


Позвони, только разыщи

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor - Shallura, Texting, Wrong Number AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: (00:31) Думаешь, она специально дала мне не тот номер?(00:31) Или она в самом деле?(00:32) Что, если у нее странный почерк, который я не могу правильно прочитать?(00:32) Почти все цифры выглядят непонятно...(00:33) А может быть, ее тройки на самом деле просто кривые восьмерки? Или она пишет семерки как единицы?(00:45) Что(00:46) За(00:46) Херня??(00:47) О, отлично, ты не спишь!Или как Лэнс присылает сообщения на левый номер, и что из этого выходит





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * A translation of [call me, beep me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841764) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I hope that I will decide how to translate the tittle.  
> It's really motorious to edit all of the code for forming types.  
> I would like to add, that another copy of this text will be available after ending this one.  
> Good reading! <3
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6440583#part_content) :)

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
( _00:00) Кит_  
**(00:00) Пидж**  
(00:00) Ханк

 

**01/08/2016**

(13:08) Хэй, Найма, это тот самый красавчик, который был в кафе в субботу ;)

(13:09) Хотел узнать, не занята ли ты на этой неделе?

_(13:11) … Кто это?_

(13:12) Красавчик из кафе? Шатен? Синеглазый? С улыбкой, ради которой можно умереть? Купил тебе кофе, а ты оставила номер на салфетке?

_(13:15) Наверное, ты ошибся номером…_

(13:15) Значит, это не Найма?

_(13:16) Когда я проверял? Нет._

(13:18) Ахах оу виноват.

(13:19) Извините, должно быть, набрал не те цифры. Пальцы жирные, все такое.

(13:19) Простите, что побеспокоил!

 

(13:45) Хэй, Найма, это тот самый красавчик, который был в кафе в субботу ;)

(13:45) Хотел узнать, не занята ли ты на этой неделе?

_(13:47) … Это тот же человек, которому ты писал — ты снова ошибся номером._

(13:48) Угхххххххх черт.

(13:49) Виноват, виноват. Может быть, опять неправильно набрал.

(13:50) Прости еще раз!

_(13:52) Да лан._

 

_02/08/2016_

(00:31) Думаешь, она специально дала мне не тот номер?

(00:31) Или она так случайно?

(00:32) Что, если у нее странный почерк, который я не могу правильно прочитать?

(00:32) Почти все цифры выглядят непонятно…

(00:33) А может быть, ее тройки на самом деле просто кривые восьмерки? Или она пишет семерки как единицы?

_(00:45) Что_

_(00:46) За_

_(00:46) Херня?_

(00:47) О, отлично, ты _не_  спишь!

(00:47) Так что думаешь? Неправильный номер или странный почерк?

_00:49) Я и не просыпался. Я крепко спал, а ты разбудил меня._

(00:50) Ну прости, прости.

(00:51) Так что думаешь?

_(00:52) У тебя что, нет друзей, чтобы обсудить такую фигню?_

(00:54) Канеш есть.

(00:55) Просто Ханк спит и как-то не очень быть придушенным из-за того, что я разбудил его. Опять.

(00:55) А так как ты не можешь меня придушить, я лучше выслушаю твои идеи.

(00:56) Еще раз: что думаешь?

( _00:57) Если я отвечу, ты отстанешь от меня и дашь поспать?_

(00:58) Честное слово!

_(00:59) Она нарочно дала тебе не тот номер._

(01:00) Хм. Ладно. Спасибо!

(01:00) Прости, что разбудил. Споки.

_(01:03) Ночи._

 

**04/08/2016**

_(11:03) Ты не видела моего кота?_

(11:05) Я что?

_(11:10) Черт._

_(11:10) Прости._

_(11:11) Я хотел отправить это соседке, но наш чат в топе моих сообщений, и я просто на автомате нажал туда._

(11:12) …Мы два дня не общались, но я еще в топе твоих сообщений?

(11:13) Не пойми меня неправильно, но…

(11:13) …У тебя есть друзья?

( _11:15) И как я должен это неправильно понимать?_

_(11:15) Это нельзя понять никак иначе._

(11:18) Это да.

(11:19) Так они есть?

_(11:20) Пока._

(11:21) Стой, стой, стооооой!!!!!

(11:22) Что случилось с твоим котом? Теперь я заинтересован.

(11:30) Э, не игнорь меня!!!

(11:31) Ну ладно, извини, что спросил, есть ли у тебя друзья.

(11:32) Но по справедливости ты меня спрашивал о том же ночью.

_(11:35) Нет._

_(11:36) " (00:52) У тебя что, нет друзей, чтобы обсудить эту ерунду? "_

( _11:37) …_

_(11:37) Вот._

(11:40) Рад, что ты начинаешь видеть вещи по-своему.

(11:40) Ну так… что с твоим котом?

( _11:42) Вообще кот не мой, а моего брата. Я слежу за ним, пока тот в универе._

(11:43) Ты потерял его, да?

( _11:44) Не нарочно, но да. Я его потерял._ </i>

(11:46) К А К?

(11:47) За котами присматривать проще всего на свете! Рядом с ними, я думаю, стоят домашние дождевые черви.

_(11:49) Домашние дождевые черви?_

(11:50) Я и не такое видел. Так как ты его потерял?

_(11:55) Как я и сказал, это было случайно. Но, э, ну, кажется, что я оставил на ночь открытым окно в спальне, и он, наверно, вышел через него?_

(11:56) Наверно?

_(11:57) Точно._

(12:00) Особо не волнуйся, коты ж всегда возвращаются домой.

( _12:03) Но Маффин домашний котик. Он никогда раньше не был на улице. Что если его сбила машина?_

_(12:04) Или напала собака?_

_(12:05) Или его похитили??_

_(12:20) Эй?_

  
(14:02) Ты знал, что на потолке в коридоре ровно шестьсот сорок четыре плитки?

(14:03) И знаешь, откуда я это знаю?

_(14:04) Нет, но подозреваю, что ты хочешь об этом рассказать…_

(14:05) Потому что я только что провел час взаперти, даже без книжки или какой-либо компании.

(14:06) Хочешь узнать, почему все обеденное время я был в одиночестве?

_(14:08) Пожалуйста, склоняйся к тому ответу._

(14:09) Потому что твоего кота зовут Маффин.

_(14:10) Э, я как-то не могу это связать._

(14:12) Короче, была середина урока, тут ты написал, что твоего кота зовут Маффин, и я засмеялся так, что упал со стула.

(14:12) Учитель заметил в моих руках телефон, ну а то, что было дальше, и так понятно.

_(14:13) Так тебе и надо за то, что смеешься над Маффином._

(14:14) КТО НАЗЫВАЕТ КОТА МАФФИНОМ?

(14:15) ТЫ ЧЕ, В РЕАЛЕ 80-ЛЕТНЯЯ СТАРУШЕНЦИЯ???

_(14:17) Это не я назвал, а брат._

_(14:18) И да, Маффин — идеальное имя для кота._

(14:20) Маффин мог сбежать потому, что его называют Маффином.

(14:21) Вероятно, он сейчас в семье, где его зовут так, как ему нравится.

_(14:23) А как бы ты его назвал, о великий укротитель котов?_

(14:24) Укротитель котов? Неплохо.

(14:25) Как он выглядит?

_(14:27) Самый обыкновенный черный кот. Как мне кажется, он немного поправился за последнее время._

(14:30) Гомес.

_(14:31) Гомес?!?_

_(14:32) Каким местом Гомес лучше, чем Маффин???_

(14:35) Ну знаешь же Гомеса из Семейки Аддамс?

(14:36) Идеальное имя для чёрного кота, по моему скромному, но очень точному мнению.

_(14:40) «Скромному»_

(14:41) Спасибо за согласие.

(14:43) Ну как, ты уже нашел Маффина/Гомеса?

_(14:44) Нет…_

_(14:46) Я очень волнуюсь, потому что он в последнее время вел себя очень странно._

_(14:47) Мы думаем, что он заболел._

_(14:50) Моя соседка поможет мне расклеить объявления, когда вернется со школы._

(15:00) Удачи!

(15:03) Держи меня в курсе.

(15:04) Я не знаю, как буду пытаться уснуть, если не буду уверен, что Маффин/Гомес в порядке.

_(15:07) …Ладно._

  
_(19:12) Держу в курсе: Маффин в безопасности._

_(19:13) Мы нашли его в парке с какими-то котами. Немного испугались, что он попал в плохую компанию. Их одноглазый главарь чуть не расцарапал мне лицо, когда я решил забрать Маффина._

(19:20) Лучшая новость за весь день.

(19:21) Поцелуешь от меня Маффина/Гомеса?

_(19:23) Нет._

(19:24) Кайфолом.

  
(22:24) Как я записан у тебя в телефоне?

_(22:26) Что?_

(22:27) Вопрос для Ужасного Дяди Маффина.

(22:28) Для общего развития: так ты записан у меня в телефоне.

_(22:29) Так я ж нашел Маффина, не??_

_(22:30) И... Я не сохранял твой номер._

(22:31) Оу.

(22:32) Мне больно.

(22:32) Я думал, что между нами произошло что-то особенное — момент связи, что ли, — а я лишь набор цифр в сообщениях!

_(22:33) Я не сохраняю номера тех, с кем общался лишь раз._

(22:34) Но мы общались больше одного раза.

_(22:36) Ну..._

_(22:37) Мы будем общаться дальше?_

(22:39) Ты не против?

_(22:40) Ничуть. Ты... веселый?_

(22:41) Блин, естественно.

(22:42) Так, имя...

_(22:44) Укротитель Котов._

(22:45) Я бы предложил 'Любимый Дядя Маффина, Которого Он Никогда Не Видел', но Заклинатель Котов звучит лучше, да.

_(22:46) Маффин ненавидит тебя._

_(22:47) Он ненавидит всех, кроме моего брата. Он только начал доверять._

(22:48) Наверняка потому, что его зовут Маффин.

(22:48) Если бы меня звали так, я бы сделал главной целью своей жизни ненависть ко всему живому.

(22:49) Но все же все коты любят меня. Я как их божество.

_(22:50) Что идеально подходит к твоему имени, Укротитель Котов._

(22:51) ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

(22:52) Ну и раз мы разобрались с именами, хочу спросить…

_(22:53) ...Что?_

(22:54) Тебе же около… двенадцати, да?

(22:55) Просто ты говорил, что ждал свою соседку со школы, чтобы развесить объявления — значит, ты был не в школе в это время. Отсюда ты либо слишком мал для школы (извини), либо слишком стар (снова извини??)

_(23:00) Оу._

_(23:01) Мне 17._

_(23:01) Я, э, все ж не хожу в школу. Я перестал ходить в нее, когда она стала необязательной._

_(23:02) А ты? Тебе... двенадцать?_

(23:02) О, круто.

(23:03) Ахах, нет, мне тоже 17.

(23:03) Я еще учусь в школе. В школе-интернате, если точнее.

(23:04) Чтобы не было лишних вопросов, это тебе не книжки Энид Блайтон. Как будто мне продали ложь.

_(23:05) Знаю, мой брат там учился._

_(23:05) Я слышал кучу страшных историй._

(23:07) Да не так уж это и плохо.

(23:08) Наверное, он хорошо подготовился к учебе в универе или типа того.

_(23:09) Или типа того._

(23:10) Мда.

(23:11) Тогда что ты делаешь, раз не ходишь в школу?

(23:11) Кстати об этом: работа кошачьей сиделкой рассчитана на полный рабочий день?

(23:11) Просто, если честно, ты не справляешься с ней.

_(23:12) Извини, но ты разговариваешь с профессиональной зооняней._

_(23:12) Я помогаю отцу с работой, когда не сижу с Маффином._

(23:13) Круто.

_(23:14) Ага._

_(23:16) Кстати об отце, он хочет разбудить меня пораньше, так что…_

_(23:16) Ночи_.

(23:18) Споки, до скорого.

(23:19) Убедись, что поцеловал от меня Маффина/Гомеса.

_(23:20) Нет._

 

**05/08/2016**

(09:46) Лэнс, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, так?

(09:47) Я более чем уверен, да.

(09:47) Ты же знаешь, что ты мой лучший друг? И я готов сделать для тебя практически все, что угодно???

(09:48) Ханк? Я волнуюсь. Ты умираешь?

(09:48) О Боже, а если _я_ умираю? В любом случае не хотелось бы об этом знать. Позволь мне провести остаток своей жизни в счастливом неведении.

(09:49) Нет. Но проведешь, если твой вибрирующий телефон снова не даст мне спать всю ночь :)

(09:51) Остынь, бро. Остынь.

(09:52) С кем ты переписываешься?? Я ж твой лучший друг и сплю как раз на соседней кровати.

(09:53) Ревнуешь?

(09:55) Ахахахaхa, щас. Просто хочу выяснить, кто привлек твое внимание.

(09:56) Ты опять занимаешься "взрослыми переписками", да?

(09:56) Ведь я же говорил, что не собираюсь больше чистить твой телефон от вирусов.

(09:58) Это было ОДНАЖДЫ и совершенно СЛУЧАЙНО.

(09:58) И ты обещал больше не говорить об этом снова.

(09:59) Ты нарушил _обещание_ , Ханк. _Обещание_.

(10:00) Не пытайся отвлечь меня. Кто тебе пишет?

(10:01) Ооооо, это та девчонка из кафе?

(10:02) Она самая.

(10:03) Бож, серьезно?

(10:03) Без обид, конечно, но я думал, что она тебе дала неправильный номер.

(10:05) ОУ.

(10:06) Я же _сказал_  — без обид.

(10:10) Хватит игнорить.

(10:11) Я щас сижу в двух шагах от тебя.

(10:12) Я ВИЖУ, ЧТО ТЫ ЭТО ПРОЧЕЛ.

(10:12) Я помогу тебе с физикой, если перестанешь.

(10:13) Лю тя <3

  
**(16:00) Я наконец-то купила Овервотч.**

**(16:01) Придешь?**

_(16:02) Я уже за дверью._

  
(17:03) Как там Маффин/Гомес?

(17:04) Снова потерялся?

_(17:05) Ха ха. Нет. он в порядке._

_(17:05) Ну или нет_.

(17:06) Что ты с ним сделал????

(17:06) Что ты сделал с моим племянником?????

_(17:08) Ничего!_

_(17:09) Я же говорил тебе, что он себя странно ведет._

_(17:10) Он не ест, а просто валяется на полу и мявкает. Это меня немного беспокоит. Он какой-то одержимый или типа того._

_(17:11) В понедельник мы сводим его к ветеринару._

(17:15) Ох, мой бедный племяш. Погладь ему животик и возьми на ручки.

(17:16) И держи меня в курсе. Я себе места не смогу найти, если что-нибудь случится с Маффином/Гомесом.

_(17:17) Я не могу сказать тебе, насколько все серьезно._

(17:20) Смертельно.

(17:20) Маффин/Гомес для меня теперь как член семьи. Я очень волнуюсь о его безопасности.

(17:21) И да.

(17:22) Мне скучно.

(17:22) К тому же Ханк на курсах робототехники или на чем-то таком.

(17:23) В _пятницу_ вечером, когда мы _может быть_  приедем в город, оторвемся по полной, как настоящие подростки.

_(17:24) Робототехника однако ж круто звучит._

(17:25) О, да, это правда круто. Ханк там настоящий гений.

(17:25) У меня пробиваются слезы гордости при мысли о нем.

(17:26) Знаешь, он сделал робота, который собирает грязное белье.

_(17:27) Как будто он использует свои навыки в благих целях._

(17:28) Знаю. Этот робот даже _складывает_  футболки. Чертовски круто. За такое должны давать Нобелевскую премию!

(17:28) Но сейчас он работает над чем-то еще и очень занят, ну, а мне…

_(17:30) Скучно?_

(17:31) ОООЧЕНЬ СКУЧНО.

_(17:32) Ты уверен, что тебе не двенадцать?_

(17:35) Где-то на 90%, да.

(17:36) Чем ты занимаешься?

_(17:37) Я у соседки. Она все ж купила Овервотч, и я смотрю, как она играет._

(17:40) Оу, я не мешаю?

(17:52) ЕЕЕ Ханк вернулся! Попытаюсь уговорить его потусить со мной.

(17:53) Приятной игры!

  
**(21:24) Итак.**

_(21:26) Пидж?_

**(21:30) С кем ты чатишься?**

_(21:31) С тобой?_

**(21:31) Нет. До этого. Пока я играла, твой телефон активно вибрировал.**

**(21:32) И эта ненормальная ухмылка на твоём лице.**

**(21:33) Очень страшная, если честно.**

_(21:36) Я не ухмылялся._

**(21:37) У меня есть фото, если ты не веришь.**

**(21:38) Ага, ты _на это_ отвлекся.**

_(21:40) Я не верю, что ты так бессовестно вторглась в мое личное пространство._

_(21:41) Я ж просто гость в твоем доме!_

**(21:42) Ты уже лет пять как не гость.**

**(21:42) Ну так кто это?**

**(21:44) Не могу решить, радоваться ли мне за то, что у тебя появился новый друг, или безумно ревновать.**

**(21:44) Но я неимоверно горжусь тобой.**

**(21:44) Колись. Кто это?**

_(21:45) Тебя удивляет, что у меня друзья?_

_(21:45) У меня куча друзей._

**(21:47) У тебя я и Широ.**

**(21:47) И это не считая того, что я твоя соседка с рождения, а Широ твой _брат_.**

_(21:49) …_

_(21:49) Я дружу с Мэттом._

**(21:50) Мой брат не считается.**

**(21:51) Так ты скажешь, с кем общаешься, или мне хакнуть твой телефон?**

_(21:54) А ты можешь?_

**(21:55) Хз.**

**(21:56) Наверное?**

**(21:56) Дашь попробовать?**

_(22:03) Нет._

_(22:04) Иначе я скажу твоей маме, чтобы она не разрешала тебе смотреть Мистера Робота._

_(22:04) И я ни с кем не разговаривал. Я даже не знаю его._

_(22:04) Или ее?_

_(22:05) Их?_

**(22:06) О, это типа интернет-друзей?**

_(22:07) Не совсем. Он (она? они?) перепутал номер, и я случайно написал ему (ей? им?) о Маффине._

_(22:07) Ничего особенного._

**(22:08) Нет, чего особенного.**

**(22:08) Ты ведь еще общаешься с ними, так?**

**(22:09) Очень чего особенное.**

 

**06/08/2016**

_(00:05) Привет._

_(00:07) Можно спросить?_

(00:09) фыофвпавпооцтсшлщдщид

(00:10) йцрнаомлрщрдмрчрмыгктугныщ

(00:10) мтнынрчоалпл ругнвриамтещурцнспв

_(00:12) Ясно._

_(00:13) Ты пьян?_

  
(11:28) Так.

(11:29) Я увидел, что писал тебе сонным. Не так важно, но все же.

(11:29) Спасибо огромное.

_(11:30) Спасибо за что?_

(11:34) Что посчитал меня пьяным — мне неприятно.

(11:34) Я образцовый гражданин, в пятницу до полуночи спал, чего и тебе желаю.

( _11:36) И я должен в это верить?_

(11:37) Ну ты мог бы попытаться.

(11:37) Так что ты хотел спросить?

_(11:38) Ты парень или девушка?_

(11:40) И тебе привет, Профессор Оук.

_(11:41) Не знаю, как спросить, чтобы не звучало смешно._

_(11:41) Ты ответил фразой из Покемонов?_

(11:42) Я удивлен. Можешь поменять мое имя в контактах на Проф. Оук.

(11:42) Да парень я, парень.

_(11:45) О'кей._

_(11:45) Я тоже._

(11:46) Круто.

  
_(11:56) Он это он._

**(12:00) Я думала, ты скажешь, что ничего особенного.**

_(12:01) Нет. Я просто тебя проинформировал._

**(12:03) Если в этом нет ничего особенного, то ты бы не лез из кожи вон, чтобы проверить и потом убедить меня.**

**(12:03) Шах и мат, Когане.**

_(12:05) Напомни, почему мы дружим?_

**(12:06) Потому что мы соседи уже 14 лет, и я единственный человек, помимо Широ, который тебя терпит.**

**(12:06) Ну и, видимо, тот чел.**

_(12:08) Спасибо._

_(12:10) Хочу ненадолго съездить в город, ты со мной?_

**(12:12) Да, мне нужно прикупить деталек для компьютера, который я собираю. Дай мне 20 минут.**

  
(14:08) Как там Маффин/Гомес?

(14:08) Надеюсь, ты хорошо заботишься за моим племяшем.

(14:09) Если с ним что-нибудь случится, то ты несешь за это полностью ответственность.

(14:14) И сколько лет Маффину/Гомесу?

 

(14:30) Почему ты плачешь?

(14:31) Почему ты пишешь? Мы же в одной комнате.

(14:31) Ты редко молчишь, и я хочу сохранять эту тишину как можно дольше.

(14:32) Я начинаю прослушивание на роль моего нового лучшего друга.

(14:32) Требования: не издеваться надо мной.

(14:33) И все? Не знал, что у тебя такие низкие стандарты, бро.

(14:34) И ты все равно им не соответствуешь. Странно, да?

(14:35) Смешно. Так все же почему ты плакал?

(14:35) Девчонка из кафе продолжает писать тебе?

(14:37) Ммм. Кстати об этом.

(14:37) Она дала мне не тот номер.

(14:38) Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО.

(14:38) Угх, только не нервничай из-за этого, чел. Она использовала тебя ради халявного кофе — это не стоит твоих слез.

(14:39) Я не _плачу_ , Ханк, че за херня???

(14:40) Ну это только пока.

(14:41) нЕ КИДАЙ В МЕНЯ СВОИ ГРЯЗНЫЕ БОКСЕРЫ.

(14:41) Ага, я понял. Раз она дала тебе неправильный номер, то с кем ты переписываешься?

(14:42) С человеком под номером, который она мне дала?

(14:42) Он очень даже ничего.

(14:44) Ты общаешься с незнакомцем?

(14:45) Все мы когда-то были незнакомцами, знаешь ли.

(14:46) Не втирай мне тут философию. Ты понял, что я имею в виду.

(14:46) Я вижу, что ты показал язык.

(14:47) нЕ ПЕРДИ.

(14:47) ГОСПОДИ ЛЭНС СКОЛЬКО ТЕБЕ ЛЕТ??

(14:47) И что за дрянь ты ел???? Я не могу дышать.

(14:55) Ты преувеличиваешь.

(14:55) И не надо было выгонять меня из комнаты.

(14:56) Я должен был.

(14:56) Пойди проветрись.

(14:57) Серьезно, чел, я беспокоюсь о твоем питании. От людей не должно так пахнуть.

(14:58) Да, да.

(14:58) Я накуплю еды из автомата. Устроим марафон Звездных Войн, когда я вернусь?

(15:00) Ты знаешь, через что лежит путь к моему сердцу <3

  
_(19:18) Прости, весь день провел с другом._

(19:20) Вейдер просто отрезал руку Люку.

(19:21) Это излишне драматично. Почему Люк еще в норме??

(19:21) Где кровь???

_(19:22) Стар Трек?_

(19:25) Я тя щас заблочу.

_(19:26) ??????_

_(19:26) Ой, подожди. Звездные Войны._

_(19:26) Прости. Для меня это одно и то же._

(19:28) нЕ НАОБОРОТ???

(19:28) Че за херня? Че за херня? ЧЕ ЗА ХЕРНЯ???

(19:29) Лан, Ханк на меня уставился, и я унялся. Но типа

(19:29) Они абсолютно разные.

(19:29) И Звездные Войны круче по всем критериям.

_(19:30) Поверю на слово._

(19:30) Ты... ты хоть раз смотрел Звездных Войн?

(19:31) Еп твою мать, я что, общаюсь с овощем?

( _19:31) Что?_

_(19:31) Мы недостаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы говорить о таких вещах._

(19:35) Что???

(19:35) Оу, ну в смысле овощ в Звездных Войнах.

(19:36) Не... ну, знаешь. _Такой_ овощ.

( _19:36) Оу._

_(19:37) Да._

_(19:37) Черт._

(19:38) Немног неудобно.

(19:38) Я просто… не обращу на это внимания.

(19:39) Ты _обязан_ посмотреть Звездные Войны, чувак.

(19:40) Твоя жизнь изменится.

(19:40) Ну и

(19:40) Харрисон Форд _и_  Кэрри Фишер???

(19:40) 10/10 рекомендую.

( _19:42) Добавлю в список дел._

(19:45) Класс.

(19:45) Короче, мы начали смотреть Скрытую Угрозу (да, мы смотрим фильмы в рандомном порядке), и Ханк выглядит так, будто снова выперет меня из комнаты, если мой телефон продолжит вибрировать. Так что

(19:46) Поболтаем позже?

_(19:47) Тебя снова выгонят?_

_(19:47) О, о'кей._

(19:47) Пока.

(19:48) Поцелуй от меня Маффина/Гомеса хо

_(19:50) Нет._

  
( _21:23) Ты посмотришь со мной Звездных Войн?_

**(21:26) Что?**

**(21:26) Сейчас?**

**(21:26) Их там семь фильмов, ты уверен?**

_(21:27) Оу. Ну ладно._

**(21:28) Это не значило нет.**

**(21:28) Я не говорила нет марафону Звездных Войн.**

**(21:28) Просто дай знать, когда планируешь прийти.**

**(21:29) Входная дверь открыта, сам пройдешь.**

**(21:30) Возьми попкорн.**

 

**07/08/2016**

_(17:03) Я не понимаю Кайло Рена._

(17:10) А?

_(17:11) Вейдер покинул Темную Сторону, чего он пытается добиться?_

(17:12) Еп

(17:12) Твою ж

(17:12) Мать

(17:13) Ты серьезно начал марафон Звездных Войн?????

(17:13) Это серьезно??

( _17:14) Ну да._

_(17:14) Я и соседка._

_(17:14) Я не вставал с кресла-мешка часов пятнадцать. Кажется, мы с ним теперь одно целое._

(17:20) Ч У В А К

(17:20) Когда я предложил тебе посмотреть, я даже не ожидал, что ты это сделаешь.

(17:21) Это самая лучшее из всего, что я когда-либо узнавал.

(17:22) Даже лучше, чем когда я узнал, что у Хана Соло есть свой фильм.

_(17:23) Фильм Соло._

(17:23) Игра слов???

(17:24) Мне кажется, я влюбился.

( _17:28) Оу._

(17:30) Я пошутил.

(17:31) Но я впечатлен.

(17:31) Я сказал Ханку, и он тоже впечатлен.

(17:31) Назвал тебя 'Богом среди людей'

(17:32) Как тебе?

_(17:35) Да, реально круто._

_(17:35) Хз, че я так тянул с просмотром._

_(17:36) Мда, не двигаться почти весь день, так что я… я попытаюсь отклеиться от этого кресла-мешка и поспать._ </i>

_(17:37) Ночи._

(17:40) СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ, ЮНЫЙ ПАДАВАН

(17:40) Поцелуй от меня Маффина/Гомеса.

_(17:41) Ты будешь меня просить, пока я не скажу да?_

(17:44) Может.

(17:44) Так ты поцелуешь?

_(17:46) Нет._

 

**(21:00) Не то чтобы я жаловалась, но с чего вдруг такой интерес к Звездным Войнам, кстати говоря?**

_(21:06) Ничего такого._

_(21:06) Просто интересно, почему вокруг него столько хайпа._


	2. Chapter 2

Oбозначения:

 

 

 

(00:00) Лэнс  
_(00:00) Кит_  
**(00:00) Пидж**  
**_(00:00) Ханк_**  
**(00:00)** Широ

**08/08/2016**

(06:21) С годовщиной хо

_(06:30) Чего?_

(06:31) Мы общаемся уже ровно неделю.

(06:31) Типа нашей 'недельщины', если хочешь.

_(06:32) Не хочу._

(06:35) Эй, ты же жизнь и душа компании, не?

(06:37) Кстати, ты че так рано встал?

_(06:40) Готовлюсь отвезти Маффина к ветеринару._

_(06:40) Похоже, он волнуется._

_(06:41) Я потратил минут пятнадцать, чтобы вытащить его из-под дивана._

_(06:41) Даже не знаю._

(06:42) Мой мальчик.

_(06:45) Пожалуйста, не одобряй эту бунтарскую жилку._

_(06:45) Это вызываавпвлорпао_

(06:50) ???

(06:55) Не ври, я волнуюсь.

_(07:03) Он напал на меня???_

(07:04) Маффин/Гомес никогда бы так не поступил.

_(07:05) Поступил! Он выпрыгнул на меня из-под дивана, а когда я уронил свой телефон, он на него... сел??_

_(07:05) Это вообще нормально для кота?_

(07:08) Для кота, проживающего годы под гнетом имени Маффин?

(07:08) Да.

 

 

_(07:15) Твой кот — демон._

**(07:19)** Почему же? И тебе доброго утра, братишка.

**(07:19)** Я в порядке, с учебой все отлично. Спасибо, что спросил.

**(07:20)** А ты как?

_(07:21) Пытаюсь убедить твоего кота вылезти из-под дивана и залезть в переноску._

_(07:22) Он атаковал меня раза три и не перестает шипеть._

_(07:22) Демон._

**(07:25)** Погоди, а зачем тебе совать его в переноску?

**(07:25)** Что ты хочешь с ним сделать???

_(07:30) Почему ты волнуешься за него, если главная жертва тут я???_

**(07:34)** Кит.

_(07:35) Не верю, что ты любишь кота больше, чем меня._

**(07:35)** Неправда, я люблю вас одинаково.

**(07:36)** И все же, зачем ему в эту переноску? Он же ненавидит ее всей душой.

_(07:40) Да, я вижу._

_(07:41) С ним что-то не так, может, болен. Мы отвезем его к ветеринару._

_(07:41) До того, как ты спросишь, скажу: нет, я ничего не делал._

**(07:45)** Я и не хотел спрашивать.

_(07:48) Хотел._

_(07:49) И кстати, меня проинформировали, что Маффин — ужасное имя для кота._

_(07:49) Ты должен был назвать его Гомесом._

**(07:54)** Что? Маффин — идеальное имя для кота. Кто тебе такое сказал?

**(07:55)** И откуда ты вообще взял имя Гомес?

_(07:57) Из Семейки Аддамс, естественно._

_(07:58) Успех! Маффин в переноске, и мы опаздываем на прием всего на двадцать минут._

_(07:58) Дам знать, что там у него._

**(08:01)** Скажи Маффину, что я его люблю.

_(08:01) Нет._

 

(09:45) Что нового у Маффина/Гомеса?

_(09:48) Еще сидим в приемной._

_(09:48) Он не перестает шипеть._

_(09:49) Думаю, его травмировала золотая рыбка одного из детей._

_(09:50) О, стой. Мы сейчас заходим._

(09:51) Поцелуй от меня Маффина/Гомеса на удачу.

_(09:51) Нет._

 

_(10:43) Помнишь, как ты был лучшим в классе: у тебя была с идеальная успеваемость, и тебя легко приняли в лучший университет страны, а мы все знали, какой ты гений?_

**(10:50)** Да я б так не сказал.

**(10:50)** Но смутно помню что-то такое.

**(10:50)** А что?

_(10:53) Я забираю твой титул 'гения'._

_(10:53) Ты его не заслуживаешь._

_(10:54) Мама согласна. Она еще не перестает смеяться._

**(10:56)** Я немного запутался??

**(10:57)** С Маффином всё хорошо?

 

_ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'Широ'_

_ВЫЗОВ ЗАВЕРШЕН: 24:07_

 

_(12:05) Маффин беременный._

(12:12) Эм.

(12:12) Че?

_(12:13) Маффин не он. Маффин — она._

_(12:14) И она беременна._

_(12:14) Достаточно давно._

(12:16) Примерно сколько?

_(12:20) Неделек шесть?_

(12:21) И как ты понял, что твоя кошка уже шесть недель как беременна?

(12:21) Это ведь трудно различить.

_(12:25) Я думал, что просто его перекормил._

_(12:25) *Ее._

(12:31) У меня так много вопросов, но

(12:31) Если меня хоть раз запалят с телефоном, то я на 99% уверен, что мой учитель заработает аневризм.

(12:31) Черт.

_(12:34) Тебя спалили?_

_(13:06) Думаю, это значит да._

 

_(13:10) Поздравляю, ты теперь тетя._

**(13:14) Че?**

**(13:14) Что я пропустила?**

_(13:16) Маффин — девочка._

_(13:16) Беременная девочка._

**(13:20) Оу. Оу, вау.**

**(13:20) Во-первых, я не знаю, как эта штука с тетей/дядей работает.**

**(13:21) В лучшем случае я должна стать... крестной??**

**(13:20) Во-вторых, мне нужно в класс...**

**(13:22) В-третьих, воу.**

_(13:25) Увидимся._

 

_(13:30) Когда ты вернешься домой?_

 

ЗВОНОК 'ШИРО'  
АБОНЕНТ ВРЕМЕННО НЕДОСТУПЕН

 

_(13:45) Забей._

 

(19:23) Раз Маффин теперь девочка, то надо сменить имя.

(19:24) Теперь она Мортиша.

(19:24) Кстати, здарова.

_(19:29) Что за Мортиша?_

_(19:29) Хэй, а я угадал, что тебя поймали с телефоном?_

(19:30) Ага. Я думал, что вообще не палился.

(19:31) Мортиша разве не жена Гомеса???

(19:31) Ты вообще не смотрел Семейку Аддамс???

_(19:33) Неа._

_(19:33) А должен?_

(19:34) ДА

(19:35) Я бы предложил поступить нехорошо и посмотреть с тобой вечерком, но я задыхаюсь под завалами домашки.

_(19:38) Я тебя отвлекаю?_

(19:40) Да.

(19:40) Притом хорошо так.

(19:41) Как делишки у Маффина/Мортиши?

_(19:45) Мама ухаживает за ней, словно за королевой._

_(19:45) И папа купил ей особую кроватку, потому что 'ей должно быть удобно'._

_(19:46) Она шипела на меня и пыталась выцарапать мне глаза, когда я хотел ее туда положить._

(19:47) Что ты сделал бедной котейке??

_(19:48) Ничего!_

_(19:48) Ну... только наступил ей на хвост лет пять назад?_

(19:50) Злодей!

_(19:51) Я случайно._

(19:51) Да, так я в это и поверил.

_(19:54) В правду?_

(19:55) Маффин думает иначе.

(20:00) Что ты смотришь?

_(20:04) А?_

(20:05) Ты ведь ни разу не смотрел Звездных Войн и Семейку Аддамс.

(20:06) Тогда что ты смотришь?

_(20:06) А что?_

(20:07) Любопытно.

(20:07) Пытаюсь отвлечься от эссе по сталинской России.

_(20:08) Лучше тебе в это не вникать._

(20:09) Это как если бы кто-нибудь из нас потратил несколько часов, чтобы построить домик из Покемонкарт.

_(20:10) Откуда у тебя Покемонкарты?_

(20:11) А у тебя их нет?

_(20:15) ..._

_(20:15) Я предпочитаю плохие фильмы._

(20:16) Типа........

_(20:17) Ты когда-нибудь слышал о фильме 'Шина'?_

(20:20) Нет, а о чем он?

_(20:21) О шине, которая ожила и стала взрывать при помощи телекинеза головы животным._

_(20:22) И людям._

_(20:30) 'В конце 90-х, где-то в пустынях Калифорнии, шина по имени Роберт внезапно ожила'._

(20:31) Воу, да ты не шутил про предпочтение плохих фильмов.

(20:31) Что еще?

_(20:32) Марс атакует?_

(20:33) Это фильм Тима Бертона о странных инопланетянах?

(20:33) Я собирался посмотреть его как-то.

_(20:35) Посмотри. Это недооцененный пример совершенства кинематографии._

(20:37) Ловлю на слове.

_(20:39) Еще посмотри Космические яйца._

_(20:39) Тебе понравится._

_(20:50) Как продвигается эссе?_

(21:45) Прости, прости, я пытался сосредоточиться на эссе и выключил телефон.

_(21:49) Ты закончил?_

(21:50) Почти. Перечитаю с утра.

(21:50) Мож щас схожу в душ и лягу раньше.

(21:51) Передай от меня привет Маффин/Мортише хо

_(21:56) Нет._

_(22:00) Ночи._

 

**(23:10)** Кит? Все в порядке?

**(23:10)** Прости, что не ответил. Я учился, потом забыл включить звук обратно и...

**(23:11)** Ты в порядке?

_(23:20) Да._

_(23:20) Просто..._

_(23:20) Мама скучает по тебе._

_(23:21) Маффин тоже._

**(23:30)** Я тоже по вам скучаю, ребят.

_(23:31) Я спать._

_(23:31) Ночи._

**(23:34)** Спокойной, Кит.

 

**(23:36)** Хэй, Пидж.

**(23:40) Хэй, Широ**.

**(23:41) Чем обязана такой чести?**

**(23:41) Мэтт опять вырубился в ванной? Просто ты обещал мне фотки.**

**(23:43)** Твоя пожизненная верность шантажу впечатляет.

**(23:43)** Но нет. Не сегодня.

**(23:44) "Сегодня"**

**(23:45)** Я этого не видел.

**(23:46)** Как Кит?

**(23:50) Хорошо?**

**(23:50) Мы устроили марафон Звездных Войн, просмотрев все части за один день — я никогда не была так горда.**

**(23:51) И немного злюсь.**

**(23:51) Я годами упрашивала его посмотреть, а его новый друг упомянул это однажды, и Кит посмотрел все за раз?!**

**(23:52) Дерзко.**

**(23:55)** Новый друг?

**(23:56) Дап.**

**(23:57)** И кто же этот неизвестный?

**(23:58) Хэзэ. Сам лучше поговори об этом с Китом.**

**(23:58) Я спать.**

**(23:59) Передай Мэтту, что если он опять пришлет мне свои селфи спьяну, я удалю его из Снэпчата.**

**(23:59)** Передам.

**(23:59)** Спокойной ночи, Пидж.

 

 

**09/08/2016**

(13:56) Ты сделал гнездышко?

_(14:02) Сделал что?_

(14:04) Для Маффин/Мортиши.

(14:04) Котикам нужны теплое и безопасное местечко для родов.

_(14:06) Откуда ты знаешь?_

(14:07) Из ВикиХау.

(14:07) Вот сейчас мы с Ханком читаем статью 'Как накачать попу'.

(14:08) Шаг первый: носите джинсы пуш-ап.

(14:08) Эт че вообще за джинсы?

_(14:10) Разве ты не должен быть на уроке?_

(14:11) Апдейт: Ханк делает приседания.

(14:11) И нет. У нас окно.

(14:12) А ты? На дежурстве зооняни?

_(14:16) Нет. Я с папой._

(14:17) Что делаешь...

_(14:20) Работаю._

(14:21) Всего-то??

_(14:22) Тебе еще что-то нужно? Случайного незнакомца?_

(14:23) Ну... Было бы здорово.

(14:24) И я думал, что мы уже переступили порог случайных незнакомцев.

(14:24) Мы связаны Маффин/Мортишей и твоим ужасным предпочтениям к фильмам.

(14:24) Кстати о Маффин/Мортише

(14:24) Ты оставишь котят?

_(14:30) Как он может быть ужасен, если я сам знаю, что фильмы ужасны?_

_(14:31) Не думаю._

_(14:31) Почему?_

(14:33) Да, он все же ужасен. Я читал краткое содержание фильма Космические яйца, и это противно™.

(14:33) Как кто-то посмел сотворить такое со Вселенной Звездных Войн?

(14:33) Можно мне одного?

_(14:34) Котенка?_

(14:38) Дап.

_(14:39) Тебе разрешают заводить домашних животных?_

_(14:40) Не пойму, почему нет._

_< i>(14:43) Сначала лучше убедись_

(14:43) Ты прав. Терпеть не могу, когда ты прав, но ты прав.

 

(17:04) Ты где?

**_(17:10) AАААААААА!!!!_ **

(17:11) Ханк?

**_(17:12) AАААААААААААААААААА!!!!!_ **

**_(17:13) Я смог!!!!_ **

**_(17:13) AАААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!_ **

(17:15) Ханк?????????? Я волнуюсь.

(17:15) Хватит пугать меня.

**_(17:20) Я только что со встречи с Айверсоном._ **

(17:21) Иу.

**_(17:22) Да. Иу. Но помнишь программу, в которой я так хотел поучаствовать?_ **

(17:24) Программа наставничества?

(17:27) ДАП.

**_(17:27) Я ПРИНЯТ._ **

**_(17:27) Я ПРИНЯТ?????!!!!_ **

(17:30) ВАЙ!!!!!!!!!! Я ГОВОРИЛ ЧТО ТЫ СМОЖЕШЬ

(17:31) Или не говорил, не помнишь?

(17:31) Что _конкретно_ я тогда сказал?

**_(17:32) Лэнс, нет._ **

(17:32) Что _конкретно_ я тогда сказал?

**_(17:34) 'Ханк, не будь идиотом, ты знаешь, что ты попадешь в эту программу, потому что ты потрясный, а если они будут чертовыми идиотами, если не возьмут тебя'._ **

**_(17:35) Или типа того._ **

(17:37) Медиум Лэнс снова оказывается прав.

(17:38) Но я очень горжусь тобой.

(17:38) Вытираю слезы гордости.

**_(17:40) <3 <3_ **

(17:41) Это надо это отметить.

**_(17:42) Нам не увильнуть._ **

**_(17:42) Завтра на уроки. А первым французский._ **

(17:45) Тебе 17 или 70? Поживи хоть малех.

(17:45) И более того, я не думал увиливать.

(17:46) Оставим это на пятницу.

(17:47) Я думал о... киномарафоне?

**_(17:50) Звучит классно. А что будем смотреть?_ **

(17:51) Есть пара фильмов.

**_(17:52) Круто. Я за едой?_ **

(17:54) Как на свидании хо

 

**(19:12) Ты знал, что кошка может родить восемь котят за раз?**

_(19:15) ...нет._

_(19:15) А ты откуда знаешь?_

**(19:16) Загуглила.**

_(19:17) Зачем?_

**(19:20) Я тут подумала, что хочу взять котика.**

**(19:21) Когда Маффин родит, я хочу одного.**

_(19:23) Почему? Ты же ненавидишь Маффин._

**(19:24) Это она ненавидит _меня_. А я, наоборот, люблю котов.**

**(19:25) Так я смогу взять одного?**

_(19:29) Ну почему бы нет._

_(19:30) Шесть еще останется._

**(19:35) Два? Кто еще хочет?**

**(19:35) Oуууууууууу.**

**(19:35) Твой новый друг?**

_(19:40) Я бы не назвал его другом._

_(19:40) Скорее... Знакомый._

**(19:42) Когда же вы общались в последний раз?**

_(19:43) Сегодня недавно._

**(19:43) А кроме него и меня, кто был последним, кому ты писал?**

_(19:50) ... Широ._

**(19:52) Что еще сказатьь?**

_(19:53) Относись ко мне лучше, если хочешь котенка._

**(19:55) Я ток щас кое-что спросила у Широ.**

**(20:12) Кстати, меня приняли на ту программу, на которую подавала заявку**.

**(20:12) Проект наставничества в той школе.**

_(20:14) В Гарнизоне._

**(20:16) Просто... знаю, это щекотливая тема, но...**

**(20:16) Да.**

_(20:20) На самом деле это не так._

_(20:21) Я рад за тебя! Поздравляю!!_

_(20:21) Говорил же: они возьмут тебя._

**(20:24) СПАСИБО.**

_(20:26) Когда начало?_

**(20:27) Через пару недель. Я все еще занимаюсь с преподавателем.**

**(20:27) Думаю, пора уже серьезно направиться в эту школу на следующей неделе.**

**(20:27) Хочешь со мной?**

_(20:30) Хм._

**(20:31) Но ты можешь и не ехать со мной: это будет похоже на часовую поездку в поезде**

**(20:31) Составишь мне компанию?**

_(20:32) Я подумаю._

_(20:32) Поздравляю еще раз!_

 

 

**10/08/2016**

(00:33) Чувак.

(00:34) Марс атакует, наверное, один из самых лучших фильмов, увиденных мной.

(00:34) Почему я не встретил тебя раньше?

_(00:38) О, ты все же посмотрел?_

(00:40) Да. Очень, очень круто.

(00:41) Что с Маффин/Мортишей?

(00:41) Избалована, как королева, которой и является?

_(00:45) Спит на спине ногами кверху и дышит с каким-то странным свистом._

(00:45) Это... нечто.

_(00:46) Ты узнал, разрешили тебе заводить домашних животных?_

(00:50) Да, а так

(00:50) Технически, нет.

_(00:51) Но..._

(00:52) Но я все равно хочу.

(00:53) У девчонки напротив золотая рыбка, так почему я мне нельзя завести кота?

_(00:55) Коты и рыбки требуют заботы в разной степени._

(00:56) Не верю, что человек, перепутавший беременную кошку с жирным котом, учит меня заботиться о животных.

_(00:57) Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь мне напоминать об этом? Это даже не моя кошка!_

(00:59) Никогда.

(00:59) Знаешь ли, я очень хорош в ухаживании за питомцами.

(01:00) У меня дома собака и две морских свинки.

(01:00) И я никогда не откладывал их проблемы со здоровьем, так чтooooo

(01:01) Можно мне одного котенка?

_(01:02) Я подумаю._

(01:03) <3

(01:03) О'кей, Ханк швырнул в меня подушку.

(01:03) и ЕЩЕ ОДНУ. ВАУ.

(01:04) Споки-ноки, я пошел защищать свою честь.

(01:04) Почеши Маффин/Мортише животик и передай, что это от меня ХО

_(01:06) Ставлю на Ханка._

_(01:06) И нет._

 

(10:34) Апдейт: я успешно защитил свой титул чемпиона по боям подушками.

_(10:35) Правда?_

(10:37) Дап.

(10:37) О'кей, Ханк увидел, что я написал, и теперь просит сказать правду, иначе не поможет мне с дэзэ по физике.

(10:38) Он выиграл.

(10:38) Слова Ханка: 'Я уничтожил тебя, бро'.

(10:38) Но он сжульничал.

_(10:41) Как?_

(10:43) Щекотка против правил. И все же...

_(10:45) Ты боишься щекотки?_

_(10:45) В каком месте?_

(10:48) И раскрыть левому челу слабые места???

(10:49) Думаю, НЕТ.

(10:50) Ладно, пора мне. А то училка по францу на меня злобно пялится.

(10:51) Как по-французски будет: 'Да, я понимаю вопрос'???

_(10:52) Vous avez un joli cul._ *

(10:52) <3

*У вас прекрасный зад. 'Да, я понимаю вопрос' на французском пишется как 'Oui, je comprend la question'. (прим. пер.)

 

_**(13:04) Я уже обожаю твоего нового друга.** _

 

(14:09) ТЫ

(14:09) ДЕМОН

(14:09) Я ВЕРИЛ ТЕБЕ

_(14:15) Задержали после уроков?_

(14:16) Не могу поверить, что ты такой обманщик и предатель.

(14:16) А Ханк все еще хохочет.

(14:17) Говорит, что обожает тебя.

_(14:19) Рад быть полезным._

(14:20) Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда я тебе отомщу.

_(14:23) Отомстишь?_

(14:25) О да. Я никогда не отступлю от начатого.

(14:25) Тебе хана.

_(14:26) Посмотрим._

(14:31) Посмотрим.

(14:31) ДА.

(14:32) ПОСМОТРИМ.

 

_(18:23) Мы приготовили твою любимую пасту._

_(18:23) Мама просила пригласить тебя на ужин._

**(18:25) Скажи, что я люблю ее и буду через десять минут.**

 

(18:42) Ханк тоже хотел бы котенка.

_(18:44) В смысле?_

(18:44) Когда Маффин/Мортиша родит.

(18:44) Я хочу взять котенка.

(18:45) И Ханк тоже.

(18:45) Мы научим их приносить нам еду в темноте.

_(18:49) Не думаю, что ты сможешь их выдрессировать._

(18:50) Ты не забыл, что разговариваешь с Укротителем Котов?

(18:50) Так что, один — мне, один — Ханку?

_(18:53) Может?_

(18:54) Спасибочки!

(18:55) И спасибочки от Ханка.

(18:55) Он шлет тебе воздушный поцелуйчик.

(18:55) Поймал его?

_(18:57) Мы оба знаем ответ_.

(18:58) Я прост скажу ему, что да.

_(18:58) Да, давай._

_(18:59) У меня возник вопрос..._.

(19:01) А?

_(19:03) Ханк — это имя?_

_(19:03) Или типа... прозвища?_

(19:05) Имя.

(19:05) Его должны были назвать Хэнком, но у его папы очень неразборчивый почерк, и короче в свидетельстве о рождении он — Ханк.

_(19:08) Невозможно._

(19:10) Возможно.

_(19:11) Я не верю._

(19:12) А ты поверь.

_(19:15) Привет, Наруто_.

(19:15) Не подключай сюда Нару-

(19:16) Иди нафиг.

(19:16) Еще Ханк попросил написать как есть и перестать рассказывать про него БЕЗОБИДНУЮ ложь.

(19:17) Его настоящее имя не Ханк.

(19:17) Пока что.

_(19:20) Пока что?_

(19:21) У меня план, в котором есть виски, папа Ханка и копию свидетельства рождения.

_(19:23) Даже знать об этом плане не хочу._

_(19:24) Выходит, что Ханк — это прозвище?_

(19:26) Дап.

_(19:28) За что?_

(19:29) Подходит.

_(19:33) 'Ханк — большой, сильный, сексуальный и привлекательный мужчина'._

(19:34) Даже описание подходит.

_(19:36) Хах_.

_(19:36) А у тебя?_

(19:37) Есть ли большой, сильный, сексуальный и привлекательный мужчина?

_(19:37) ..._

_(19:38) Прозвище._

(19:39) Некоторые называют меня Портным.

_(19:39) Почему._

(19:40) Я хорошо вяжу.

_(19:41) Я_

_(19:41) Я не могу понять, ты шутишь?_

(19:43) А почему я должен шутить насчет вязания?

(19:43) Ханк сейчас в носках, которые я связал ему на Рождество.

(19:43) Если не веришь, могу и тебе связать.

_(19:45) Верю._

_(19:45) Это просто неожиданно так._

(19:46) Хм.

(19:46) А ты?

_(19:48) Я не умею вязать._

(19:48) Неее

(19:49) У тебя есть прозвище?

_(19:50) Нет._

_(19:50) Только имя_.

(19:54) Тут это...

_(19:56) Представимся по именам?_

_(19:56) Серьезно?_

(19:58) Как хошь.

(19:58) Или тебе нравится, что я считаю тебя 'Ужасным Дядей Маффин'?

_(20:04) Кит_.

(20:07) Ужасный Дядя Маффин Кит.

(20:07) Мне нравится.

_(20:09) Спасибо_.

_(20:10) А твое..._

(20:11) Лэнс.

_(20:13) Круто_.

(20:13) Круууууто.

 

**(21:05) Как тебе ужин?**

_(21:10) Что?_

_(21:11) Пидж, ты только что ушла._

_(21:11) Зачем ты меня спрашиваешь?_

**(21:12) Не хотела мешать.**

_(21:13) Мешать чему??_

**(21:14) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(21:14) Ничему, ничему.**

**(21:15) Ты просто немного озабочен своим телефоном.**

_(21:15) А._

_(21:15) Нет._

**(21:18) Ты снова тупо ухмыляешься.**

_(21:19) Я устал от твоего вранья._

**(21:20) У меня есть фото в доказательство.**

**(21:23) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]**

**(21:23) Могу еще скинуть, если хочешь.**

_(21:25) Этого достаточно, спасибо._

_(21:25) Он забавный_.

**(21:27) Я вижу.**

**(21:27) У этого 'него' вообще имя есть?**

_(21:30) Лэнс._

**(21:32) Кит и Лэнс**

**(21:33) Тили-тили тесто, жених и невеста~**

_(21:35) Я отключаюсь_

**(21:37) Я ж шучу!**

**(21:37) Я рада, что ты заводишь новых друзей.**

_(21:38) Еще раз — мы не друзья._

_(21:38) Просто знакомые._

<>(21:40) Ну и уверяй себя.</b>

 

 

**11/08/2016**

(03:06) Кит?

(03:06) Ты проснулся?

(03:06) Ты, наверное, спишь, да?

(03:07) Какой твой любимый цвет?

(03:12) У меня голубой.

(03:12) Голубой, как океан.

(03:13) Или как небо.

(03:13) Оба классные.

 

_(07:19) Какого ты писал в три часа ночи?_

_(07:19) И да, красный._

_(07:19) Ну и почему?_

(07:23) Не мог уснуть.

(07:23) Класс.

(07:24) Спасибо.

_(07:26) Ты_

_(07:26) Ты хоть поспал?_

(07:27) Малех.

_(07:30) Все хорошо?_

(07:31) Я в порядке.

(07:31) Хорошего дня.

_(07:33) И тебе._

 

_(08:21) Что делать, если ты понимаешь, что кем-то что-то не так, но не знаешь, как бы это спросить?_

**(08:23) Лэнс?**

**(08:23) С чего такая забота? Вы разве друзья?**

_(08:25) Тебе так нравится поучать?_

**(08:26) Обожаю.**

**(08:26) Просто спроси. Если не захочет говорить, ну и ладно.**

**(08:27) А если захочет, то расскажет.**

**(08:27) Изи.**

_(08:29) Я бы не сказал, что 'изи', но ладно._

_(08:30) Спасибо._

 

**_(13:07) Чел, ты в норме?_ **

(13:21) Я в порядке!

**_(13:23) Ты где? Мы заказали пиццу на обед._ **

(13:24) В комнате.

(13:24) Голова болит — может, пролежу весь день.

**_(13:30) Айверсон взбесится._ **

(13:31) А когда это он не был взбешен?

(13:32) Отключаюсь.

**_(13:35) О'кей. Поправляйся <3_ **

 

_(19:05) У котов бывает тошнота с утра?_

_(19:06) Маффин сегодня стошнило раза четыре._

_(19:06) Я не пойму, это норма или повод волноваться?_

_(20:07) Ты занят?_

_(21:45) Я знаю, мы не так много знаем друг о друге_.

_(21:45) Но как..._

_(21:45) Забей._

_(21:45) Снов, Лэнс._

 

 

**12/08/16**

**(09:34)** Ты уже начал делать гнездышко для Маффин?

_(09:37) О Боже_.

**(09:40)** Что? Это важный вопрос.

_(09:41) И ты не первый, кто спрашивает_.

_(09:41) Нет, еще не сделал_.

_(09:42) Я попрошу Пидж помочь на выходных_.

**(09:45)** Спасибо.

**(09:45)** Маффин заслуживает лучшего.

_(09:50) Я уже сбился, как часто она кусает и шипит на меня последние три дня._

**(09:51)** ...

**(09:51)** Как я и сказал, она заслуживает лучшего.

**(09:53)** И да.

**(09:53)** Может, я буду приходить по выходным домой?

_(09:56) Правда?_

**(09:57)** Ага.

_(09:57) Звучит здорово._

**(09:58)** :)

 

**(20:46) Ты где?**

_(20:47) На заднем дворе._

**(20:48) Oooу.**

**(20:48) Мотик?**

_(20:54) Ага._

**(20:55) Нужна компания?**

_(20:59) Давай._

 

(21:11) Как дела у Маффин?

_(21:15) Хржолшо_

(21:16) А попонятнее?

_(21:17) Вчсе хролшо._

(21:20) Че? _Ты_ пил?

_(21:25) Соррян._

_(21:25) Нет._

_(21:25) В перчатках._

_(21:26) С Маффин все хорошо. Я так считаю._

_(21:26) Она просто ворочается и мявкает._

_(21:26) И не перестает блевать. И да._

_(21:27) Ты, кажется, что-то пропустил. 'Мортишу'._

_(21:28) Или ты признал, что Маффин — идеальное имя для кошки?_

(21:29) Слава Богу.

(21:30) Я вообще-то волновался и думал, что она болеет, знаешь ли.

_(21:31) Ты всегда преувеличиваешь?_

(21:32) Всегда.

(21:32) И НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИЗНАЮ, просто набирать Мортиша слишком долго.

(21:33) Просто знай, что на самом деле она для меня Мортиша.

(21:33) В моем сердце.

(21:34) И почему ты в перчатках?

(21:34) У тебя типа кровь холодная или че там, на улице ведь жара — я пижаму уже третью ночь не надеваю.

(21:34) Ханк бормочет че-то о боязни за мою жизнь.

_(21:37) Перчатки защитные._

_(21:38) Работаю с мотиком._

(21:39) Мотиком??

(21:40) Это типа мопед, да?

_(21:41) Нет, это типа…_

_(21:41) Мотоцикл._

(21:42) Ни

(21:42) Хрена

(21:43) И ты на нем катаешься?

_(21:45) Стремлюсь к этому._

(21:46) ?

_(21:47) Я его еще конструирую._

(21:48) Ч У В А К.

(21:48) Это ж, блин, охренительно.

(21:49) И сколько еще осталось?

_(21:49) Надеюсь, закончу через пару недель._

_(21:49) Еще щас немного поработаю._

(21:50) И ты сам все это делаешь?

_(21:51) Папа иногда помогает мне._

_(21:51) И Пидж._

(21:53) Пидж?

_(21:54) Соседка._

_(21:54) Она сейчас рядом_.

_(21:54) И просит передать тебе привет._

(21:57) Привет, Пидж.

(21:59) Ладно, Ханк уже оделся.

(21:59) Мы собираемся свалить и посмотреть, куда ночь приведет нас.

(21:59) Удачки с твоим байком.

(22:00) Поцелуй Маффин и почеши ей от меня животик.

_(22:03) Нет_.

_(22:03) Веселитесь._

 

**(23:57) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_(23:58) Нет._

**(23:58) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 

**13/08/2016**

(01:49) Я порвал джемпер, забираясь на забор.

(01:49) И истекаю кровью.

(01:50) Ханк упал лицом в клумбу с цветами — я еще легко отделался.

_(01:51) Спасибо за эти захватывающие истории._

(01:53) Оу.

(01:54) Я думал, ты спишь.

(01:54) Или разбудил тебя? Опять?

_(01:56) Нет, я не спал_.

_(01:56) Пидж поздновато ушла._

(02:00) О, класс.

(02:01) Хотел бы извиниться за то, что разбудил тебя как-то.

_(02:03) Да ладно_.

_(02:03) Так ты в порядке сейчас?_

(02:05) Думаю, что да.

_(02:06) Отлично._

(02:07) Угу.

_(02:09) Что вы делали ночью?_

(02:10) Ничего особенного. Потусили в городе, подцепили девчонок.

(02:10) Получили парочку номеров.

_(02:13) Фейковых?_

(02:13) ...

(02:13) Не думаю.

_(02:15) Значит все-таки да._

(02:18) Без комментариев, ваша честь.

_(02:19) Ах-хах._

_(02:19) Лан, я пойду попытаюсь уснуть._

_(02:19) Ночи, Лэнс._

(02:20) Споки, Кит.

(02:20) Поцелуй Маффин и бла-бла-бла.

_(02:21) Нет, и бла-бла-бла._

 

**_(14:03) Почему твой телефон вибрировал где-то в два часа ночи?_ **

(14:06) Не знаю, о чем ты.

**_(14:07) Не увиливай от разговоров, МакКлейн._ **

**_(14:07) Два часа ночи — время сердечных разговоров™._ **

(14:09) А вот и нет.

**_(14:10) А вот и да._ **

(14:13) Нет, я так не думаю.

**_(14:14) Не избегай вопросов._ **

**_(14:14) Кто привлек твое внимание, когда на часах было Время Интимных Разговоров?_ **

(14:15) Перестань это так называть.

(14:15) И это Кит.

**_(14:17) Кто?_ **

(14:18) Ужасный Дядя Маффин.

**_(14:19) Оу._ **

**_(14:19) Когда ж у него появилось имя?_ **

(14:20) Думаю, что вскоре после рождения.

**_(14:21) Тебе так нравится упрямиться?_ **

(14:24) Думаю, мы оба знаем ответ.

**_(14:25) С того момента, как я решил тебя спросить:_ **

**_(14:26) Когда ж ТЫ узнал его имя?_ **

(14:30) Пару дней назад.

**_(14:31) Хммм._ **

(14:32) Чейта за 'хмм'?

**_(14:35) ХMMMMMMMM._ **

(14:37) Ханк.

(14:37) Стой.

**_(14:39) ХMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM._ **

(14:43) Ненавижу тебя.

**_(14:46) ХMMMMMMM <3 ХMMMMMMMMMM._ **

 

_(23:15) Это типа какого-то ужастика?_

(23:16) Чел, можно немного подробностей?

_(23:17) Семейка Аддамс_.

_(23:17) Это типа какого-то ужастика?_

(23:19) Стой, стой, стой.

(23:19) Стой.

_(23:19) Стою?_

(23:20) Ты смотришь это?

(23:21) Прямо сейчас?

_(23:22) Ага_.

_(23:22) Я не понял. Это ужастик?_

(23:24) Сколько ты уже посмотрел?

_(23:25) 15 минут_.

(23:26) Я тоже хочу посмотреть.

(23:26) Трусишь?

_(23:28) Че?_

_(23:28) О, типа по видеочату?_

(23:30) Да, ты не против?

_(23:31) Давай_.

(23:32) Круто, круто.

(23:33) Лан, дай пять минут.

_(23:35) Хорошо_.

_(23:35) Ты так и не сказал, хоррор это или нет_.

(23:45) ГОТОВ!

(23:45) Это комедия.

(23:46) Она просто посвящена #эстетике.

_(23:47) Да?_

_(23:47) И это ты посмотрел за десять минут._

(23:50) О'кей, спасибо медленно текущему времени.

(23:50) Готов?

_(23:51) Ага_.

 

 

**14/08/2016**

(01:34) И как???

_(01:36) Очень, очень круто._

(01:37) Я восхищен.

(01:38) Только очень тихо, потому как если я разбужу Ханка, то не узнаю конец.

(01:38) Рад, что тебе понравилось.

(01:39) В следующий раз ты выберешь фильм.

_(01:46) В следующий раз?_

(01:49) А.

(01:49) В смысле.

(01:49) Если ты хочешь.

_(01:51) Акулий Торнадо_.

(01:52) ??

_(01:54) В следующий раз мы посмотрим Акулий Торнадо_.

(01:55) Это еще один ужасный фильм?

_(01:56) ...Возможно._

(01:57) Жду с нетерпением.

(01:57) Щас

(01:57) Я спать.

(01:57) Ночи, Кит.

(01:58) Поцелуй от меня Маффин.

_(01:59) Ночи, Лэнс_.

(02:22) Ты не сказал нет.

_(02:39) Нет._

(02:40) Другое дело.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обозначения:  
> (00:00) Лэнс  
>  _(00:00) Кит_  
>  **(00:00) Пидж**  
>  ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
>  **(00:00)**  Широ  
>   
>   
>  **(15/08/2016)**  
>   
> 

(15:26) Кит.

(15:26) Срочно.

(15:26) Щас нужна твоя помощь.

_(15:38) Что?_

_(15:40) Ты в порядке?_

_(15:41) Пожалуйста, только не говори, что это действительно срочно, и ты написал мне, а не тому, кто мог бы помочь._

_(15:45) О Боже мой._

_(15:46) Это так, да?_

(15:47) Вау, я написал, что это срочно, а ты ответил только через 12 минут?

(15:47) Где твоя оперативность???

(15:48) Я мог умирать!

_(15:50) Я работал._

_(15:51) Как жаль, что ты нет._

(15:53) Очень.

(15:53) Но вернемся к срочности.

_(15:53) "Срочности"_

(15:54) Кто победит?

(15:54) Халк или рой пчел, равный Халку по массе?

_(15:56) Э_

_(15:56) Че?_

_(15:57) Я думал, ты будешь говорить об этой своей срочности._

(15:59) Это и есть срочность.

(15:59) Я тут в разгаре обсуждения с ребятами с нашего этажа.

_(16:03) О Халке..._

_(16:03) …против…пчел?_

(16:05) Дап.

(16:05) Вопросы?

_(16:07) Парочку._

_(16:07) Основной..._

_(16:07) НАХЕРА?_

(16:09) Мы смотрели Мстителей в комнате отдыха.

(16:09) Вот помнишь момент, когда Халк разозлился, и пришел Железный Человек и пытался успокоить его?

(16:09) Началась битва, и в итоге они уничтожили почти половину города и, вероятно, убили дофига людей, ору.

_(16:11) Да, знакомо._

(16:12) Да, и короче, кто-то в комнате сказал типа почему не было копов и как Железный Человек побил Халка без своей брони

_(16:15) Верно._

(16:15) Ага, верно.

(16:16) А потом кто-то спросил, кто  _мог бы_  побить Халка без всяких там аксессуарчиков. Чисто в рукопашную.

(16:17) И начался целый список: Тор, Супермэн, Гоку и пр и пр и пр

(16:17) И кто-то назвал "пчел"

_(16:18) Пчел?_

(16:18) ПЧЕЛ.

(16:18) Все прям зацепились за это, потому что, блин, это же пчелы, так?

_(16:20) Так._

(16:21) Но потом кто-то, вроде Ханк, достал калькулятор, вычислил среднюю массу пчел, а потом их количество, которое нужно для достижения массы Халка.

(16:21) Ну и вот.

(16:22) Kто победит? Халк или пчелы?

_(16:25) А как ты думаешь?_

(16:26) Пчелы, естественно.

(16:26) Окружат и зажалят все тело.

(16:26) RIР Халк.

_(16:30) А что думает Ханк?_

(16:32) Он за Халка.

(16:32) Дурак.

_(16:35) Он прав._

(16:35) ???????

(16:35) Разве???

(16:35) Че за херня Кит нет.

(16:36) Просто нет. Я бы не спрашивал тебя, если бы знал, что ты так ужасно ошибаешься.

_(16:38) Жала пчел сделали бы его еще злее._

_(16:38) А Халк чем злее, тем сильнее._

_(16:38) Как только боль пройдет, он их просто прихлопнет._

(16:40) Нет, нет, нееет, ты забыл самое важное.

(16:40) Злясь, Халк растет, но вместе с тем растет и масса пчел.

(16:40) Его злость увеличивается? Увеличивается и количество укусов, а столько ни один человек не способен вытерпеть.

_(16:43) Неа._

_(16:43) Ты так думаешь лишь потому, что считаешь, будто пчелы, имея ту же массу, что и Халк, обладают той же силой._

_(16:44) Но Халк сильнее, несмотря на то, что их масса равна._

(16:45 ) Черт.

_(16:45) Это значит черт — 'ты прав' или черт — 'ты не прав'?_

(16:50) Черт — ты прав.

(16:51) Дискуссия окончена.

(16:51) Ханк благодарит тебя за то, что помог Халку победить.

_(16:52) Пожалуйста._

(16:54) Ладно, фильм скоро закончится.

_(16:55) ..._

_(16:55) Ты остановил фильм на два часа??_

(16:55) Ну да. Дискуссия требовала нашего полного участия.

(16:55) Пока!

_(16:55) Пока._

 

_(16:58) Кто победит: Халк или рой пчел, равный Халку по массе?_

**(17:04) Глупый вопрос.**

**(17:04) Халк, конечно.**

_(17:05) Спасибо :)_

 

(20:34) Угх.

_(20:37) Большинство людей перед началом диалога здороваются._

(20:37) Угх.

_(20:37) Привет, Лэнс._

(20:39) УГХ.

_(20:41) Что ты сегодня резину тянешь??_

(20:44) Дэзэ по физике.

(20:44) Она разве должна быть такой сложной? Вот я так не думаю.

(20:44) Слишком.

(20:44) Жестоко.

(20:45) Беспощадно донельзя.

_(20:47) Твоя драматичность просто что-то._

(20:47) Привыкнешь.

_(20:48) Вряд ли_

(20:48) Э. 

(20:49) Ты типа так ответил?

(20:49) Похоже, кто-то уже привык ко мне.

_(20:52) ..._

_(20:52) Иди делай свою домашку._

(20:54) Или

(20:54) Или...

(20:54) Я могу и не делать ее.

_(20:55) Я не буду отвечать._

(20:55) Ты не сможешь.

(21:00) Подожди.

(21:00) Кишка тонка!

(21:13) Воу.

(21:14) Не верю.

(21:14) Ты даже хуже Ханка.

_(21:16) Я отвечу, когда ты сделаешь домашку._

(21:17) Как грубо.

(21:17) Вот почему Маффин тебя не любит.

(21:18) Она ясно почувствовала твою скрытую жестокость и попыталась сообщить об этом миру.

(21:31) Угх.

 

(22:49) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО.

(22:49) Видишь, домашка готова.

(22:49) Надеюсь ты счастлив.

_(22:49) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО._

_(21:51) Браво._

_(21:51) Сильно тяжело было?_

(22:54) Да.

(22:54) В смысле, я в ней разбираюсь. Просто

(22:54) Не люблю физику.

_(22:55) А что тогда?_

(22:56) А?

_(22:56) Какой предмет ты любишь?_

(22:58) О!

(22:58) Я люблю английский.

_(22:59) Литературу или сам язык?_

(23:04) Оба.

(23:04) Но меня все же больше привлекает литература.

(23:05) Ну и химия с биологией.

_(23:07) Ты ненавидишь физику, но любишь другие естественные науки?_

(23:09) Дап.

_(23:11) Ясно._

(23:14) И еще театральное искусство.

_(23:15) Не удивил._

(23:16) Ха ха.

(23:16) А ты?

_(23:17) Я же не хожу в школу._

(23:19) Да, да, точно. 

(23:19) Ну а раньше.

(23:19) Какой предмет тебе нравился?

_(23:25) Ни один не любил._

(23:26) Ладно, а в чем ты разбирался?

_(23:26) Во всем._

(23:28) Твоя скромность шокирует меня.

_(23:30) Прости, не так выразился._

_(23:31) Я хотел сказать, что по природе своей такой 'усердный'._

(23:31) Умный от природы?

_(23:33) Я бы так уж точно не сказал._

_(23:33) Но._

_(23:33) Пофиг._

_(23:34) Школа сама по себе мне никогда не нравилась._

_(23:34) Типа сам процесс обучения такой, что высасывает желание учиться._

(23:36) Да, знакомо.

_(23:37) Да и хреновые учителя впридачу._

(23:39) Ooooo, чел, только не поднимай тему ужасных учителей.

(23:40) Есть тут один такой, который цепляется к нам с Ханком.

(23:40) В основном ко мне.

(23:40) И не по моей вине.

_(23:41) Не по твоей вине?_

(23:43) Дя.

_(23:44) Так ты ж сбегаешь каждую неделю._

(23:46) Но ведь он не знает об этом, не?

(23:46) Он начал наезжать на меня с самого первого дня.

(23:46) Я, так сказать, только через дверь прошел, как он начал мне молоть чет типа что меня приняли лишь потому, что какой-то чел не решил не поступать и осталось свободное место.

_(23:47) Вот сволочь._

(23:48) Ага. Я ему еще отомщу.

(23:49) Получу высшие баллы по всем экзам в следующем семестре. Не могу дождаться, когда натыкаю документ с резами ему в лицо.

_(23:51) Я думал, что твоей местью будет что-то типа выходки._

(23:54) Да, разумеется.

(23:54) Выходки тоже подойдут.

(23:54) Мы тут с Ханком это обсуждаем.

(23:55) Каждая идея высоко ценится.

_(23:57) Я напишу, если что._

(23:58) <3

(23:58) Кстати, что с Маффин?

(23:58) Давненько ничего нового.

(23:59) Что ты сделал с моей племяшкой???

 

**(16/08/2016)**

_(00:03) Ничего!_

_(00:03) Почему все постоянно думают, что я ей что-то сделал?_

(00:04) Не вижу новостей…

_(00:06) ..._

_(00:06) С ней все хорошо._

_(00:06) Беременная._

_(00:06) Капризная._

_(00:06) Странно мявкает._

(00:09) Погладь ей животик.

_(00:10) Нет._

_(00:10) Когда я пытался до нее дотронуться в последний раз, она на меня зашипела._

(00:11) Как гласит легенда.

(00:11) Сожалею, но я просто не могу представить, что Маффин так делает.

_(00:13) Так ты и не виделся с ней ни разу!_

_(00:13) Она как-то съела мой носок и плюнула мне его на кровать._

_(00:13) Прямо на подушку, будто знала._

(00:15) Да Маффин никогда бы на такое не покусилась.

(00:15) Прекращай свои попытки оклеветать ее доброе имя.

_(00:16) Не могу представить, что ты больше доверяешь кошке, чем мне._

(00:19) :)

(00:20) Ханк на меня уставился.

(00:20) Думаю, спать хочет.

_(00:21) Почему ты просто не включишь беззвучку?_

(00:23) Мне надо с утра услышать будильник.

(00:23) Воу.

(00:23) Он щас швырнет подушку. 

(00:24) И грязные носки.

_(00:25) Лэнс, иди спать._

(00:26) Хорошо, но только чтобы Ханк быстренько проверил мое дэзэ по физике с утра.

(00:26) Ночки, Кит.

(00:27) Скажи Маффин, что я ее люблю.

_(00:29) Ладно._

(00:31) Чо.

(00:31) Правда??????

_(00:35) Нет._

_(00:35) Спокойной, Лэнс._

(00:36) -_-

 

_(08:34) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО._

_(08:34) Че это за фигня такая?_

**(08:34)**  ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО.

 **(08:36)**  О Боже.

 **(08:36)**  Это Маффин?

_(08:38) Ага._

_(08:38) Какого Макарыча она у меня на коленях?_

_(08:38) Что с ней, Широ?_

_(08:38) оНА УРЧИТ???_

**(08:40)**  Похоже, что она счастлива!

 **(08:40)**  Она наконец-таки стала теплее к тебе.

 **(08:41)**  Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого момента.

 **(08:41)**  Почеши за ушком, ей это нравится.

_(08:43) Как мне выгнать ее?_

**(08:45)**  Кит, нет. Это момент связи.

 **(08:45)**  Неси ее на руках.

_(08:46) Нет._

**(08:50)**  Она беременная! Твоя помощь ей была бы как раз кстати.

_(08:51) Я всегда хорошо к ней относился._

_(08:51) А она ко мне нехорошо относится._

**(08:53)**  Как-то ты наступил ей на хвост. 

_(08:54) Мне было где-то... 12._

**(08:57)**  И Маффин явно не умеет прощать. 

_(08:57) И я._

_(08:57) Особенно брата, который свалил в универ и оставил ненавидящего меня котодемона._

**(08:58)**  Не понимаю, о чем ты.

 **(08:59)**  Я на лекцию. Спишемся еще.

_(09:04) Спишемся._

 

**(16:07) О Боже.**

**(16:07) Где ты?**

_(16:19) В магазе._

_(16:19) Ты в порядке?_

_**(16:21) Я получила сообщение на и-мэйл из Гарнизона.** _

_**(16:21) Спрашивают, могу ли я прийти в пятницу на предварительную встречу с моим наставником.** _

_(16:23) Это... Хорошо?_

_(16:23) Да?_

**(16:26) ЭТО УЖАСНО.**

**(16:26) Я загуглила чела, который будет моим наставником.**

**(16:27) Он че, правда охереть какой умный???**

_(16:30) Ты забыла, что тоже не промах?_

_(16:30) И потому тебя приняли в программу под первым номером._

**(16:34) Нет, но**

**(16:34) В смысле**

**(16:34) Он получал награды???**

_(16:36) И ты..._

_(16:36) Не понимаю что за паника._

**(16:37) Я не хочу опозориться.**

_(16:40) Пидж???_

_(16:40) И как же ты опозоришься?_

**(16:43) Хэзэ.**

**(16:43) Ну вдруг Широ придет туда.**

**(16:43) Мэтт...**

_(16:50) Я тоже как бы хотел прийти._

**(16:51) Воот.**

**(16:51) И...**

**(16:51) Если я хорошо выступлю на этой программе, то может попаду туда.**

**(16:52) А если нет**

_(16:53) А если нет, так нет._

_(16:53) Это ж не конец света._

**(16:55) Ммм. Может.**

_(16:57) Я уже иду домой._

_(16:57) В Марио Карт?_

_(16:57) Я может даже тебе поддамся._

**(16:59) Ха.**

**(16:59) Лады.**

 

(18:36) Ты знал, что кошки мучаются перед родами до шести часов?

(18:36) А иногда перегрызают плаценту????

(18:38) Сказал Ханку — он попросил не пугать.

(18:38) Но что, если это полезно? Типа очень питательно и все такое.

(19:04) Хоть и такая мелочь, Кит, а ты ее упустил.

 

_(21:26) Прости, прости._

_(21:26) Зависал с Пидж._

_(21:26) Скажи, пожалуйста, откуда ты это все знаешь?_

(21:34) Маффин же скоро родит да?

(21:34) Вот я и настраиваюсь на Великий День.

_(21:39) Так ты ведь даже не придешь._

(21:40) Моральная поддержка. Уж ее она почувствует, я уверен.

(21:40) Как она?

_(21:44) Неплохо._

_(21:44) Особо ничего не изменилось._

_(21:44) Хотя сегодня она лежала у меня на коленях._

_(21:45) Это странно._

(21:47) Э, то есть...

(21:47) То есть это у нее не в порядке вещей?

_(21:49) Нет._

_(21:50) В последний раз, когда она так сидела, то оставила комки шерсти на джинсах._

(21:51) Уоу.

(21:51) Жестко.

_(21:53) Так значит харкать комками шерсти жестко, а есть плаценту нет?_

(21:54) Именно.

(21:55) Чем вы занимались с Пидж?

_(21:56) Марио Карт._

_(21:56) Сразу скажу: Пидж выиграла._

_(21:56) Но она сжульничала._

(21:57) Как же???

 _(21:59) Мы договорились без Трассы Радуги._ *

_(21:59) А еще..._

(22:04) Стой.

(22:04) Ты что, один из тех, кто считает эту трассу сложной?

_(22:05) Да, потому что это так._

(22:06) Люди, неспособные пройти Трассу Радугу — слабаки, их постигнет естественный отбор.

_(22:08) Это сложно._

(22:09) Это несложно, если знаешь, как играть.

_(22:11) А ты-то знаешь?_

(22:14) Конечно. Невозможно расти с четырьмя родными братьями и сестрами и не стать профи в Трассе Радуге.

(22:14) Какая твоя любимая трасса?

_(22:15) Mario Circuit, наверное._

(22:17) Известная как самая легкая из всех.

(22:17) За кого играешь?

 _(22:19) Это что, 21 вопрос?_ *

(22:20) Ну давай.

_(22:20) ?_

(22:21) Давай сыграем в 21 вопрос.

(22:21) Вопрос первый: кем ты играешь?

_(22:24) Марио или Тоадом._

(22:24) Скуууууука.

_(22:25) А ты кем?_

(22:26) Пич.

(22:26) Естественно.

_(22:27) Естественно._

(22:30) Второй вопрос: пицца с ананасом, да или нет?

_(22:31) Да. Это вкусно._

(22:33) Беее.

(22:33) Не уверен, что мы продолжим общаться.

_(22:34) Это классно?????_

(22:35) Это ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО.

(22:35) Фруктам не место в пицце.

(22:35) Это лайффакт.

_(22:37) Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но пицца состоит из фруктов где-то на 50%._

_(22:37) Или ты забыл про томаты?_

(22:39) Оу.

(22:39) ОУ.

(22:40) Так ты из Этих.

_(22:44) 'Этих'?_

(22:46) Людей, зря думающих, что томаты — фрукты.

_(22:48) Зря??_

_(22:48) Так то, что они фрукты, типа... лайффакт._

(22:50) Они растут из-под земли.

(22:50) Выходит, это ОВОЩИ.

_(22:51) А ананасы?_

(22:53) Что ананасы?

_(22:56) Ананасы растут из земли._

_(22:56) Так что, следуя твоим рассуждениям, что овощ, а что нет..._

_(22:56) Ананасы — овощи и, согласно твоему определению, имеют месть быть._

(22:58) Погоди, я еще под впечатлением от того, что 'ананасы растут из-под земли'

(22:58) Че???

(22:58) Ананасы же растут на деревьях, не?

_(23:01) А ананасовое дерево?_

(23:02) Эм...

(23:03) Нет?

_(23:04) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО._

_(23:04) Да по-любасу нет._

(23:04) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО.

(23:06) КАКОГО ЛЕШЕГО?

(23:06) ЧЕГО?

(23:06) Что это вообще???

(23:06) Фотошоп?

_(23:08) Неет..._

_(23:08) Они так типа растут…_

(23:11) Чет как-то неловко.

(23:11) Ща показал Ханку.

(23:11) Он тоже тебе не верит.

_(23:14) Не верит мне?_

_(23:14) Этому фото как доказательство?_

_(23:14) Сами может тогда проверите??_

(23:18) Да вы будто сговорились.

(23:18) Ну не могут ананасы расти из-под земли.

_(23:19) Однако ж растут?_

(23:20) Может.

(23:20) Пока я cам не увижу, то буду верить в ананасовые деревья.

(23:20) И

(23:21) Все же узнаю, что они растут из-под земли.

_(23:21) 'Все же'_

(23:22) Им все еще не место в пицце.

_(23:24) Ты просто ешь неправильную пиццу._

(23:24) Это пицца с ананасами не 'правильная'.

_(23:27) Вообще-то нет._

_(23:27) В ресторане рядом с моим домом готовят обалденную пиццу._

_(23:27) Попробуешь — вернешь все свои слова обратно._

(23:31) Вряд ли.

(23:31) Она должна быть очень, очень, очень вкусно.

_(23:31) Будет._

(23:33) Хм.

(23:33) Окес.

(23:33) Тогда сводишь меня как-нить.

_(23:34) Хаха, конечно._

(23:34) Классно, как свиданка.

_(23:38) Я_

_(23:38) Эм._

_(23:38) Че._

(23:43) Я ж в шутку, Кит.

(23:43) Ток не бомби щас.

(23:43) Маффин еще нужен ужасный дядя.

_(23:45) Верно. Да, конечно._

_(23:45) Круть._

(23:47) Попробую уснуть.

(23:47) Ночи, Кит.

(23:47) Погладь Маффин пузико от меня хо

_(23:48) Ночи, Лэнс._

_(23:48) Нет._

 

**17/08/2016**

(12:09) Ты где?

_**(12:11) Э... в лабораторной физики? Ты придешь?** _

(12:12) А, не. Просто спросил.

(12:12) Я в библиотеке, пишу эссе по англу.

_**(12:15) ... Это которое надо сдать завтра?** _

(12:16) Без комментариев.

_**(12:18) Знаешь, у тебя было бы больше времени на эссе, если б ты не заигрывал кое с кем всю ночь.** _

(12:20) ???

(12:21) Че?

_**(12:23) А, щас будет типа ‘не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь’, яснопонятно.** _

_**(12:23) Банально, ну да ладно.** _

(12:25) Не, ну я правда не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

_**(12:26) Три буквы.** _

_**(12:26) Рифмуется с бит.**_ *

(12:31) Чего??

(12:31) Я и заигрывал с Китом??

_**(12:33) Стадия отрицания?** _

_**(12:33) Буду откровенен, Лэнс: я думал, ты выше этого.** _

(12:37) Так я не отрицаю.

(12:37) Мы просто друзья.

_**(12:41) Пока что.** _

(12:41) Пока что?

(12:50) Пока что?????

(12:55) Это тупо, я тебя ненавижу.

_**(12:55) И я тебя люблю <3** _

 

**(16:01) Так.**

**(16:01) Пятница.**

**(16:01) Сможешь прийти?**

**(16:01) Если нет, то ничего. Мама уже сказала, что пойдет, да.**

_(16:04) Приду._

_(16:04) Я же ведь уже не хожу в школу, верно?_

_(16:04) Я ведь могу потусить в кафе или еще где-нибудь и дождаться тебя, да?_

**(16:06) Дап!**

**(16:06) Спасибо, Кит.**

_(16:09) Без б!_

 

 **(17:46)**  Поздравляю с принятием в программу наставничества Гарнизона, Пидж!

 **(17:46)**  У тебя все получится.

**(17:48) Спасибо, Широ.**

**(17:48) В пятницу будет ознакомительная встреча.**

**(17:48) Кит пойдет со мной.**

**(17:50)**  Кит?

 **(17:50)**  Братишка Кит???

**(17:51) Дап.**

**(17:51) (Ты знаешь какого-то другого Кита?)**

**(17:55)**  Как ты его уговорила?

**(17:56) Ну, это еще не точно.**

**(17:56) Я прост как-то волнуюсь, а он морально поддержит.**

**(17:59)**  Не надо волноваться, Пидж.

**(18:00) Да, да. Кит уже побеседовал со мной об этом.**

**(18:01)**  Так, сейчас мы точно говорим о моем брате?

**(18:03) За год в универе, многое изменилось.**

**(18:04)**  Заметно.

 **(18:04)**  Рад слышать.

**(18:06) Угуп.**

**(18:06) Я слышала, что ты приедешь, это так?**

**(18:10)**  Ну, я планирую. Осталось немного разобраться с оставшимися экзами и дедлайнами.

**(18:10) Неплохо, неплохо.**

**(18:10) И я тут еще слышала... новость такую хорошую.**

**(18:10) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(18:12)**  Пидж?

**(18:12) Поздравляю!**

**(18:15)**  Пидж???

**(18:15) Жду не дождусь, чтобы увидеть ее!**

**(18:15) Слышала, что она солнышко...**

**(18:15) И британка?**

**(18:21)**  О Боже.

 **(18:21)**  Я убью твоего брата.

**(18:23) Пожалуйста, не надо. У меня еще День Рождения не наступил, и Мэтт еще не подарил мне самый лучший на свете подарок.**

**(18:24)**  Ладно, но после этого ничего не обещаю.

**(18:25) По рукам.**

 

(20:34) К твоему сведению, я сегодня успешно предотвратил контру по биологии.

_(20:36) И как же?_

(20:36) Спросил у преподавателя, чем являются томаты: овощами или фруктами.

(20:36) И устроил настоящие дебаты.

(20:36) Это... Это было жестко.

(20:36) Разрушались узы дружбы. Проливались слезы. Взошел новый правитель.

(20:36) В конце училка начала рвать волосы на голове.

(20:36) Теперь в нашем классе слово 'томат' под строжайшим запретом.

(20:37) Я считаю это победой.

_(20:39) Необычно._

(20:39) Кстати, а что сказал твой учитель?

_(20:39) Фрукт или овощ?_

(20:42) Так ты помнишь? Я-то уже забыл.

_(20:43) Какое совпадение._

(20:43) Ага.

(20:43) Думаю, мы никогда не узнаем

(20:43) Но все же. Третий вопрос?

_(20:46) Ээ?_

(20:46) 21 вопрос? Прошлым вечером ты ответил только на три.

_(20:47) Ты хочешь доиграть?_

(20:47) Че б нет.

_(20:49) Лан._

_(20:49) По очереди или?_

(20:54) Ты теперь спрашиваешь. Я спрашивал вчера.

_(20:56) Ладно._

(21:10) Кит?

_(21:10) Я думаю._

(21:12) Кит, целый 21 вопрос.

(21:12) Спрашивай что хочешь.

_(21:15) Когда ты научился вязать?_

(21:16) Ты еще помнишь это?

_(21:16) Угу._

(21:19) Я рано научился вязать.

(21:19) Где-то в семь-восемь лет.

_(21:22) Семилетний ты с опарой острых спиц?_

(21:23) Ха ха. Да, бывало пару раз, что напарывался.

(21:23) Но не так много, не думай.

(21:23) Все ж я как-то заболел ветрянкой, а родители работали, и у них не было времени сидеть со мной.

(21:23) Так что я провел две недели у дедушки с бабушкой, а они просто спецы в вязании.

(21:23) За две недели я научился базовым приемам, но после я так ничего и не не вязал.

(21:24) Потом бабуля умерла, а деда переехал к нам.

(21:24) Было ли тяжело в начале? Он грустил. Мы грустили. Все грустили. Деда даже не выходил из комнаты и ни с кем не общался.

(21:24) Однажды я зашел к нему в комнату, а он сидел на стуле и продолжал вязать плед, который начал еще с бабушкой… и знаешь.

(21:24) Я вернулся к нему со спицами и стал помогать. Так было несколько дней после того, как я возвращался со школы, и потом он наконец-таки вышел из комнаты и уже не был таким грустным, а я не перестаю вязать.

(21:24) Это типа воспоминаний. Может, для расслабления?

_(21:26) Это._

_(21:26) Это очень мило._

_(21:26) Я определенно то, чего я не ожидал._

(21:28) Ты удивлен?

(21:28) Я еще тот милашка!

_(21:29) Ах-хах._

(21:29) Грубиян.

(21:29) А ты чего ожидал?

_(21:31) Хз._

_(21:31) Вдруг ты начал вязать, чтобы впечатлить девчонок?_

(21:34) чЕ?

(21:34) Как этим вообще можно впечатлить?

(21:34) Вот щас просто сказал Ханку.

(21:34) Он так смеялся, что упал с кровати.

(21:35) А еще он сказал что я на такое способен???

(21:35) Вы за кого меня держите??????

_(21:35) За парня, который решил завести себе новое хобби, чтобы кадрить девчонок._

(21:40) Воу. Ну ладно. 

(21:41) ВАПЩЕ-ТА, я так никогда не делал.

_(21:41) Да-да._

(21:41) Дурак. 

(21:41) Четвертый вопрос? 

_(21:44) А разве не твоя очередь?_

(21:44) Вчера я спрашивал два раза.

(21:44) По чесноку чтоб.

_(21:46) О'кей._

_(21:46) Э._

(21:48) Ну не тяни резину, а.

_(21:51) Я и не собирался._

_(21:51) Как долго ты знаешь Ханка?_

(21:57) Кажется, что всю жизнь.

(21:57) Но так, может, лет пять.?

(21:57) Четыре года и восемь месяцев.

(21:58) Оooo скоро наша годовщина.

_(21:58) Как вы познакомились?_

(22:01) В старшей школе. Сидели близко, а на истории даже за одной партой.

_(22:04) Здорово._

(22:05) А ты?

(22:05) Твоя лучшая подруга — соседка, да?

_(22:06) Угу._

(22:06) Как давно вы знакомы?

_(22:11) Лет 13 где-то?_

_(22:12) Выходит, почти всю ее жизнь?_

_(22:17) Мы начали ходить друг к другу в гости спустя год после ее рождения._

_(22:17) У нее есть старший брат — мой одногодка, — мы всегда тусили вместе, да и Пидж потом с нами зависала._

(22:18) Оу, дружба с детства. Классно.

(22:18) Вы настолько близки?

_(22:21) Думаю, да._

_(22:21) Как брат, Пидж близкий для меня человек._

(22:23) Несмотря на то, что она тащит в Марио Карт?

_(22:25) ..._

_(22:26) Да._

(22:30) Обалдеть.

(22:32) Пятый вопрос задаю с меня?

_(22:35) Дап._

(22:37) Что выберешь икать до конца жизни или постоянно чувствовать хотеть чихнуть и не чихать?

_(22:38) Лэнс, что за хрень?_

(22:39) Думаю, мне лучше было бы... икать?

(22:39) Пушто думать типа 'блин, я хочу чихнуть, но не могу' как-то не очень, согласись?

(22:40) Думаю, икать потом будет несколько... привычнее??

_(22:41) Не вижу смысла думать об этом._

(22:43) Кит, ответь.

_(22:50) Наверно икать._

_(22:50) По той же причине, что и ты._

(22:53) Хоть здесь ты не ошибся.

_(22:53) А я ошибался?_

(22:55) В двух словах: ананасовая пицца.

_(22:55) Она вкусная._

(22:56) Вообще по сути ты опять провалился.

_(22:58) Ну и ладно._

(22:59) Я говорил!

(22:59) Какого хрена я зевнул, еще нет двенадцати.

(22:59) Я уже старею. 

_(23:02) Тебе еще 17._

(23:04) Совсем старый… .

(23:04) Пойду посплю.

(23:04) Спокушкии, Кит.

(23:04) Передай Маффин, что я ее люблю. 

_(23:05) Если я в самом деле передам, ты отстанешь?_

(23:07) Нет.

(23:07) Моя любовь к ней бесконечна.

_(23:10) ..._

_(23:10) Ночи, Лэнс._

 

 

**18/08/2016**

_**(08:24) Слышал, ты встал в 6 утра?** _

_**(08:24) Типа тебя не было в комнате, и на ум пришли привидения...** _

(08:26) Да, да, я в библиотеке.

_**(08:27) *поглаживает подбородок*** _

_**(08:27) Эссе, над которым ты работал вчера?** _

_**(08:27) По англу?** _

(08:30) Как ты догадался?

_**(08:34) Думаю, мы оба знаем, как я догадался.** _

(08:36) Ты Ужасен.

_**(08:36) Было б проще, если бы ты признал, что кое с кем заигрываешь.** _

(08:38) Никогда.

_**(08:40) У тебя неделя.** _

(08:43) ???

_**(08:44) Чтобы ты признал, что заигрываешь.** _

(08:45) УЖАСНО.

_**(08:49) Да, да.** _

_**(08:49) Пойду в столовку, тебе принести завтрак?** _

(08:53) Позязя <3

 

(15:05) Любимый спорт?

(15:05) Это, кстати, шестой вопрос.

_(15:08) Мы еще играем?_

(15:09) Дап, пока не будет 21.

(15:09) У нашей школьной футбольной команды товарищеский матч против другой школы.

(15:09) Мы смотрим на это.

(15:10) Ханк прям шарит, а меня это не оч привлекает.

(15:10) Почему матч длится так долго?

(15:10) 90 минут как жестокое и бесполезное наказание для нас и игроков.

(15:10) Кто-то забил.

(15:13) Черт. Это не наши.

(15:13) А я встал поддержать.

(15:13) Все на меня пялились.

(15:13) А ХАНК ПРОСТО ВЗЯЛ И ПЕРЕСЕЛ???

(15:13) ПРИКИДЫВАЕТСЯ, ЧТО НЕ ЗНАЕТ МЕНЯ???

(15:14) Предатель.

(15:14) Ты занят?

(15:14) Мы просидим здесь еще 50 минут, мне нужно отвлечься ;(

_(15:20) Да, да, я тут._

_(15:20) Общался с клиентом._

_(15:20) Не знаю точно, но думаю, я неплохо разбираюсь в футболе?_

_(15:21) Папа с братом прям фанатеют с него, потому меня часто таскали на матчи._

_(15:21) Но я не люблю этот вид спорта._

(15:23) Тогда какой тогда?

(15:23) Апдейт: другая команда снова забила. Господи, наши такие лохи.

_(15:25) Карате считается?_

(15:26) Эм, да?

_(15:28) Тогда карате._

(15:30) В смысле… Смотреть?

(15:30) Или заниматься?

_(15:31) Заниматься._

_(15:31) Давненько не ходил и немного потерял форму._

_(15:31) Но я снова начну ходить, когда брат вернется из универа._

(15:34) Ептиж, чел.

(15:34) Это ж круто.?

(15:35) Какой у тебя пояс?

_(15:36) Коричневый._

(15:40) Гугл Поиск выдал мне, что это... охренительно???

_(15:43) Именно._

(15:46) Ой, какие мы скромные.

(15:46) Апдейт: мы наконец-то забили первый гол.

(15:46) Сейчас я поаплодировал той команде.

_(15:49) Ханк придвинулся обратно?_

(15:51) Не.

(15:51) Он говорит, что не может мне доверять, и ему может быть снова стремно.

_(15:54) Умно._

(15:56) Вы с ним что, сговорились?

(15:56) Я теперь по-другому вижу эту дружбу.

_(16:02) Не волнуйся, я уверен, Пидж с радостью примет тебя в свою тиму._

(16:04) Круто.

(16:09) ИГРА ОКОНЧЕНА!!!!

(16:09) Мы просрали.

_(16:09) 2-1 это не такой уж и плохой счет._

(16:14) Не, я не стал упоминать, сколько еще голов забила та команда.

(16:14) Конечный счет 8-1.

_(16:16) Оу._

_(16:16) Это… что-то._

(16:16) Дыа???

(16:17) Я бы сказал, что это позорно, но сам-то играю не лучше их.

_(16:20) Ты вообще неспортивен?_

(16:21) Неа.

(16:21) Я типа дрищ, так что все физруки пинают меня в какую-нибудь баскетбольную или волейбольную команду. 

(16:21) Но это не мое.

_(16:23) Прям совсем?_

(16:25) Ну а насчет настольного тенниса?

(16:25) Но это типа база, да и не заходит особо.

(16:25) Просто тусуюсь с друзьями. 

_(16:27) Так это ж нормально._

(16:28) Дап!

(16:28) Я исчезну ненадолго.

(16:28) Надо собрать вещи на завтра.

_(16:30) На завтра?_

(16:34) Я на выходные домой!!!

(16:34) Я не был дома месяца два, я так счастлив!!

(16:34) Ханк говорит, что я веду себя так, будто отмечаю Рождество.

(16:34) Думаю, неплохое описание.

_(16:36) Aввв._

_(16:36) Круто._

_(16:36) Не буду мешать._

_(16:36) Э._

_(16:37) Напишешь потом еще?_

_(16:37) Если захочешь._

(16:40) Конечно хо

 

**(22:54) Завтра в силе?**

_(22:57) Да, Пидж._

_(22:57) Ты спрашиваешь уже четвертый раз за сегодня._

_(22:57) Все в силе._

**(22:59) Просто убедиться.**

**(23:00) Я реально нервничаю.**

_(23:01) Не нервничай._

**(23:01) Воу, спасибо, Кит!!!**

**(23:01) Ты избавил меня от нервов!!!!!**

**(23:01) Если б только фраза 'не нервничай' избавила меня от всех нервов!!!!!!!**

_(23:04) Не буду воспринимать эти слова всерьез из-за этих самых нервов._

**(23:05) Спасибо.**

**(23:05) И еще извини.**

_(23:07) Тшш, не извиняйся._

_(23:07) Просто полежи и расслабься._

_(23:07) Увидимся завтра._

**(23:11) Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо.**

**(23:11) Ночи.**

**(23:11) И еще раз спасибо.**

_(23:13) Ночи, Пидж._

 

 

**19/08/2016**

(00:34) Это заняло немного больше времени, чем я планировал.

(00:34) Постоянно на все отвлекался.

(00:34) Нашел свой любимый худи между матрасом и каркасом?

(00:34) Что он там делал?

(00:50) А, ты спишь, да?

(00:51) Спокушки, Кит!

 

_**(09:15) Не забудь передать родителям привет от меня.** _

_**(09:15) И да, если твоя мама предложит немного фирменного морковного пирога с собой, я буду только за.** _

_**(09:15) Всеми руками за.** _

(09:17) Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

(09:17) А, и удачи тебе на сегодняшней встрече.

(09:17) Вперед быть лучшим и изучать будущее или какой там слоган у этой программы.

(09:17) И постарайся сильно не скучать по мне.

_**(09:19) Я буду безостановочно плакать, пока ты не приедешь.** _

(09:19) Выыживешь хо

 

_(09:34) Ты потратил семь часов, чтобы собрать вещи на выходные?_

_(09:34) Сколько ты там набрал?_

(09:36) Может я заснул, а может и не заснул на половине процесса.

(09:36) Еще нашел забытую 3DS* и где-то часа на три залип в Покемонов.

(09:36) Может.

_(09:38) 'Может'_

(09:40) Дело в том, что вещи уже были собраны.

_(09:43) Спустя семь часов._

(09:45) ...Я думаоарвалпоьар

_(09:45) А??_

_(09:45) Лэнс?_

_(09:50) Эй?_

(09:58) Прости, прости.

(09:58) Чуть не пропустил свой поезд.

(09:59) Устроил спринт по двум платформам с небольшим чемоданом.

(09:59) Я раньше никогда не ощущал на себе столько злобных взглядов.

_(10:04) Поезд?_

_(10:04) А разве у тебя нет занятий?_

(10:07) Есть, но

(10:07) Пропустил.

(10:07) Билеты сейчас дешевле, чем после занятий.

_(10:09) Ты ведь и в ту пятницу пропустил, да?_

(10:10) Дап.

(10:11) У меня нет такой привычки.

(10:11) Прост

(10:11) Я редко бываю дома.

_(10:14) Скучаешь?_

(10:14) Ага.

_(10:16) Седьмой вопрос: что тебе нравится в доме?_

(10:18) Думаю, моя комната.

_(10:20) Почему?_

 

(10:23) Мое пространство?

(10:23) Типа я делил ее со старшим братом, а он съехал, так что вот.

(10:23) Моя комната? Типа просто полная моими шмотками, фото, постерами, игрушками и книгами, и... воспоминаниями?

(10:24) Не знаю, как это объяснить, но да. Моя комната.

_(10:25) Все, все, я понял._

(10:26) А у тебя?

_(10:31) Думаю..._

_(10:31) Думаю, мой брат._

(10:33) Вы так близки?

_(10:34) Ага._

_(10:34) Хотя мы с ним не так часто видимся._

(10:36) Но это не значит, что вы не близки.

(10:36) Вы не теряете эту связь друг с другом.

_(10:38) Ммм. По сути да._

_(10:38) А какие у тебя с братьями и сестрами?_

_(10:38) Вас там пятеро, да?_

(10:46) Дап.

(10:46) Между нами большая разница в возрасте, так что...

(10:47) Мы близки, но может не так, как вы?

_(10:48) Какова разница?_

(10:51) Двум старшим (сестре с братом) двадцать с половиной/почти тридцать. У сестры уже двое детей.

(10:51) А младшим (близнецам) исполнилось пять.

(10:51) Так что. Да.

_(10:52) Оу, ясно._

(10:54) У меня много кузенов-одногодок, потому я не думаю, что так одинок..?

(10:54) Но немного странно, когда твои братья и сестры на десятки лет старше или младше тебя.

(10:54) А сколько твоему братишке?

_(10:54) 21._

(10:58) Видишь, не так уж и многоо.

(10:58) Счастливчик!!!!!

(11:06) Вопрос восьмой: чем занят сегодня?

_(11:21) В 21 вопрос так не играют._

(11:23) Это мой стиль. 

_(11:25) Да ты сочиняешь на ходу._

(11:27) Проблемы?

_(11:30) У Пидж встреча, и она очень нервничает, а я здесь для моральной поддержки._

(11:30) Прям щас?

_(11:34) Она уже на встрече. Жду ее в кафе._

(11:39) Неплохо, неплохо.

(11:40) Мы проедем через туннель, так что связь будет пропадать.

(11:40) Я напишу, как буду дома?

(11:40) Ток не посреди ночи.

_(11:46) Оки._

 

**(16:34) Я знаю, что я сказала это уже раза четыре по дороге домой.**

**(16:34) Но спасибо, что пошел со мной.**

_(16:37) Да я ничего и не делал._

_(16:37) Рад, что прошло хорошо._

**(16:41) Итак.**

**(16:41) А я и не поняла, почему так нервничала раньше.**

**(16:41) Мой наставник классный и очень дружелюбный.**

**(16:41) Иии мне звонит Мэтт.**

**(16:41) Придешь сегодня вечером?**

_(16:45) Да, да, я приду, только помогу папе с работой._

 

(18:32) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО.

_(18:32) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО._

_(18:45) Оу._

_(18:45) Воу._

_(18:45) Это твоя комната?_

(18:48) Дап.

_(18:49) Ты случаем не 'Космодитя'?_

(18:51) Блен. Как ты понял?

_(18:54) Предположил._

_(18:54) И три постера НАСА на стене совсем не при чем._

_(18:54) И светящиеся в темноте звезды._

(18:56) Четыре, если точнее.

(18:56) Еще один позади меня.

_(18:59) Тем более._

(19:05) Только не говори мне, что ты не Космодитя.

(19:05) А может ты Динодитя?

_(19:10) Разве это так важно?_

(19:11) Ты не не проводил все дество за просмотром Парка Юрского периода снова и снова?

_(19:11) Нет..._

_(19:11) Я смотрел его от силы раза два._

(19:15) Это...

(19:15) Очень грустно

(19:15) Ты должен пересматривать его хотя бы ежегодно, хотя бы ради одной из сцен Джефа Гольдблюма.

(19:15) Ну знаешь

(19:16) Ту самую

_(19:18) Мне не нравится то, что я знаю, о чем ты говоришь._

_(19;18) Но знаешь, я никогда не был так увлечен динозаврами или космосом._

(19:23) Тогда чем же ты увлекался?

_(19:24) Хэзэ._

_(19:24) Мне нравился Бигфут._

(19:28) Я

(19:28) Тебе что?

(19:28) Бигфут?

_(19:31) Да, мне нравился Бигфут, и все лето я проводил за просмотром документалок о нем._

(19:31) Орирую, серьезно? Какого Макарыча, Кит?

(19:32) Бигфут????

(19:32) Как так-то?

_(19:35) А, ну и Лох-Несское чудовище еще._

(19:35) ????

(19:35) Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

_(19:37) Не шучу. Это правда интересно, есть очень много неточностей._

(19:39) Не могу поверить, что ты сторонник теории заговора.

(19:39) Потом еще скажешь мне, что высадки на Луну не было.

_(19:41) Что ж..._

(19:41) КИТ НЕТ!!!

_(19:43) Тогда потом._

_(19:43) Как дома?_

(19:47) Хорошо.

(19:47) Очень хорошо.

(19:47) Мама обнимала меня минут пять, а потом наготовила столько еды, что я буду сыт еще месяц.

_(19:49) Кто-нибудь из твоих братьев и сестер дома?_

(19:53) Только близнецы.

(19:53) Сейчас катаются на моих ногах, пока я кругами хожу по комнате.

(19:53) Это было бы приятно, если бы они не были такими тяжелыми.

(19:53) а еЩЕ

(19:53) Мой пес повалил меня на пол.

(19:54) Не думаю, что морским свинкам есть до этого дело.

<I>(19:57) Как зовут твоего пса?</i>

_(19:57) Ты так издевался над именем Маффин, что я аж жду, когда ты меня удивишь._

(19:59) Энди Уорхоул.*

_(19:59) Даже не знаю, чего я ожидал._

(19:59) Маме неловко называть его полное имя, потому мы сократили его имя до 'Энди', но 'Уорхоул' тоже очень важная часть.

_(20:00) Кто дал ему имя?_

(20:03) Это было коллективное решение между мной и моими старшими братом и сестрой.

(20:03) Либо это, либо Кусак Обама.

(20:03) Думаю, мы не прогадали.

_(20:07) Однако лучше, чем Маффин._

(20:07) Все лучше, чем Маффин.

(20:07) Кстати говоря, как там моя котя?

_(20:11) На большом сроке беременности._

_(20:11) В последние пару дней она постоянно крутится._

(20:11) Папа думает, что уже в течение следующей недели она должна родить.

(20:14) Ох, я так рад за нее.

(20:14) Чмокни ее за меня.

(20:14) А я пойду уложу близнецов спать. Ну или попытаюсь.

(20:14) Они такие непоседы.

_(20:16) Удачи тебе._

 

**(22:15) Мама спросила, есть ли у тебя девушка.**

**(22:15) Или парень, как она добавила через секунду.**

_(22:18) Черавтопв??_

_(22:18) Чего???_

**(22:18) За ужином у тебя вибрировал телефон.**

**(22:18) И каждый раз, когда ты брал его в руку, лыбился.**

**(22:19) Она назвала это милым**

_(22:20) О Боже._

_(22:20) Никогда больше не приду._

_(22:20) Если я снова увижу твою маму, то наверно сгорю со стыда._

_(22:20) Стоп._

_(22:21) А что ты ответила ей?_

**(22:23) Сказала, что не знаю.**

_(22:23) Зачем ты так сказала???_

_(22:23) Почему ты просто не сказала 'нет'?_

_(23:24) Она же расскажет моей маме._

_(23:24) А моя мама расскажет моему папе._

_(23:24) Боже мой._

_(23:24) Снова будет Разговор Об Этом._

_(23:24) Посмотри, что ты наделала, Пидж._

_(23:24) ПОСМОТРИ, ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛА._

**(23:30) Я ничего не делала.**

**(23:30) Если б ты не лыбился секунд тридцать, она бы не заметила.**

_(23:31) ..._

_(23:31) Я серьезно улыбался?_

**(23:34) И смеялся иногда.**

**(23:34) Что смешного?**

_(23:36) Его пес._

_(23:36) Его зовут Энди Уорхоул._

**(23:40) Воу.**

**(23:40) Э**

_(23:40) Либо так, либо Кусак Обама._

**(23:40) Ты втюрился в того, кто придумывает имена животным с помощью игры слов.**

**(23:40) Невероятно.**

_(23:43) Я и втюривался???_

**(23:44) A как ты это называешь?**

_(23:45) Никак. Мы просто друзья._

**(23:48) Это называется 'стадией отрицания'.**

**(23:48) Спалился.**

_(23:49) ..._

_(23:49) Пока._

 

**20/08/2016**

(00:57) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО

(00:57) Я раскопал это тебе специально.

_(00:57) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО._

(01:20) Ну и конечно же ты спишь.

 

_(10:43) А ты почему нет?_

_(10:43) И вау_

_(10:43) Это тот плед?_

_(10:44) Это... оу._

(10:44) ЭТО УЖАСНО.

(10:44) Можешь так и сказать.

(10:44) Более симпатичную половину, разумеется, связал дедушка.

(10:44) А моя часть — та, которая выглядит так будто ее миксовали в блендере.

_(10:45) Да не так уж и плохо, разве нет?_

(10:45) Плохо. Ну, я был маленьким, что вы ожидали?

(10:45) Я помню, как чувствовал себя преступником, когда испортил то, что они начали делать с бабулей.

(10:46) Но дедушка действительно настаивал, чтобы я продолжил.

(10:46) Так что да, я сохранил это одеяло, хотя лишь половина еще ничего, а вторая вся в дырках.

(10:46) Сейчас надо сделать пару отцовских поручений.

(10:47) Напишу тебе.

 _(10:49) Отлично_.

 

_(10:55) Ладно, признаю, ты права._

**(10:58) Я практически всегда права, уточни, в чем именно.**

_(10:59) Тем вечером._

_(11:00) И вот в этой всей 'любви'._

**(11:01) Стоп.**

**(11:01) Кит Когане все же признает, что у него есть чувства к человеку, с которым даже вживую не общался?**

**(11:01) Земля остановилась?**

**(11:02) Рак свистнул?**

_(11:03) Не смешно, знаешь?_

**(11:03) Эт орно, знаешь.**

_(11:05) Не в этом же ключе._

_(11:05) Но да._

_(11:05) Ну может чуть-чуть-чуть-чуть влюбился._

_(11:06) Наверное._

**(11:08) 'Наверное'?**

_(11:08) Наверное._

 

**_(15:09) Хэй, ты мой должник._ **

(15:16) Эм? За что?

**_(15:16) Айверсон спрашивал, где ты был вчера._ **

(15:17) У черт.

(15:17) Не думал, что он заметит, что я свалил.

(15:17) Лять.

(15:18) Что ты сказал?

**_(15:20) Сказал, что отравился._ **

**_(15:20) Не уверен на все 100%, что он поверил, но он больше ничего не сказал._ **

(15:21) Ты мой телохранитель, Ханк <3 <3

**_(15:23) Да, да. Как там дома?_ **

**_(15:23) Что-нибудь известно про морковный пирог твоей мамы?_ **

(15:27) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО.

**_(15:27) ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО._ **

**_(15:29) ЭТО ТО, О ЧЕМ Я ДУМАЮ?_ **

(15:31) Морковный пирог, который запекается в духовке?

(15:31) Дап.

**_(15:33) Пожалуйста, передай своей маме, что я ее люблю._ **

(15:36) Она сказала, что знает об этом.

**_(15:36) <3_ **

 

_(22:00) Последние новости о Маффин: сначала мы подумали, что уже началось._

_(22:00) Оказалось, ей просто нужно было покакать._

_(22:00) На коврик перед входом в мою комнату._

(22:04) Ее месть тебе становится смешной.

_(22:05) Я думал, что мы наконец поладили, а потом она взяла и сделала это?_

_(22:05) Жестоко и экстравагантно._

(22:07) Помимо этого болезненногои тяжелого испытания.

_(22:07) Прозвучит саркастично, но это действительно было таковым._

_(22:07) Я ведь чуть не наступил._

(22:07) Как прошел день?

(22:08) Еще я тут осознал, что мы немного забросили 21 вопрос.

_(22:11) Ничего нового._

_(22:11) Помогал бате в магазине._

_(22:11) И немного повозился с байком._

_(22:12) Да, я заметил. Да не так уж это ужасно и срочно._

(22:15) А, да, твой байк.

(22:15) Как успехи?

_(22:18) Не знаю, наверное, почти закончил?_

_(22:18) Я жду, когда из заграницы придет одна деталь, потом уж он, наверное, готов._

(22:20) И ты начнешь ездить на нем?

(22:21) Типа у тебя права и всякое такое?

_(22:25) Ну да._

_(22:25) А что? Хочешь прокатиться?_

(22:28) Ну.

(22:28) Если уж ты предлагаешь.

_(22:29) Пожалуй, да._

_(22:29) Да. Я предлагаю._

(22:34) Круто.

(22:34) Это

(22:34) Это очень круто.

_(22:35) Круто._

(22:35) Круто

 

(22:37) Ханк, напомни, что я твой лучший друг, и ты любишь меня.

(22:37) И, значит, как минимум не будешь негодовать.

**_(22:40) А КОГДА это я негодовал?_ **

(22:41) Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я перечислил, сколько раз ты мне сказал 'а я же говорил' за все время, ведь я могу перечислять до самой старости?

**_(22:42) Справедливо._ **

**_(22:42) Шо такое?_ **

(22:45) Помнишь ты давал мне неделю для осознания того, что я заигрываю с Китом?

**_(22:45) Да, припоминаю чет такое._ **

**_(22:45) А что?_ **

(22:46) Ну...

**_(22:47) Я очень широко щас улыбаюсь._ **

**_(22:47) Но негодовать не собираюсь._ **

(22:48) Спасибо.

**_(22:48) Пока что._ **

**_(22:48) Но завтра, когда ты вернешься, можешь ждать что угодно._ **

**_(22:48) Мож даже попробую выучить танец под 'а я же говорил'._ **

(22:50) Ну вот, я теперь жалею.

 

_(22:37) Кажется, я пригласил его на свидание._

_(22:37) Да что за ересь я вытворяю?_

_(22:37) Пидж, хэлп._

**(22:40)**  Эм.

_(22:43) Твою ж мать._

_(22:43) Дерьмо._

_(22:43) Не обращай внимание, Широ._

_(22:43) Я ничего не говорил._

**(22:45)**  Видишь ли, немного сложновато игнорировать то, что прямо перед твоими глазами.

 **(22:45)**  Но если ты не хочешь поговорить об этом со мной, то ничего страшного.

_(22:47) Спасибо._

**(22:48)**  Ну ни пуха тебе ни пера!

_(22:50) ПОКА._

 

_(22:51) Убей меня_

_(22:51) Избавь от этих мук._

**(22:51) Неа.**

_(22:53) Что ж ты за лучший друг такой?_

**(22:53) Самый лучший.**

 

 

**21/08/2016**

(00:02) Ты не спишь?

(00:02) Или...

_(00:05) Нет._

(00:05) Огонь.

(00:05) Акулий Торнадо?

_(00:08) А?_

(00:10) Хочешь посмотреть Акулий Торнадо?

_(00:12) Что, прям щас?_

(00:12) Да, или ты слишком устал?

(00:12) Прост хз. Не мог уснуть и вспомнил, как мы на прошлой неделе смотрели Семейку Аддамс

(00:12) Так что

(00:12) Ланвсепофиг.

_(00:15) Не-не-не, все в порядке._

_(00:15) Все равно тоже не сплю. Так что_

_(00:15) Так что все o'кей._

_(00:15) Все в силе?_

(00:17) Дап. Скажешь, когда будешь готов.

(00:17) И да, я жду чего-то хорошего от этого.

_(00:25) Готов._

_(00:25) Настройся офигевать._

 

(01:46) Я чет

(01:46) Запутался?

(01:46) Я не знаю, мне любить это или ненавидеть.

_(01:48) Мне вот понравилось._

(01:48) Да, я вижу.

(01:49) Я думаю... Я думаю, и мне понравилось?

(01:49) Но не уверен.

_(01:51) Тебе понравится еще._

_(01:51) Дождусь, когда ты посмотришь сиквелы._

(01:53) Есть еще и сиквелы???

_(01:55) Три штучки._

_(01:55) И они шедевральны._

(01:56) Ну посмотрим еще.

_(01:58) В смысле, мы и их еще посмотрим?_

(01:58) Ну я планировал так.

_(01:59) Класс._

(01:59) Класс. Класс.

(02:00) Мне нужно встать ужасно рано на утренний поезд, чтобы вернуться школу.

(02:00) Так что пойду-ка я спать.

(02:01) Споки Кит.

_(02:03) Ночи, Лэнс._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the commentaries are in the another [copy](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6440583/16471384#part_content).  
> Again  
> DON'T COPY/ REPOST THIS TEXT.


	4. Chapter 4

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
 _(00:00) Кит_  
 **(00:00) Пидж**  
 ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
 **(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
  
 **22/08/2016**  
  
 _ **(11:24) Привет, Пидж, это Ханк из Гарнизона. Было очень приятно встретиться с тобой в пятницу, надеюсь, что ответил на все вопросы насчет программы: просто жду не дождусь, когда смогу поработать с тобой на протяжении всего следующего года!**_  
  
 ** _(11:24) Я тут глянул (изучил) твое резюме, и надо сказать, что оно меня очень, очень впечатлило._**  
  
 _ **(11:25) Тебе точно 14?**_  
  
 _ **(11:25) Знаю, что по сути Я должен наставлять тебя, но при этом больше чем уверен, что нам будет чему поучиться друг у друга, да и я супервзволнован нашим посеместровым проектом. Есть идеи? Кажется, тебе нравится робототехника, а у меня как раз есть кое-какие планы на примете...**_  
  
 _ **(11:26) Но не буду забегать вперед. Я хотел бы узнать, свободна ли ты на этой неделе для небольшого совещания? Наша программа будет лучшей, если мы постараемся видеться хотя бы каждую неделю. Но если не сможешь на этой (или любой другой), просто дай знать!**_  
  
 **(11:45) Привет, Ханк.**  
  
 **(11:45) Встреча в пятницу прошла отлично — спасибо за поддержку!**  
  
 **(11:45) Да, на этой неделе я свободна — как насчет четверга?**  
  
 _ **(11:51) Чудно! Есть что-нибудь, что ты хотела бы рассмотреть детальнее?**_  
  
 **(11:53) Я хотела бы взглянуть на главу о теории струн в пособии, ты не против?**  
  
 _ **(11:57) Ахах, воу-воу, хочешь начать с чего-то посложнее, да?  
  
(11:57) Не возражаю.**_  
  
 _ **(11:57) Я выложусь на полную.**_  
  
 _ **(11:58) И, может, принесу чего поесть.**_  
  
 _ **(11:58) Увидимся в четверг!**_  
  
 **(12:04) Хорошо, увидимся.**  
  
  
 _(15:06) Что ты хочешь на День Рождения?_  
  
 _(15:06) И ответ 'ничего' не принимается._  
  
 _(15:06) Я знаю: ты что-то хочешь._  
  
 _(15:06) И если ты не скажешь мне, я прекращу гадать, да и потом, ты правда хочешь повторить прошлый год?_  
  
 **(15:21) Ты про то, что у меня не было ароматичных мыл и шампуней с шоколадом, которые ты подарил тогда?**  
  
 _(15:24) Ты ими еще пользуешься?_  
  
 **(15:24) Конечно нет. С чего ты взял, что я хочу пахнуть шоколадом? Но из них получаются неплохие пресс-папье*, потому...**  
  
 _(15:24) Потому ты должна сказать мне, что хочешь в этом году._  
  
 **(15:26) Но тогда я не увижу, как ты будешь изводиться еще две недели , а потом тебя охватит паника, и ты начнешь молить Мэтта о помощи.**  
  
 **(15:26) И так выбирается где-то... Как минимум 90% твоего подарка для меня.**  
  
 _(15:30) Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, какая ты злючка?_  
  
 **(15:35) Поискала в одном лишь нашем чате — именно так ты называл меня 642 раза.**  
  
 _(15:35) Ну и славно._  
  
 _(15:35) Потому что ты злючка._  
  
 _(15:38) И Мэтт оказался совершенно бесполезен в том году. Идея с шоколадным шампунем принадлежала ему._  
  
 **(15:43) Нет, он сказал подарить мне шоколадку.  
  
(15:43) А ты сказал, что шоколадки — слишком неоригинально и надо мыслить нестандартно.**  
  
 _(15:45) ..._  
  
 _(15:45) Я бы вряд ли сказал так..._  
  
 **(15:46) Именно так ты и сказал.**  
  
 _(15:49) Ты все же не скажешь мне, чего хочешь?_  
  
 **(15:50) Нет :)**  
  
 **(15:50) Удачи.**  
  
  
 _(16:03) Мэтт с тобой?_  
  
 **(16:05)**  'Привет, братишка, не виделся с тобой почти два месяца, как твои дела?'  
  
 **(16:05)**  Дела идут хорошо, Кит! Спасибо, что спросил! Что у тебя нового?  
  
 _(16:08) Эта шутка была несмешной, когда ты впервые так пошутил, и не смешная до сих пор._  
  
 **(16:09)**  Оуч?  
  
 **(16:09)**  Что случилось с моим милым младшим братиком?  
  
 _(16:10) Я никогда не был милым, так что тш._  
  
 **(16:12)**  У меня целый альбом твоих детских фото, которые говорят обратное.  
  
 **(16:12)**  Думаю, их надо взять с собой домой? Я знаю, Пидж хотела бы взглянуть :)  
  
 _(16:13) ..._  
  
 _(16:13) ... Ну, может и был немного._  
  
 **(16:15)**  Ловлю на слове.  
  
 **(16:15)**  И да, Мэтт сидит рядом.  
  
 **(16:15)**  И передает привет.  
  
 _(16:18) Здаров._  
  
 _(16:18) Спроси, что он подарит Пидж на днюху._  
  
 _(16:18) Ток не говори, что это я попросил._  
  
 _(16:18) Как-нибудь невзначай, типа ты сам вспомнил._  
  
 _(16:18) Потом скажешь мне, чтоб я купил это первым._  
  
 **(16:21)**  Спросил.  
  
 _(16:22) Что он сказал?_  
  
 **(16:23)**  "Ты же знаешь, что я вижу все, что у тебя на экране, да?"  
  
 _(16:26) Да черт возьми._  
  
 _(16:26) Вот почему ты сидишь так близко к нему!!!!??_  
  
 **(16:28)**  Мы как бы занимаемся?  
  
 **(16:28)**  И я не знал, что должен был применить этот маневр на своем лучшем друге.  
  
 **(16:28)**  Хотя бы предупреждай на будущее.  
  
 _(16:31) Угх._  
  
 _(16:31) Тогда просто спроси, что я мог бы подарить ей._  
  
 **(16:34)**  Он сейчас говорит с Пидж по телефону.  
  
 _(16:36) Что?_  
  
 _(16:36) Отожми мобилу._  
  
 _(16:36) Быстро._  
  
 _(16:43) Широ?_  
  
 _(16:49) Широ??_  
  
 **(16:51)**  Нас выперли из библиотеки.  
  
 _(16:51) Я..._  
  
 _(16:52) Че?_  
  
 _(16:52) Как?_  
  
 **(16:54)**  Он смеялся над каждым словом Пидж.  
  
 **(16:54)**  Громко.  
  
 **(16:54)**  Слишком громко.  
  
 **(16:54)**  А еще он сказал, что не может сказать, что ей подарить.  
  
 **(16:55)**  И это решение ни коим образом не связано с тем недавним звонком.  
  
 **(16:55)**  Вроде как.  
  
 _(16:56) Лять._  
  
  
 _(16:57) З А Ч Т О?_  
  
 **(16:57) Кажется, я не понимаю, о чем ты ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
  
 _(16:59) На случай, если тебе не понравится подарок, жалобы не принимаются._  
  
 **(16:59) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
  
  
 _(17:01) На помощь._  
  
 _(17:01) Срочно._  
  
 _(17:02) Что бы ты подарил пятнадцатилетке на дэрэ?_  
  
(17:04) Это не так уж срочно.  
  
 _(17:04) Ты так быстро забыл про Халка против пчел??_  
  
(17:05) Так, ясно.  
  
(17:05) Но это правда было срочно.  
  
(17:05) И ты вообще никак не помогал тиме за пчел.  
  
 _(17:07) Да, это тоже._  
  
 _(17:07) Так, кидай уже свои идеи._  
  
(17:11) Ну хэзэ... я не спец во вкусах 15-леток.  
  
(17:11) Косметика?  
  
 _(17:12) Не-а._  
  
(17:12) Туфли?  
  
 _(17:13) Ты тупо идешь по списку типичных бабских штучек?_  
  
 _(17:13) Просто в этом списке из подходящего ничего нет._  
  
(17:14) Хорошо, давай сначала.  
  
(17:14) Когда ее днюшка?  
  
 _(17:17) 6 сентября._  
  
(17:20) Чего?  
  
(17:20) У тебя еще столько времени...  
  
(17:20) Че ж ты паникуешь?  
  
 _(17:21) Две недели не так уж и много._  
  
 _(17:21) Только не для Пидж._  
  
 _(17:21) Ей трудно что-нибудь подобрать — я вообще должен был начать пару месяцев назад._  
  
(17:24) Пидж?  
  
(17:24) Которая твоя лучшая подруга?  
  
 _(17:27) Нет, в моей жизни есть другая Пидж, о которой я тебе не рассказывал._  
  
(17:28) Ха ха.  
  
(17:28) Не, блин, ну типа она же твоя лучшая подруга? Ты должен знать ее лучше всех, так что найти подарок должно быть раз плюнуть.  
  
(17:28) Ты заморачиваешься.  
  
(17:28) Что ты дарил том году?  
  
 _(17:32) Мыльные принадлежности с ароматом шоколада._  
  
(17:32) Эм.  
  
(17:32) Зачем?  
  
 _(17:35) Паниковал._  
  
(17:35) Почему ты не подарил ей просто шоколад?  
  
 _(17:36) Была такая мысль, когда я не паниковал._  
  
(17:38) Воу, ясно, двух недель может и не хватать.  
  
 _(17:38) Я как раз об этом и говорю._  
  
 _(17:38) Потому помоги._  
  
(17:39) Что ей нравится?  
  
 _(17:45) Компьютеры._  
  
(17:46) Типа... игры?  
  
 _(17:46) Нет. Просто компьютеры._  
  
 _(17:47) Ей нравится разбирать и собирать их._  
  
 _(17:47) Или конструировать самой._  
  
(17:50) Увооу??  
  
(17:50) Че, правда?  
  
 _(17:52) Ага, даже для меня один собрала._  
  
(17:54) Это реально так обалденски?? Во дает.  
  
(17:54) Тогда купи пару деталек, которые ей нужны?  
  
 _(17:58) Это не похоже на подарок..._  
  
 _(17:58) И я могу купить не то._  
  
(18:04) Лан, ща спрошу Ханка.  
  
 _(18:04) Ханка?_  
  
(18:05) Ага, он типа тож что-то мастерит.  
  
(18:05) Не компьютеры, но всегда что-то разбирает.  
  
(18:05) У него может быть пару идей.  
  
  
(18:05) Что бы ты хотел на свой день рождения?  
  
(18:05) И да, где ты?  
  
 _ **(18:11) Так, или ты хочешь подарить что-то очень-очень крутецкое и решил начать копить сейчас**_  
  
 _ **(18:11) Или ты забыл, когда мой День Рождения**_  
  
 _ **(18:11) Потому что он ПЯТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ как уже прошел, Лэнс.**_  
  
 _ **(18:11) Так что из этого? Дай знать, нужно ли мне искать нового лучшего друга или нет.**_  
  
 _ **(18:11) И я в библиотеке, ближе к выходу — не хочешь прийти?**_  
  
(18:12) Ничего.  
  
(18:12) А разве мои подарки на твою днюшку не очень крутецкие?  
  
 _ **(18:13) Да нет.**_  
  
 _ **(18:13) Так в чем дело? И ты вообще придешь? Я перечитываю один параграф минут двадцать, хочу увидеть напарника.**_ *  
  
(18:16) Дай пятнадцать мин.  
  
(18:16) А, у Пидж дэрэ, а Кит не знает, что ей подарить.  
  
(18:16) Я сказал, что спрошу у тебя, ведь у вас схожие интересы?  
  
(18:16) Ей нравятся компьютеры.  
  
(18:17) Не игры, а типа их сборка.  
  
 _ **(18:19) Чегооо?????????**_  
  
 _ **(18:19) Пидж?????**_  
  
 _ **(18:19) Как ты...**_  
  
 _ **(18:19) Пидж???**_  
  
(18:21) Не придуривайся, я не понимаю, что тебя смутило.  
  
(18:21) Лучшую подругу Кита зовут Пидж.  
  
 _ **(18:23) Лан.**_  
  
 _ **(18:23) Это, наверное, не такое популярное имя, да?**_  
  
(18:23) Вряд ли? Мож это кликуха?  
  
(18:24) Хэзэ, не уточнял.  
  
(18:24) Итак, идеи?  
  
(18:24) Хоть какие-нибудь есть?  
  
 _ **(18:26) Сколько ей?**_  
  
(18:26) Скоро 15.  
  
(18:26) Хм.  
  
 _ **(18:27) И она лучшая подруга Кита?**_  
  
(18:28) Ханк, у тебя короткое замыкание мозга? Чего ты не понимаешь?  
  
 _ **(18:29) Нет, нет, просто хотел... убедиться, об одной ли Пидж мы говорим.**_  
  
(18:29) Ты знаешь другую Пидж?  
  
 _ **(18:29) Как вариант.**_  
  
 _ **(18:29) Просто я не знаю, кого я еще знаю.**_  
  
(18:30) О'кееей...  
  
(18:30) Идеи? Да/нет?  
  
 _ **(18:32) Через пару недель новая выставка в Научном музее.**_  
  
 _ **(18:32) Выглядит круто.**_  
  
(18:33) оУ ЕЕЕ!!  
  
(18:33) Та выставка с роботами, о которых ты говорил вчера?  
  
(18:33) Думаю, было бы круто.  
  
(18:33) Ханк, ты гений.  
  
 _ **(18:34) Знаю, знаю.**_  
  
  
(18:35) Выставка робототехники в Научном музее.  
  
(18:35) Обращайся хо  
  
 _(18:37) Это_  
  
 _(18:37) Это и правда неплохая идея._  
  
(18:38) Опять же, обращайся ХО  
  
 _(18:38) Это же Ханк придумал, да?_  
  
(18:39) Твое безверие в мой талант выбирать крутые подарки огорчает.  
  
 _(18:39) Спасибо, Ханк._  
  
(18:40) ХАМСТВО.  
  
(18:40) Кстати о Ханке, нам тут надо кое-что исправить...  
  
(18:40) До скорого?  
  
 _(18:42) До скорого._  
  
  
 _(18:57) Будь добр, скажи Мэтту, что я нашел отличный подарок для Пидж._  
  
 _(18:57) И никто из вас до него не додумался._  
  
 **(19:01)**  Звездишь  
  
 _(19:01) Не-а :)_  
  
  
 _ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'  
  
ОТКЛОНИТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'_  
  
  
 _(19:02) Я не хочу базарить с Мэттом._  
  
 **(19:02)**  Это не Мэтт, это я.  
  
 _(19:03) Точно?_  
  
 **(19:03)**  Мэтта даже рядом нет.  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'  
  
ДЛИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ЗВОНКА: 00:36  
  
  
 _(19:04) Мэтт, верни Широ его телефон._  
  
 **(19:05)**  Нет, он готовится к свиданию  
  
 **(19:05)**  И скажи, что ты подаришь Пидж  
  
 **(19:05)**  Ежегодно дарить ей самые лучшие подарки МОЯ работа  
  
 **(19:05)**  Как ты посмел покуситься на это  
  
 _(19:06) У него_  
  
 _(19:06) Свидание?_  
  
 **(19:06)**  Я сказал свидание?  
  
 **(19:06)**  Ну в смысле  
  
 **(19:07)**  Сессия  
  
 **(19:07)**  Да, именно это я и имел в виду  
  
 **(19:07)**  Он готовится сдать сессию  
  
 _(19:07) ..._  
  
 **(19:08)**  Мне просто надо  
  
 **(19:08)**  Идти...  
  
 **(19:08)**  И удалить этот диалог из мобилы Широ  
  
 _(19:09) Мэтт._  
  
 _(19:09) Обьяснись._  
  
 _(19:10) Мэтт??_  
  
 _(19:14) Да ну нахер._  
  
  
 _(19:15) Ну вот почему у тебя такой брат?_  
  
 **(19:16) По одной моей теории несколько лет назад его похищали инопланетяне.**  
  
 _(19:16) Ты даже не хочешь узнать, почему я жалуюсь на него._  
  
 **(19:18) А должна?**  
  
 _(19:18) Да._  
  
 _(19:18) И да, я нашел тебе подарок._  
  
 _(19:18) Поблагодари заранее, если хочешь._  
  
 **(19:23) Что это?**  
  
 _(19:23) Подарки так не работают, Пидж._  
  
 **(19:24) Дай подсказку.**  
  
 _(19:24) Не-а._  
  
 **(19:25) Мулипусенькую, буссмысленную подсказку.**  
  
 _(19:27) В названии гласная._  
  
 **(19:30) Чтоб тебя.**  
  
 _(19:31) :)_  
  
  
 _(22:46) Спасибо, что ранее помог с подарком для Пидж._  
  
(22:47) Да изи, чел.  
  
(22:47) Но все же, если честно, это была идея Ханка.  
  
(22:47) Вот он в этом шарит.  
  
(22:47) Они, наверное, нашли бы общий язык.  
  
 _(22:49) Да, наверное._  
  
(23:03) Что там с Маффин?  
  
(23:03) Чувствую, что забываю о своей любимой племяшке.  
  
 _(23:04) Не обиделись бы твои настоящие племянницы, услышав такое?_  
  
(23:06) Племянник и племянница.  
  
(23:06) И в последний раз, когда я видел племянницу, она кинулась на меня и поСМЕЯЛАСЬ?  
  
(23:06) Так что  
  
(23:06) Она знает, как поддержать в той или иной ситуации.  
  
 _(23:08) Говоришь как кокой-нибудь супердядя._  
  
 _(23:08) Маффин в порядке._  
  
 _(23:08) Папа говорит, что если она не родит к концу недели, нам нужно будет отвезти ее к ветеринару._  
  
(23:09) Оу-воу, так скоро.  
  
(23:09) Кажется, что только вот вчера ты считал Маффин полненьким мальчиком-котом.  
  
 _(23:11) Я не виноват._  
  
 _(23:11) Вини моего брата._  
  
(23:15) Твой брат бы уж точно не подумал, что просто 'перекормил его'  
  
 _(23:15) Ты вообще выкинешь это из головы когда-нибудь?_  
  
(23:16) Только если ты сам не выбьешь.  
  
 _(23:16) Это вызов?_  
  
(23:17) А это угроза?  
  
 _(23:17) Ух черт._ *  
  
 _(23:18) Папе надо разбудить меня пораньше, так что я пойду попробую заснуть._  
  
(23:18) Иди, иди.  
  
(23:18) Ночки, Кит.  
  
(23:18) Напомни Маффин, что я люблю ее и своих не рожденных праплемянников.  
  
 _(23:20) Праплемянников?_  
  
(23:21) Ну, я где-то на 50% уверен, что должно быть как-то так.  
  
 _(23:22) Ну, раз ты так говоришь..._  
  
 _(23:22) Ночи, Лэнс._  
  
  
  
 **23/08/2016**  
  
 **(08:28) Маффин выглядит так, будто съела дитя.**  
  
 _(08:28) Она беременна, Пидж._  
  
 _(08:28) Не принижай ее._  
  
 **(08:31) Ничего не имею против нее, но она будто вот-вот взорвется.**  
  
 **(08:31) Ей можно бегать по кругу?**  
  
 _(08:33) Че???_  
  
 _(08:33) Это типа полная противоположность тому, что ей нужно делать сейчас._  
  
 **(08:36) Вижу, я так и думала.**  
  
 _(08:36) Но..._  
  
 **(08:39) Зря я полагала, что это норма.**  
  
 _(08:39) ...Что это норма?_  
  
 **(08:40) Маффин плюхнулась.**  
  
 _(08:40) Пидж?!???_  
  
 **(08:43) Ладно, признаю, тут я облажалась.**  
  
 **(08:43) Тебе надо бы прийти и забрать ее.**  
  
 **(08:43) Она серьезно движется очень медленно, так что далеко не уйдет.**  
  
 _(08:45) Возьми ее на руки._  
  
 **(08:45) Нет, я у школы.**  
  
 _(08:45) Если что-нибудь случится с ней, я скажу Широ, что это ты виновата._  
  
 **(08:45) Ты нЕ СМОЖЕШЬ.**  
  
 _(08:46) Смогу._  
  
 _(08:46) И у тебя не будет котенка._  
  
 _(08:46) Больше чем уверен, что смогу убедить Лэнса и Ханка взять и третьего._  
  
 **(08:51) Что.**  
  
 **(08:51) Что ты только что сказал?**  
  
 **(08:51) Чегоо???**  
  
 _(08:53) Если с Маффин что-нибудь случится, я отдам твоего котика Лэнсу._  
  
 **(08:53) Нет.**  
  
 **(08:54) После Лэнса.**  
  
 _(08:55) Ханку...?_  
  
 _(08:55) Лучшему другу Лэнса?_  
  
 _(08:55) Он тоже хочет котенка._  
  
 _(08:55) Он натренируют их для чего-то. Но над деталями не заморачивался._  
  
 **(08:57) Ханк — лучший друг Лэнса?**  
  
 **(08:57) Ханк?????**  
  
 **(08:57) Это имя?**  
  
 _(08:58) Да, я уже обсудил вопрос о его имени/прозвище с Лэнсом._  
  
 _(08:58) Это ник._  
  
 **(08:59) Хм.**  
  
 **(08:59) Я вижу.**  
  
 **(08:59) Мне в школу надо, до скорого.**  
  
 **(09:00) Удачи с охотой на Маффин.**  
  
 _(09:11) Она была под машиной._  
  
 _(09:11) И укусила меня._  
  
 _(09:11) Надеюсь, ты рада._  
  
  
 **(11:43) Привет, Ханк.**  
  
 **(11:43) Прости, что пишу вот так внезапно, и не стесняйся проигнорировать, если вообще не поймешь, о чем я...**  
  
 **(11:43) Но... у тебя есть друг по имени Лэнс?**  
  
 **(11:44) Или, если точнее, лучший друг по имени Лэнс.**  
  
 _ **(11:52) Да...**_  
  
 _ **(11:52) А у тебя, видимо, лучший друг по имени Кит?**_  
  
 **(11:53) Да.**  
  
 _ **(11:55) Оу-воу, что же**_  
  
 _ **(11:55) Твой Кит это который Лэнсовский Кит?**_  
  
 **(11:56) Дап.**  
  
 **(11:56) А твой Лэнс это который Китовский Лэнс?**  
  
 _ **(11:56) По ходу да.**_  
  
 _ **(11:56) Это...**_  
  
 **(11:57) Внезапно?**  
  
 _ **(11:59) Очень.**_  
  
 **(11:59) Сказать им?** _ **  
  
(12:00) Ну, можно...**  
  
 **(12:00) Мне кажется, что лучше бы было 'или'...**_  
  
 **(12:00) Ииииииили**  
  
 **(12:00) Можно поугарать над ними?**  
  
 _ **(12:03) Пидж, мне нравятся твои идеи.**_  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ЛЭНС'  
  
ПРОПУЩЕННЫЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ЛЭНС'  
  
  
 _(18:41) Эм._  
  
 _(18:41) Лэнс?_  
  
(19:13) А?  
  
 _(19:13) Ты чего-то хотел..._  
  
(19:15) Нет...  
  
 _(19:16) Тогда_  
  
 _(19:16) Зачем звонил?_  
  
(19:18) Звонил???  
  
(19:18) Не  
  
(19:18) Оу, черт.  
  
(19:19) Извини-извини. Сел на телефон.  
  
 _(19:21) И твоя задница звякнула мне?_  
  
(19:21) Ну да.  
  
(19:21) А ты не взял трубку.   
  
(19:22) Бяка.  
  
 _(19:30) Я... удивился._  
  
(19:31) Удивился?  
  
 _(19:33) Мы же не звоним друг другу._  
  
 _(19:33) Мы переписываемся._  
  
 _(19:34) И потому, когда ты позвонил, я удивился._  
  
(19:35) Оу.  
  
(19:35) Я могу тебе звонить?  
  
 _(19:39) Я_  
  
 _(19:39) Че_  
  
 _(19:39) Извини, но? Что?_  
  
(19:45) Забей.  
  
(19:45) Просто  
  
(19:45) Забудь все, что я сказал.  
  
(19:45) У нас тут игровая ночь, так что пойду я.   
  
(19:45) Пка.  
  
  
 _(20:03) Я облажался._  
  
 _(20:03) Как минимум, думаю, что облажался._  
  
 _(20:03) Но я облажался, да?_  
  
 **(20:06) Побольше контекста, Кит.**  
  
 _(20:06) Он спросил, может ли мне звонить._  
  
 **(20:07) Кто?**  
  
 _(20:09) Ты же знаешь, о ком я._  
  
 _(20:09) Хорош тупить._  
  
 **(20:11) Тупить — мое второе имя.**  
  
 _(20:11) Я вижу._  
  
 _(20:11) Он спросил, может ли мне звонить, и..._  
  
 _(20:11) И я запаниковал._  
  
 **(20:13) Каким образом запаниковал?**  
  
 _(20:13) Так сильно, что просто написал ему 'что?'_  
  
 _(20:13) И после этого он быстро завершил разговор._  
  
 **(20:14) Спокойнее. Еще спокойнее.**  
  
 **(20:14) Никак не смогу понять, как у него создастся неправильное мнение о тебе, если ты просто написал 'что'.**  
  
 **(20:14) Никак.**  
  
 _(20:17) Я знаю, что ты на 99% состоишь из сарказма, но можешь ли ты угомониться хотя бы в этот раз?_  
  
 _(20:17) Я не знаю, что делать._  
  
 _(20:17) И мне не нравится не знать, что делать._  
  
 **(20:18) Хватит давить на жалость.**  
  
 _(20:18) Нет._  
  
 **(20:19) Просто напиши ему снова и скажи, что хочешь, чтобы он тебе звонил.**  
  
 **(20:19) Вот и все.**  
  
 **(20:19) Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы он тебе звонил, да?**  
  
 _(20:23) Наверное?_  
  
 _(20:23) Да, думаю так._  
  
 **(20:24) Так давай пиши ему.**  
  
 **(20:24) И хватит уже так часто волноваться.**  
  
  
 _ **(20:26) Я три года как не видел, что как ты не можешь пройти Трассу Радуги.**_  
  
 _ **(20:26) Все о'кей, бро?**_  
  
(20:27) Как думаешь, я слишком часто перегибаю палку?  
  
 _ **(20:28) Эм.**_  
  
 _ **(20:28) С чего ты взял?**_  
  
(20:29) Просто подумал.  
  
(20:29) Меня не 'слишком много'?  
  
 _ **(20:29) Что? Нет, совсем нет, чел.**_  
  
 _ **(20:29) В смысле, ты прям полон энергии и много чего другого, с чем не каждый уживется. Но это просто к тому, что тебе нужно найти подходящих людей, и все.**_  
  
(20:30) А что, если я никогда не найду таких?  
  
 _ **(20:30) К тебя есть я.**_  
  
(20:30) И то верно.  
  
 _ **(20:30) <3**_  
  
(20:30) Буду надеяться, что Кит тоже сможет им стать.  
  
(20:30) То есть, не обязательно в романтическом плане, но хотя бы как друг?  
  
 _ **(20:31) Оу.**_  
  
 _ **(20:31) Что-то случилось?**_  
  
 _ **(20:31) Мы можем разобраться в этом вместе, бро?**_  
  
(20:32) Не, я в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
  
(20:32) Но я все ж вернусь в комнату.  
  
 _ **(20:32) Ты уверен, что мне не нужно с тобой идти?**_  
  
(20:33) Не, не надо. Оставайся и играй.  
  
(20:33) Защити мою честь и бла-бла-бла.  
  
 _ **(20:34) О'кей, бро. Дай знать, если ты передумаешь, и я приду.**_  
  
(20:34) <3  
  
  
 _(21:05) Ты можешь._  
  
(21:12) ?  
  
 _(21:12) Можешь мне позвонить._  
  
 _(21:12) Если хочешь._  
  
(21:18) Ты не против?   
  
 _(21:20) И почему я должен быть против?_  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ЛЭНС'  
  
ДЛИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ВЫЗОВА: 01:12  
  
  
(21:24) Это было...  
  
 _(21:24) Очень быстро?_  
  
(21:24) Классно.  
  
(21:24) Ну и это тоже.  
  
 _(21:25) Не было неловко?_  
  
(21:26) И вправду было неловко.  
  
(21:26) Уж точно в топе десяти самых неловких разговоров моей жизни.  
  
(21:27) Но все же классно.  
  
(21:27) Не ожидал, что твой голос окажется таким.  
  
 _(21:29) А какой ты ожидал?_  
  
(21:29) Не знаю.  
  
(21:29) Просто... другой?  
  
(21:29) Однако твой отличается в лучшую сторону.  
  
 _(21:30) Кажется, понимаю._  
  
 _(21:30) Потому что также думаю и о тебе._  
  
 _(21:30) Ты казался... счастливым?_  
  
(21:31) То есть не было слышно, как я звездецки нервничал?  
  
(21:31) Не слышал, как я ходил по комнате?  
  
(21:31) Ханк пришел как раз тогда, когда ты ответил, и странно на меня взглянул.  
  
 _(21:32) Ты нервничал?_  
  
 _(21:32) Почему?_  
  
(21:37) Иногда я бываю слишком навязчивым.  
  
(21:37) И из-за этого отталкиваю от себя людей.   
  
(21:37) И думал, что такое может случиться, когда я набирал тебя, а ты ответил?  
  
 _(21:38) Оу._  
  
 _(21:38) Я вообще-то и не считаю тебя навязчивым._  
  
(21:40) Спасибо, Кит.  
  
(21:40) Можем сменить тему? Чет слишком серьезная тема для вечернего диалога.  
  
 _(21:43) Если ты однажды прочитаешь словарь, то книга будет казаться тебе просто ремиксом._  
  
(21:43) О чем ты, Кит??  
  
 _(21:44) Меняю тему, как ты и просил._  
  
(21:44) Аа, это так смешно.  
  
(21:44) Ты смешной.  
  
(21:44) Спасибо.  
  
 _(21:45) Обращайся._  
  
 _(21:45) Я почти собрал байк._  
  
(21:47) Серьезно?  
  
 _(21:47) Дап. Хотелось бы закончить сегодня, а детали не подошли, так что пришлось их вернуть._  
  
 _(21:47) Придут новые, и все будет готово._  
  
(21:48) Не забудь: ты обещал меня покатать.   
  
(21:48) Я хочу поехать в закат, чтобы мои волосы развевались на ветру.  
  
 _(21:50) Хах._  
  
 _(21:50) Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать._  
  
(21:51) Окес.  
  
(21:51) Где ты выучился сброке?  
  
 _(21:53) Вообще по интернету._  
  
(21:53) В смысле ты сам научился крафтить мотики???  
  
(21:53) Кит, какого хера?  
  
 _(21:55) Это странно?_  
  
(21:55) Нет, наоборот, круто.  
  
(21:55) Производит суперское впечатление.  
  
(21:55) Аж завидую. Ты собираешь мотоциклы, а я вяжу.  
  
 _(21:57) Вязать тоже круто.  
  
(21:57) Хоть и по-своему._  
  
(21:58) Эт ты щас так говоришь — посмотрим вот, что ты скажешь, когда наступит Рождество, и откроешь подарок, где будет пара корявеньких носков для тебя.  
  
 _(21:59) Я получу от тебя подарок на Рождество?_  
  
(22:01) Я всем друзьям вяжу что-нибудь на Рождество.  
  
(22:01) И  
  
(22:01) Я считаю, что мы друзья.  
  
(22:01) Разве нет?  
  
 _(22:06) Да. Я тоже так считаю._  
  
(22:06) Блеск.  
  
(22:06) Круууууто.  
  
 _(22:07) Сейчас, уже услышав твой голос, я могу представить, как ты это говоришь._  
  
(22:07) Это типа хорошо да?  
  
(22:07) Ну что мы поговорили по телефону?  
  
(22:08) Ну мы типа можем потом еще созвониться?  
  
(22:08) И не будет потом неловко?  
  
 _(22:12) Скорее будет_  
  
 _(22:12) Потому что это ж я._  
  
(22:13) То же самое.  
  
 _(22:14) Класс._  
  
(22:14) КЛАСС.  
  
  
  
 **24/08/2016**  
  
 _ **(10:03) Когда-нибудь ты заговоришь со мной.**_  
  
(10:04) Нет.  
  
 _ **(10:04) Я же извинился, не?**_  
  
(10:05) О, так ты пытался извиниться???  
  
(10:05) Мне уже пятый раз из-за тебя едва слышно припев песни Ашера — 'U Got It Bad'.  
  
 _ **(10:07) Не преувеличивай.**_  
  
 _ **(10:07) Он играл не более трех раз.**_  
  
(10:08) И от этого будет гораздо лучше?  
  
 _ **(10:09) Не похоже, что я не ошибаюсь.**_  
  
 _ **(10:09) Не, ну серьезно, Лэнс, надо было заснять тебя тем вечером. Ты прям расплывался в улыбке, пялясь в телефон, и хохотал.**_  
  
 _ **(10:10) И даже визжал пару раз.**_  
  
(10:11) Бздишь.  
  
(10:11) Лэнс МакКлейн не визжит.  
  
 _ **(10:12) В таком случае это просто было очень похоже на визг.**_  
  
 _ **(10:12) Что-то странное между смехом и вдохом.**_  
  
 _ **(10:12) Я бы назвал это милым, если бы не пытался уснуть.  
  
(10:12) Почему вы не можете пикапить друг друга днем?**_  
  
(10:14) ...  
  
(10:14) Сейчас я снова игнорирую тебя.  
  
 _ **(10:15) </3**_  
  
  
 _(14:56) Широ?_  
  
 **(15:01)**  Кит?  
  
 _(15:01) Маффин рожает._  
  
 _(15:01) Подумал, что ты должен знать._  
  
 _(15:02) Рожает прям на кухне._  
  
 _(15:02) Мама кричит._  
  
 _(15:02) Если честно, это не так мерзко, как я думал._    
  
 **(15:04)**  О Боже мой.  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'  
  
ДЛИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ВЫЗОВА: 16:25  
  
  
 _(15:33) Ты уже домой?_  
  
 **(15:34) Дап, я только вышла.**  
  
 **(15:34) А что?**  
  
 _(15:35) Зайди._  
  
 _(15:35) Маффин родила._  
  
 **(15:36) Ух так ж блин??? В натуре???**  
  
 **(15:36) скОЛЬКО???**  
  
 _(15:40) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(15:40) 5._  
  
 **(15:40) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]**  
  
 **(15:42) АВВ!!!**  
  
  
 _(15:45) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(15:45) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_    
  
 _(15:45) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(15:45) Поздравляю, теперь ты прадядя._ *  
  
 _(15:46) Или супердядя?_ *  
  
 _(15:46) Без понятия, как это точно работает._  
  
(15:48) Хохочу.  
  
(15:48) Похоже, у меня отберут телефон за ор в классе, но знай, что это милейшие создания, которых я  
  
 _(15:48) ...Лэнс?_  
  
 _(15:56) Поверить не могу._  
  
  
(17:04) Я вернулся и готов возобновить свой ор.  
  
(17:04) ЭТО ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ.  
  
(17:04) Можно даже закрыть глаза на то, что я провел час в изоляции.  
  
(17:05) Ну разве они не прелесть?  
  
(17:05) Показал Ханку, и он просто растаял. Браво, ты сломал Ханка.  
  
 _(17:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(17:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
(17:08) Кит, ты меня убиваешь.  
  
(17:08) Я поставлю ту, где они спят, на обои.  
  
(17:08) Как Маффин?  
  
 _(17:11) В порядке, наверное?_  
  
 _(17:11) Немного устала, а так ничего особенного._  
  
 _(17:11) Даже шипела на меня, когда я хотел отнести ее в кроватку._  
  
(17:13) Моя девочка.  
  
 _(17:13) Не поощряй это._  
  
(17:14) Никогда.  
  
(17:14) Ты начал придумывать имена?  
  
(17:14) Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал... мы же теперь друзья  
  
(17:15) И я не могу допустить, чтобы у котят были такие же ужасные имена, как, например, Маффин.  
  
 _(17:17) 1. Маффин — бесподобное имя._  
  
 _(17:17) 2. Уж получше, чем Энди Уорхол._  
  
 _(17:17) 3. А не проще назвать своего котенка?_  
  
(17:18) 1. Нет, неправда.  
  
(17:18) 2. Нет, неправда. Нет ничего лучше Энди Уорхола.  
  
(17:18) 3. ЧЕ ПРАВДА МОЖНО???  
  
(17:18) Какой из них мой???   
  
 _(17:21) Какого хочешь?_  
  
 _(17:21) Они все равно останутся с Маффин на шесть-восемь недель, пока не подрастут._  
  
 _(17:21) Так что можешь не спешить._  
  
(17:23) Класс.  
  
(17:23) Знач ты должен присылать мне фотки котиков каждый день, чтобы я смог взвесить все и уже точно решить.  
  
 _(17:25) Каждый день?_  
  
(17:25) Естественно.  
  
(17:25) И, знаешь, если ты покажешься хоть на одной из этих пикч  
  
(17:25) Я буду вообще 'за'.  
  
 _(17:30) Ты_  
  
 _(17:30) Ты хочешь увидеть мое селфи?_  
  
(17:31) Нет, я прошу кидать фото котят.  
  
(17:31) Если там появится твоя мордашка, я не буду злиться.  
  
 _(17:33) Ты просишь._  
  
(17:33) Может.   
  
(17:33) Тебе неинтересно, как я выгляжу?  
  
(17:33) Подсказка: настолько великолепен, что если долго глядеть, то можно повредить сетчатку глаза.  
  
 _(17:34) И скромный вдобавок._  
  
(17:34) Одно из моих лучших качеств х  
  
 _(17:36) Выходит, ты хочешь узнать, как я выгляжу?_  
  
 _(17:36) Почему?_  
  
(17:36) Почему?? Я же 24/7 общаюсь с тобой уже где-то 4 недели  
  
(17:37) Конечно хочу.  
  
(17:37) Так, селфи. Да, нет?  
  
 _(17:38) Я не делаю селфи..._  
  
(17:40) Что? Почему???  
  
(17:40) Пользуешься Снэпчатом? Инстаграмом?  
  
(17:40) Стой   
  
(17:40) Какая авка у тебя на Фейсбуке?  
  
(17:40) Если ты скажешь, что машина, то хана нашей дружбе.  
  
 _(17:42) У меня нет Снэпчата или Инстаграма._  
  
 _(17:42) И нет, на аве не машина._  
  
(17:43) Слава Богу.  
  
 _(17:43) На аве байк._  
  
(17:44) КИТ???  
  
(17:44) Это не многим лучше, чем машина.  
  
(17:44) НЕ МНОГИМ.  
  
 _(17:45) Я им почти не пользуюсь._  
  
(17:45) Да, я вижу.  
  
(17:45) Лан, тогда без селфи. Мне хватит фото котят и своего воображения.  
  
 _(17:48) Погоди. Ты пытаешься предоставить, как я выгляжу?_  
  
(17:48) У меня есть много теорий.  
  
 _(17:49) Как у Трима Адеми*? Я заинтересован._  
  
 _(17:49) И да, Пидж пришла посмотреть котят, потому буду отвечать медленнее._  
  
(17:51) Ладно, пойду по стереотипам: ты качок?  
  
(17:51) Ну как, например... Джонни Браво*?  
  
 _(17:51) Я аж колой подавился._  
  
 _(17:51) Че?? С чего ты взял??? Это????_  
  
(17:58) У тебя байк.  
  
 _(17:58) И потому ты думаешь, что я прям такой мускулистый?_  
  
(17:58) Точнее сказать, 'качок'.  
  
(17:59) Да, именно.  
  
 _(18:09) Да нет._  
  
 _(18:09) Пидж уже смеется._  
  
 _(18:09) Хотя лучше сказать ревет, если честно._  
  
(18:11) Ладно, ладно.  
  
(18:11) Бородатый?  
  
 _(18:17) Твои представления основаны на стереотипах о байкерах?_  
  
(18:17) Ещё я представляю на тебе кучу нелепых кожаных вещей. Так что да.  
  
 _(18:23) Я не 'качок', у меня нет бороды и я не ношу кучу нелепых кожаных вещей._  
  
(18:26) Пирсинг? Тату?  
  
 _(18:31) Мне 17. Какие на хрен тату?_  
  
(18:34) Ты не сказал про пирсинг...  
  
 _(18:39) Нету._  
  
 _(18:39) А нет, вру._  
  
(18:44) У тебя пирсинг??? Где???  
  
(18:44) Пупок? Я б взглянул на это.  
  
 _(18:50) Нет???_  
  
 _(18:50) Пару лет назад, когда у меня был переходный возраст, проколол ухо._  
  
 _(18:50) Я больше не ношу ничего, а дырки остались, так что  
  
(18:50) Теоретически, да._  
  
(18:53) Охох. Воу.  
  
(18:53) Круто.  
  
(18:53) Чесслово круто.   
  
 _(18:56) Другие странные и неправильные догадки касаемо моей внешности?_  
  
(18:58) Волосы длинные?  
  
 _(19:04) Дап._  
  
(19:06) Че, реально?  
  
 _(19:12) Ну они длинн-оват-ые._  
  
 _(19:12) До плеч._  
  
(19:14) Ахххххх  
  
(19:14) Это  
  
(19:14) Это что-то.  
  
(19:14) УХГХ.  
  
(19:14) Ханк обещал ребяткам на уроке физики, что сегодня мы позанимаемся.  
  
(19:15) И, как видишь, спрятаться под кроватью вышло не так хорошо, как я планировал.  
  
 _(19:18) Иди учись, Лэнс._  
  
(19:20)（￣□￣；）  
  
(19:20) ЛАДНО.  
  
(19:21) Поцелуй от меня котяток.  
  
 _(19:23) Нет_  
  
(19:26) Это котята, Кит. Им нужна забота и ласка.  
  
 _(19:27) Не тяни резину._  
  
(19:28) Фу, какой скучный.  
  
  
 **(22:07) Хэй Ханк, я просто уточнить, все еще в силе?**  
  
 **(22:07) И да, Кит постоянно утыкан в телефон.**  
  
 **(22:07) Скорее всего, он покраснел.**  
  
 _ **(22:13) На завтра у меня никаких планов.**_  
  
 _ **(22:13) Они такие дурачки.**_  
  
 _ **(22:13) Лэнс еще бубнит: 'у него пирсинг'.**_  
  
 _ **(22:14) Уверен, что он был в двух шагах от безумия.**_  
  
 **(22:17) Они идиоты.  
  
(22:17) Оба.**  
  
 _ **(22:18) Дап.**_  
  
 _ **(22:18) А еще немного мило.**_  
  
 _ **(22:18) По-своему.**_  
  
 **(22:20) Неточно.**


	5. Chapter 5

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
 _(00:00) Кит_  
 **(00:00) Пидж**  
 ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
 **(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
  
 **25/08/2016**  
  
 _(11:02) Ты же знаешь, что Маффин меня ненавидит?_  
  
(10:16) Мне известно о войне Маффин против Кита, да.  
  
(10:16) Если что, я в тиме Маффин.  
  
 _(10:17) Где твое чувство долга?_  
  
(10:17) К Маффин?  
  
 _(10:19) Ауч._  
  
 _(10:19) В любом случае, твоя нелюбовь не передалась деткам.  
  
(10:19) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(10:19) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
(10:19) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(10:19) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(10:23) У меня инфаркт???  
  
(10:23) Это????  
  
(10:23) Самое милое?????  
  
(10:23) Что я ВООБЩЕ видел???  
  
(10:24) Хоть у меня и есть двое пятилетних близнецов-племяшек.  
  
(10:24) И они ОЧЕНЬ милые.  
  
 _(10:25) Да?_  
  
(10:26) Как так вышло? Разве коты ненавидят тебя?  
  
 _(10:31) Конкретно Маффин._  
  
 _(10:31) Другие коты меня еще терпят._  
  
 _(10:31) А этот еще и полюбил??_  
  
 _(10:31) Она у меня на коленях сидит уже минут двадцать, я аж пошевелиться боюсь._  
  
 _(10:31) Она трЕТСЯ О МОЮ ЛЯХУ И МУРЛЫЧЕТ??_  
  
 _(10:31) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
(10:31) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(10:34) Оу, ну  
  
(10:34) Это мило, как  
  
(10:34) Как что-то очень, очень милое, вот честно.  
  
(10:34) Целых 11/10 по шкале милоты.  
  
 _(10:35) К чему все идет..._  
  
(10:35) Я не мог не заметить кое-что в углу пикчи.  
  
(10:35) В левом нижнем, если точнее.  
  
 _(10:36) Чего?_  
  
(10:36) Это  
  
(10:36) Бедро, я угадал*?????  
  
 _(10:37) Нет._  
  
(10:37) Бедро, на котором что-то, похooooже на стремные боксеры с принтом?  
  
(10:37) И надпись 'наверное' поперек?  
  
(10:37) Просто я как бы вижу это.  
  
 _(10:39) Проверь зрение._  
  
(10:39) Ты что, мое зрение 20/20.  
  
(10:39) Кит, почему ты носишь их?  
  
(10:39) Как они вообще у тебя оказались???  
  
(10:39) Я требую ответа.  
  
 _(10:43) ..._  
  
 _(10:43) Подарили._  
  
(10:44) Так я и поверил.  
  
(10:44) Отвечаю, пошел и сам купил.  
  
(10:44) 100%.  
  
 _(10:45) Э... нет???_  
  
 _(10:45) Мне подарили на День Рождения???_  
  
(10:46) Ты надо лгать мне, Кит.  
  
Я НЕ УДЕРЖАЛСЯ И ВПИХНУЛ СЮДА ЦИТАТУ ИЗ "ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА". (прим. пер.)  
  
(10:46) Я готов признать этот твой ужасный вкус.  
  
 _(10:47) Не видать тебе от меня больше котиков._  
  
(10:48) Что? Нет???!!!!???  
  
(10:48) Ты не можешь оборвать все вот так просто.  
  
 _(10:50) И все же... я...сделаю это..._  
  
Я очень пытался найти тут подвох, так что перевел как можно более литературно. (прим. пер.)  
  
(10:51) Бессердечный.  
  
(10:51) Я тут значит, рискуя задницей, пишу тебе прям в классе.  
  
(10:51) И вот, что я получаю взамен??  
  
 _(10:53) Тебе не нужно делать это на уроке._  
  
(10:56) Даа  
  
(10:56) Но мне нравится чатиться с тобой.  
  
 _(11:01) Ох._  
  
 _(11:01) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(11:01) К ней присоединилась сестра._  
  
(11:01) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(11:04) МОЕ СЕРДЦЕ????  
  
(11:05) Как мимимишненько-то.  
  
(11:05) Я аж чувствую сформировавшуюся между нами связь.  
  
 _(11:06) Бедная котя._  
  
 _(11:06) Она даже не понимает, на что подписалась._  
  
(11:08) Тебе хоть кто-нибудь говорил, что ты смешной?  
  
 _(11:10) Много кто._  
  
(11:10) Так вот: они все врут.  
  
 _(11:13) Ты еще хуже Пидж_.  
  
(11:15) И при этом ты все равно общаешься со мной.  
  
(11:15) Удивительно.  
  
 _(11:17) Может быть, мне нравится с тобой общаться._  
  
(11:17) Лишь может быть?  
  
 _(11:18) Мне нужно идти помочь отцу._  
  
(11:18) Хмхм. Ну и ладно, иди.  
  
(11:18) Чмокни котяток от меня.  
  
 _(11:19) Пойду на компромисс и, вместо этого, буду любить их._  
  
(11:21) Чейта за компромисс такой.  
  
(11:21) Но да ладно.  
  
  
(16:23) Что ты хочешь больше всего на свете?  
  
 _ **(16:25) Стажировку в Google.**_  
  
(16:28) ...  
  
(16:28) Другое.  
  
 _ **(16:28) Работу в Osteria Francescana.**_  
  
(16:30) У. Что это?  
  
 _ **(16:31) Самый лучший в мире ресторан.**_  
  
 _ **(16:31) Он оч классный — я прям тащусь с него.**_  
  
(16:34) Хм. Кажется дороговатым.  
  
 _ **(16:34) Очень дороговатым.**_  
  
(16:34) Придумай что-нибудь мне по карману.  
  
 _ **(16:35) Это типа**_  
  
 _ **(16:35) Чего я хочу больше всего на свете, но не стажировку в Google (аки то, что я хотел больше всего на свете), и что было бы тебе по карману??**_  
  
(16:36) Именно так, мой дорогой друг!  
  
 _ **(16:37) Кхм-кхм.**_  
  
 _ **(16:37) Ты хотел сказать, сосед по комнате, который не отвлекает меня от ночных чатов с парнем?**_  
  
(16:38) Не смешно.  
  
 _ **(16:39) Ты спросил меня, что я хочу.**_  
  
 _ **(16:39) И это то, чего я хочу.**_  
  
(16:40) Ну, у твоего соседа по комнате нет парня, так что это спорный вопрос.  
  
(16:40) Давай ченить другое.  
  
 _ **(16:42) Или**_  
  
 _ **(16:42) Ты просто скажешь мне, для чего это?**_  
  
(16:43) Пытаюсь понять, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты вместо меня сдал экзамен по физике и чтобы я не провалился.  
  
(16:43) Так.  
  
(16:43) Че тебе взять??  
  
(16:44) Что-нибудь не более стирки белья до конца года.  
  
(16:44) Намекни. Намекни.  
  
 _ **(16:46) Экзамен по физике, который мы пишем в одно время?  
  
(16:46) Сорвать его у меня, чтобы я прорешал оба варианта??**_  
  
(16:47) Ты справишься, я не сомневаюсь.  
  
 _ **(16:49) Твоя впечатлительность, как и вера в меня, прям изобретет перемещение во времени или машину клонирования, да, попробуй лучше все сделать сам.  
  
(16:51) Угхххххххх.  
  
(16:51) Именно этих слов я и боялся.  
  
(16:51) Может просимулировать инфаркт или типа того.  
  
(16:53) Пожалуйста, давай без этого... еще раз.**_  
  
(16:53) Ты прав.  
  
(16:53) В третий раз медички точно не поверят.  
  
 _ **(16:55) Они еще сначала тебе не поверили, но**_  
  
 _ **(16:55) сПАСИБО И НА ТОМ.**_  
  
(16:55) А на wikiHow статья есть, и тут детально описано, как подделать свою же смерть.  
  
 _ **(16:56) Ты подделаешь свою смерть только из-за экзамена по физике???**_  
  
(16:57) Че, перебор?  
  
 _ **(16:58) Немного.**_  
  
(16:59) Угх.  
  
(16:59) Зачем я вообще сдаю физику?  
  
 _ **(17:01) Потому что ты в ней прошаренный?**_  
  
(17:03) А вот один факт говорит обратное.  
  
(17:03) Факт того, что я заработал тройбан за пробник.  
  
 _ **(17:05) Ну не повезло с вариантом, с кем не бывает.**_  
  
 _ **(17:05) Просто тебе нужно сосредоточиться.**_  
  
(17:07) Легко сказать.  
  
(17:07) Я прочитал где-то один абзац, а потом такой типа: 'хмм, интересно, как зовут детенышей ехидны, надо бы узнать'.  
  
(17:07) К твоему сведению, это пагглы.  
  
(17:07) Их называют пАГГЛАМИ.  
  
(17:08) Че за херня.  
  
(17:08) А еще они пусечки и мои новые любимые животные.  
  
 _ **(17:10) Пагглы? В натуре??**_  
  
 _ **(17:10) Так, так, отходим от темы.**_  
  
 _ **(17:10) Сходи-ка в библиотеку, устройся в кресле-мешке, выключи мобилу и просто просмотри все.**_  
  
 _ **(17:10) Начни со своей любимой темы для поднятия настроения и читай уже от нее.**_  
  
 _ **(17:11) Сейчас у меня наставничество, но когда я вернусь, мы сделаем карточки, ладно?**_  
  
(17:14) Ладно, хорошо, звучит неплохо.  
  
(17:14) Уже отключаюсь.  
  
(17:14) УДАЧИ С НАСТАВНИЧЕСТВОМ!!  
  
(17:14) xoxoxo  
  
  
 _(18:34) Я знаю еще один ужасный фильм, который на самом деле очень крут._  
  
 _(18:34) Дрожь земли._  
  
 _(18:34) Не знаю, насколько серьезно ты это воспримешь, но если что, я предупредил, что там под землей гигантские черви-убийцы._  
  
 _(18:47) А, и еще Кевин Бэйкон._  
  
 _(18:47) Он немного странный, но фильм же удался???_  
  
 _(20:02) Лэнс?_  
  
(21:43) Почему я не удивлен твоей заинтересованности фильмом о гигантских червях-убийцах??  
  
(21:43) А, и извини за поздний ответ.  
  
(21:43) Отключил телефон, чтобы повторить все.  
  
 _(21:46) Потому что подземные черви-убийцы классные?_  
  
 _(21:46) Как прошло?_  
  
(21:48) Сомнительно.  
  
(21:48) И... вполне неплохо???  
  
(21:48) Сначала постоянно отвлекался (для справки: детей ехидны зовут пагглами), но потом собрался, и все пошло проще. Вскоре пришел Ханк, и мы сделали карточки, чтобы я смог все запомнить.  
  
(21:49) Вот, может, щас не завалю экзамен по физике.  
  
(21:49) Как я надеюсь.  
  
 _(21:51) Когда он?_  
  
(21:51) На той неделе.  
  
(21:51) Следующая неделя — неделя экзаменов. И также известна как Адская Неделя.  
  
(21:51) Не думаю, что выживу.  
  
(21:51) И мне запретили снова подделывать инфаркт или смерть.  
  
(21:52) Я считаю, что это просто грубо.  
  
 _(21:54) Ам_  
  
 _(21:54) Подделывать инфаркт... Снова?_  
  
(21:55) Или смерть.  
  
(21:55) Ты ж вроде как в курсе, Кит.  
  
 _(21:58) Я вообще хочу знать, в чем смысл этого?_  
  
(21:58) Ну типа это очень смешная история.  
  
(21:58) И при этом очень долгая, вот  
  
(21:58) А может и нет.  
  
(21:58) То, что это связано с четырнадцатилетним Лэнсом, который не повторил материал к экзу по математике, это все, что тебе надо знать.  
  
 _(22:05) О Боже._  
  
(22:07) Ага, вызвали родителей и все дела. Не Клево.  
  
(22:07) Однако ж история прикольная для рассказов на семейных посиделках и всяком таком. Мой папа всегда типа 'хэй, помните как Лэнс разыграл инфаркт? ЭТО было смело, не находите?'  
  
 _(22:10) Твоя жизнь такая... насыщенная, что ли?_  
  
(22:11) Да? Неожиданно.  
  
 _(22:12) Очень. Как Ханк еще живет?_  
  
(22:14) Это самое распространенное и ошибочное мнение.  
  
 _(22:14 ) В смысле?_  
  
(22:15) Ханк такой же эмоциональный, как и я. Он просто лучше скрывается.  
  
(22:15) У него оч хорошо выходит покерфэйс.  
  
(22:15) И никогда не играй с ним в карты — ты ТОЧНО проиграешь.  
  
(22:16) 100%.  
  
 _(22:18) Хэзэ, в большинстве карточных игр я хорош._  
  
 _(22:18) Ты просто никогда не видел мой покерфэйс._  
  
(22:20) Тогда покажешь его?  
  
 _(22:21) Это очередная попытка попросить меня о сэлфи?_  
  
(22:22) Нет???  
  
 _(22:24) ..._  
  
(22:25) Может?  
  
 _(22:25) ..._  
  
(22:27) ЛАДНО ДА.  
  
 _(22:29) Почему ж ты такой любопытный?_  
  
(22:30) Я лучше запомню, если увижу.  
  
(22:30) А тебе вот вообще не интересно, как я выгляжу?  
  
 _(22:34) Ты уже говорил мне, как выглядишь._  
  
 _(22:34) 'настолько великолепен, что если долго глядеть, то можно повредить сетчатку глаза'_  
  
(22:36) Ты так думаешь?  
  
 _(22:36) Ничуть._  
  
(22:40) Почему ты заставляешь меня чувствовать боль, Кит??  
  
(22:41) Прост типа  
  
(22:41) Я бы отправил тебе сэлфи, но если не получу твое в ответ, что будет немного странно.  
  
(22:42) Но типа не принуждаю тебя отправить его мне, ибо (честно!!!) мне и в 'анонимности' нормально.  
  
(22:42) Просто типа не хочу показать  _не_ заинтересованным, понимаешь?  
  
(22:43) Но я как бы могу и понизить частоту этого всего 'любопытства', хочешь?  
  
(22:43) Если тебе из-за этого неловко или типа того.  
  
 _(22:46) Нет, все о'кей._  
  
 _(22:46) Просто_  
  
 _(22:46) Дай мне подумать над этим._  
  
(22:47) Стой  
  
(22:47) Что?  
  
(22:47) Серезно?  
  
 _(22:50) Думаю, мне не неинтересно, как ты выглядишь._  
  
(22:52) Это щас очень беспалевный способ признать, что хочешь знать мою внешность.  
  
 _(22:56) Без комментариев._  
  
(22:56) Это сам по себе уже комментарий.  
  
 _(22:58) БЕЗ КОММЕНТАРИЕВ._  
  
(22:59) Это...  
  
(22:59) Ты так...  
  
(22:59) Смущаешься?  
  
(23:00) Ты краснеешь?  
  
(23:00) Стопудово краснеешь.  
  
 _(23:03) Сколько раз за сегодня мне надо сказать сказать 'без комментариев'?_  
  
(23:07) Aхaхaхaхa, ладно, ладно, уже прекращаю.  
  
(23:07) Короче, я спать.  
  
(23:08) Спокойной, Кит.  
  
 _(23:10) Ночи, Лэнс._  
  
(23:10) И да, можешь проигнорить это, но  
  
(23:10) Ты сам заставляешь меня краснеть иногда, так что думаю мы в расчете.  
  
 _(23:12) Чеыфаее_  
  
(23:12) Я же сказал, ты можешь проигнорить это.  
  
 _(23:13) А_  
  
 _(23:13) Ночи._  
  
  
 _(23:25) Влюбиться как-то стремно._  
  
 _(23:25) Как это прекратить?_  
  
 _(23:25) Сейчас же._  
  
 **(23:27)**  Однажды ты начнешь проверять, кому отправляешь сообщения, и только потом отправлять.  
  
 **(23:37)**  Может быть.  
  
 _(23:40) Когда я уже сдохну._  
  
 **(23:40)**  Или мы можем поговорить об этом?  
  
 **(23:40)**  С каких это пор у нас появились секреты, Кит?  
  
 _(23:42) С каких это пор ты с кем-то встречаешься?_  
  
 **(23:43)**  Тчо  
  
 **(23:43)**  Что?  
  
 **(23:44)**  Я  
  
 **(23:44)**  Откуда ты узнал???  
  
 _(23:45) А как ты думаешь?_  
  
 **(23:46)**  Начинается на 'М' и рифмуется с 'кэт'*?  
  
 _(23:48) Почему ты не рассказал мне?_  
  
 **(23:48)**  Почему ты не рассказываешь мне о своей любви?  
  
 _(23:50) Я первый спросил._  
  
 **(23:52)**  Если я отвечу, ты ответишь?  
  
 _(23:53) Посмотрим._  
  
 **(23:54)**  Кит...  
  
 _(23:55) ЧТО._  
  
 **(23:58)**  Я просто хотел убедиться, насколько это серьезно, до того, как представить ее кому-то.  
  
 _(23:58) Ты представил ее Мэтту._  
  
 **(23:59)**  Против моей воли.  
  
 **(23:59)**  Он подумал, что она разносчица пиццы, и открыл ей дверь в одном полотенце.  
  
  
  
 **26/08/16**  
  
 **(00:00)**  Нужно было устранить последствия.  
  
 _(00:03) Хм._  
  
 _(00:03) Это ты серьезно?_  
  
 **(00:06)**  Хотелось бы думать, да.  
  
 _(00:06) Это_  
  
 _(00:06) Здорово. Очень даже здорово._  
  
 _(00:06) Думал, что ты будешь фореве элон*, и только Маффин составит тебе компанию. Я уж начал волноваться._  
  
 **(00:09)**  Маффин составила бы отличную компанию, если бы я решил прожить эту жизнь один, и это полностью противоречит твоим словам.  
  
 **(00:09)**  Пока что...  
  
 **(00:10)**  Я помню, что сказал тебе сказать мне, если я скажу тебе, но ты не говоришь. Нет, если не хочешь, то не говори.  
  
 **(00:15)**  Кит?  
  
 _(00:17) Я даже не знаю, как он выглядит._  
  
 **(00:17)**  ?  
  
 _(00:18) Моя любовь._  
  
 _(00:18) И да, может лучше придумать ему имя, ибо частичка моей души умирает каждый раз, как я это пишу._  
  
 **(00:19)**  Ты...не знаешь, как он выглядит?  
  
 _(00:20) Нет._  
  
 _(00:20) Он отправил сообщение не тому номеру, попал на меня и_  
  
 _(00:20) И мы просто общаемся?_  
  
 _(00:23) Я вижу, что ты пишешь, и если ты сейчас планируешь прочитать нотации на тему 'незнакомцы опасны', я просто отключу телефон._  
  
 **(00:25)**  Лекции на тему 'незнакомцы опасны' была удалена.  
  
 _(00:25) Спасибо._  
  
 **(00:26)**  Но если серьезно, Кит.  
  
 **(00:26)**  Лучше будь осторожнее с людьми, с которыми сейчас общаешься.  
  
 _(00:30) Я знаю._  
  
 **(00:31)**  Ты веришь, что он такой, каким представляется?  
  
 _(00:32) Угу._  
  
 **(00:34)**  И ты не планировал с ним встретиться или что-нибудь такое?  
  
 _(00:34) Не_  
  
 _(00:34) Мы никогда и не сможем. Я даже не знаю, где он живет._  
  
 _(00:35) Он может жить вообще в другой части страны._  
  
 _(00:35) Вообще_  
  
 _(00:35) Это отстойно._  
  
 **(00:36)**  Потому как...  
  
 _(00:36) Потому как я как-то хотел бы с ним пересечься однажды?_  
  
 _(00:36) Кажется смешным, я ведь даже не знаю, как он выглядит, и он не знает, как я выгляжу, и_  
  
 **(00:38)**  И?  
  
 _(00:40) Ничего, ничего._  
  
 _(00:40) Просто._  
  
 _(00:41) Мне нравится с ним общаться._  
  
 _(00:41) И я не хочу как-то закосячить, чтобы он перестал общаться со мной._  
  
 _(00:41) К примеру_  
  
 _(00:42) Отправить селфи._  
  
 **(00:45)**  И почему из-за этого он может перестать общаться с тобой??  
  
 _(00:45) А ты как думаешь, почему?_  
  
 **(00:47)**  Можно я воображу себя твоим 'старшим братом' на минуту?  
  
 _(00:47) Разумеется нет._  
  
 **(00:48)**  Я все равно воображу.  
  
 **(00:48)**  Если ты скинешь тому мальчику фото, и он внезапно перестанет с тобой общаться, то твои домыслы верны, и он не тот, с кем ты хочешь связывать жизнь.  
  
 _(00:48) 'Этому мальчику', Широ, говоришь как старикан._  
  
 _(00:48) И пожалуйста, харе._  
  
 **(00:49)**  Он точно не достоин тебя, раз упускает шанс пообщаться с тобой вживую.  
  
 _(00:49) ПРОШУ СТОПППП_  
  
 _(00:49) Это не тот разговор, который я ожидал сегодня._  
  
 _(00:49) Я бы поощрил твои напутствия, но... пожалуйста.... не надо..._  
  
 **(00:50)**  И последнее?  
  
 _(00:51) И ты никогда больше об этом не ляпнешь?_  
  
 **(00:51)**  Постараюсь.  
  
 _(00:52) Лан. И последнее._  
  
 **(00:54)**  Ты очень проницателен, Кит. Если тебе нравится с ним общаться, значит что-то подсказывает тебе, что он хороший. И я надеюсь, что в самых закромах души ты понимаешь это.  
  
 **(00:54)**  Не губи хорошее из-за боязни довериться своей интуиции.  
  
 **(00:55)**  Ииииии я все.  
  
 **(00:55)**  Не все так уж и плохо, верно?  
  
 _(00:57) Худшее, что я когда-либо пережил за всю свою жизнь._  
  
 **(00:59)**  Хуже разговоров с папой о на  _такие_  темы?  
  
 _(01:01) Ладно. Тогда второе худшее, что я когда-либо пережил за всю свою жизнь._  
  
 _(01:04) Спасибо, Широ._  
  
 **(01:04)**  Обращайся.  
  
  
 _(01:10) У тебя есть сэлфи-палка?_  
  
 **(01:14) Щас час ночи, потому давай представим, что это сон.**  
  
 **(01:14) Очень скучный сон, но при этом сон.**  
  
 **(01:14) Итак, Кит не из сна, у меня нет сэлфи-палки.**  
  
 _(01:15) Проклятье._  
  
  
 **(07:45) Хах.**  
  
 **(07:45) Так это был не сон.**  
  
 _(07:56) Не сон._  
  
 **(07:56) Узнать ли, зачем тебе внезапно понадобилась сэлфи-палка в час ночи**  
  
 **(07:56) Или?**  
  
 _(07:58) Сделать селфи?_  
  
 **(07:59) Не, не, это ясно.**  
  
 **(07:59) Я хочу узнать, зачем тебе так нужна эта палка.**  
  
 **(07:59) Притом из всех моих знакомых не самый склонный к сэлфи.**  
  
 **(08:00) У тебя на байк на аве в Фейсбуке.**  
  
 **(08:00) Даже у моего БАТИ сэлфи в фото профиля.**  
  
 **(08:02) Стопудово и у дедушки тоже.**  
  
(08:03) Да, да, я уже обсудил это с Лэнсом.  
  
 **(08:03) Я правильно поняла, что эта сэлфи-палка для какой-то мутки с Лэнсом?**  
  
 _(08:06) Мне надо_  
  
 _(08:06) Отправить ему фотку._  
  
 _(08:06) Себя._  
  
 **(08:11) К твоему сведению меня чуть не сбила машина, потому что я остановилась на переходе и аж ахНУЛА.**  
  
 _(08:11) В этом нет ничего особенного._  
  
 **(08:14) Как раз-таки есть.**  
  
 **(08:14) Стой, а когда ты хочешь это отправить?**  
  
 _(08:15) Как только сделаю?_  
  
 **(08:17) Дождешься моего прихода?**  
  
 _(08:17) ...Зачем?_  
  
 **(08:21) Это Знаменательный День.**  
  
 **(08:21) День, когда Кит Когане наконец сделает первое сэлфи и шагнет в 21 век.**  
  
 **(08:21) Это надо записать.**  
  
 _(08:24) Официально запрещаю тебе посещать мой дом._  
  
 **(08:24) Твоя мама меня пустит.**  
  
 **(08:24) Она меня любит.**  
  
 _(08:26) Ненавижу, когда ты права._  
  
 **(08:27) До скорого.**  
  
  
 **(08:30) Операция Полоротые может начаться раньше, чем мы ожидали.**  
  
 _ **(08:41) Разве мы называли ее так ?**_  
  
 **(08:44) Операция Свести Наших Полоротых Лучших Друзей Вместе звучит длинновато, так что я сократила.**  
  
 _ **(08:46) Разумно.**_  
  
 _ **(08:46) Что не так? Смена обстоятельств?**_  
  
 **(08:49) По достоверным источникам сэлфи будет отправлено сегодня вечером.**  
  
 _ **(08:51) Твою мать.**_  
  
 _ **(08:51) Ладно, о'кей. Операции Полоротые необходимо продвижение.**_  
  
 **(08:54) Ты свободен на выходных? Не завтра — в воскресенье?**  
  
 _ **(08:57) Вообще никак.**_  
  
 _ **(08:57) На следующей неделе у нас экзамены, и мы походу проведем все выходные в библиотеке.**_  
  
 _ **(08:57) Может тогда на следующих?**_  
  
 **(08:59) Ну хорошо.**  
  
 **(08:59) Определяемся с местом встречи...**  
  
 _ **(09:02) Я знаю пару мест, дай чуть-чуть подумать над этим.**_  
  
 **(09:04) Класс, дай мне знать.**  
  
 _ **(09:05) Разумеется.**_  
  
 _ **(09:05) К тому же мы очень хорошо поработали вчера! Дай мне знать, с чем хочешь разобраться на той неделе.**_  
  
  
(12:42) Если бы у тебя была машина времени, куда бы ты сначала отправился?  
  
 _(12:46) Как ни странно, но я как-то привыкаю к твоим специфическим вопросам._  
  
 _(12:46) Не пойму, хорошо это или нет._  
  
(12:48) Хорошо, естественно.  
  
(12:48) Так куда ты хотел бы отправиться?  
  
 _(12:49) *Когда._  
  
 _(12:49) И в 1969._  
  
(12:51) Что такого было в 1969?  
  
 _(12:53) Много чего._  
  
 _(12:53) Но также_  
  
 _(12:53) Высадка на Луну. Вроде._  
  
(12:55) Не начинай.  
  
 _(12:55) Хочу отметить, что доказательства реальной посадки, мягко говоря, сомнительны._  
  
(12:57) Это ж с точностью до наоборот, но... как-то помогает засыпать ночью.  
  
 _(12:58) Когда-нибудь ты сам в этом убедишься._  
  
(12:58) Поживем — увидим.  
  
 _(13:03) А ты? Куда/когда б отправился?_  
  
(13:05) Обратно во время, когда придумали экзамены.  
  
(13:05) И убедил бы не вводить их.  
  
 _(13:07) И как бы ты сделал это?_  
  
(13:08) Я подготовил очень убедительную речь.  
  
 _(13:10) Даже не сомневаюсь._  
  
 _(13:10) И как, плохо продвигается подготовка?_  
  
(13:14) Не, все о'кей. Щас просто отдохнуть.  
  
 _(13:16) И сколько же их у тебя будет?_  
  
(13:18) ДОФИГА.  
  
(13:18) А вообще пять.  
  
(13:18) Что дофига ровно на пять экзаменов.  
  
 _(13:20) Всю следующую неделю?_  
  
(13:20) Да, и это не так уж плохо на самом-то деле. Разобраться удастся со всем и сразу.  
  
(13:20) Но подготовка ко всему сразу все усложняет.  
  
(13:20) Сначала я пытаюсь заучить таблицу Менделеева, потом пытаюсь вспомнить, какое время употребляется при написании эссе по францу.  
  
(13:21) Иногда хочется просто послать к чертям это все и посмотреть, что же будет.  
  
(13:21) Но мне надо совершить свою месть.  
  
 _(13:24) А, это тому учителю? Тот, который самая сволочь?_  
  
(13:35) иМЕННО ОН.  
  
(13:25) Хэзэ, но типа  
  
(13:25) Не люблю, когда меня недооценивают.  
  
(13:26) Самый быстрый способ попасть в Список Врагов — недооценить меня.  
  
 _(13:27) Постараюсь никогда так не делать._  
  
(13:29) УмнО.  
  
Нужен был какой-то пафос, так что прибегнул к выделениям. (прим. пер.)  
  
(13:29) Но типа я еще и упрям? Так что если ты скажешь, что я чего-то не могу, то я заработаю в 100 раз усерднее, чтобы утыкать этим твое лицо типа ХА  
  
(13:29) И в завершении ко всему этому исполняя танец 'Я Же Говорил'.  
  
 _(13:34) Только не говори, что станцуешь 'Я Же Говорил' прямо перед учителем._  
  
(13:34) Я думаю, мы оба знаем ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
(13:34) Это оч крутой хореографический номер — по уровню крутости на уровне Бейонсе, — но посмотрим; хочешь я попрошу Ханка, чтобы он заснял это для тебя?  
  
 _(13:36) Я даже не могу определить, шутишь ли ты сейчас._  
  
 _(13:36) Но как-то склоняюсь... Ты же не шутишь, да?_  
  
(13:36) :)  
  
(13:37) Э неет, чтобы станцевать  _великий_  из всех когда-либо существующих танец 'Я Же Говорил', надо сначала хорошие оценки получить.  
  
 _(13:38) Думаешь, ты их получишь?_  
  
(13:39) Нуу сейчас да, немного считаю.  
  
(13:39) Вообще единственное, за что я больше волнуюсь, так это за физику. По всему остальному я должен получить оценки, должен.  
  
(13:39) Но физика это просто...  
  
 _(13:40) Я могу помочь?_  
  
(13:43) А?  
  
(13:43) Что?  
  
 _(13:46) Помочь подготовиться?_  
  
(13:46) Да, я понял.  
  
(13:46) Просто типа  
  
(13:46) Как????  
  
 _(13:48) Я могу давать мотивацию?_  
  
(13:50) Эм?  
  
(13:50) Ты меня заинтриговал, но запутал.  
  
 _(13:53) Ты же хочешь знать, как я выгляжу?_  
  
(13:54) Не хочу, чтобы это звучало так, будто я прям горю желанием, но  
  
(13:54) Да.  
  
(13:54) Хочу.  
  
 _(13:56) Сколько за сегодня ты успел повторить?_  
  
(13:57) Я прочитал десять страниц конспекта.  
  
 _(13:58) И сколько еще тебе нужно прочитать?_  
  
(14:01) Буду честен и скажу, что около 60%.  
  
(14:01) Я просто ненавижу эту тему.  
  
 _(14:03) Ладно тогда_  
  
 _(14:03) Пролистай еще десять страниц и_  
  
 _(14:03) Я пришлю тебе сэлфи._  
  
(14:05) Мне????  
  
(14:05) Серьезно??????  
  
(14:05) Стой, ты подкупаешь меня своим сэлфи??????  
  
 _(14:08) Но это ведь работает?_  
  
(14:10) Я смущен оттого, как хорошо это работает.  
  
(14:10) Так ты правда пришлешь?  
  
 _(14:12) Если продолжишь готовиться, то да._  
  
(14:13) Я ведь могу соврать и сказать, что уже прочитал? Как ты узнаешь?  
  
 _(14:16) Хм._  
  
 _(14:16) Думаю, никак._  
  
 _(14:16) Я доверяю тебе._  
  
(14:18) Aхххххххххххххх и как это заставило мое сердце екнуть???  
  
 _(14:19) Тебе лучше знать._  
  
(14:19) И то верно.  
  
(14:19) Отключаюсь.  
  
(14:20) Готовь свою мордашку для сэлфи.  
  
(14:20) Я готов удивляться.  
  
 _(14:23) Попридержи свои ожидания._  
  
(14:23) Слишком поздно.  
  
(14:23) аргххххХХХ OK  
  
(14:24) Уже выключаю телеф.  
  
(14:24) Поговорим через пару часиков?  
  
 _(14:25) Пока, Лэнс._  
  
  
 _(15:31) Что ж_  
  
 _(15:31) Я сказал, что пришлю ему сэлфи._  
  
 _(15:31) Если подготовится к экзамену._  
  
 _(15:31) Выходит, пути назад нет?_  
  
 **(15:33) Поставил условия, чтобы отправить сэлфи?**  
  
 **(15:33) Когда западаешь на кого-то, не надо прилагать столько усилий, Кит.**  
  
 _(15:36) Но уже поздно._  
  
 _(15:36) Уже потом обливаюсь, потому что я нЕ ЗНАЮ КАК ДЕЛАТЬ СЭЛФИ???_  
  
 **(15:40) Я ЖЕ ПРОСИЛА ДОЖДАТЬСЯ МОЕГО ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЯ!!!**  
  
 **(15:40) Ты не лишиiь меня этого, Кит. НЕ ЛИШИШЬ.**  
  
 **(15:40) И да, ты ж не знаешь, как делать сэлфи. Просто держи телефон перед лицом и фотай.**  
  
 **(15:41) Только не без меня: я должна увидеть своими глазами то, что случается раз в год.**  
  
 _(15:36) Нет, я понимаю принцип работы._  
  
 _(15:36) Но все фотографии такие страшные???_  
  
 _(15:37) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(15:37) Я реально так выгляжу?_  
  
 **(15:37) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]**  
  
 **(15:40) ...Почему ты фотался в этом ракурсе??**  
  
 **(15:40) Ты даже сам на себя не похож уоу.**  
  
 _(15:41) И какой же тогда должен быть ракурс?_  
  
 **(15:43) Может, самый красивый?**  
  
 **(15:43) А, и да, спасибо за компромат.**  
  
 _(15:46) Нет, ты удалишь сейчас же._  
  
 **(15:47) Конечно.**  
  
 _(15:47) То есть ты не удалишь, да?_  
  
 **(15:47) Конечно нет.**  
  
 **(15:47) А, я буду через минут десять. Тебе в магазе взять чего?**  
  
 _(16:00) Нет, спасибо._  
  
 _(16:00) И да, удали фото._  
  
 **(16:04) И да, нет.**  
  
  
(19:20) Я ПОТРАТИЛ НА ЭТО ПЯТЬ ЧАСОВ.  
  
(19:20) НО Я ВЕРНУЛСЯ  
  
(19:20) И ГОТОВ ПОЛУЧИТЬ СЭЛФИ СВОЕЙ МЕЧТЫ.  
  
 _(19:26) Своей мечты?_  
  
(19:27) Слишком много?  
  
(19:27) Ну тогда дум.  
  
 _(19:30) Сомневаюсь, что так лучше звучит._  
  
(19:31) Звучит, точно тебе говорю.  
  
(19:31) Так  
  
(19:31) Что с селфи.  
  
(19:31) Нет, стой. Я кажусь слишком нетерпеливым, да?  
  
 _(19:33) Немного._  
  
(19:33) Лан. Тогда поболтаем.  
  
(19:34) Как день прошел?  
  
 _(19:35) Угх._  
  
 _(19:35) Ты серьезно?_  
  
(19:37) Да, а че? Что-то сделал?  
  
(19:37) Что ты  _делаешь_ , кстать?  
  
(19:37) Ты говорил, что типа помогал отцу, так чем вы занимаетесь?  
  
 _(19:40) Оу._  
  
 _(19:40) Родители владеют магазином стройматериалов, а я им помогаю._  
  
 _(19:40) Технически, я должен быть на стажировке, но папа хочет, чтобы я работал тогда, когда нужна помощь._  
  
(19:41) Значит, ты помогаешь розничной торговлей?  
  
 _(19:41) Увы._  
  
(19:42) Наряду с ежедневными фоточками котят (которые ты уже не делаешь из-за своей ужасной лени, и это все, что я могу сказать) мне нужны от тебя ежедневные страшилки о розничной торговле.  
  
 _(19:43) Вчера пришел парень и попытался вернуть валик с прилипшей к нему копной волос?_  
  
 _(19:43) Хотел спросить у него, что случилось, но он даже не взглянул на меня._  
  
 _(19:43) Вот это было жутко._  
  
(19:45) Клиенты типа самые странные люди на планете??  
  
(19:45) Я подрабатываю в кафе на выходных, когда приезжаю домой, и одна женщина хотела вернуть торт, потому что купила не тот.  
  
(19:45) И открыл коробку, чтобы проверить, годен ли он для перепродажи  
  
(19:45) И там не было гигантецкого куска? Как будто кто-то сгреб тортик в горсть рукой??   
  
(19:45) Его даже не разрезали. Просто сгребли торт в красное мессиво.  
  
(19:46) Я смотрел на нее, а она, попялившись на меня полминуты, просто взяла торт и убежала??????  
  
 _(19:48) Более чем уверен: 80% покупателей — инопланетяне._  
  
(19:48) Видишь, я даже подтвердил эту теорию.  
  
 _(19:48) Не теорию, а 100% факт._  
  
 _(19:48) (Как и высадка на Луну, которой не было)_  
  
(19:50) Ты прав, ты прав.  
  
(19:50) (Высадка на Луну была)  
  
 _(19:52) Как успехи с подготовкой?_  
  
(19:54) Не совру, если скажу, что полным ходом.  
  
(19:54) Прошел тот раздел, за которым сидел  _неделями_ , и вот  
  
(19:54) Спасибо за мотивацию. Она реально помогает.  
  
(19:55) Говоря о мотивации...  
  
(19:55) *подмиг-подмиг* *толк-толк локтями* *руки пистолетами*  
  
 _(19:57) Думаю, что лучше б ты забыл._  
  
(19:58) ДА НИКОГДА.  
  
 _(20:00) Естественно._  
  
 _(20:01) Я так, напомню, что я не делаю сэлфи._  
  
 _(20:01) Это не что-то обиходное для меня._  
  
 _(20:01) Хорошо?_  
  
(20:04) Кит.  
  
(20:04) В этом нет ничего сложного.  
  
(20:04) Это же сэлфи.  
  
 _(20:06) Спасибо, Пидж версия 2.0._  
  
(20:07) Ты нервничаешь.  
  
 _(20:08) Это вопрос, ага?_  
  
(20:09) Неа.  
  
 _(20:09) Ну может, да, немного нервничаю._  
  
(20:11) Тогда я первый?  
  
 _(20:11) ??_  
  
(20:12) Я первый пришлю фотку.  
  
(20:12) Сделаю первый шаг и все в таком духе.  
  
 _(20:14) Это было бы..._  
  
 _(20:14) Да?_  
  
(20:14) Ага.  
  
(20:15) Пять сек.  
  
(20:17) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]*  
  
 _(20:17) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
(20:17) *трясет руками*  
  
(20:30) Кит?  
  
(20:31) Знай, что я шутил про 'долго глядеть, и можно повредить сетчатку глаза'.  
  
(20:40) Или же  
  
(20:40) Нет??  
  
  
 _(20:19) Я не смогу._  
  
 _(20:19) Пидж, я не смогу_  
  
 _(20:19) Он??????????_  
  
 _(20:19) Пока, я не могу_  
  
 _(20:19) Нет_  
  
 _(20:19) неееЕТ._  
  
 **(20:20) Контекст?**  
  
 _(20:21) Он первым прислал сэлфи._  
  
 _(20:21) И_  
  
 _(20:21) Да._  
  
 **(20:22) Что вообще случилось, что ты уже пишешь бессмыслицу, несмотря на то что я еще понимаю, о чем ты?**  
  
 **(20:22) Наверное, он милашка?**  
  
 _(20:23) Мягко сказано._  
  
 _(20:23) И, знаешь, он просто взял и отправил фотографию._  
  
 _(20:24) Как можно сделать такую классную фотку меньше чем за минуту??_  
  
 _(20:24) А МЫ ПОТРАТИЛИ ДВА ЧАСА, ЧТОБЫ НАФОТАТЬСЯ И ИМЕТЬ ЛИШЬ ДВЕ БОЛЕЕ-МЕНЕЕ ПРИЛИЧНЫЕ ФОТКИ?????_  
  
 _(20:24) А он такой_  
  
 _(20:25) 'Пять сек', а потом отходит, чтобы сфотаться так, что бы загордилась бы сама Тайра Бэнкс??_  
  
 _(20:25) Это нечестно, я не буду._  
  
 **(20:25) Воу.**  
  
 **(20:25) Это так мило, что аж блевать тянет.**  
  
 **(20:26) Постой, а ты ведь ответил ему, да?**  
  
 _(20:28) ..._  
  
 _(20:28) Еще нет._  
  
 **(20:31) Довожу до сведения, что, по моему мнению, ты потерял минимум 20 очков.**  
  
 **(20:31) И с каждой минутой теряешь все больше.**  
  
 **(20:31) ОТВЕТЬ ЕМУ КИТ.**  
  
 _(20:33) И что написать?_  
  
 **(20:34) Что-нибудь? Что угодно? Точнее, все то же, что писал мне, только в другой форме?**  
  
 _(20:36) Что, если я не смогу?_  
  
 **(20:37) Если ты не ответишь ему в ближайшие две минуты сам, то это сделаю я.**  
  
 _(20:38) Не сделаешь._  
  
 **(20:39) Мы же оба знаем, что сделаю.**  
  
 _(20:39) ..._  
  
 _(20:39) Я уже отвечаю._  
  
 **(20:40) Боже, я тебя будто обезоружила, чесслово.**  
  
  
 _(20:41) Ух._  
  
(20:42) О, ты живой, а то еще бы секунда, и я бы уже волновался.  
  
 _(20:42) Прости, нужно было помочь маме с посудой._  
  
(20:42) Лан.  
  
(20:46) Твою ж мать, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я начал клянчить у тебя?  
  
(20:46) Пушто типа моя самооценка такаааааая вся высокая, но это чет... слишком... даже для меня...  
  
 _(20:47) Я, правда, даже не знаю, что сказать._  
  
(20:49) Вот снова: никак не раскрываешь свою самооценку.  
  
 _(20:49) Но я в хорошем смысле._  
  
(20:49) Да?  
  
 _(20:50) В очень хорошем смысле._  
  
(20:50) Оу.  
  
(20:51) По и насколько в хорошем по десятибалльной шкале?  
  
 _(20:53) 10._  
  
(20:54) Вот же ж.  
  
 _(20:54) Ага. Когда ты написал, что пришлешь фото, я_  
  
 _(20:54) Я не ожидал этого._  
  
 _(20:54) И все._  
  
(20:56) И ты это все в хорошем смысле, да?  
  
 _(20:56) Я не очень в самовыражении_  
  
 _(20:56) Особенно в чем-то таком_  
  
 _(20:56) Я никогда ранее не был в такой ситуации и знаю, что делаю все не так_  
  
 _(20:57) Но да, я имел все в виду в очень, очень хорошем смысле._  
  
(20:59) Хм.  
  
(20:59) Приму к сведению.  
  
(21:00) Теперь твоя часть уговора.  
  
 _(21:03) Угх._  
  
 _(21:03) Да, да, ладно._  
  
 _(21:03) Просто помни, что я нечасто фотаюсь_  
  
 _(21:04) Или вообще не фотался._  
  
(21:05) И ты просто помни, что в этом нет ничего сложного.  
  
 _(21:06) ..._  
  
 _(21:06) Ладно._  
  
 _(21:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]*_  
  
(21:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
 _(21:07) Я знаю, что молчал целых 20 минут, но если ты сам так поступишь, то я начну терять к тебе доверие._  
  
(21:07) О Боже.  
  
(21:07) Так, момент.  
  
 _(21:08) А????_  
  
(21:10) Это не ты.  
  
 _(21:10) Че?_  
  
(21:12) Я же не  
  
(21:12) Нееееееееееет.  
  
(21:12) Чью фотку ты прислал?  
  
(21:13) Это нечестно, ибо я прислал свою.  
  
 _(21:15) Я_  
  
 _(21:15) Не??_  
  
 _(21:15) Это я?_  
  
 _(21:15) Я так выгляжу..._  
  
(21:17) Етить тебя налево, чел.  
  
(21:17) Сколько фотошопа ты наложил сюда?  
  
 _(21:18) Нисколько??????_  
  
(21:18) Фильтры из Инстаграма?  
  
 _(21:19) У меня даже приложения Инстаграма нет._  
  
(21:21) Воу.  
  
(21:21) Ладно, что ж  
  
(21:22) Кто-нибудь тебе вообще говорил, какой ты привлекательный?  
  
(21:22) Ну или там типа того.  
  
(21:22) Просто  
  
(21:23) Я упал с кровати, когда открыл твое сэлфи.  
  
(21:23) И щас пишу тебе, лежа на полу.  
  
(21:23) Ханк не ободряюще на меня смотрит.  
  
 _(21:24) Харе преувеличивать._  
  
(21:24) Я и не преувеличивал??  
  
(21:24) Я на полу.  
  
(21:24) Смотри.  
  
(21:24) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
 _(21:24) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
(21:25) На полу.  
  
 _(21:27) Ам_  
  
 _(21:27) Ты_  
  
 _(21:27) Ты прислал мне очередное сэлфи????_  
  
(21:28) Даа...  
  
(21:28) Но необязательно присылать мне сэлфи в ответ.  
  
(21:28) По сути лучше и без них.  
  
(21:29) Просто если я опять свалюсь с кровати, то у меня будут синяки.  
  
 _(21:31) Но это хорошая реакция, да?_  
  
(21:32) Вообще, если кто-нибудь называет тебя привлекательным, то это считается хорошей реакцией.  
  
 _(21:34) Просто уточнить._  
  
(21:35) Стой.  
  
(21:35) Взяв телефон  
  
(21:35) И получше рассмотрев твое сэлфи, я заметил... маллет?  
  
(21:36) И значит беру свои слова назад.  
  
(21:36) Сейчас 2016 КАКОЙ НАХРЕН МАЛЛЕТ?  
  
 _(21:36) Он сам отрос?_  
  
(21:40) ВРЕШЬ.  
  
(21:40) Уверен, что у тебя на стенах постеры с Билли Рэй Сайрусом, агада?  
  
 _(21:42) Хотя бы лучше плакатов NASA._  
  
(21:45) 1. Нет ничего лучше плакатов NASA. Это же плакаты NASA, Кит. N A S A.  
  
(21:45) 2. Ты не отрицал наличие постеров с Билли Рей Сайрусом.   
  
 _(21:47) У меня нет постеров с Билли Рей Сайрусом._  
  
(21:48) Рик Флэр?  
  
 _(21:50) Ты собираешься назвать имена всех знаменитостей, которых знаешь и у которых есть маллет?_  
  
(21:51) Я только этих знаю.  
  
 _(21:53) Слава Богу._  
  
(21:54) Я мог бы погуглить.  
  
 _(21:55) Лучше не надо._  
  
(21:56) Халк Хоган.  
  
 _(21:58) Не сравнивай меня с ним??_  
  
(21:59) Дэвид Боуи?  
  
 _(22:00) Его плакат я бы взял, ладно._  
  
(22:01) Мел Гибсон?  
  
 _(22:04) Стоп._  
  
(22:06) Я остановлюсь только потому, что воображаемые картинки мне прям глаза мозолят.  
  
(22:06) Поздравляю, ты — единственный (кроме Боуи) мужчина, которому идет маллет.  
  
 _(22:10) Ну спасибо._  
  
(22:10) Но это все равно ужасная прическа — тебе б его отстричь.  
  
 _(22:11) Нет._  
  
(22:12) Твоя привлекательность тогда повысится на пять.  
  
 _(22:14) А сейчас у меня сколько?_  
  
(22:15) А вот это уж я не могу сказать.  
  
(22:15) Это совершенно секретно.  
  
 _(22:16) Хм._  
  
(22:16) Кстати, будем еще слать сэлфи?  
  
(22:16) Или это мы так один раз?  
  
 _(22:18) Может._  
  
(22:18) Может будем еще слать сэлфи или мы так один раз?  
  
 _(22:19) Может будем еще слать сэлфи._  
  
 _(21:19) Будет здорово, да?_  
  
(22:21) Это будет больше, чем просто здорово, Кит.  
  
 _(22:23) Ты совсем не стесняешься говорить такие приятные вещи?_  
  
(22:23) Не.  
  
(22:23) Тебе неловко?  
  
(22:24) Потому что я могу перестать.  
  
 _(22:25) Нет._  
  
 _(22:25) Просто не привык._  
  
(22:27) Ха.  
  
 _(22:28) Что?_  
  
(22:30) Могу поспорить, что ты из тех, кому всеееееегда делают комплименты, а ты и не замечаешь.  
  
(22:30) Просто думаешь, что все люди хорошие.  
  
(22:31) Или вежливые.  
  
 _(22:33) Разумеется нет._  
  
(22:36) Согласен несогласиться?  
  
 _(22:37) Ты точно неправ, но  
  
(22:37) Ладно._  
  
(22:38) Определенно нет.  
  
(22:39) Думаю, через минутку я баиньки.   
  
 _(22:40) Так рано ложишься в пятницу?_  
  
 _(22:40) Кто ты такой и что сделал с настоящим Лэнсом?_  
  
(22:41) Хохочу.  
  
(22:41) Все выходные готовимся к экзаменам с самой зари.  
  
(22:41) С 10:00.  
  
 _(22:43) Это немного не заря._  
  
 _(22:43) Два часа и уже полдень._  
  
(22:44) По выходным все что до полудня для меня как заря.  
  
(22:44) Мне нужно хорошо выспаться, Кит.  
  
 _(22:46) Да, я вижу._  
  
(22:49) Так, щас хочу прояснить.  
  
(22:49) Ты меня так уродом назвал  
  
(22:49) Или  
  
(22:50) Ты мне так комплимент сделал?  
  
(22:50) Просто ты ж видишь, что оба варианта подходят, да?  
  
 _(22:53) Спокойной ночи, Лэнс._  
  
(22:54) Неееееет.  
  
(22:54) Не делай так, Кит. Просто ответь на вопрос.  
  
 _(22:56) :)_  
  
(22:57) У О У.  
  
(22:58) Не надо так делать, Кит.  
  
(23:05) Вот поэтому Маффин и ненавидит тебя.  
  
(23:06) Я тебе не верю.  
  
(23:06) -_-  
  
(23:07) Споки, Кит.  
  
  
  
  
 **27/08/2016**  
  
 _(00:34) Вообще это был комплимент._


	6. Chapter 6

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
 _(00:00) Кит_  
 **(00:00) Пидж**  
 ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
 **(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
 **27/08/2016**  
  
 _(06:04) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(06:04) Теперь рыдай над спящими котятками._  
  
(06:04) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
 _(06:05) Мне кажется или роль мамочки немного утихомирила Маффин?_  
  
 _(06:05) Она лишь пошипела на меня раз десять, пока не пришли котята._  
  
 _(06:05) Я даже не вспомню, когда она в последний раз пыталась меня укусить???_  
  
 _(06:14) Беру свои слова назад._  
  
 _(06:14) Она только что чуть не оттяпала мне руку._  
  
 _(06:14) Я не достоин такой участи._  
  
 _(06:14) Интересно, сойдет ли брат с ума, если бы она просто... исчезла?_  
  
(06:15) НЕ СМЕЙ ПРИЧИНЯТЬ МАФФИН БОЛЬ!!!!  
  
(06:15) И да.  
  
(06:15) Спасибо, что разбудил меня. Я же так хотел проснуться в шесть утра, ибо телефон  
  
(06:16) НЕ  
  
(06:16) ПРЕКРАЩАЛ  
  
(06:16) ВИБРИРОВАТЬ.  
  
 _(06:17) Всегда пожалуйста._  
  
(06:17) Зато фото котиков мимимишненькое.  
  
(06:17) Признаю, я действительно щас тихо плачу в подушку.  
  
(06:18) И почему ты так рано встал, м? Сегодня ж суббота, она же — День Отдыха.  
  
 _(06:19) Я более чем уверен, что это ты говоришь про воскресенье._  
  
(06:20) Нееееть, про субботу.  
  
(06:20) Я мыслю позитивно.  
  
 _(06:23) Ага._  
  
(06:23) Но вернемся к насущному вопросу...зачем ты встал?  
  
 _(06:26) Папе нужны лишние рабочие руки в магазине: этим утром со склада привезут много товара._  
  
(06:26) Воу, выходит, ты страдаешь так же, как и я??  
  
(06:26) Я думал, мы друзья???  
  
 _(06:28) Я не хотел будить тебя._  
  
 _(06:28) Ты все равно можешь без проблем уснуть._  
  
(06:30) ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ СОВЕРШЕНИЯ ДЕЙСТВИЯ НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, КИТ.  
  
(06:30) НИЧЕГО!!!!  
  
(06:31) И вообще-то не смогу. Раз встал, так встал.  
  
(06:31) Очень утомленный и раздраженный, но все-таки встал.  
  
 _(06:34) Ты не жаворонок, выходит?_  
  
(06:35) Так — нет, а если я недосыпаю — да.  
  
(06:35) Все же жаворонок?  
  
 _(06:37) Наверное._  
  
 _(06:37) Я привык рано вставать и это как-то классно._  
  
(06:38) Что же хорошего в том, что ты всТАЕШЬ РАНЬШЕ СОЛНЦА???  
  
 _(06:39) Солнце уже встало, Лэнс._  
  
(06:40) Ага, только-только.  
  
 _(06:41) Значит, Утренний Лэнс у нас утомленный, раздраженный и излишне драматичный. Интересно._  
  
 _(06:41) И спокойно._  
  
(06:43) Спокойно?  
  
 _(06:44) Ага. Утром тише, меньше шума и клиентов. Чудесно._  
  
(06:45) Значит, я не ранняя пташка, а ты необщительный человечек?  
  
 _(06:46) Я человек, 'общительный лишь с определенными людьми'._  
  
(06:48) Хм.  
  
(06:48) И каким же параметрам соответствует такой человек?  
  
 _(06:50) У всех по-разному._  
  
(06:53) О'кей  
  
(06:53) Тогда что же у меня есть, что свойственно такому человеку?  
  
(06:57) Ты что-то пишешь...  
  
(06:59) И пишешь.......  
  
(07:00) Ты сел на мобилу?  
  
 _(07:03) Я думаю, что ты как раз такой человек._  
  
(07:04) Неужели десять минут ты печатал восемь слов.  
  
 _(07:06) Заткнись._  
  
(07:07) Десять минут, чтобы просто сказать, что мы друзья.  
  
(07:07) Я в шоке.  
  
 _(07:09) Я вот-вот заблочу тебя._  
  
(07:10) Ты всем друзьям так угрожаешь????  
  
 _(07:11) Да._  
  
(07:11) Просто я как-то чувствую себя избраным.  
  
(07:12) Размер обуви?  
  
 _(07:15) Чего?_  
  
(07:15) Какой у тебя размер обуви?  
  
 _(07:17) ...Зачем тебе?_  
  
(07:18) Ханк вряд ли проснется раньше чем через часа два, и я еще не слишком голоден, чтобы позавтракать, потому  
  
(07:18) Я вяжу.  
  
 _(07:20) О'кей, но зачем тебе понадобился мой размер обуви?_  
  
(07:21) Ты хочешь, чтобы твои носки тебе были как раз, или нет???  
  
 _(07:23) Ты вяжешь мне носки?_  
  
(07:23) Планирую. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь что-то другое?  
  
 _(07:24) Перчатки?_  
  
(07:26) Перчатки???  
  
 _(07:27) Дап._  
  
(07:28) Сейчас август. Зачем тебе перчатки в августе?  
  
 _(07:29) Почти сентябрь. Я готовлюсь к зиме._  
  
(07:30) Ты говоришь как зверь перед спячкой.  
  
(07:30) Но ты прав. Уже  _почти_  сентябрь...  
  
 _(07:31) Почему это звучит как-то жутковато?_  
  
(07:31) В СМЫСЛЕ ПОЧТИ ОКТЯБРЬ  
  
 _(07:32) Разве?_  
  
(07:32) И ПОЧТИ ХЭЛЛОУИН!!!!!  
  
 _(07:33) До него осталось еще два месяца._  
  
(07:34) А готовиться мне надо уже сейчас. Держу планку, понимаешь?  
  
(07:34) И да, как тебе такой цвет шерсти для перчаток? Ты же любишь красный, да?  
  
(07:34) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
 _(07:34) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(07:34) Красный классно выглядит._  
  
 _(07:35) И... 'репутация'?_  
  
(07:37) Не пугайся, но ты говоришь с бесспорным Королем Хэллоуина.  
  
(07:37) Только держи себя в руках и не фанатей.  
  
 _(07:40) Думаю, справлюсь._  
  
 _(07:40) Почему я не удивлен твоим увлечением Хэллоуином?_  
  
(07:41) Потому что это обалденский праздник, а у меня обалденские вкусы????  
  
(07:41) Тебе не заходит?  
  
 _(07:45) Не так уж. В прошлом году мы с Пидж походили типа 'сладость или гадость', но никак не наряжались._  
  
 _(07:45) Может, мы немного староваты для этого._  
  
(07:48) чТО?  
  
(07:48) Как ты вообще до такого додумался? Никто и никогда не будет стар для Хэллоуина, нИКТО.  
  
 _(07:50) Я буду._  
  
(07:50) Это исправит один Хэллоуин со мной.  
  
(07:50) Как тебе идейка с парными тематическими костюмами?  
  
(07:50) Потому что я всегда их делаю.  
  
(07:51) В том году мы с племяшками были смурфиками.  
  
(07:51) Неделю убирал синюю краску с волос племяшек, а сестра визжала на меня минут двадцать.  
  
(07:51) Но конфет мы собрали больше, чем они смогли съесть, и я отстоял свое звание Любимого Дяди — думаю, я заслуживаю.  
  
(07:52) Когда я снова буду дома, напомни, чтобы я нашел фотку и показал тебе.  
  
 _(07:53) Не терпится ее увидеть._  
  
(07:54) Сарказм?  
  
 _(07:53) Нет._  
  
(07:54) Класс.  
  
(07:54) В этом году близнецы немного выросли, так что постараюсь уговорить родителей взять их со мной и Ханком.  
  
(07:54) Ты тоже должен пойти!! Прочувствуй Хэллоуин таким, каким он  _должен_  быть. И Пидж прихвати.  
  
 _(07:57) Ты собираешься меня приодеть?_  
  
(07:59) Скорее всего.  
  
 _(08:04) Я пас._  
  
(08:06) К И Т.  
  
(08:06) Ладно, пофиг.  
  
(08:06) У меня еще два месяца, чтобы убедить тебя.  
  
 _(08:07) Я б посмотрел на твои попытки._  
  
(08:09) Это вызов??  
  
(08:09) Потому что Лэнс МакКлейн никогда не отклоняет вызовы.  
  
 _(08:12) Это вызов._  
  
(08:12) ПРИНЯТ.  
  
(08:12) Сразу говорю, что на этот год у нас с Ханком тут выбор между Звездными Войнами и Спанчбобом.  
  
 _(08:13) Спанчбоб..._  
  
(08:14) Просто близнецы очень-очень любят Спанчбоба. Как пытался подсадить их на Вселенную Стивена, да вот что-то не вышло.  
  
(08:14) Так что костюмы Спанчбоба на Хэллоуин имеют место быть.  
  
(08:15) Ты был бы классным Сквидвардом.  
  
 _(08:17) 1) Это должно было звучать как оскорбление, но Сквидвард в этом шоу единственный персонаж, в котором есть какой-то смысл, так что спасибо._  
  
 _(08:17) 2) Я не напялю костюм._  
  
(08:19) Увидим :)  
  
 _(08:20) Увидим?_  
  
(08:21) ДАП.  
  
 _(08:22) Лан._  
  
 _(08:22) Папа посмотрел на меня из-за телефона, так что пойду-ка я поработаю._  
  
(08:25) Эх.  
  
(08:25) Ладно, я тогда повяжу, пока Ханк не проснется.  
  
 _(08:27) Удачи с подготовкой._  
  
 _(08:27) Постарайся не отвлекаться._  
  
(08:28) Ну я постараюсь...но не обещаю.  
  
(08:29) Может отключу телефон.  
  
 _(08:31) Так даже лучше._  
  
(08:33) То есть тебе не нравится наше чудесное общение????  
  
 _(08:33) Не напрашивайся на комплименты._  
  
 _(08:34) Хорошего дня, ага?_  
  
(08:35) Тебе тоже, Кит.  
  
  
 **(14:13)**  Что ты подаришь Пидж на День Рождения?  
  
 _(14:13) Хорошая попытка, Мэтт._  
  
 _(14:13) И под хорошей попыткой я имел в виду ужасная._  
  
 **(14:15)**  Нет, это не Мэтт. Это я.  
  
 _(14:16) Еще одна хорошая попытка._  
  
 **(14:17)**  Я бы позвонил чтобы убедиться, но сейчас в автобусе, где достаточно шумно.  
  
 _(14:20) Какое совпадение._  
  
 **(14:23)**  Твой не вера в меня ущербна, Кит.  
  
 _(14:24) Докажи, что ты не Мэтт._  
  
 **(14:26)**  Думаешь, что Мэтт правда готов пойти на такую подлость ради информации о том, что ты подаришь Пидж?  
  
 **(14:26)**  Ладно, проехали, сам дам ответ.  
  
 **(14:26)**  Как твоя любовь :)  
  
 _(14:28) Ладно, это ты._  
  
 _(14:28) И не зови его так._  
  
 **(14:29)**  Тогда как мне его звать?  
  
 _(14:30) Как хочешь, но не так._  
  
 **(14:31)**  О'кей.  
  
 **(14:31)**  Как там 'Невероятная История Любви Кита и Загадочного Паренька'?  
  
 _(14:33) Почему ты такой?_  
  
 _(14:33) Давай лучше вернемся к варианту с любовью._  
  
 **(14:34)**  :)  
  
 **(14:35)**  Я когда-нибудь узнаю имя этого парня?  
  
 _(14:36) Я когда-нибудь узнаю имя твоей девушки?_  
  
 _(14:36) Кстати, мама с папой знают о ней? Или же..._  
  
 **(14:38)**  Аллура.   
  
 **(14:38)**  И нет, не знают, потому я и написал тебе.  
  
 _(14:40) Лэнс._  
  
 **(14:42)**  'Невероятная История Любви Кита и Лэнса' круче звучит, так ведь?  
  
 _(14:43) Как раз-таки наоборот._  
  
 _(14:43) Я думал, ты написал мне по поводу Пидж?_  
  
 **(14:45)**  Всего понемногу.  
  
 **(14:45)**  Мэтт хочет приехать на День Рождения Пидж, и я подумал, может...  
  
 **(14:45)**  Может взять Аллуру и познакомить с вами?  
  
 _(14:47) Оу._  
  
 _(14:47) Это ты щас серьезно?_  
  
 **(14:59)**  Я так думаю, да.  
  
 **(14:59)**  Тебе она понравится.  
  
 **(15:00)**  К тому же я думаю, что мы все могли бы сделать что-нибудь классное на днюшку Пидж, но я не знал, что ты запланировал?  
  
 _(15:02) На ее днюху — как раз-таки ничего._  
  
 _(15:02) Взял вот билеты на выставку в Научном музее, она будет на выходных._  
  
 **(15:07)**  Воу, серьезно, такой крутецкий подарок????  
  
 _(15:09) Чему ты удивляешься?_  
  
 **(15:09)**  Твои познания в подаркодарении оставляют желать лучшего...  
  
 _(15:10) Когда все забудут об этом шоколадном шампуне?_  
  
 **(15:11)**  Наверное, никогда.  
  
 **(15:11)**  Так как тебе идея устроить ужин для Пидж? Только мы?  
  
 _(15:13) И Аллура...?_  
  
 **(15:13)**  Да. И Аллура.  
  
 _(15:14) Отлично._  
  
 _(15:14) Пидж понравится. Сделаем как сюрприз?_  
  
 **(15:16)**  Да!!! Я мне нужно договориться с Мэттом, чтобы он прислал себя в огромной картонной коробке — вот это сюрприз будет.  
  
 **(15:16)**  Может сесть на первый поезд шестого числа и удивить ее до того, как она пойдет в школу?  
  
 _(15:17) Круто. И насколько вы приедете?_  
  
 **(15:18)**  Может, на недельку?  
  
 _(15:18) Правда???_  
  
 **(15:20)**  Да, наверное, до воскресенья.  
  
 **(15:20)**  А что? Скучаешь по мне?  
  
 _(15:21) ..._  
  
 _(15:21) Хорошо, что ты приедешь._  
  
 _(15:21) Пусть и ненадолго._  
  
 **(15:24)**  Даа, я тоже очень соскучился по вам, ребят.  
  
 **(15:24)**  Как дела?  
  
 _(15:27) Как обычно. Маффин все такая же злобная-злобная кошка, и для меня до сих пор загадка, что ты в ней нашел._  
  
 _(15:27) Зато котятки милые._  
  
 **(15:28)**  Не могу дождаться встречи с ними.  
  
 **(15:28)**  Кстати, что нам с ними делать?  
  
 **(15:29)**  Или просто оставим всех себе?  
  
 **(15:29)**  В чем, хочу заметить, я уверен на все 100%.  
  
 _(15:31) Я просто как бы уже гарантированно обещал отдать троих._  
  
 **(15:33)**  Так, это Пидж?  
  
 _(15:34) Да._  
  
 **(15:34)**  Лэнс?  
  
 _(15:34) ..._  
  
 _(15:34) Да._  
  
 **(15:34)**  А кто третий?  
  
 _(15:35) Один из друзей Лэнса._  
  
 **(15:37)**  Хм.  
  
 _(15:38) Что?_  
  
 **(15:40)**  Ничего, ничего.  
  
 **(15:40)**  Просто.  
  
 **(15:40)**  Как ты передашь ему котят?  
  
 _(15:41) А?_  
  
 **(15:42)**  Не отправлять же их по почте. Они умрут.  
  
 _(15:44) Я, что ты все равно не будешь совать их в почтовую коробку, Широ._  
  
 **(15:44)**  Тогда как ты думаешь их передать?  
  
 _(15:45) Я_  
  
 _(15:45) Я об этом и не думал._  
  
 **(15:48)**  Знаешь, а может вы встретитесь?  
  
 _(15:50) Готовишь очередную лекцию о безопасности в интернете?_  
  
 **(15:51)**  А надо?  
  
 _(15:52) Нет._  
  
 _(15:52) Может он вообще далеко живет и не сможет забрать котят._  
  
 **(15:54)**  А если нет?  
  
 _(15:56) Тогда не надо заморачиваться: котята все равно должны еще немного побыть с Маффин._  
  
 _(15:56) Вот._  
  
 **(15:58)**  С глаз долой, из сердца вон?  
  
 _(15:59) Именно._  
  
 **(16:00)**  Кит.  
  
 _(16:01) Знаю, ты одаришь меня Взглядом Разочарования сейчас, но просто знай, что я не обращаю внимания._  
  
 **(16:04)**  Помнишь, когда мы были маленькими, и ты всегда меня слушался?  
  
 **(16:05)**  Я скучаю по тем дням.  
  
 _(16:05) Давай без ностальгии, а то как старый дед какой-то._  
  
 **(16:05)**  В наше время дети уважали старших...  
  
 _(16:06) ПОКА._  
  
 **(16:06)**  Они так быстро растут...  
  
  
(20:21) Мои мозги словно расплавились.  
  
(20:21) Если мне надо посмотреть в тетрадь еще раз, то просто сдохну.  
  
(20:21) На моих похоронах вспомни о моей доброй и заботливой душé и не забывай мою лихую красоту.  
  
 _(20:23) Что за лихая красота?_  
  
(20:24) Ха ха.  
  
(20:24) Не листай вверх.  
  
(20:24) Ты сделал мне комплимент.  
  
 _(20:26) Не думаю._  
  
(20:26) Просто признай, Кит.  
  
(20:26) Нет, я роскошен...  
  
 _(20:26) Ты_  
  
(20:27) Ты очень хочешь...  
  
 _(20:27) Поверить не могу, что ты на такое способен._  
  
(20:27) Поцеловать меня...  
  
 _(20:27) Мисс Конгениальность, серьезно?_  
  
(20:28) Потом обняяяяять меня...  
  
(20:28) И любиииить меня...  
  
(20:28) Ты хочешь поцеловаааать меня.  
  
(20:28) Поцеловааааать меня.  
  
 _(20:29) Ты все?_  
  
(20:30) Теперь да.  
  
(20:31) Но я готов цитировать Мисс Конгениальность в любой ситуации.  
  
 _(20:31) Учту._  
  
 _(20:31) Как подготовка?_  
  
(20:34) Беееееееееее.  
  
(20:34) Наверное, хорошо.  
  
(20:34) Хоть изнуренные.  
  
(20:35) Не могу уже дождаться, когда это кончится.  
  
(20:35) Как день прошел? Отвлеки меня от фотками котяков и страшилками о розничной торговле, чтобы я немножко позабыл об Адской Неделе.  
  
 _(20:43) Маффин ступила на тропу войны, и я рискнул жизнью, чтобы сделать эти фото для тебя._  
  
 _(20:43) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(20:43) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(20:43) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
(20:43) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(20:43) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(20:43) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(20:45) АХ!!!  
  
(20:45) Они дерутся между собой — это они так играют?  
  
(20:45) И, черт побери, что ты сделал с Маффин? Она выглядит так, будто через пять секунд она тебя растерзает.  
  
 _(20:47) Она пыталась._  
  
 _(20:47) И может я_  
  
 _(20:47) Снова наступил ей на хвост?_  
  
 _(20:47) Случайно._  
  
(20:49) "Случайно".  
  
 _(20:51) Так это разве не случайность?? Почему она им всегда и везде размахивает?_  
  
(20:51) Это ее хвост, Кит. Она не может сдерживаться.  
  
 _(20:52) Почему ты за ее? Она шипит на меня. ШИПИТ._  
  
(20:53) Хватит лгать нассчет нее.  
  
 _(20:54) Лгать?_  
  
 _(20:54) Вот встретишься с ней, ты увидишь._  
  
(20:55) Вот встречусь с ней,  _ты_  увидишь, что она идеальнейшая кошечка, и какой ты проблемный.  
  
 _(20:56) Если ты поймешь, что неправ, я потребую твоих извинений в письменном виде._  
  
 _(20:56) Я сохраню их._  
  
(20:57) Если  _ты_  поймешь, что неправ, я потребую того же.  
  
 _(20:58) Хотя это не будет._  
  
(20:58) Наверное, нам просто надо увидеться.  
  
 _(20:58) Наверное._  
  
(21:00) Я ужасно утомился и лучше пойду спать?  
  
(21:00) Кое-кто (без имен, кхекиткхе) разбудил меня сегодня с утра пораньше.  
  
 _(21:01) Солнце уже встало?!?!?_  
  
(21:01) А я вымотался. Да и завтра планирую весь день на подготовку, так что  
  
(21:01) Спокойной?  
  
(21:01) Пожалуйста, поцелуй каждого котеночка от меня.  
  
 _(21:03) Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я их поцеловал, или ты это просто?_  
  
(21:03) Я правда хочу, чтобы ты их поцеловал.  
  
 _(21:05) Спокойной ночи, Лэнс._  
  
(21:05) Ночи, Кит.  
  
  
  
 **28/08/2016**  
  
 _ **(07:02) Опять лунатишь?**_  
  
 _ **(07:02) Или тебя украли???**_  
  
 _ **(07:02) Просто в воскресенье в семь часов утра, и...ты...не...в кровати????**_  
  
 _ **(07:19) Лэнс?**_  
  
 _ **(07:19) Ответь, пожалуйста, а то я на 60% обеспокоен.**_  
  
 _ **(07:23) ЛЭНС.**_  
  
(07:30) Твой лучший друг пропал, а ты обеспокоен лишь на 60%?  
  
(07:30) Как больно.  
  
 _ **(07:34) Выживешь.**_  
  
 _ **(07:34) И где ты, мне страшно.**_  
  
 _ **(07:34) Я привык вытаскивать тебя с кровати по выходным.**_  
  
(07:36) Вышел прогуляться.  
  
 _ **(07:37) Ладно, я снова в состоянии беспокойства.**_  
  
(07:39) Из-за того, что я гуляю????  
  
 _ **(07:40) Не гуляешь.**_  
  
 _ **(07:40) И уж точно не в семь утра.**_  
  
(07:43) Может я начал с сегодняшнего дня.  
  
 _ **(07:44) Зачем?**_  
  
(07:46) Спокойней становится.  
  
(07:46) Я все равно скоро вернусь в комнату, так что не волнуйся.  
  
 _ **(07:48) Я все еще немного волнуюсь, но о'кей.**_  
  
  
(08:12) Может, ты и прав: утро не самое плохое ты прав, что утро - не самая ужасная вещь в мире.  
  
(08:12) Думаю, лучше сегодня снова отключу телефон, чтобы отвлекаться.  
  
(08:12) Пожалуйста, не стесняйся присылать мне свои любимые фото котиков хохо  
  
(08:13) И  
  
(08:13) Хорошего дня.  
  
 _(09:54) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(09:54) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
(09:54) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(09:54) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
 _(09:55) Хорошего дня, Лэнс._  
  
  
 **(13:25) Ты щас дома?**  
  
 _(13:28) Дап._  
  
 **(13:29) Дааааааа!**  
  
 **(13:29) Я заперла дверь, скоро буду.**  
  
 _(13:31) Ладно, ладно. Скоро увидимся._  
  
  
(16:03) НА УЛИЦЕ ТАК СОЛНЕЧНО  
  
(16:03) А Я ТОРЧУ В БИБЛИОТЕКЕ ИЗ-ЗА ПОДГОТОВКИ?  
  
(16:03) Почему тут такие большие окна? Это словно пытка, несоразмерная тяжести преступления.  
  
(16:04) Пытался скрыть прекрасный вид стопкой книг, но они рухнули, и я, похоже, получил второе 'предупреждение' за всю свою начную карьеру.  
  
(16:04) Естественно, я не хочу знать что будет после третьего предупреждения, которое вроде звучит немного угрожающе.  
  
(16:04) Им вообще разрешено угрожать кадетам?? Я вот не думаю.  
  
 _(16:06) Думаю, что ты это заслужил._  
  
(16:06) Я нЕ ЗАСЛУЖИЛ.  
  
(16:06) Вот инцидент со спагетти был реальной случайностью, так что стопки книг еще цветочки.  
  
 _(16:08) Инцидент со спагетти?_  
  
(16:09) Опущу детали, ибо Ханк содрогается каждый раз, как я упоминаю об этом, но скажу лишь, что запрет на еду в библиотеке не случайный и появился или был уже спустя первую неделю моего пребывания здесь.  
  
 _(16:12) Ты начал битву едой в библиотеке, да?_  
  
(16:13) Это была не битва, а скорее небольшая драка, которая переросла — не по моей вине!!!!! — в настоящую битву.  
  
(16:13) Но это не моя вина, я был жертвой, если подумать.  
  
 _(16:14) Каким образом?_  
  
(16:15) Пятна от спагетти почти нереально вывести.  
  
(16:17) Что делал сегодня? Вышел бы на улицу, развеялся за меня.  
  
 _(16:19) Играю с Пидж в PS4._  
  
(16:20) Такой чудесный день теряете!!!!!  
  
 _(16:23) Спасибо, Пап._  
  
(16:24) Во что вы хоть играете?  
  
 _(16:28) Street Fighter._ *  
  
 _(16:28) Скажу сразу, да, я выигрываю._  
  
 _(16:28) Пидж сказала написать тебе, что я читерил, но это не так._  
  
 _(16:28) Тыкать на все кнопки подряд просто идеальный стиль игры._  
  
(16:29) Тут уж не поспоришь.  
  
(16:29) Смысл разучивать комбо, если от того же тыкания по кнопкам получишь 90% такой же результат???  
  
 _(16:34) НУ СПАСИБО, ЛЭНС._  
  
 _(16:34) Пидж назвала это свинством, но я не принимаю это близко к сердцу._  
  
 _(16:34) Она просто бесится из-за того, что проигрывает._  
  
(16:35) Я тоже не принимаю хо  
  
(16:35) О'кей, конец перерыва, пора вернуться к книжкам.  
  
(16:35) Постарайся не соскучиться по мне.  
  
 _(16:37) Я уверен, что воздержусь._  
  
  
 **(16:45) Операция Полоротые отменяется.**  
  
 **(16:45) Они тыкают на все кнопки подряд и не заслуживают счастливой жизни.**  
  
 _ **(16:46) Кит только что тебя обыграл?**_  
  
 **(16:47) Без комментариев.**  
  
  
 _(19:54) Как тебе имя 'Ровер' для одного из котят?_  
  
(19:58) Думаю... Не думал, что есть что-то хуже Маффин, но оно есть  
  
(19:58) И гораздо хуже.  
  
(19:58) Ты вообще  _ничего_  не знаешь в нарекании именами животных???  
  
 _(20:02) Имя Маффин придумал не я, помнишь?_  
  
 _(20:02) И Ровер тоже не моя идея._  
  
 _(20:02) Это придумала Пидж. Она хочет назвать котенка 'Ровером'._  
  
(20:03) Ровер — имя для собак.  
  
(20:03) РОВЕРОМ НАЗЫВАЮТ СОБАК, А НЕ КОШЕК.  
  
 _(20:06) Я так и сказал._  
  
 _(20:06) Но она лишь пробубнила, что про имена в любом случае есть социальные окружения, и продолжила играться с котиком, так что..._  
  
 _(20:06) Наверное, ее сейчас можно официально назвать Ровером?_  
  
(20:08) Я пребываю в шоке, страхе и отвращении.  
  
(20:08) Стоп.  
  
(20:08) А как зовут остальных?  
  
 _(20:10) У них пока нет имен._  
  
 _(20:10) Жду брата из универа, чтобы он сам назвал их._  
  
(20:11) Тот брат, который придумал имя Маффин?  
  
(20:11) Не в мою смену.  
  
 _(20:14) А что такого?_  
  
(20:14) Пока что ничего, но я думаю, ты сам уверен в том, что это в миллионы раз лучше, чем Ровер.  
  
(20:14) РОВЕР.  
  
(20:14) С каких нахрен пор Ровер — кошачье имя? С ним же засмеют во дворе.  
  
 _(20:16) Ну, Пидж настаивает на этом, что, думаю, пусть будет._  
  
(20:18) Невероятно.  
  
(20:18) Как успехи в Street Fighter?  
  
 _(20:21) Я перестал считать, сколько раз уже выиграл, и она выключила PS4 из разъема, в общем  
  
(20:21) Все по-старому._  
  
 _(20:22) Как твоя подготовка?_  
  
(20:24) Неплохо.  
  
(20:24) Вполне неплохо??  
  
(20:25) Ханк вышел из себя и просто плюхнулся на мою кровать, как только мы вернулись.  
  
 _(20:27) Разве ты не... волнуешься за него?_  
  
(20:28) Не, все будет хорошо.  
  
(20:29) Да и, не знаю, меня как-то успокаивает понимание того что я не один паникую??  
  
(20:29) Ну типа мы вместе с ним страдаем?  
  
 _(20:30) Да, я, кажется, понял._  
  
 _(20:30) По чему у тебя экзамен(ы) завтра?_  
  
(20:33) Только французский.  
  
(20:33) Как раз в 10 утра. Ужас. И как я должен вспомнить, когда какое время применять, если вообще чуть ли не сплю?????  
  
(20:34) Но я несильно переживаю из-за этого.  
  
 _(20:36) А чего так?_  
  
(20:36) Французский — это язык люююбви, а я его амур.  
  
 _(20:38) Мы начали общаться лишь потому, что одна девушка дала тебе не тот номер, забыл?_  
  
(20:40) ...  
  
(20:40) Во-первых, нахрен ты решил об этом вспомнить.  
  
(20:40) Во-вторых, мы точно не знаем, специально ли она дала мне твой номер, так чтooooo  
  
(20:41) Сменим-ка тему.  
  
 _(20:43) Мой брат приедет домой через неделю._  
  
(20:44) Угх. Мистер Маффин, да?  
  
(20:44) Разве он не часто приезжает домой?  
  
 _(20:45) Я расскажу, как ты его называешь._  
  
 _(20:45) Не сказать. Бóльшую часть года он в универе и на работе неподалеку, вот он и приедет к нам на праздники._  
  
 _(20:46) Несколько месяцев не виделся с ним._  
  
(20:48) Aххххх, значит, ты взволнован?  
  
(20:48) Вы так близки, да?  
  
 _(20:50) Очень близки._  
  
 _(20:50) Он_  
  
 _(20:51) Он приедет с девушкой. Чтобы познакомить._  
  
(20:54) Это плохо?  
  
 _(20:55) Нет, это хорошо. Превосходно._  
  
 _(20:55) Прям здорово и все такое._  
  
(20:55) Тогда в чем проблема?  
  
 _(20:56) Не сказать, что проблема. Больше — эгоизм._  
  
(20:58) Ты давно не виделся и хочешь провести с ним это время, да?  
  
 _(21:00) Типа того._  
  
(21:01) Не стыдись этого, чел.  
  
 _(21:02) Я не стыжусь. Я_  
  
 _(21:02) Надоел._  
  
 _(21:02) Сам себе._  
  
(21:04) Почему? Из-за того, что чувствуешь?  
  
(21:04) Тебе не запрещают испытывать чувства, Кит.  
  
(21:20) Нууу.  
  
(21:20) Ты не сразу отвечаешь — не знаю, занят ты там или подавлен.  
  
(21:21) Кажется, что, скорее всего, второе. И да, просто скажи мне завалиться, если хочешь, но ты не вини себя из-за своих же чувств.

  
(21:22) Они ж типа настоящие. Ты дал себе слабину и сказал, что скучаешь по брателе и хочешь побыть с ним наедине. Это не делает тебя эгоистом.  
  
(21:45) Я спать, нО ХАНК ЕЩЕ НЕ ВСТАЛ?? КАК ОН ЛЕГ, ТАК И НЕ ДВИНУЛСЯ НИ НА МИЛЛИМЕТР???  
  
(21:45) Хэзэ, че делать: постараться сдвинуть его или просто уснуть рядом????  
  
(21:46) Вообще Ханк — очень классный обниматель, так что я больше за второе.  
  
(21:46) Ночи, Кит.  
  
(21:47) Не заморачивайся.  
  
  
 **(22:17) Ты в порядке?**  
  
 **(22:17) Выглядишь... Тихим, как я ушла.**  
  
 **(22:17) Тише обычного.**  
  
 _(22:19) Все в порядке._  
  
 _(22:19) Ты знала, что у Широ есть девушка?_  
  
 **(22:21) Оххх, он сказал тебе?**  
  
 **(22:21) Думаешь, она британка? Цитируя Мэтта, 'я на 80% уверен, что она из какой-нибудь королевской семьи. Может, дальняя родственница??'**  
  
 **(22:22) Потом он пародировал ужасный акцент, который, как я понимаю, ему казался впечатляющим, так что я просто повесила трубку.**  
  
 _(22:26) Стой._  
  
 _(22:26) Ты знала?_  
  
 **(22:30) Даа?**  
  
 **(22:30) Всем известно, что Мэтт не сохранит секреты, если дела коснутся его жизни.**  
  
 **(22:30) Он сказал, что Санты не существует, когда мне было три. ТРИ.**  
  
 _(22:33) Почему не рассказала мне?_  
  
 **(22:35) Не раскрываю своиих секретов?**  
  
 **(22:35) И да, я представила, что Широ тебе вскоре скажет.**  
  
 _(22:40) Ага. Вскоре._  
  
  
  
 **29/08/2016**  
  
 _(00:19) Спасибо, Лэнс._  
  
 _(00:20) Ночи, и удачи тебе с экзаменом._  
  
  
 _(08:53) Как придешь домой, можем потусить?_  
  
 _(08:53) Только ты и я?_  
  
 _(08:53) Немножечко?_  
  
 **(09:21)**  Тебе не обязательно спрашивать, Кит.  
  
 **(09:21)**  Конечно можем.  
  
 _(09:23) Мм. Иногда кажется, что должен._  
  
 _(09:23) Кажется, что мы расстаемся, а я не хочу расставаться._  
  
 **(09:25)**  Прямо сейчас я на лекцию, но я позвоню тебе как закончится?  
  
 _(09:27) Да, да, мне неважно._  
  
  
 _(15:01) Bonjour._  
  
 _(15:01) Comment votre examen aller?_  
  
(15:09) НЕЕЕТ.  
  
(15:09) Никакого французского.  
  
(15:10) На скорое будущее это Зона Без Французского.  
  
(15:10) И да, ты правда говоришь на французском или как??  
  
 _(15:13) Не, я в онлайн-переводчик вбил._  
  
 _(15:13) Но экзамен хорошо прошел, да?_  
  
(15:14) Читер.  
  
(15:14) Да, нормально. Гораздо легче чем я думал.  
  
(15:14) Следующие!  
  
 _(15:15) Какие_  
  
(15:16) Английский. И язык, и литература.  
  
(15:16) На случай скажу, что на этой неделе я мож буду хреновенько отвечать на твои сообщения.  
  
 _(15:18) Да, я заметил._  
  
 _(15:18) Не волнуйся, я просто хотел_  
  
 _(15:18) Поблагодарить._  
  
 _(15:19) За ту ночь._  
  
 _(15:19) Прости за исчезновение._  
  
(15:21) Даже не вспоминай. Мое плечо всегда настроено на слезы.  
  
(15:21) Ты поговорил со своим брателей?  
  
 _(15:24) Еще нет, он сказал, что позвонит мне вскоре, вот_  
  
 _(15:24) Посмотрим._  
  
(15:28) Ммм, надеюсь, у вас все пойдет как надо.  
  
(15:28) Возвращаюсь к подготовке, так что прошу молиться за меня.  
  
 _(15:29) Перестань драматизировать._  
  
(15:30) НЕТ.   
  
  
 _(17:03) Прости за ту ночь._  
  
 **(17:05) Не извиняйся.**  
  
 **(17:05) Все в порядке.**  
  
 **(17:05) Прости, что не рассказала про Широ.**  
  
 **(17:06) Это ведь не умышленно хранилось в тайне, и я правда думала, что Широ расскажет тебе потом.**  
  
 _(17:08) Да, я тоже._  
  
 **(17:08) У нас все хорошо?**  
  
 _(17:08) Все хорошо._  
  
 **(17:10) :D**  
  
 **(17:10) У тебя с Широ все хорошо...?**  
  
 _(17:11) Кто знает._  
  
  
(21:26) Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что усы — лишь брови твоего рта?  
  
(21:26) Ротобровь, если будет угодно.  
  
 _(21:30) Я так понимаю, на сегодня ты закончил повторять?_  
  
(21:32) Если я прочитаю еще что-нибудь из этой книги, то, наверное, просто сольюсь. Вот если меня сейчас спросить любую страницу Великого Гэтсби, то я зачитаю тебе ее наизусть за полсекунды.  
  
(21:32) ВОТ сколько раз я его читал.  
  
(21:32) Ханк сказал, что теперь просить назвать рандомный номер страницы и зачитывать первые строчки — это моя фишка.  
  
 _(21:33) Ты готов к экзамену?_  
  
(21:34) Давай не об экзах, пожалуйста ;_;  
  
(21:34) Я лишь хочу отдохнуть и потом пойти спать.  
  
(21:34) Развлеки меня.  
  
 _(21:36) Как?_  
  
(21:38) Хоть как! Что сегодня делал? Как котята? Как твой маллет?  
  
 _(21:40) Работал. Странных покупателей не было — или были не такие странные, чем обычно._  
  
 _(21:40) Хорошо._  
  
 _(21:40) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(21:40) Сфотал одного зеваку._  
  
(21:40) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(21:41) Мое сердце тает УГХ. Быть таким милым вообще законно?????  
  
 _(21:43) В порядке ли маллет?_  
  
 _(21:43) Кажется, отрос немного? Моя мама пытается очень жирно намекнуть мне, что пора подстричься._  
  
 _(21:43) Каждый раз, как я прохожу мимо нее, она показывает, что сама состригает его; наверное пора прятать все ножницы в доме._  
  
(21:44) Я на 100% согласен с Мамой Кита.  
  
(21:44) Обрежь его нафиг и приди в 21-ый век.  
  
 _(21:45) Тебе когда-нибудь надоест шутить об этом?_  
  
(21:45) Не, не думаю.  
  
 _(21:47) Другого я и не ожидал._  
  
(21:48) Ты поговорил со своим брателей?  
  
 _(21:48) Нет._  
  
 _(21:48) Он не звонил._  
  
(21:50) А ты мог сам позвонить ему?  
  
 _(21:50) Он сказал, что сам позвонит._  
  
(21:51) Хм.  
  
(21:51) О'кей, о'кей.  
  
(21:52) Я закругляюсь. Смотри, что со мной сделала Адская Неделя.  
  
(21:52) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
 _(21:52) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(21:54) Я_  
  
 _(21:54) Ах_  
  
 _(21:54) И что мне надо увидеть здесь?_  
  
(21:55) Мое лицо??? И прыщи????  
  
 _(21:55) У тебя ни одного прыща, какого черта?_  
  
(21:56) Нет?  
  
(21:56) А типа моя щека? Их ДВА.  
  
 _(21:58) Я надо было максимально увеличить масштаб, чтобы хоть немножко разглядеть там что-то._  
  
(21:58) ОНИ ТАМ.  
  
 _(21:59) Да хорошее* у тебя лицо, Лэнс._  
  
(22:00) Ах.  
  
(22:00) Спасибо.  
  
 _(22:01) Я не это имел в виду._  
  
(22:01) Слишком поздно, я понял это так.  
  
(22:02) И именно это ты имел в виду.  
  
 _(22:05) ..._  
  
 _(22:05) Ну, может чуть-чуть._  
  
(22:06) Успех!!! Еще один комплимент от Кита.  
  
(22:06) Я увековечу это.  
  
 _(22:07) Иди спать, Лэнс._  
  
(22:09) Хорошо, но лишь потому, что я пытаюсь не закрывать глаза сейчас.  
  
 _(22:10) Какого хрена? Почему ты попросту не лег раньше?_  
  
(22:11) Я не знаю, сколько раз ты заставишь меня сказать, что мне нравится общаться с тобой, но...  
  
(22:11) Мне нравится общаться с тобой.  
  
(22:11) Только не красней.  
  
 _(22:13) Я и не краснею._  
  
(22:13) Ойдаконечно.  
  
 _(22:14) Краснею???_  
  
 _(22:14) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(22:14) Видишь?_  
  
(22:14) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(22:15) Фпврпвтваргвптрлдсоппрыфыспа  
  
(22:15) Тебе надо  
  
(22:15) Ты надо предупреждать меня, если собираешься делать так, Кит.  
  
 _(22:16) Делать так?_  
  
(22:16) ТАК.  
  
 _(22:17) Я запутался?_  
  
(22:17) Ха. Ясно.  
  
(22:17) А ты, как я погляжу, придуриваешься.  
  
 _(22:18) Если честно, я даже понятия не имею, о чем ты._  
  
(22:18) Ты не одурачить.  
  
 _(22:19) ??????_  
  
 _(22:20) Иди спать, Лэнс, я сейчас вообще не могу тебя понять._  
  
(22:20) ЭТО Я НЕ МОГУ ТЕБЯ ПОНЯТЬ.  
  
 _(22:20) ..._  
  
 _(22:20) Спи._  
  
(22:21) Ночи, Кит.  
  
 _(22:23) Спокойной ночи._  
  
  
  
 **30/08/2016**  
  
 _ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'  
  
ПРОПУЩЕННЫЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'_  
  
  
 **(01:20)**  Кит, прости, что звоню так поздно.  
  
 **(01:20)**  Загруженный день и вылетело из головы.  
  
 **(01:21)**  Просто  
  
 **(01:21)**  Я позвоню тебе завтра, хорошо?  
  
  
 _(10:03) Время 10 утра и мне из самого ада пришел покупатель._  
  
 _(10:03) Почему люди не смотрят сроки на гарантийных талонах????_  
  
 _(10:04) Они же там не просто так??????_  
  
 _(10:07) О Боже._  
  
 _(10:07) Он вернулся и хотел поговорить с менеджером._  
  
 _(10:07) Хорошо, дебилоид, давай я позову сюда ПАПУ._  
  
 _(10:21) Все прошло так, как ты мог бы подумать. Клиент из Ада хотел наврать про меня, и мой папа типа 'хммм, это не похоже на моего сына', и этот чел выглядел так, будто проглотил что-то огромное, и ушел._  
  
 _(10:43) УГХХФГХ. ОН ВЕРНУЛСЯ._  
  
 _(10:43) И купил за полную цену. Внезапно._  
  
 _(10:43) Даже в глаза мне не посмотрел, пока я пробивал товар. Идиотина._  
  
 _(11:12) И да, надеюсь, твои экзамены идут полным ходом._  
  
  
(14:10) И откуда взялась фраза 'покупатель всегда прав'???  
  
(14:10) Покупатель никогда не прав.  
  
(14:11) В прямом смысле.  
  
 _(14:13) От какого-го то англичанина._  
  
(14:13) О, еще одна причина ненавидеть британцев.  
  
(14:13) Колонизировать мир, чтобы потом развалить нам к чертям всю розничную торговлю.  
  
 _(14:16) Учту это.  
  
_ _(14:16) Как прошли экзамены?_  
  
(14:18) Чудно.  
  
(14:18) Почти закончился, вот и последний ответ вышел наспех, но, думаю, я вовремя смог задать жару, чтобы сдать эту бумажицу???  
  
(14:18) Два прошло — осталось три!!  
  
 _(14:20) Какой завтра?_  
  
(14:21) Биология.  
  
(14:21) Я как-то не парюсь насчет этого, мож просто потому что силен, но все равно проведу конец дня за подготовкой.  
  
 _(14:23) Класс._  
  
 _(14:23) Развлекайся._  
  
(14:25) Я займусь как раз-таки обратным, но спасибо.  
  
(14:25) Постарайся сосскучиться по мне.  
  
 _(14:26) Ха._  
  
(14:28) Бяка.  
  
  
 _ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'_  
  
 _ОТКЛОНИТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ 'ШИРО'_  
  
  
 **(16:00)**  Кит?  
  
 **(16:01)**  Ты занят?  
  
 **(16:45)**  Кит?  
  
  
 **(17:09) Сдеалешь одолжение?**  
  
 _(17:10) Конечно. Какое?_  
  
 **(17:11) Можешь прекратить игнорить своего брата?**  
  
 _(17:11) Я не игнорю._  
  
 _(17:11) Я занят._  
  
 **(17:14) А, о'кей.**  
  
 **(17:14) Только всякий раз, как ты его игноришь, он жалуется Мэтту, а затем Мэтт звонит мне, и я слышу паникующего на фоне Широ, и**  
  
 **(17:14) Это не смешно.**  
  
 _(17:15) Прости._  
  
 _(17:15) Не планировал тебя вовлекать в это все._  
  
 **(17:18) Просто поговори с ним, Кит.**  
  
 _(17:19) Хорошо._  
  
  
 _(17:23) Привет._  
  
 **(17:24)**  Хэй.  
  
 **(17:24)**  Я могу позвонить?  
  
 _(17:26) Можно мы поговорим так?_  
  
 **(17:30)**  Конечно, конечно. Все хорошо?  
  
 **(17:30)**  Не думаю — кажется, мне чего-то не хватает.  
  
 **(17:31)**  Дома все хорошо? Мама с папой все о'кей? Ты в норме?  
  
 _(17:32) Все хорошо, Широ._  
  
 **(17:33)**  Давай просто поговорим, Кит. Скажи, что на душе лежит.  
  
 _(17:34) Я не знаю, как выразиться._  
  
 _(17:34) Вообще ты очень редко бываешь дома — это нормально, но_  
  
 _(17:34) Не знаю._  
  
 _(17:35) Я не думал, что мы так отдалимся друг от друга._  
  
 _(17:36) И все._  
  
 _(17:36) Тупизм._  
  
 **(17:40)**  Нет, не тупизм, что ты несешь, Кит?  
  
 _(17:41) Тупизм._  
  
 _(17:41) Люди расходятся, люди разъезжаются — так устроена жизнь. Я понимаю._  
  
 _(17:41) Я просто не думал, что это произойдет и с нами._  
  
 _(17:41) И_  
  
 _(17:41) Если это случится с тобой, то случится и с Пидж, случится и с_  
  
 _(17:42) Мда._  
  
 _(17:42) Я не разбираюсь в таких вещах, прости._  
  
 **(17:43)**  Мне точно не надо звонить тебе?  
  
 _(17:43) Вообще не хочу сейчас разговаривать._  
  
 **(17:46)**  Ладно, ладно.  
  
 **(17:46)**  Просто  
  
 **(17:50)**  Никто не бросает тебя, Кит. Нас может разделять галактика, но ты все равно будешь моим младшим братиком.  
  
 _(17:52) Знаю._  
  
 **(17:53)**  Точно?  
  
 _(17:54) Дап._  
  
 **(17:55)**  Может, в этот раз я и не возьму Аллуру с собой.  
  
 _(17:56) Нет._  
  
 _(17:56) Не надо. Я хочу познакомиться с ней, честно._  
  
 **(17:56)**  Это не так важно, можно отложить на потом.  
  
 _(17:57) Важно._  
  
 _(17:57) Я хочу с ней встретиться. Только_  
  
 _(17:57) Мы сможем просто провести время вместе — только я и ты? Немного?_  
  
 **(18:00)**  100%.  
  
 _(18:01) Спасибо._  
  
 _(18:01) Правда._  
  
 _(18:01) Думаю, сейчас пора спать._  
  
 _(18:01) Спасибо за понимание._  
  
 **(18:04)**  Не нужно благодарить меня, Кит.  
  
 _(18:05) Знаю, знаю._  
  
  
(20:06) От подготовки пришлось отказаться в пользу Pokèmon Gо.  
  
(20:25) в УЧИТЕЛЬСКОЙ ДРАГОНАЙТ.  
  
(20:25) Не верится, что я рискую жизнью ради виртуальной модельки, ну да вперед  
  
(20:41) Апдейт: нас поймали.  
  
(20:41) Завтра вечером задержат на два часа.  
  
(20:41) Зато Драгонайт пойман, так кто теперь победитель????  
  
(20:41) Я и Ханк, разумеется.  
  
(21:25) Кит?  
  
(22:53) Думаю, ты сегодня рано лег спать.  
  
(22:54) Ночки!  
  
  
 _ **(23:01) Хэй Пидж.**_  
  
 _ **(23:01) Может, это чуть-чуть странно, но**_  
  
 _ **(23:02) С Китом все нормально?**_  
  
 _ **(23:02) Лэнс говорил, что он в последнее время занят, но сейчас он скучает, потому что ответа нет целый вечер.**_  
  
 _ **(23:02) Так что вот, все ли хорошо?**_  
  
 **(23:07) Может?**  
  
 **(23:08) Я хотела прийти к нему пораньше, но его мама сказала, что он сегодня рано лег спать.**  
  
 **(23:08) Завтра проверю.**  
  
 _ **(23:10) Отлично.**_  
  
 _ **(23:10) И да, я нашел место проведения Операции Полоротые.**_  
  
 _ **(23:11) Наши собираются в субботу в луна-парк отмечать окончание экзов. Она не так далеко от вас, так что...**_  
  
 **(23:14) Aххххх, отлично.**  
  
 **(23:14) Посмотрим, что я могу сделать.**  
  
 **(23:16) Вторник еще в силе? Или отдохнем на этой неделе?**  
  
 _ **(23:18) Ты не против? Экзамены медленно убивают меня — не думаю, что у меня будут силы дополнительно с тобой позаниматься.**_  
  
 **(23:20) Оу, все нормально! Я ожидала чего-то такого.**  
  
 **(23:20) До субботы?**  
  
 _ **(23:21) Надеюсь!**_  
  
  
  
 **31/08/2016**  
  
 **(11:12) Так...**  
  
 **(11:12) Как дела?**  
  
 _(11:25) Разве ты не на учебе?_  
  
 **(11:26) Не уходи от вопроса.**  
  
 _(11:30) Тебе Широ написал?_  
  
 **(11:32) Нет, я просто отличный друг, который видит, что что-то не так.**  
  
 **(11:32) Так что случилось?**  
  
 _(11:34) Ничего, все как обычно._  
  
 _(11:34) Вроде._  
  
 _(11:35) Как минимум, будет._  
  
 **(11:39) Хм. Ты говорил с Широ?**  
  
 _(11:40) Да._  
  
 _(11:40) Все нормально. Не беспокойся об этом, Пидж._  
  
 _(11:40) Но_  
  
 _(11:41) Спасибо, что беспокоишься._  
  
 **(11:45) Кажется, что это моя работа, беспокоиться за тебя.**  
  
 **(11:45) Надо б подбодрить тебя.**  
  
 **(11:45) К твоему сведению, начинаю я это прямо сейчас.**  
  
 **(11:46) Пойдешь со мной куда-нибудь в субботу для расплаты за то, что побеспокоил меня?**  
  
 _(11:48) ...Куда?_  
  
 _(11:49) Разве эти выходные не будут жаркими?_  
  
 **(11:50) Еще какими жаркими.**  
  
 _(11:50) Ты же ненавидишь жару. Ты постоянно жалуешься на солнце и потеешь._  
  
 **(11:53) Исправилась — теперь я люблю лето.**  
  
 _(11:54) Лан._  
  
 **(11:54) Так ты идешь?**  
  
 _(11:56) Куда???_  
  
 **(11:59) Открывается луна-парк, и я хочу пойти туда.**  
  
 _(12:03) Ты... Хочешь пойти в луна-парк в самый жаркий день года?_  
  
 _(12:03) Ты?_  
  
 **(12:05) Это настолько странно?????**  
  
 _(12:05) Да._  
  
 **(12:06) Ха ха.**  
  
 **(12:06) Есть один аттракцион, который я хочу заценить. Посмотрела пару видюшек онлайн — так и не могу понять, как это работает и еще никого не убило????**  
  
 _(12:11) А, так ты просто хочешь позанудничать и заценить аттракцион?_  
  
 **(12:12) Если можно выразиться так, то да.**  
  
 **(12:13) Так ты пойдешь или нет?**  
  
 _(12:15) Да, да, я пойду._  
  
 **(12:16) СПАСИБО!!!!**  
  
 _(12:17) Ты должна мне теперь._  
  
 **(12:18) Я внезапно разучилась читать.**  
  
  
 **(12:18) Операция Полоротые сможет состояться в субботу.**  
  
 _ **(14:06) Класс!!!**_  
  
 _ **(14:06) Разберемся позже.**_  
  
 _ **(14:06) Не верю, что это наконец произойдет. Это нужно увековечить.**_  
  
 **(14:08) Оу, разумеется.**  
  
  
(14:24) Не хочу хвастаться раньше времени, но, думаю, я этот экзамен затащил.  
  
(14:24) Нет, все-таки похвастаюсь.  
  
(14:25) Я стопудово затащил его.  
  
(14:30) А.  
  
(14:30) Хэзэ, может, я надумываю, но, надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке.  
  
(14:30) И ты можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь.  
  
(14:31) Или нет. Как хочешь.  
  
(14:35) Лан, нам с Ханком пора на двухчасовое наказание за 'взлом с проникновением'.  
  
(14:35) ПОКА!  
  
  
(14:37) На 100% не рекомендую испытывать к кому-то чувства.  
  
 _ **(14:40) поЧЕМУ ТЫ МНЕ ПИШЕШЬ?**_  
  
(14:40) Я бы передал тебе записку, но, наверное, Айверсон сможет заметить бумажный самолетик, летящий по классу, так что...  
  
 _ **(14:43) А что будет, если он заметит телефоны? Знаешь, что ты не особо хитрый?**_  
  
(14:44) Извини меня, конечно, но я вполне себе хитрый.  
  
(14:44) Это как раз-таки ты не особо хитрый — видно же, что ты что-то пишешь.  
  
(14:45) нЕ СТАВЬ ПЕРЕД СОБОЙ СУМКУ.  
  
(14:45) Теперь это стало только виднее.  
  
(14:46) Так, сделай вид, что пользуешься калькулятором или чем-нибудь еще — он не заметит.  
  
 _ **(14:47) Если мой телефон конфискуют, я обвиню тебя.**_  
  
(14:48) Я готов на такой риск.  
  
 _ **(14:49) Ну ты чего так невесел, из-за Кита?**_  
  
(14:50) Я не говорил, что это из-за Кита...  
  
 _ **(14:50) Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помог, не ври.**_  
  
(14:51) О'кей, ладно, это из-за Кита.  
  
(14:51) Он не отвечает со вчерашнего дня и свалил в тот же день, не знаю вот  
  
(14:52) Может, с ним что-то случилось, но он мне вообще ничего не говорил.  
  
 _ **(14:54) Иногда я забываю, какой ты крутой.**_  
  
(14:55) ???  
  
(14:55) Хам. Я крут 24/7, как это можно забыть?  
  
(14:56) И ???? М???  
  
 _ **(14:58) Ну типа ты хороший друг. Правда хороший.  
  
(14:58) Я не говорю, что я забыл. В том смысле, что**_  
  
 _ **(14:58) Это обычно адресовано мне, да? Так что мне не привыкать.**_  
  
 _ **(14:59) Но это, видимо, адресовано кому-то другому.**_  
  
 _ **(14:59) Я ж типа 'о да, Лэнс неподражаемый друг, верно??'.**_  
  
(15:01) Ханк, из-за тебя я кРАСНЕЮ.  
  
 _ **(15:01) Даа...твою мать, чувак, ты реально красный.**_  
  
(15:03) Это был такой шикарный комплимент??????  
  
 _ **(15:04) Э. Однако да.**_  
  
 _ **(15:04) Когда ты заботишься о людях, ты как... Я не знаю, как объяснить**_  
  
 _ **(15:04) Но ты не такой.**_  
  
 _ **(15:05) Я рад, что ты что у меня такой друг, и уверен, что Кит тоже.**_  
  
(15:06) Прошу хватит вгонять меня в краску — Айверсон странно зыкрает на меня.  
  
(15:09) ХУХУАПГОАПВПАПОАДЯ  
  
(15:09) Он щас подошел и спросил, хочу ли я выйти.  
  
(15:10) СМОТРИ, ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ, ХАНК.  
  
(15:10) И да, фух. Никогда не буду в очередной раз так близко к Айверсону. У него брокколи в зубах.  
  
(15:11) С обеда прошло три часа????????  
  
 _ **(15:13) ХА.**_  
  
 _ **(15:13) Просто хочу сказать, что если ты сейчас такой, как и всегда, то я уверен, что Кит бы оценил это, если б был тогда.  
  
(15:14) Может, ему нужно просто дать побыть одному.**_  
  
 _ **(15:14) Просто дай ему время.**_  
  
(15:15) Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым, Ханк?  
  
 _ **(15:16) Я всегда таким был.**_  
  
(15:17) В прошлом месяце ты убеждал меня закутаться в пленку с пупырками* и покатиться с лестницы.  
  
 _ **(15:18) ЭТО СРАБОТАЛО БЫ.**_  
  
 _ **(15:18) МОИ ПОДСЧЕТЫ БЫЛИ ИДЕАЛЬНЫ. ТЫ БЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОЧУВСТВОВАЛ!!!!!!**_  
  
(15:19) Возможно.  
  
(15:19) Хочешь поиграть в 'Сколько Звуков Зверей Сможет Произвести Лэнс До Того Как Айверсон Выйдет Из Себя'?  
  
 _ **(15:20) Как всегда.**_  
  
 _ **(15:20) Начнем с моего любимого — лошади.**_  
  
  
 _(21:36) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(21:36) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(21:36) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(21:36) Да, я присылаю тебе почти беззаконно милых котиков как извинения за сегодняшний неписуй._  
  
(21:36) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(21:36) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(21:36) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(21:40) ОНИ ТАК БЫСТРО РАСТУТ????  
  
(21:40) ЭТО НОРМАЛЬНО? ОНИ ЕЩЕ ВЧЕРА БЫЛИ МУЛИПУСЕНЬКИМИ???  
  
 _(21:41) Так они все еще мулипусенькие?_  
  
(21:42) Нее, они значительно подросли.  
  
(21:42) Просто ты их часто видишь, вот и говоришь так. А я нет.  
  
(21:43) Да и не надо извиняться за такое. Все нормально.  
  
 _(21:44) Хм._  
  
 _(21:44) Рад, что ты хорошо сдал экзамен._  
  
(21:45) НАСТОЛЬКО ХОРОШО?  
  
(21:45) Я аж улыбался идя с экзамена. Такого никогда не было.  
  
(21:46) Да и закончил очень рано.  
  
(21:46) Завтра порву химию.  
  
(21:46) А послезавтра физика порвет меня.  
  
(21:47) Как день прошел? Уже... лучше?  
  
 _(21:50) Немного._  
  
(21:51) Хочешь обсудить это, или...  
  
 _(21:52) Мы можем обсудить что-нибудь другое?_  
  
(21:53) Мы с Ханком играли в игру, где издаем ржачные звуки и смотрим, как тупит учитель.  
  
(21:53) Сегодня были звуки животных.  
  
(21:54) Он аж бегал по классу, смотрел в шкафы и ящики, чтобы найти животных???????  
  
(21:54) Говорил 'вы ничего не слышите?', и мы с Ханком  _умирали_ , но нам сохраняли серьезные лица и спрашивали 'слышим что???'  
  
(21:55) Жаль, что мы этого не засняли: под конец у меня появились слезы.  
  
(21:55) Я думаю, что под конец он все понял, ибо как-то подозрительно зыркнул на меня, хотя он всегда смотрит на меня как-то подозрительно, и кто знает?  
  
 _(21:56) У тебя не бывает скучных дней, да?_  
  
(21:56) Ну не сказать.  
  
(21:57) Как твой день? Клиенты из ада?  
  
 _(21:59) На работе сегодня не был. Только повозился немного с байком._  
  
(22:01) Пришли новые части?  
  
 _(22:03) Дап._  
  
(22:03) Ты закончил?  
  
(22:03) Можешь ездить?  
  
 _(22:04) Ну..._  
  
 _(22:04) Он заводится?_  
  
 _(22:04) И работает вроде правильно, но перед тем как мне на нем кататься, папа хочет сам его испытать._  
  
(22:06) Твою налево.  
  
(22:06) Ты же знаешь, что это значит, да?  
  
 _(22:07) Нет..._  
  
(22:08) Ты обещал меня покатать.  
  
 _(22:10) А. Это._  
  
(22:10) Ты же серьезно, да?  
  
(22:10) Или я просто не так, далеко не так прочитал...  
  
 _(22:14) Как ты прочитал?_  
  
(22:16) Мм.  
  
(22:16) Мы ж друзья, так?  
  
 _(22:17) Так._  
  
(22:18) И  
  
(22:18) И все?  
  
 _(22:20) Э_  
  
 _(22:20) Что?_  
  
(22:21) Ничего, ничего, думаю, я просто не так, далеко не так прочитал.  
  
(22:21) Я спать.  
  
(22:22) Пусть экзы готовят задницы на завтра.  
  
(22:22) Ночки.  
  
 _(22:23) ..._  
  
 _(22:23) Ночи, Лэнс_  
  
  
 _(23:06) Если я тебе кое-что отправлю, ты обещаешь потом это сразу же удалить и больше никогда не вспоминать?_  
  
 **(23:08)**  Ты, может, хотел отправить это Пидж?  
  
 _(23:08) Нет, сейчас я хотел отправить это тебе._  
  
 **(23:09)**  Оу.  
  
 **(23:09)**  :)  
  
 **(23:09)**  Да, конечно.  
  
 _(23:10) Спасибо._  
  
 _(23:10) Я облажался?_  
  
 _(23:10) [СКРИНШОТ ОТПРАВЛЕН]_  
  
 **(23:14)**  [СКРИНШОТ ПОЛУЧЕН]  
  
 **(23:14)**  Aввввввввв.  
  
 _(23:14) Это значит да?_  
  
 _(23:14) И удали._  
  
 **(23:15)**  Удалил.  
  
 **(23:15)**  Я не думаю, что ты ответил ему так, как он ожидал.  
  
 _(23:16) Хм._  
  
 _(23:19) Я ему нравлюсь?_  
  
 **(23:20)**  Можно и так сказать.  
  
 _(23:20) Как друг..._  
  
 **(23:21)**  Я уверен, что ты нравишься ему немного больше, Кит.  
  
 _(23:24) Да, может..._  
  
 _(23:24) Но потом я посчитал, что это лишь самообман, и..._  
  
 _(23:24) Это чересчур сложно._  
  
 _(23:25) Мне это не нравится._  
  
 **(23:26)**  Но тебе он нравится?  
  
 _(23:28) Мы обсудили это, Широ. Не забывай._  
  
 **(23:30)**  Ну, тогда скажи ему.  
  
 _(23:31) Может._  
  
 _(23:31) Может, может._  
  
  
  
 **01/09/2016**  
  
 _(16:03) Хэй._  
  
(16:10) Хеййа!  
  
 _(16:11) Как экзамен?_  
  
(16:13) Все прошло хорошо, спасибо.  
  
 _(16:15) Класс._  
  
 _(16:30) Ты... в порядке?_  
  
(16:31) Все порядке!  
  
 _(16:32) Ты знал, что лжец из тебя не очень?_  
  
(16:33) Я не вру. Все порядке.  
  
(16:33) Просто устал.  
  
 _(16:34) Ясно._  
  
 _(16:34) Тогда я пойду._  
  
(16:35) Спишемся позже?  
  
 _(16:36) Дап._  
  
  
 _(16:38) Я все запорол._  
  
 **(16:40) Ты слышишь шум за стенкой?**  
  
 **(16:40) Это я вздохнула.**  
  
 _(16:41) Меня удивляет твое умение сдерживаться._  
  
 **(16:42) ...**  
  
 **(16:42) Дай доделать домашку прийти**  
  
  
(16:50) Ты в библиотеке?  
  
 _ **(16:52) Дап.**_  
  
(16:54) Вернешься в комнату?  
  
(16:54) Я все запорол.  
  
 _ **(16:55) Лэнс… .**_  
  
 _ **(16:55) Дай пять минут.**_  
  
  
 **(19:31) Итак, с Операцией Полоротые возникли тотальные проблемы.**  
  
 **(19:31) Обе цели ополоротились сильнее, чем мы думали.**  
  
 _ **(19:34) МОЖЕШЬ НЕ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ.**_  
  
 _ **(19:34) Никогда не видел людей еще тупее, и это я еще не**_ видел _ **Кита.**_  
  
 _ **(19:35) Это гораздо утомительнее, чем я думал.**_  
  
 **(19:39) Я больше никогда не буду играть роль купидона.**  
  
 **(19:39) Кто-то первый сдастся, или нам отменить субботу?**  
  
 _ **(19:41) Не, Лэнс что-нибудь скажет.**_  
  
 _ **(19:41) Он весь вечер пишет сообщение. Наверное, это уже черновик 20-ый.**_  
  
 _ **(19:42) Стоп стоп стоп стооооооп.**_  
  
 _ **(19:42) Может, он это сейчас отправит?**_  
  
 _ **(19:42) Ну да он просто заорал и швырнул телефон через всю комнату. Стопудово он это отправил.**_  
  
 **(19:45) Что он сказал?**  
  
 _ **(19:50) Не знаю, он не дает мне почитать???**_  
  
 _ **(19:50) Скрестил пальцы сработают?**_  
  
 **(19:51) Ага, да.**  
  
 **(19:55) КИТ ЗА ДВЕРЬЮ???**  
  
 **(19:55) У НЕГО КРАСНОЕ ЛИЦО, И ОН ТУПО ТРЯСЕТ МОБИЛОЙ.**  
  
 **(19:55) Не верю.**  
  
 _ **(19:56) Пожалуйста, скажи ему ответить побыстрее. Кажется, Лэнс взорвется, если не получит ответ в ближайшие две минуты.**_  
  
 **(19:57) ПЫТАЮСЬ.**  
  
 **(20:00) Все, уже.  
  
(20:01) Вот это был трэш.  
  
(20:01) Надеюсь, что они знают, что теперь вместе, и я обязательно устрою для них свадьбу.**  
  
 _ **(20:03) Аналогично.**_  
  
  
  
(19:40) Так  
  
(19:40) Я просто хочу поговорить и высказать сейчас, до того, как все закончиться расставанием, потому что я не шутил, когда признад в тебе друга и что мне очень нравится переписываться с тобой, и я не хочу прекращать это, но  
  
(19:41) Еще ты мне нравишься.  
  
(19:41) Как  _нравишься_. Понимаешь???  
  
СЛОЖНАЯ ШТУКА С УПОТРЕБЛЕНИЕМ 'LIKE' КАК 'ТИПА' И 'НРАВИТСЯ', ААА (прим.пер.)  
  
(19:42) И я подумал, что может это взаимно, а может и нет — все хорошо — но да, я хотел сказать что-то, потому что общение с тобой просто лучший момент в моей жизни, и  
  
(19:42) Не разговаривать с тобой сегодня было чертовски тяжело.  
  
(19:42) О'кей, щас я пойду... покричу.  
  
 _(19:59) Это взаимно._  
  
 _(19:59) Я хреново разбираюсь в таких вещах, но это взаимно._  
  
 _(20:00) И...то же самое._    
  
(20:06) Ваааааапоаоапватырарвпратоырлвар  
  
(20:06) Ладно, ладно.  
  
(20:07) Так.  
  
(20:07) Что щас такое было?  
  
 _(20:09) Я не знаю._  
  
(20:10) Хм.  
  
(20:10) Давай просто  
  
(20:11) Продолжим общаться как раньше? Смиримся с этим? Что было, то было?  
  
 _(20:12) Было бы совсем неплохо._  
  
 _(20:12) Мне это в новинку, потому как-то вводит в ступор._  
  
(20:13) В новинку что?  
  
 _(20:14) Чувства._  
  
 _(20:15) Романтические чувства._  
  
(20:16) Ах.  
  
(20:16) Чувствую себя избраным.  
  
 _(20:18) Так и есть._  
  
(20:19) кИТ  
  
(20:19) Ты говоришь, что для тебя все это в новинку, а потом говоришь такое невзначай???? Вот какого с тобой встречаться???  
  
(20:19) Мое сердце вряд ли выдержит.  
  
 _(20:21) Мы_  
  
 _(20:21) Мы встречаемся?_  
  
 _(20:22) Как это так???_  
  
(20:24) Хм. Нет, не думаю. По крайней мере пока нет?  
  
(20:24) Но, знаешь...  
  
(20:24) Мне б, наверное, захотелось. Когда-нибудь. Хотелось бы, ну, сходить на с тобой свидание.  
  
 _(20:25) Аналогично._  
  
(20:25) Что ж, когда-нибудь мы сходим на свидание и там уж посмотрим, как дальше пойдет. А сейчас  
  
(20:25) Сейчас мы просто...  
  
 _(20:26) Знакомимся поближе?_  
  
(20:30) Да. Неплохо.  
  
(20:30) Но чтобы ты знал...  
  
(20:30) Когда у нас  _будет_  свидание, я начну активно с тобой свиданькаться.  
  
 _(20:32) Я бы и не соглашался на меньшее._  
  
  
  
 **02/09/2016**  
  
(10:03) ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ЭКЗАМЕН!!!  
  
(10:03) ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ЭКЗAAAAAМЕН!!!  
  
(10:03) Пожелай мне удачи, мы в пути.  
  
 _(10:04) Удачи._  
  
(10:04) Поцелуй на удачу????  
  
 _(10:05) Ты теперь всегда будешь себя так вести, раз уж мы...признались друг другу?_  
  
(10:05) Вероятнее всего.  
  
 _(10:06) Удачи, Лэнс._  
  
(10:08) Вот обломщик.  
  
  
(12:20) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(12:20) Это мордашки двоих ребят, которые только сдали Адские экзамены и вышли победителями.  
  
 _(12:20) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
(12:21) Да, это слезы в уголках моих глаз. Я ТАК счастлив.  
  
(12:21) Кстати, это Ханк, если ты вдруг не узнал.  
  
 _(12:25) Эм._  
  
 _(12:25) Улыбка такая широкая._  
  
 _(12:25) Ты выглядишь действительно счастливым._  
  
(12:26) ТАК И ЕСТЬ.  
  
(12:26) Не думаю, что все так же хорошо, как с биологией, но я сдал это.  
  
(12:27) тЕПЕРЬ Я СВОБОДЕН??????  
  
(12:27) Свободен и могу проспать часов десять, и это как раз то, что я сейчас собираюсь сделать.  
  
(12:28) Ты свободен сегодня вечером?  
  
 _(12:31) Наверное? Я как-то ничего и не планировал._  
  
(12:33) Класс.  
  
(12:33) Есть настроение для марафона ужасных фильмов? Или струсил?  
  
 _(12:35) У меня всегда есть настроение для марафона ужасных фильмов._  
  
(12:36) Круть.  
  
(12:36) Я вздремну чуток, но как проснусь начнем?  
  
(12:36) Я слышал о фильме 'Акулосьминог', и он кажется ужасным до безобразия.  
  
(12:37) Думаю, тебе понравится.  
  
 _(12:38) Уговорил._  
  
(12:40) Класс.  
  
(12:40) Я напишу, как проснусь.  
  
(12:41) Хорошего дня, детка!  
  
 _(12:45) Я._  
  
 _(12:46) Че_  
  
(12:46) Аввв, тебе не нравятся ласковые прозвища?  
  
 _(12:48) Я краснею?????_  
  
(12:49) Так значит тебе  _нравятся_?  
  
(12:50) Солнышко.  
  
(12:50) Тыковка.  
  
 _(12:51) Пожалуйста, хватит, мой папа в недоумении пялится на меня._  
  
(12:51) Милый.  
  
(12:51) Ангелочек.  
  
(12:52) Медок.  
  
 _(12:53) лЭНС_  
  
(12:53) Котичек.  
  
(12:53) Голубóчек.  
  
 _(12:54) Я ОТКЛЮЧАЮСЬ._  
  
(12:53) Ути-путинька.*  
  
(12:54) Жеребец.**  
  
(12:55) Мистер Сахарные Губки.  
  
 _(12:56) ПОКА._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо за помощь!!♥  
> Dear Darian, thank you so much for your help!!♥

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
 _(00:00) Кит_  
 **(00:00) Пидж**  
 ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
 **(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
  
 **03/09/2016**  
  
 **(11:49) Ребят, вы готовы? Мы уже выходим.**  
  
 _ **(11:52) Лэнс еще спит.**_  
  
 **(11:53) Что?**  
  
 _ **(11:54) Он еще спит.**_  
  
 _ **(11:54) Он не спал всю ночь, потому что смотрел что-то с Китом.**_  
  
 **(11:56) Oхххх, теперь ясно, почему он бледный как смерть.**  
  
 _ **(11:56) Ага. Прямо как Акулосьминог или что там.**_  
  
 **(11:58) Даже не хочу этого знать.**  
  
 _ **(12:03) Лан, он встал.**_  
  
 **(12:04) Что ты сделал…**  
  
 _ **(12:05) Лэнс боится щекотки.**_  
  
 _ **(12:05) ОЧЕНЬ БОИТСЯ.**_  
  
 _ **(12:06) И теперь он мстит, поэтому я побегу.**_  
  
 _ **(12:07) Я напишу, как мы будем там?**_  
  
 **(12:08) Лан, увидимся.**  
  
 **(12:08) И удачи?**  
  
 _ **(12:09) Спасаовплвапрлывф**_  
  
 **(12:10) Отлично.**  
  
  
(13:43) Хочешь сдружить наших бро?  
  
 _(13:45) Что сделал Ханк?_  
  
(13:46) Я не буду разглашать личные данные, потому что однажды ты сможешь использовать это против меня, неее.  
  
(13:46) Просто знай, что моя месть будет скорой и болезненной.  
  
 _(13:48) Разве это не должно звучать как "скорой и безболезненной"?_  
  
(13:49) Без комментариев, ваша честь.  
  
(13:49) Что ж, Акулосьминог была веселой.  
  
(13:50) Я думаю, только на 80%.  
  
 _(13:53) Это было потрясно, и ты наслаждался каждой секундой._  
  
(13:55) Это было прилично, и мне это не ненравилось.  
  
(13:55) В следующий раз, я выбираю фильм, хотя.  
  
(13:56) Думаю, тебе понравится Тихоокеанский Рубеж.  
  
 _(13:57) Я обижен, ты думаешь, я это еще не смотрел._  
  
(13:59) Круто, надеюсь, вы готовы смотреть его снова.  
  
(13:59) С добавленным Комментарием Лэнса™.  
  
 _(14:00) Я с нетерпением этого жду._  
  
 _(14:00) Кстати, сегодня я иду с Пидж, поэтому я не смогу отвечать быстро._  
  
 _(14:00) Кроме того, зарядки мало._  
  
(14:02) Да, да, тоже самое. Мы с Ханком уже выходим.  
  
(14:02) Хорошего дня, детка.  
  
 _(14:03) Такое больше не повторится._  
  
 _(14:03) Пидж не оставит меня в живых, если увидит._  
  
(14:03) Лапуля.  
  
 _(14:04) Мой телефон скоро сдохнет._  
  
(14:05) ТАК Я И ПОВЕРИЛ.  
  
 _(14:06) Да. Я забыл зарядить его прошлой ночью, потому что кое-кто, не буду называть имени, отвлек меня, и я заснул, не включив его/_  
  
(14:06) Почему ты говоришь так, как будто тебе не нравится моя компания? Хмм.  
  
 _(14:06) …_  
  
(14:07) Однажды это сможет тяжело ранить меня.  
  
(14:07) Но мне достаточно немножко пролистнуть, чтобы увидеть, что ты думаешь обо мне на самом деле, вот  
  
(14:07) :)  
  
 _(14:08) Хорошего дня, Лэнс._  
  
(14:08) >.<  
  
(14:08) Тебе тоже!  
  
  
  
 **(14:45) Мы на месте.**  
  
 _ **(14:48) Отлично, дайте нам еще минут пятнадцать.**_  
  
 **(14:49) Ок, мы пока пройдемся.**  
  
 **(14:49) Напиши как будете — мы вернемся ко входу.**  
  
 _ **(14:50) Круто, скоро увидимся.**_  
  
  


***

  
  
К тому времени они покупают себе билеты, угрюмо глядящий сотрудник ставит им на руки печати, и они все же переступают через вход на ярмарочную площадь — Ханк начинает подозревать, что они с Пидж упустили пару мелких,  _мелких_  деталей в организации этого всего.  
  
Пару мелких — вообще по сути незначительных, — не считая  _громадных размеров_  площади, которая растягивается так далеко, что ей нет конца. Или не считая тысячи и  _тысячи_  людей, которые скопились в луна-парке в самый жаркий день года, создавая сплошную давку из семей и группок детишек, толпящихся рядом с аттракционами, игровыми автоматами и фургончиками с бургерами — между ними остается меньше пары сантиметров.  
  
И раз уж размеры и количество людей, образующих давку возле ограждений (это  _точно_  неопасно для жизни?), не убеждает Ханка, что найти Пидж и Кита во всей этой суматохе может быть  _немного_  сложнее, чем ранее предполагалось, Ханк быстро осознает, что они пренебрегли еще кое-чем. И это, разумеется, самим  _Лэнсом_.  
  
— Нам нужно получше это обдумать, — на полном серьезе говорит Лэнс, совершенно забывший о переживаниях Ханка, который внимательно изучает запутанную карту ярмарочной площади — брови сведены к переносице, а губы в глубокой думе выпячены вперед.  
  
— Карусели после еды явно отпадают... — Он останавливается на секунду-две и глядит на Ханка через плечо, одаряя взглядом ‘  _всегда пожалуйста_  ’, и потом снова переключает внимание на карту.  
  
Ханк бледнеет, уже представляя их первый час, проведенный в беготне между аттракционами с немного ужасающими (если не больно точными) названиями типа  _РАЗОРИТЕЛЬ_ * или  _ВИХРЬ_ **, и чувствует, как его живот скручивает в знак протеста.  
  
— Или, — говорит он с надеждой, немного приближаясь к Лэнсу. —  _Или_  мы могли бы просто не идти ни на какие аттракционы, а?  
  
Лэнс снова глядит на Ханка через плечо и одаряет его взглядом — взглядом, который ясно говорит: ‘ _Ханк, бедная наивная душенька, если ты сомневаешься, что я опробую каждый аттракцион в этом парке мигимум два раза, то ты знаешь меня не так хорошо, как я полагал_ ’.  
  
—  _Ладно_ , — вздыхает Ханк, осознавая поражение, и видит, как Лэнс выхватывает портативную карту из рук замешкавшегося работника и с нетерпением разворачивает ее перед собой. — Просто нам не нужно торопиться. Лучше проведем время за... — Он смолкает: губы широко растягиваются в довольной ухмылке — в его кармане завибрировал телефон. — Давай только  _точно все_ посмотрим.  
  
— Пф,  _ясный перец_ , — фыркает Лэнс, пару раз с присущим ему драматизмом помахав перед носом Ханка картой. — Так в чем дело? Я  _хочу_  увидеть все и заценить все. Минимум дважды. Или, если повезет, трижды.  
  
—  _Нет_ , — говорит Ханк, приближаясь чуть-чуть-чуть ближе к Лэнсу и понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота. — Я хотел сказать,  _в прямом смысле_  увидеть все. Никогда не узнаешь же,  _кто_... — Он осекается и вместо того, чтобы продолжить, дважды пихает Лэнса локтем. — Никогда же не узнаешь,  _кто_  может оказаться поблизости.  
  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Лэнс, оглядывая его с предельно озабоченным лицом. — У тебя случаем не солнечный удар? Не ел что-нибудь необычное вечером? Стресс после экзаменов все же добил тебя?  
  
— Я  _в порядке_ ,— хмыкает Ханк, отбивая руку Лэнса до того, как она дотронется до его лба, чтобы, вероятно, посмотреть температуру. — Просто... Попробуй не спешить, хорошо?  
  
И все же Ханк вполне доволен своими не-такими-уж-убедительными словами, которые должны немного притормозить Лэнса, но чувствует, как гордость стремительно угасает, когда уже меньше чем через полсекунды Лэнс дергает его за руку и тянет сквозь толпу, восклицая что-то об аттракционе с названием  _БРОСОК_ * (чейта вообще за название такое?), что как раз за углом, и становится  _до боли_  понятно, что Лэнс не слышал ни слова.  
  
Ханк вновь вздыхает, ослабнув в весьма крепкой хватке Лэнса (на заметку: не разделять Лэнса с аттракционами, у которых жуткие названия) и пытаясь не думать о том, что день явно не слишком-то удачно начался. Заинтересовавшись, идут ли дела Пидж лучше его собственных, Ханк выуживает телефон из кармана и тяжело вздыхает, когда видит часть сообщения от Пидж на экране.  
  
  
 **(15:16) Похоже, у меня кое-какая проблемка.**  
  
 _ **(15:24) У меня тоже.**_  
  
  


***

  
  
Мысленно Пидж решает, что все же чуточку удивляет, что потеряться в толпе за каких-то двадцать минут вполне реально. Да, жутко досадно, но при этом все же весьма удивляет.  
  
В большинстве своем потому, что сначала они стоят рядом, тихо бурча о копошащейся и гудящей толпе, окружающей их со всех сторон, а в следующую же минуту Пидж понимает, что стоит одна рядом с автоматом с сахарной ватой, не понимая, какого хрена Кит успел испариться буквально за мгновение.  
  
Так что да, весьма удивляет. Раздражает, но в то же время удивляет.  
  
Пидж стискивает нижнюю губу между зубами и нервно пожевывает ее, стоя на цыпочках в попытке получше разглядеть толпу и найти знакомую угрюмость Кита среди радостных и хохочущих лиц. Они отделились друг от друга меньше чем за пять минут, так что теоретически Кит не мог быть где-то вдалеке, но толпа передвигается быстро, и Пидж понимает, что более вероятное лишь то, что его могли сдвинуть и в итоге он бы оказался сейчас где-то в середине парка.  
  
Десять лет выходных с родаками и Мэттом научили ее всему в случае, если ты потерялся — нужно остаться в одном месте и ждать, пока кто-нибудь не решит вернуться и не найдет тебя. Но, учитывая, что Кит за восемь минут САМ так и не появился и ей не угрожает никакая опасность вроде падения в реку или жертвой медведя ( _‘Пап, здесь нет никаких медведей’ ‘НО ВДРУГ!!’_ ), Пидж решает, что идея осмелиться найти его в парке самой не самое ужасное, что сейчас можно сделать.  
  
Она выуживает телефон и отходит от автомата с сахарной ватой — продавец смотрит так, будто две секунды назад в волнении спросил, не надо ли ей помочь найти родителей — и быстро набирает сообщение Ханку, оповещая его о том, что все идет немного не так, как они планировали.  
  
—  _И правда_  , — раздраженно бурчит она под нос, начиная проходить сквозь толпу, избегая безумных родителей, которые пытаются удержать своих чадо, и восхищенных деток, хохочущих, орущих и скачущих от одного аттракциона к другому. — Пытаешься сделать что-то кому-то что-то хорошее, и этот кто-то пропадает.  
  
И от сдохнувшей мобилы Кита как-то не легче. Что, откровенно говоря,  _не ново_. Один лишь день в жизни, когда ей нужно, чтобы его телефон работал, а он даже не хватило порядочности зарядить его ночью? Ужасно. Просто ужасно, Кит.  
  
Пидж с хмурым видом сворачивает за угол, вытягивая шею во всевозможные направления и выглядывая в толпе Кита. Может, это знак свыше — Киту и Лэнсу не суждено встретиться? Может, ей лучше просто плюнуть на это и провести остаток дня на аттракционе-чашечках в надежде на скорое появление Кита. Он смышленый мальчик — она не сомневается, что он выживет.  
  
Может быть.  
  
Она пытается протиснуться сквозь толпу детишек, толпящихся (скорее всего, нарочно) возле игры парка, как ее телефон начинает вибрировать. На пару секунд ее охватывает иллюзия, что Кит как-то умудрился зарядить телефон и сейчас описывает свое местоположение, но на экране быстро сверкает имя Ханка — ей все-таки придется смириться, что не все так просто в этой жизни.  
  
Да пофиг. Ничто в этой жизни не дается легко — если Ханк ответит на ее слегка паникерское сообщение, то все сведется к тому же. Все-таки в жизни абсолютно все непросто.  
  
Она громко взвывает (и упрямо игнорирует удивленные взгляды толпы, устремленные на нее) и быстро чиркает ответ Ханку, обратно пихает телефон в карман и прокладывает себе путь до аттракциона-чашечек.  
  
Она поймет знак свыше, если он ей снизойдет.  
  
  
 **(15:16) Похоже, у меня кое-какая проблемка.**  
  
 _ **(15:24) У меня тоже.**_  
  
 **(15:27) УГХ.**  
  
 **(15:27) УГХХХХХ.**  
  
 **(15:28) Я потеряла Кита.**  
  
 _ **(15:29) …**_  
  
 _ **(15:29) ЧТО?**_  
  
 _ **(15:29) Пидж?**_  
  
 _ **(15:29) Что???**_  
  
  


***

  
  
Ханк ведет себя странно.  
  
И это не обычное странное  _‘ мне не нравятся крутилки ’_  — которое Лэнс искренне не понимает, потому как более чем уверен, что то, 'крутилки' самые лучшие лунапарочные аттракционы, уже доказанный факт, — потому что к  _этому_  странному Лэнс с годами привык. Нет, он  _точно_  ведет себя странно.  
  
Он может бормотать ‘ я в порядке ’ сколько душе угодно, но они друзья — вообще  _лучшие друзья_  — уже достаточно долго для того, чтобы Лэнс смог понять, когда что-то не так, и что-то  _однозначно_  не так.  
  
— До  _ВИХРЯ_  еще две минуты пути, — простодушно говорит Лэнс во время прогулки по парку, незаметно наблюдая за реакцией Ханка. — Хочешь увидеть, какие длинные очереди?  
  
— Да, да, конечно, — на автомате гудит Ханк, хмурясь и со скоростью молнии водя пальцами по экрану. — Звучит круто.  
  
Если бы Лэнс еще не подозревал, что с Ханком что-то не так, то это стало бы последней каплей. Потому что они только сошли с уже  _третьей_  карусели, и если накопленный опыт чему-то научил его, так это тому, что Ханк должен быть такого зеленого оттенка, что даже светофору стало бы стыдно, а гениальная идея выстоять очередь на очередную ‘погибель’ (как сказал Ханк в очереди на  _БРОСОК_ ) должна заставить его дернуть Лэнса за воротник и увести к другому, менее быстрому менее головокружительному аттракциону. Желательно для детей.  
  
—  _Хочешь_  пойти на  _ВИХРЬ_? — спрашивает Лэнс, безотрывно уставляясь на Ханка, который пытается сообразить, не похищали ли его лучшего друга пришельцы и не заменили ли суперреалистичным роботом, пока он не видел. — Даже несмотря на то, что мы уже прокатились на двух аттракционах и  _просто_  поели?  
  
Ханк едва избегает его взгляда, все еще хмуро утыкиваясь в телефон и торопливо тыкая на экран.  
  
— Да, звучит здорово. Вперед.  
  
Теория о похищенном-инопланетянами-и-подмененном-роботом начинает казаться все более и более вероятной с каждой секундой. Наверное, это как-то связанно с Китом и его обожанием теорий заговоров.  
  
— Ладно, тайм- _аут_  , — громко заявляет Лэнс, остановившись и потянув Ханка, чтобы тот притормозил. — Что-то не так?  
  
— Не так? — Ханк отрывается от телефона и крайне неубедительно ухмыляется. — Все так.  
  
— Ты не жаловался ни на один аттракцион после  _БРОСКА_  . И это было только  _началом_.  
  
Ханк закатывает глаза и издает звуки пренебрежения, словно только  _Лэнс_  тут странный.  
  
— Может, я просто передумал. Эти покатушки не такие уж ужасные.  
  
—  _РАЗОРИТЕЛЬ_  проделал всего двенадцать мертвых петель  _и_  прошел через спираль, и ты ни разу не вскрикнул. — Что по истине несколько  _удивляет_ , если сравнивать с Лэнсом, который орал во всю глотку уже с пятой петли. Он косится на Ханка и подбирается к нему чуточку ближе. — Кто ты и что сделал с Ханком?  
  
— Давай без мелодрам, — смеется Ханк, но это не его обычный смех — смех, что заставляет уголки губ Лэнса непроизвольно устремляться вверх, ибо он  _заразен_ , — это выдавленный смех, который никак не сможет спрятать затяжное беспокойство, что прячется от Лэнса в его глазах. — Я в порядке.  
  
Лэнс смыкает губы в тонкую линию.  
  
— Ты не в порядке.  
  
— В  _порядке_ , — упрямо отвечает Ханк, складывая пальцы пистолетом и издавая характерный звук — однако это не совсем пистолет, а скорее фейерверк, но для Лэнса это не повод поспорить (опять). — Честно, я в порядке. Я просто...  
  
Лэнс вскидывает бровь.  
  
— Ты просто?  
  
Ханк закусывает нижнюю губу и намеренно избегает пристального взгляда Лэнса.  
  
— Наверное, меня  _тошнит_  слегка?  
  
Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится.  
  
— Уверен? Да?  _Все_  в норме?  
  
— Даа, просто... Последний аттракцион вытянул из меня все соки.  
  
Телефон Ханка зудит в руках, и Лэнс наблюдает за тем, как он снимает с него блокировку и снова начинает что-то яро печатать.  
  
 _Тошнит, агадаконечно._  
  
— Кому ты строчишь? — осторожничает Лэнс, на самую малость приближаясь к нему, чтобы хоть что-то прочесть. Ханк тут же отклоняется, немного развернувшись, чтобы блики от солнца упали на экран. — Оу. — Ухмылка Лэнса превращается в хитрую в попытке (и провале) выхватить телефон из рук Ханка. — Это  _девушка_? — он протягивает слово ‘девушка’ и смеется, когда Ханк, как и ожидалось, краснеет. — Кто она: та, с которой ты мило беседовал на днях возле класса географии? Шана? Шерон?  
  
—  _Шей_ , — любезно поправляет Ханк, отчаянно пытаясь подавить внезапное покраснение. — Ее зовут Шей.  
  
— Да, да, — ухмыляется Лэнс Ханку. —  _Шей_. Это с ней ты чатишься весь день?  _А_... — Он молчит, и тут же в его голову забредает мысль. — Она здесь?  
  
Ханк хмурится.  
  
— Чего?  
  
—  _Шей_. Она здесь? Ну типа... — Лэнс шагает в толпу. — Она где-то поблизости, и ты хочешь встретиться с ней и устроить что-нить, е знаю там, банально-романтичное, типа прокатиться на колесе обозрения или выиграть для нее громадную игрушку или типа того?  
  
— Э...  _Да_ , — Ханк начинает активно кивать. Может немного чересчур активно, но эй, не Лэнсу судить. —  _Как раз_  это я и собираюсь сделать сейчас. Без вариантов. Черт, Лэнс, вот подловил меня.  
  
— Ну, тебя несложно вычислить.  
  
Ханк смеется, и Лэнс счастлив видеть этот на сей раз  _искренний_  смех, тот смех, который заставляет Лэнса расплыться в улыбке — и мотает головой.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду на случай. Так, — он останавливается, чтобы нервно почесать спину и шею. — Так ты не возражаешь, если я пропаду ненадолго?  _Только_  на чуть-чуть? Я просто подойти поздороваться и, э, узнать все ли хорошо.  
  
Лэнс хмурится.  
  
— А почему это не может быть хорошо?  
  
— Луна-парк огромный, она может... может удивиться? — медленно отвечает Ханк, хотя это больше звучит как вопрос. — Мало ли.  
  
— А,  _ну да_ , — гудит Лэнс. Его не покидает гложущее чувство, что Ханк  _все-таки_  от него что-то скрывает, но знает, когда надо оставить кого-то в покое. Ханк сам ему расскажет, когда придет время. — Все в порядке, иди романтируйся.  
  
— Ты не  _так_  понял...  
  
— Да ладно, неважно, — Лэнс мягко толкает Ханка в бок, отдаляя его от себя. — Просто  _иди_ , бро. Я оторвусь на каком-нибудь аттракционе и попытаю удачу на какой-нибудь игруле.  
  
— Лэнс, — на полном серьезе говорит Ханк, окидывая взглядом игровые автоматы, доверху забитые гиганстских размеров игрушками, которые выиграть просто нереально. — Ты же знаешь, что это все подстроено, да?  
  
—  _Агххх_ , — отвечает Лэнс с ухмылкой, уже отходя к будке со стрелялкой*, которую он заметил пару минут назад. — Для неумелых рук может, да, а для такого профи, как я? Как два пальца.  
  
— Ты так профукаешь все свои деньги.  
  
— Твоя вера в меня такая трогательная.  
  
— Они все из тебя  _высосут_.  
  
— Что-что ты сказал? — говорит Лэнс, складывая руки чашечкой возле ушей. — Я тебя не расслышал. Ты сказал ‘удачки, мой милый лучший друг, может ты сможешь выиграть мне игрушку, раз уж ты там’?  
  
— Я сказал как раз-таки наоборот.  
  
— Гм, не. Не думаю. Ты сказал  _именно_  так, как я услышал, — Лэнс пожимает плечами. — Иди, найдешь меня после Шей. Но не задерживайся: я тут очень хочу заценить небесную башню*.  
  
Ханк охает и разворачивается в обратном Лэнсу направлении.  
  
— Это ты мстишь за утро, да?  
  
— Ханк, я б никогда не поступил так жестоко, — смеется Лэнс, кротко помахав Ханку, развернувшись на пятках и пройдя уже полпути до будки. — Удачи там  _во всем_. — Он слышит, как Ханк бурчит что-то звучащее как  _‘ в другом смысле ’_ , но как только оборачивается, он исчез в толпе, и Лэнс остается один.  
  
— Ладно, МакКлейн, — бормочет Лэнс себе под нос, приближаясь к будке и кинув сомнительный взгляд на паренька, которого прогнали. — Пора отвечать за свои слова.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
 _ **(15:57) Ты где сейчас?**_  
  
 **(15:58) На чашечках.**  
  
Я думаю, тут и так ясно, что это за аттракцион. (прим.пер.)  
  
 _ **(15:59) Все еще?**_  
  
 _ **(16:02) Это очень расслабляет…**_  
  
 **(16:02) Да…**  
  
 _ **(16:02) Лэнс, похоже, тратит все свои деньги на какую-то игру.**_  
  
 **(16:03) Там, где все подстроено?**  
  
 _ **(16:04) …**_  
  
 _ **(16:04) Он говорит, что профи в этом.**_  
  
 _ **(16:04) но вСЕ ЖЕ.**_  
  
 _ **(16:05) Щас приду и засяду с тобой ненадолго.**_  
  
 **(16:06) Что? Ханк, нет??**  
  
 **(16:06) Все о'кей.**  
  
 **(16:07) Как только Кит будет проходить мимо чашечек, то я сразу его в охапку.**  
  
 _ **(16:08) Но ты одна и потерялась.**_  
  
 **(16:08) Я — нет, Кит — да. Я трачу свою жизнь на чашечки.**  
  
 **(16:08) И еще я думаю о приобретении одного из этих детских поводочков на тот случай, если мы снова куда-то выберемся.**  
  
 _ **(16:09) Я как-то сомневаюсь, что Кит согласится его носить.**_  
  
 **(16:10) Это ради его же блага, он привыкнет.**  
  
 **(16:10) Не, серьезно, не стоит приходить и дожидаться со мной.**  
  
 **(16:10) Пожалуй, нам надо признать, что Операция Полоротые терпит провал.**  
  
 _ **(16:13) Пидж, мы же с тобой друзья, да?**_  
  
 _ **(16:13) Я не позволю тебе дожидаться его одной, может, часами, пока мы в одном месте.**_  
  
 _ **(16:14) Все в порядке.**_  
  
 **(16:15) Правда?**  
  
 _ **(16:17) Да, мне все равно нужно отдохнуть от покатушек.**_  
  
 _ **(16:17) ЛЭНС ПОСАДИЛ МЕНЯ НА БРОСОК ДВАЖДЫ.**_  
  
 _ **(16:17) ДВАЖДЫ.**_  
  
 _ **(16:18) Думаю, это месть за то, что я щекотал его с утра.**_  
  
 **(16:19) Жестко.**  
  
 _ **(16:20) Я знаю, да???**_  
  
 _ **(16:20) Лан, я на пути к чашечкам.**_  
  
 _ **(16:20) Маши или хоть как-нибудь покажись, чтобы я тебя увидел.**_  
  
  


***

  
  
  
 _Что же_ , думает Кит, петляя туда-сюда уже сотый раз за прошедший час.  _Все плохо_.  
  
Мама его убьет. Папа его убьет. Родители Пидж его убьют.  _Мэтт_  его убьет. Широ  _разочаруется_  в нем. Короче, хэппи-енда ему не будет.  
  
Он потерял Пидж, телефон разряжен, толпа слишком шумная и почему-то  _липкая_ , ужасно жарко, а запах бургеров и хот-догов, смазанных подливкой, смешанный со слащавой вонью сахарной ваты, постепенно до него добирается. Так что да. Сегодня явно не его день. Как раз сравним с одной поездкой в Costco*, когда ему было девять, которая закончилась тем, что он сидел в отделе животного корма минут двадцать, дожидаясь, когда Широ придет и найдет его. 

  
Он даже толком не понимает, как это произошло. Сначала Пидж рядом, тихо бормочет что-то о размерах толпы и количестве детей, бегающих вокруг, с липкими ручонками и мордашками, а потом осознает, что его пихает и толкает группа рвущихся детей, пытающихся успеть на аттракциона, а Пидж нигде не видно.  
  
Он еще не паникует, потому что  _прошло_  лишь около часа и он знает, Пидж хватит ума поберечь себя и найти выход, но выводящее из себя чувство беспокойства постепенно подкрадывается к нему. Парк больше и более заполненный, чем они ожидали, а то, что он еще не нашел Пидж, сильно ситуацию не смягчает и совсем не подавляет его тревогу.  
  
Он хмурится и поворачивает за угол, а вскоре осознает, что заходит в тупик, Пидж поблизости нет, а раздражение охватывает все сильнее с каждой секундой. Он вообще не хочет находится здесь, среди гудящей и жужжащей толпы и без Пидж, которая могла бы хоть немного сгладить ситуацию. Он хочет оказался дома, в гараже, работать над байком и, может быть, попутно читать глупые сообщения от Лэнса.  
  
Мысль о Лэнсе останавливает его на полпути, пальцы касаются телефона в кармане. Он никогда не осознавал, как легко Лэнс вклинился в его жизнь, занимая место точно между Пидж и Широ, словно и должен там быть. Для него уже становится привычкой держать телефон включенным весь день, чтобы увидеть имя Лэнса, мелькающее на экране — он правда даже не представлял, как  _некомфортно_  себя чувствует без периодически вибрирующего на протяжении всего дня телефона, но ему не привыкать.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет он себе и поворачивается назад, шагая в обратном толпе направлении, глаза еще ищут хоть что-то напоминающее Пидж. — План Б.  
  
Потому как  _вообще_  бродить по кругу и щуриться на каждого шатена в очках и приблизительным ростом с Пидж будет как-то не очень, он решает вернуться ко входу в парк в надежде на наличие системы оповещения для потерявшихся детей.  
  
Может, это будет типа:  _‘ПИДЖ ХОЛТ МОЖЕТ ПОДОЙТИ КО ВХОДУ, ПОКА ЕЕ СОСЕД НЕ ЗАРАБОТАЛ АНЕВРИЗМ? СПАСИБО.’_  
  
Или, если все пойдет не так и он  _не_  найдет Пидж, он всегда запросто может сбежать и жить в заброшенной хижине где-то на отшибе. Как же хорошо всегда иметь запасной план.  
  


***

  
  
  
**(17:21) Спасибо, что дожидался со мной.**   
  
_**(17:23) Правда, Пидж. Не волнуйся об этом.** _   
  
_**(17:23) Прости, что не мог потусить подольше: я немножечко беспокоюсь о том, что Лэнс может истратить все свои сбережения на какую-нибудь игру.** _   
  
**(17:26) Ты так и не нашел его?**   
  
_**(17:26) Нет еще, но он не мог уйти слишком далеко. Эти игрульки вполне, вполне захватывающие, а он... очень, очень самоуверен.** _   
  
_**(17:27) Нашла Кита?** _   
  
**(17:30) Неа.**   
  
**(17:30) Дам ему еще двадцать минут, а потом пойду ждать у выхода.**   
  
**(17:30) Это точно не по плану, а?**   
  
_**(17:32) Не совсем.** _   
  
_**(17:32) Не буду врать, но не думаю, что сватовство для нас правильный карьерный путь.** _   
  
**(17:34) Ага, и мне, похоже, придется связаться с астрофизикой.**   
  
_**(17:35) Огх. Не круто.** _   
  
**(17:35) Да ладно? Это просто тупо.**   
  
**(17:35) аХХХХХ Я ПОХОЖЕ ВИЖУ КИТА.**   
  
**(17:36) ДАП, ЭТО ОН.**   
  
**(17:36) Какого Макарыча он такой резкий? УГХ.**   
  
**(17:36) Мне надо бы побежать за ним, да?**   
  
_**(17:38) КЛАСС.** _   
  
_**(17:38) Я думаю, что тоже вижу Лэнса.** _   
  
_**(17:38) Дап. Это он. Он размахивает огРОМНЫМ ЛЬВОМ?** _   
  
**(17:39) Он ?**   
  
_**(17:39) Oбож. Не могу в это поверить.** _   
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Еще раз.  
  
— Слушай, малóй, — с опаской оглядывает его мужчина за будкой, — Может уже хватит?  
  
—  _Еще раз_ , — настаивает Лэнс, тряся бумажником перед его лицом. — Я смогу.  
  
Я решил, что Лэнс все-таки взрослый мальчик и 'бумажник' будет звучать как-то солиднее 'кошелька'. (прим.пер.)  
  
— То же самое ты говорил сорок пять минут назад.  
  
— И я  _смогу_ , — упрямо фыркает Лэнс и выуживает из бумажника пятихатку*, которую швыряет на стойку. — Так что возьми бабки и  _дай мне еще попытку_.  
  
На пару секунд Лэнс даже подумал, что ему откажут и пошлют, но мужчина лишь вздыхает и берет note со стойки.  
  
— Это твоя  _последняя_  попытка.  
  
— Да-да-да-да, — бормочет Лэнс, в очередной раз хватая духовушку*. — Мне нужна лишь одна попытка.  
  
Это вполне простая игра: попадаешь в минимум три мишени из пяти, используя пять дробинок или меньше и выигрываешь одного огромного плюшевого льва из тех, что подвешены над головой. Как раз тот вид игр, на которые Лэнс тратил часы после школы, зависая в старых пыльных аркадах, которые подготовили Лэнса к этому — по справедливости он  _не должен_  так жалко проиграть.  
  
И вот он. Проигрывает. Не может перевернуть мишень, несмотря на силу.  
  
Тихий разумный голос глубоко в подсознании говорит ему, что это все подстроено и что ему нужно ограничить убытки и взять поощрительный приз, который в последние двадцать минут пытается ему втюхать владелец. Но его гордость (а может и чуть-чуть эгоизма) не позволят ему уйти.  
  
И потом, Ханк еще не вернулся после Шей (Лэнс мысленно напоминает себе обсудить  _это_  в мельчайших деталях, когда они направятся обратно), так что ему некуда торопиться. А вот владелец  _напряжен_  последней попыткой Лэнса — может это и хорошо, потому как Лэнс внезапно с горечью осознает, что кошелек-то заметно легче, чем был час назад.  
  
— Давай, малóй.  
  
Лэнс едва сдерживается оттого, чтобы показать ему язык, и переключает внимание на мишени впереди. Он пытался достаточно много раз, чтобы знать, в какие две мишени легче всего попасть, и успешно сбивает их — губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда глаза владельца в удивлении расширяются.  
  
— Ладно, в две ты попал. Три дробинки, одна цель — думаешь справишься?  
  
Лэнс хмурится, сузив глаза, спускает курок и наблюдает за тем, как дробинка вылетает из оружия, ударяет по  _квадратной_  цели посередине, отскакивает обратно и падает на пол, в то время как мишень едва ли тронулась с места.  
  
—  _Нечестно_! — рявкает Лэнс, зыркая на владельца. — Я попал. Вы  _сами_  это видели.  
  
Мужик пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я ничего не видел, малóй. Но эй, у тебя еще два выстрела в запасе. Может тебе еще повезет.  
  
 _Козлина_ , думает Лэнс, переключаясь обратно на мишени. Может, если он по очень,  _очень_  быстрому дважды выстрелит, то этого будет достаточно, чтобы сбить хоть одну, и...  
  
Он хмурится, в голове что-то почти болезненно щелкает, брови сведены к переносице — он оглядывает толпу вокруг себя. Он не уверен, но ему  _кажется_ , что только что видел что-то — или  _кого-то_  — ужасно знакомое.  
  
Кого-то похожего на  _Кита_.  
  
Живот скручивает от нетерпения, и Лэнс делает шаг от будки, глаза бешено оглядывают толпу, чтобы найти хоть один намек на тот профиль, что он выловил среди людей.  
  
—  _Кит_!  
  
Он чувствует, как ком подкатывает к горлу, когда слышит свое имя, и делает шаг в толпу. Это неспроста, так ведь? Он где-то здесь. Где-то в толпе. Где-то  _в сантиметрах_  от него, Лэнсу нужно просто позвать его еще раз, и...  
  
— Э, малóй, — владелец будки хмурится и тянет его назад. — Я не собираюсь на тебя весь день убивать. Или ты стреляешь, или катишься отсюда.  
  
— Но... — Лэнс оглядывает толпу, пытаясь выловить взглядом кого-нибудь —  _кого угодно_ , — кто выглядит хоть немного знакомо, и снова прислушивается, надеясь, что хоть один голос окликнет Кита снова.  
  
— У тебя тридцать секунд.  
  
Лэнс разочарованно вздыхает, оглядывает толпу в последний раз и переключается назад в игру. Если подумать, то Кит не такое уж необычное имя — может, в этом парке  _сотни_  Китов, — да и он не разглядел толком того, кто привлек его внимание.  
  
— Просто замечтался, — бормочет он себе под нос, не в силах побороть разрастающееся в нем разочарование.  
  
— Десять секунд, малóй.  
  
— Да, уже услышал, — Вздыхает Лэнс, вновь нацеливая духовушку на мишень. Сейчас он быстро и с успехом стреляет два раза подряд и наблюдает, как две дробинки мощно ударяют по мишеням, заставляя их перевернуться и шумно стукнуть по полу.  
  
Он поворачивается к владельцу и выдавливает широчайшую улыбку, которая расплывается по его лицу, когда он тыкает в огромного голубого льва над своей головой.  
  
— Этого, пожалуйста.  
  


***

  
  
  
В конце концов Кит думает, что это все-таки самый худший день за всю его жизнь, несмотря на то, что у него и до этого были не лучшие дни. Чувство беспокойства, осевшее в животе, разрослось до паники, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Прошло уже больше двух часов с того момента, когда он видел Пидж в последний раз — толпа  _наконец-то_  начинает редеть. Однако, помимо возможности пройти два шага без каких-либо столкновений, поредение окружающих пользы никакой не несет.  
  
Он пожевывает внутреннюю сторону щеки и уставляется на луна-парк, выискивая Пидж среди всего этого безумия. Он недоумевает, как он смог пересечься с рандомными людьми несколько раз за день, а Пидж не увидел ни разу. В голову приходит ленивая мысль о ом, что это, наверное, вселенная наказала его за тяжкое преступление, которого он и не совершал.  
  
Может за то, что он втайне скармливал Маффин свою брюссельскую капусту за ужином и затем изображать неведение, когда она спустя два часа отрыгивает ее на ковер в гостиной. Или, может, это за то, что он когда-то...  
  
Кит замирает на месте, глаза расширяются и глядят на кого-то, выглядящего  _весьма_  знакомо. Это не Пидж, это... это, скорее,  _Лэнс_?  
  
Кит хмурится и шагает вперед. Конечно, с такого расстояния нельзя сказать точно, но  _что-то_  знакомое в том, кто стоит в паре метрах от него. Кит замечает голову с потрепанными каштановыми волосами и даже с такого расстояния он видит губы, расплывшиеся в легкой усмешке, в которой небольшой отблеск раздражения — он спорит с человеком за прилавком одной из игр.  
  
Еще шаг вперед.  
  
Кит видит, как тот, кто может или не может быть Лэнсом, хватает пластиковый пистолет у владельца и быстро сбивает мишень, отправляя залп дробинок на цели напротив. За секунду Кит понимает, что он по сути выиграл, но потом  _Возможный_  Лэнс визжит что-то на владельца, драматично размахивая руками, и становится ясно, что он проиграл.  
  
Он делает еще шаг вперед.  
  
Сейчас видно немного лучше. Кит все еще не может должным образом разглядеть его и понять, является ли  _Возможный_  Лэнс  _настоящим_ , но не может оставить надежду, которая постепенно улетучивается.  _Возможный_  Лэнс еще размахивает руками, колотит и стучит по стойке, а потом ныряет в карман и достает оттуда что-то похожее на бумажник.  
  
Кит шагает чуть-чуть ближе. Лишь на чуть-чуть, и он сможет убедиться, Лэнс это или нет, и...  
  
—  _Кит_!  
  
Кит отскакивает от  _Возможного_  Лэнса, словно он шибанул его током, и чувствует накатывающее на него облегчение, когда он замечает протискивающуюся к нему сквозь толпу Пидж.   
  
—  _Боже_ , какого Макарыча ты такой резкий, — бормочет Пидж, приближаясь к нему, хватая его за запястье и слегка потянув на себя. — Я весь день тебя искала, — мямлит она, выпроваживая его в обратную от Возможного Лэнса сторону.  
  
— Я тоже тебя искал, — говорит Кит, легонько щелкнув Пидж по лбу, и они начинают двигаться сквозь толпу вместе. — Откуда ты вообще пришла?  
  
— А ты что высматриваешь? — спрашивает Пидж, немного хмурясь и оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть то, что привлекло внимание Кита..  
  
Взгляд Кита задерживается на  _Возможном_  Лэнсе на секунду дольше — он мотает головой и обращается к Пидж.  
  
— Не, ничего. Просто... Просто замечтался.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
**(18:05) Хорошо, я с Китом.**   
  
**(18:05) Порядок восстановлен!**   
  
**(18:06) Думаю, нам надо что-нибудь перекусить и потом идти.**   
  
**_(18:10) О, классно. А я с Лэнсом._   
  
_(18:10) Да, мы тоже._   
  
_(18:10) Лэнс хочет прокатиться на последнем аттракционе, а потом мы, я думаю, пойдем обратно._   
  
_(18:10) Доберитесь до дома в сохранности!_ **   
  
**(18:13) Вы тоже.**   
  
  


***

  
  
  
— И как ты его назовешь? — с любопытством спрашивает Ханк, нежно гладя по голове огромного синего льва в руках Лэнса на пути к остановке. — Все еще не верю, что ты его выиграл. Ты  _точно_  не жульничал?  
  
Лэнс хмыкает и сильнее прижимает льва, когда они проходят через турникеты.  
  
— Ему нужно такое крутое имя, чтобы отразить всю крутость его хозяина.  
  
Ханк шмыгает носом:  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— И я не жульничал, — фыркает Лэнс, притворяясь обиженным на замечание Ханка. — Все было подстроено, но я показал класс, я ж крутой, и все тут. А вообще, — он зыркает на Ханка хитрым взглядом и пихает в бок свободным локтем, — как там  _Шей_?  
  
Ханк пару раз моргает в неподдельном замешательстве.  
  
— А?  
  
— Ой, не скромничай, — смеется Лэнс, когда они заворачивают за угол и идут по лестнице до железнодорожной платформы. — Выкладывай все детали.  
  
— Я... — Ханк отворачивает голову в сторону. —  _Что_?  
  
—  _Шей_? Ну давай, — хнычет Лэнс, тыкая в Ханка львом. — Не заставляй меня выбивать из тебя инфу. Я тогда сразу тебе про Кита расскажу.  
  
Ханк изгибает бровь.  
  
—  _Почти_  сразу, — исправляется Лэнс. — Кстати, поезд будет через пять минут, — добавляет он и оглядывает доску объявлений перед ними. — Рассказывай. Что вы делали?  
  
— Я точно не зна...  _Оу_ , — хохочет Ханк, и Лэнса само по себе настигает чувство, что он пропустил что-то очень-очень важное. — С Шей, ээ, с ней все в порядке.  
  
— А _га_ , — медленно произносит Лэнс. — И это все? 'С ней все в порядке'? Больше ничего?  
  
— Ну мне и нечего сказать, — отвечает Ханк и пожимает плечами, губы еще дергаются, словно он только что рассказал самый угарный анекдот. — Мы, э, потусили немного, а потом я пошел искать тебя. И все.  
  
— Да? И почему это я тебе не верю?  
  
Ханк изображает боль во взгляде, сжимая руки вокруг груди, словно Лэнс его физически ранил.  
  
— Думаешь я вру?  
  
Лэнс глядит на него несколько секунд и мотает головой.  
  
— Не думаю, — бормочет Лэнс, переключая внимание с Ханка на оставшихся на платформе. — Почему она не вернулась с нами?  
  
— Э?  
  
Лэнс вздыхает, вновь вдоль и поперек изучая платформу, пытаясь найти лицо Шей среди толпы людей. — Так как ж так получилось, что она не вернулась с нами?  
  
— Оу...— Ханк смолкает. — Она... она должна была что-то поделать с друзьями? Я, э, не спрашивал?  
  
— Ханк, — с пониманием вздыхает Лэнс. — Может, тогда надо было рискнуть? Все было типа, 'О Шей, почему ты не вернешься с нами?' И потом, наверное, вы тискаетесь...  
  
—  _Тискаемся_? — хмыкает Ханк.  
  
— Тискаетесь, — повторяет Лэнс, и на этот раз тверже. — Вы могли бы тискаться на поезде домой и...  
  
Затем меньше чем через час Лэнс чувствует, как сердце скачет так сильно, что касается горла.  
  
— Ханк.  
  
— Да?  
  
—  _Кит_.  
  
— Ты... — Ханк немного озабоченно косится на него. — Ты сейчас просто рандомное слово сказал? У тебя приступ?  
  
— Нет, — Лэнс хватает Ханка за рукав свободной рукой, тянет на себя и кивает на противоположную платформу. — В смысле, это  _Кит_.  
  
— Ек-макарек, — мямлит Ханк, и Лэнс лишь согласно скулит.  
  
Потому как в этот раз Лэнс может с уверенностью сказать, что напротив него стоит именно Кит. Он прислоняется к столбу, скрестив руки на груди и слушая что-то от низкой девчушки, стоящей рядом — как полагает Лэнс, это Пидж.  
  
— Щас в обморок свалюсь, — бормочет Лэнс, немного приваливаясь на Ханка. — Он... он  _там_.  
  
 _И он очень, очень хорошо выглядит_ , думает Лэнс про себя. Может даже лучше, чем на сэлфи? В один момент он смеется от сказанного Пидж (по крайней мере Лэнс уверен, что это Пидж), и Лэнс  _тает_.  
  
Лэнс очень, очень счастлив, что у Кита есть такая улыбка, что озаряет его лицо, которая заставляет чуть сморщиться нос, когда он склоняет голову и пытается прикрыть рот рукой.  
  
— Да, — тяжело вздыхает Лэнс, — Щас свалюсь в обморок.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит Ханк, но Лэнс его не слышит.   
  
Пидж глядит на него, голова повернута в сторону, глаза расширены, словно она его узнала. Лэнс видит, как ее брови хмурятся, молниеносное осознание мелькает на ее лице, и она внезапно тянет Кита за рукав, и...  
  
— О Боже.  
  
Кит на него пялится.  
  
 _Кит на него_  пялится.  
  
Они пялятся  _друг на друга_.  
  
— О  _Боже_ , — пищит Лэнс, наблюдая тем, как глаза Кита в осознании расширяются, рот приоткрывается — Лэнс может только представить такой же шок, смешанный с приятным удивлением — то, что он сам же ощущает. — Мне пора.  
  
— Что? — взвизгивает Ханк. — В смысле пора?  
  
— Мне пора подойти к  _нему_ , — Лэнс широким жестом указывает на платформу с Китом и Пидж. — Подойти и сказать что-нибудь, разглядеть ег...  
  
Мало того, что голос Лэнса потонул в грохоте прибывшего на их платформу поезда, так еще из-за него теперь вообще не видно Кита. Лэнс взвывает и пытается разглядеть через мелькающие окна останавливающегося поезда взгляд Кита.  
  
— Да я скоро вернусь.  
  
— Лэнс, — раздраженно вздыхает Ханк и без особых усилий тянет Лэнса за заднюю часть воротника.— Наш поезд прибыл. Как раз тот, на который нам нужен. Сейчас.  
  
— Стой, Ханк, я...  
  
— Лэнс, — ворчит Ханк, подтягивая Лэнса к ближайшей дверце вагона.— Нам пора.  
  
— Нет, я же...  
  
Двери со свистом открываются, и Ханк пихает в них Лэнса, бормоча что-то о возвращении в школу до того, пока не станет поздно и их не засекут, и пока Лэнс не начал еще дольше протестовать. Что очень жестоко, по мнению Лэнса. Потому что у него тут мини-кризис и он наконец видит того, в кого влюблен уже месяц, а Ханк больше волнуется о наказании, чем о его счастье? Жестоко.  
  
— Мы могли бы сесть на следующий поезд, — ворчит Лэнс, торопясь е окну, чтобы постараться уловить последний взгляд из окна поезда, трогающегося с остановки.  
  
— Следующий поезд через час.  
  
— Мы можем и подождать.  
  
— Тогда мы вернемся в школу где-то в полночь.  
  
— Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы.  
  
—  _Лэнс_.  
  
— Я болен любовью, — вздыхает Лэнс, огня льва на свободное место рядом с собой. — Оставь меня в покое.  
  
— Ты не болен любовью, — хмыкает Ханк и занимает свободное место напротив. — Ты несчастен. Очень несчастен.  
  
— Ты должен подбодрить меня как лучший друг, — бормочет Лэнс, слегка пиная Ханка по голени. — Не делать мне хуже.  
  
— Так говоришь, будто никогда его больше не увидишь, — Ханк пожимает плечами. — Может, он живет ближе, чем ты думаешь. Просто, не знаю, напиши ему и спроси, не хочет ли он встретиться.  
  
— Ханк, мой ближайший друг, — говорит Лэнс, выуживая телефон из кармана. — Я тебе не говорил, какой ты гений?  
  
— Кажется, говорил об этом, раз или два, — смеется Ханк, наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс строчит Киту, пальцы летают по экрану с нечеловеческой скоростью с чрезмерным использованием капса.  
  
  
  
(19:05) КИТ ЭТО БЫЛ ТЫ??  
  
(19:05) СКАЖИ МНЕ ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛ ТЫ И  
  
(19:06) И Я НЕ ПЯЛИЛСЯ НА РАНДОМНОГО ЧЕЛА??  
  
(19:06) КИТ  
  
(19:07) КИИИИТ  
  
(19:07) ОБОЖ. ЗАРЯДИ МОБИЛУ. ЧЕЛ, ЧЕ ЗА ХЕРНЯ.  
  
(19:07) Это был ты. Я уверен в этом на 95%.  
  
(19:08) Это тебя я сейчас видел?  
  
(19:08) Мы только что увидели друг друга? Я  
  
(19:09) Мне нужно успокоиться.  
  
(19:09) Ханк сказал, что мне не надо драматизировать: я пугаю пассажиров — но  
  
(19:09) Типа  
  
(19:10) ЭТО ТЫ БЫЛ???????  
  
(19:10) БЫСТРО ШУРУЙ ДОМОЙ И ЗАРЯДИ МОБИЛУ Я ЩАС ПОМРУ ЗДЕСЬ.  
  
(19:11) Ну, не в буквальном смысле, но ты понял.  
  
(19:11) Твою мать.  
  
(19:12) Это был ты.  
  
 _(20:34) Прости, я только пришел домой._  
  
 _(20:34) Это был я._  
  
 _(20:34) И_  
  
 _(20:34) Это был ты._  
  
 _(20:34) Ты держал огромного льва, а я..._  
  
 _(20:35) Мы были в одном месте._  
  
 _(20:35) В одном парке._  
  
(20:35) МЫ МОГЛИ СЕГОДНЯ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ.  
  
(20:35) Я ОРИРУЮ??? МЫ МОГЛИ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ????? И  
  
(20:36) НЕ ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ???  
  
(20:36) Вот знаешь, что дико? Я думал, что увидел тебя в парке, но не был в этом уверен, типа размечтался и все такое прочее.  
  
(20:37) Но это похоже был ты? Мы вполне могли прогуляться?  
  
(20:37) Ну и, типа, воу  
  
(20:37) Фотки не передали твою красоты. Я  
  
(20:38) Даа. Воувоувоу.  
  
 _(20:40) И твою тоже._  
  
 _(20:40) Пидж сказала, что я был ужасно красным, и не прекращала смеяться над этим._  
  
 _(20:40) Она отправила мне голосовое, когда мы приехали, и это был ее тридцатисекундный смех._  
  
(20:41) Я просто лежу и думаю над тем, что мы могли встретиться.  
  
(20:41) Типа  
  
(20:42) Мы должны жить достаточно близко друг от друга?  
  
 _(20:43) Да. Достаточно близко._  
  
(20:43) Ам.  
  
(20:43) Можно кое-что спросить?  
  
(20:44) Тебе необязательно отвечать, типа, я просто хочу высказаться?  
  
 _(20:45) Давай._  
  
(20:48) Я очень хочу с тобой встретится. Типа я понимаю, как это очевидно, и я уже говорил это ранее, но в смысле  
  
(20:48) Сейчас мы, как оказалось, живем не в миллионах километрах друг от друга...и это кажется...реальнее? Понимаешь?  
  
 _(20:49) Угу, я тоже так думаю._  
  
(20:49) Да, я хочу с тобой встретиться. Поскорее. Мы могли бы просто потусить и чего только не? Ведь зная, что до тебя можно доехать на поезде, просто  
  
(20:50) Весьма, весьма невероятно? Типа, мы могли бы встретиться вообще спустя году. Чисто случайно. Стопудово мы еще пересечемся на одной улице. Что если у нас есть общие друзья?????  
  
(20:51) Но да, как я и сказал, тебе необязательно отвечать. Мне просто  
  
(20:51) Мне просто хотелось, чтоб ты знал?  
  
 _(20:56) Я тоже хочу с тобой встретиться._  
  
 _(20:56) Сможешь прийти и забрать котят?_  
  
(20:57) Воу, первое свидание, и ты уже приглашаешь меня к себе? Что же ты думаешь обо мне как о парне, Кит?  
  
 _(20:58) Я не в том смысле что чйрыврарпыапчтО??_  
  
(20:59) ШУЧУ.  
  
(21:00) Прошу, не кипятись. Минимум до тех пор, пока мы не встретимся.  
  
(21:00) Вот да. Так можно?  
  
 _(21:01) Ну да. Если хочешь?_  
  
 _(21:01) Мне же надо прокатить тебя на байке, так что…_  
  
(21:03) Это будет  
  
(21:03) Пожалуй самое лучшее первое свидание, которое у меня когда-либо было?  
  
(21:03) В смысле, у меня их не было так много, чтобы сравнивать, но да, оно реально будет таким.  
  
 _(21:04) Круто. Хорошая идея._  
  
(21:05) Так когда?  
  
 _(21:07) Ух._  
  
 _(21:07) Я занят на выходных — у Пидж днюха, но._  
  
 _(21:07) Я смогу в следующую субботу?_  
  
(21:09) 17-ого?  
  
(21:09) СПУСТЯ ГОДЫ ;___;  
  
 _(21:10) Всего две недели._  
  
(21:11) Г О Д Ы.  
  
 _(21:13) Доживешь._  
  
(21:14) Ладно, ладно. Тогда 17-ого.  
  
(21:14) Думаю, я как раз закончу твои перчатки.  
  
 _(21:16) Это совсем не обязательно._  
  
(21:17) Поздно.  
  
(21:17) О, а тебе нравятся розы?  
  
 _(21:18) Если ты начнешь дарить мне цветы, я не пущу тебя в свой дом._  
  
(21:18) Я же сказал, что все предусмотрел для нашего свидания.  
  
(21:18) Готовься восхищаться.  
  
 _(21:20) Уже готов обо всем пожалеть._  
  
(21:21) Лжешь.  
  
(21:21) Я восхищен? Ужасно нервничаю, но восхищаюсь?  
  
 _(21:23) Вот да. Такое же._  
  
(21:24) Ладно, сменим тему, пока оба... не разгорелись.  
  
(21:24) Я выше тебя.  
  
 _(21:25) Нет?_  
  
(21:25) Вообще-то да. Я же говорил.  
  
 _(21:26) Мы были по разные стороны платформы...как бы ты увидел?_  
  
(21:27) Я же говорил, у меня отличное зрение.  
  
 _(21:29) Ты не выше меня._  
  
(21:29) Сысле, я выше.  
  
(21:30) Но, если ты не готов этого признать, то это вполне нормально.  
  
 _(21:30) Отменяю наше свидание._  
  
(21:31) Отменяешь, потому что не хочешь убедиться, что я выше тебя? Хм.  
  
(21:31) Вижу, вижу.  
  
(21:31) А ты, конечно, не видишь, пушто такой низкий. Но это ничего, я не против таких отношений.  
  
 _(21:32) ОТМЕНЯЮ._  
  
(21:32) Я даже буду доставать тебе вещи с верхней полки, если будешь душенькой.  
  
 _(21:34) Даже если ты и выше, то на один лишь миллиметр. ЭТО ПО СУТИ НИЧЕГО._  
  
(21:35) Звучит как типичная фразочка низких людей.  
  
 _(21:36) Почемy_  
  
 _(21:36) Почему ты мне нравишься ?_  
  
(21:38) Потому что тебе нравятся высокие парни.  
  
 _(21:39) ПОКА._  
  
(21:39) ПОКА, КОРОТЫШКА.  
  
 _(21:40) Я как-то склоняюсь к чему-нибудь ласковому._  
  
(21:41) Свет моих очей.  
  
(21:41) Мое небо и звезды.  
  
'небо', а не 'солнце', потому что ТАК ЗВУЧИТ КРАСИВЕЕ. (прим. пер.)  
  
 _(21:42) А может и нет._  
  
  
  
 _ **(22:24) Что же, Операция Полоротые**_  
  
 _ **(22:24) Успешна или нет?**_  
  
 **(22:30) Mмм.**  
  
 **(22:30) Мы ж как бы ничего и не делали, не?**  
  
 _ **(22:32) А в целом, я считаю, сделали?**_  
  
 _ **(22:32) Так они ж встретились, не?**_  
  
 **(22:33) Они увиделись...**  
  
 **(22:33) Когда мы расходились...**  
  
 **(22:33) Стоя по разные стороны железнодорожной платформы.**  
  
 **(22:33) Вряд ли это можно засчитать.**  
  
 _ **(22:34) Да, похоже, ты права.**_  
  
 _ **(22:34) Но это все равно считается, так ведь?**_ *  
  
 **(22:35) Однозначно.**  
  
 **(22:36) Еще раз спасибо, что составил компанию тогда.**  
  
 **(22:36) Я, кажется, была немного на нервах, дожидаясь пришествия Кита в одиночку.**  
  
 **(22:36) Кажется.**  
  
 _ **(22:37) Все в порядке, Пидж. На то и существуют друзья.**_  
  
 _ **(22:37) У нас еще нет изменений в планах на следующей недели насчет наставничества, а? Мне немного плохо оттого, что эта неделя у нас выпадает ;___;**_  
  
 **(22:38) Дап. Увидимся с тобой в четверг?**  
  
 _ **(22:39) Увидимся тогда, ага**_


	8. Chapter 8

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
 _(00:00) Кит_  
 **(00:00) Пидж**  
 ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
 **(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
  
 **05/09/2016**  
  
(11:04) До меня только щас дошло, что у котят нет имен.  
  
(11:04) Так...как ты их называешь?  
  
 _(11:06) У тебя сейчас разве не урок?_  
  
(11:08) Кит, думаю, что мы общаемся достаточно долго, чтобы ты знал ответ.  
  
 _(11:09) Если получишь люли, меня не винить._  
  
(11:11) Конечно винить.  
  
(11:11) О, 11:11, загадывай желание.  
  
 _(11:14) Ась?_  
  
(11:18) Поздно, ты все пропустил.  
  
(11:18) Не будет тебе желания.  
  
 _(11:20) Что ты загадал?_  
  
(11:21) Скажу — не сбудется.  
  
(11:21) Основные законы желаний, Кит.  
  
 _(11:24) Разве это не работает только на деньрожденном торте?_  
  
(11:25) Будь уверен, это правило работает везде.  
  
(11:25) Но вернемся к главному вопросу: как ты зовешь котят?  
  
 _(11:27) Не уверен в том, что хочу тебе это говорить._  
  
(11:28) Все лучше имени Ровер.  
  
(11:28) Или Маффин.  
  
 _(11:30) Ты в этом уверен?_  
  
(11:32) Ну теперь нет...  
  
 _(11:35) Краснь, Синя, Жел и Черныш. А Ровер все так же Ровер._  
  
Для имен львят... в смысле, котят я решил использовать не транслиты (т.е. Рэд, Блу и пр и пр), а формы, в которых любя звал когда-то (буду откровенен: и сейчас зову) Львов, чтобы потом описывать дальнейшее было проще. Надеюсь, что это не доставит вам сильных проблем при прочтении. (прим.пер.)  
  
(11:38) Я одновременно испуган и разочарован.  
  
(11:38) Но, как ни странно, не удивлен.  
  
(11:39) Похоже, способность нарекать зверушек ужасными именами у вас семейное. И у Пидж.  
  
 _(11:40) Я не хочу слышать это от того, кто назвал пса Энди Уорхолом._  
  
(11:40) ЭНДИ УОРХОЛ ПОТРЯСНОЕ ИМЯ.  
  
 _(11:41) И у них имена неплохие. В них есть смысл._  
  
(11:44) КАКОЙ?  
  
 _(11:47) У Черныша черная шерсть._  
  
(11:48) Гениально.  
  
 _(11:48) Тише._  
  
 _(11:48) У Сини чисто голубые глаза._  
  
 _(11:48) А у Красня по всему тельцу красные пятна._  
  
(11:50) А Жел?  
  
 _(11:51) ..._  
  
 _(11:51) А может я хотел закончить спектр._  
  
(11:53) Я щас не знаю мне смеяться или плакать.  
  
(11:53) Сказал Ханку, и он щас плеснул водой на парту, и ТЕПЕРЬ ОН НАКАЗАН ХААХА.  
  
(11:54) Стоп. Я тоже.  
  
(11:54) Черт.  
  
 _(11:56) Пока, Лэнс._  
  
  
  
 **(15:23)**  Можешь сделать большое-большое одолжение?  
  
 _(15:25) Меня внезапно охватило чувство страха._  
  
 **(15:26)**  Ничего страшного, честно!  
  
 _(15:27) Давай..._  
  
 **(15:28)**  Ну, наш поезд прибывает завтра очень ранним утром.  
  
 **(15:28)**  Очень...рановато.  
  
 _(15:30) Насколько рановато?_  
  
 **(15:31)**  Рановато в 5 утра?  
  
 _(15:33) Нетушки._  
  
 **(15:34)**  Ты даже не дождался моей просьбы?!  
  
 _(15:35) Ты попросишь дождаться вас и впустить._  
  
 **(15:37)**  С каких пор в тебе пробудился дар к ясновидению?  
  
 _(15:38) С прошлой недели._  
  
 _(15:38) Где твои ключи?_  
  
 **(15:40)**  Самому бы узнать.  
  
 _(15:41) И почему вы выбрали такой ранний рейс?_  
  
 **(15:43)**  Две причины: Мэтт хочет удивить Пидж, когда она проснется.  
  
 **(15:43)**  И поезд на 5 утра самый дешевый.  
  
 _(15:45) Приятно видеть, как ты живешь с репутацией нищего студента._  
  
 **(15:45)**  Стараюсь.  
  
 **(15:45)**  Мы всю неделю ели дошик.  
  
 **(15:46)**  И Принглс.  
  
В оригинале встречается другое название лапши быстрого приготовления — 'super noodles' (не набирайте в поисковик 'сапер нудлс' на голодный желудок!). (Интересный факт: марка 'super noodles' британская, Аллура британка... Есть какие-нибудь идеи? ;) ). Название чипсов написал как есть. Они, кстати, щас дорогие такие, ухх! (прим. пер.)  
  
 _(15:48) Иногда, когда мне нужно посмеяться, я вспоминаю, что все думают о тебе как о взрослом и ответственном._  
  
 **(15:49)**  Неправда. Я вполне взрослый и ответственный, когда нужно.  
  
 _(15:51) Наверное._  
  
 **(15:52)**  Я проигнорирую это, но лишь потому, что мне нужно, чтобы ты впустил нас завтра, и меня беспокоит то, что ты можешь вообще на это не согласиться.  
  
 _(15:53) :)_  
  
 **(15:54)**  КИТ.  
  
 **(15:54)**  ПРОШУ.  
  
 _(15:55) :)_  
  
 **(15:57)**  Пидж на тебя плохо влияет.  
  
 _(15:58) Не спорю._  
  
 _(15:58) Я впущу._  
  
 **(16:02)**  Спасибо!  
  
 _(16:02) Лишь потому, что не хочу разочаровать твою подружку._  
  
 **(16:04)**  Так если бы не Аллура, ты бы оставил меня замерзать???  
  
 _(16:05) Вполне вероятно._  
  
 **(16:07)**  Жестоко.  
  
 **(16:07)**  Но я рад, что ты хочешь с ней познакомиться.  
  
 _(16:08) Не делай из этого что-то сверхъестественное._  
  
 **(16:10)**  Это моя работа как старшего брата.  
  
 **(16:10)**  Прошу, будь с ней повежливее.  
  
 _(16:13) Когда это я был невежливым????_  
  
 **(16:14)**  Ты точно хочешь получить ответ на этот вопрос?  
  
 _(16:15) Да???? Я вообще солнышко._  
  
 **(16:17)**  Мэтт бы не согласился.  
  
 _(16:18) Не считается, потому что это Мэтт._  
  
 _(16:18) Но я и так буду вежлив с твоей подружкой. Потому я вежливый в принципе._  
  
 **(16:19)**  Спасибо :)  
  
 **(16:20)**  Говоря о своидании...  
  
 _(16:20) Мы не говорили о свидании..._  
  
 **(16:20)**  Как там Лэнс?  
  
 _(16:21) Поработай над переходами._  
  
 _(16:21) Он в порядке._  
  
 **(16:22)**  В порядке? И на этом все????  
  
 _(16:23) Он в полном порядке._  
  
 **(16:24)**  ...  
  
 **(16:24)**  Кит.  
  
 _(16:30) :)_  
  
 **(16:32)**  У тебя совсем нет чувства юмора.  
  
 _(16:33) Знаешь, я могу завтра и не проснуться. Будет как-то обидно..._  
  
 **(16:34)**  Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе о том, что ты чудным младший братик????  
  
 _(16:35) Я так и думал._  
  
  
  
 **(16:11) Похоже Мэтт что-то придумал мне на днюху.**  
  
 _(16:13) С чего?_  
  
 **(16:13) Он странно выглядит.**  
  
 _(16:14) А когда он таким не был?_  
  
 **(16:15) И то верно.**  
  
 **(16:15) Но страннее чем обычно.**  
  
 _(16:17) Ты, наверное, надумываешь._  
  
 **(16:18) Ты же знаешь что-то?**  
  
 _(16:20) Что?_  
  
 **(16:21) Дап, ты что-то знаешь.**  
  
 _(16:22) Я ничего не знаю._  
  
 **(16:24) ЗНАЕШЬ!!!**  
  
 **(16:24) Я вижу.**  
  
 _(16:26) Как?_  
  
 **(16:27) Просто вижу. И вижу слишком хорошо.**  
  
 **(16:27) И я знаю, что ты что-то знаешь.**  
  
 **(16:27) Так расскажи.**  
  
 _(16:28) Сколько раз повторять, я ничего не знаю._  
  
 **(16:30) Ладно, Джон Сноу.**  
  
 **(16:30) Гони подсказку.**  
  
 _(16:32) Нет._  
  
 **(16:34) AХA!**  
  
 **(16:35) Думала, ты ничего не знаешь?**  
  
 _(16:36) Нет._  
  
 _(16:36) Мое 'нет' не значит, что я знаю все. Не могу подсказать тебе, потому как не знаю, как тебе намекнуть._  
  
 **(16:37) Ты не умеешь врать.**  
  
 _(16:38) Если бы я еще знал что-то._  
  
 **(16:38) Что и знаешь.**  
  
 _(16:38) Твой День Рождения через восемь часов._  
  
 _(16:38) Просто жди и узнаешь._  
  
 **(16:40) Или, или**  
  
 **(16:40) Ты мог бы просто мне сказать сейчас и избавить меня от мучений?**  
  
 _(16:42) Рождество, должно быть, самое тяжелое время в твоем доме, да?_  
  
 **(16:43) Мама запирает все подарки до Рождества.**  
  
 _(16:45) Идеально._  
  
 **(16:46) Так ты скажешь или нет?**  
  
 _(16:47) Нет._  
  
 **(16:48) Пидора ответ!**    
  
Простите, я ужасный юморист — такого сообщения в тексте не было. (такого больше не будет, честное переводческое) (прим.пер.)  
  
 **(16:48) Самый худший лучший друг.**  
  
 _(16:49) Спасибо, стараюсь._  
  
  
  
(19:39) После долгих дискуссий мы с Ханком решили сменить котятам имена.  
  
(19:39) Краснь теперь Хайнц.  
  
(19:40) Синя теперь Папа Смурф.  
  
(19:40) Жел теперь Большая Птица.  
  
Большая Птица (Большая Желтая Птица) — персонаж из детского шоу 'Улица Сезам'. Именно оттуда и появилась та мемная лягушка, которая ждет чего-то, или обнимает смартфон, или еще что-то. (прим. пер.)  
  
(19:40) А Черныш теперь Мортиша — младшая, естественно.  
  
 _(19:42) Они ужасны._  
  
(19:43) Он прекрасны.  
  
 _(19:45) Но Синя девочка._  
  
(19:46) Ладно. Синя теперь Смурфетта. Доволен?  
  
 _(19:50) Ты серьезно?_  
  
(19:51) Абсолютно.  
  
 _(19:52) Ты хочешь назвать кота..'Большой Птицей'?_  
  
(19:53) Того, кого ты назвал 'Жел'. Мы пытались соответствовать теме.  
  
(19:53) Было два варианта: Большая Птица или Гомер. Я был за Гомера, но Ханк не одобрил.  
  
 _(19:53) Фига._  
  
 _(19:54) Я не назову своего кота 'Хайнц'._  
  
(19:56) Это лучше 'Красня'.  
  
 _(19:57) Нет, не лучше??_  
  
(19:57) Лучше.  
  
 _(19:59) Никак нет._  
  
(20:00) Кит, детка. У меня двое братишек и две сестрички и племянник с племяшкой, я так и весь день могу.  
  
 _(20:03) Как ты так легко это делаешь?_  
  
(20:04) Что делаю? Выигрываю споры???  
  
 _(20:05) Нет._  
  
(20:05) А ты не выиграл.  
  
 _(20:06) Я в смысле..._  
  
 _(20:06) Не смейся, но..._  
  
 _(20:07) Ты только что назвал меня деткой._  
  
(20:08) Я назвал тебя так пару раз.  
  
 _(20:10) Да, знаю. В том-то и дело._  
  
 _(20:10) Тебе не стремно?_  
  
(20:11) Нет?  
  
(20:11) Хэзэ, для меня это типа етественно.  
  
(20:11) Если мне кто-то нравится, я о нем забочусь, ведь так?  
  
(20:12) Тебя это смущает?  
  
 _(20:13) Не...смущает._  
  
 _(20:13) Пробуждает какое-то чувство, но не знаю какое._  
  
(20:14) Хорошее или...?  
  
 _(20:15) Да, хорошее._  
  
(20:16) Класс.  
  
(20:16) И я что-то ощущаю, когда это говорю.  
  
 _(20:17) Класс._  
  
 _(20:18) Мой брат приедет завтра._  
  
(20:20) Хорошая смена темы, очень тонкая.  
  
 _(20:21) Я не понимаю, о чем ты._  
  
(20:22) ОЙ ДА.  
  
(20:23) Волнуешься?  
  
 _(20:25) Mмм._  
  
 _(20:25) В целом, да._  
  
 _(20:26) Есть пару тем для разговоров, которые я особо жду, но да. Более или менее._  
  
(20:27) Резонно.  
  
(20:27) У Пидж разве не днюха?  
  
 _(20:28) Дап. Потому они и презжают._  
  
 _(20:28) Брат Пидж хочет удивить ее._  
  
 _(20:29) A... мой брат приедет с девушкой._  
  
(20:30) О да, ты говорил.  
  
(20:30) Это...здорово?  
  
 _(20:34) Да, отлично._  
  
(20:35) Уверен?  
  
 _(20:36) Да, Лэнс._  
  
 _(20:36) Но спасибо тебе._  
  
(20:40) Незки.  
  
(20:40) Мы с Ханком едем домой на выходные.  
  
 _(20:42) Не забудь: ты должен мне фотки с Хэллоуина._  
  
(20:43) Точно! Я чуть не забыл свой злобный план 'Прихватить Кита В Поход За Вкусняшками'.  
  
(20:43) Спасибо, что напомнил.  
  
 _(20:45) Черт._  
  
 _(20:46) Почему поедешь? Снова скучаешь по дому?_  
  
(20:48) Чуть-чуть.  
  
(20:48) А вообще пушто Ханк отправляется домой и без него скучно.  
  
 _(20:50) Вы так близки, да?_  
  
(20:53) Дапппп.  
  
(20:53) Лучший бро в мире и везде.  
  
 _(20:54) Я чуть-чуть ревную._  
  
(20:55) Что? Почему?  
  
(20:55) У вас же с Пидж так же.  
  
(20:56) Или с тобой и брателей, а?  
  
 _(20:58) Не, то есть типа_  
  
 _(20:58) Вы с Ханком так близки._  
  
 _(20:58) Это, должно быть, здорово._  
  
(21:01) ФААРИАВПНИА КИТ.  
  
(21:01) ПРОШУ  
  
(21:02) ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЙ КОГДА БУДЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ ТАКУЮ ДИЧЬ.  
  
(21:02) Я  
  
(21:02) Я слаб, оке, у моего сердца есть предел.  
  
 _(21:04) Я не пытался вызвать у тебя такую реакцию._  
  
(21:05) Знаю. И это делает мне только хуже.  
  
(21:05) Но, если тебе от этого будет легче.  
  
(21:05) Жду не дождусь того дня, когда мы сможем с тобой сблизиться.  
  
 _(21:08) Ауч._  
  
(21:08) Кит.  
  
 _(21:08) АУЧ._  
  
(21:09) ...Я тебя ранил?  
  
 _(21:10) Чуть-чуть._  
  
(21:11) Хaх. Теперь ты знаешь каково мне.  
  
 _(21:13) Ага._  
  
 _(21:13) Так же._  
  
 _(21:13) Было бы неплохо сблизиться с тобой._  
  
(21:15) АУЧ.  
  
  
  
 **06/09/2016**  
  
 _(00:00) С Днем Рождения, Пидж._  
  
 _(00:00) На один год ближе к выпадению зубов._  
  
На один год ближе к смерти, хахах. (прим. пер.)  
  
 **(00:04) Плюс один год, плюс одно миленькое поздравление от тебя.**  
  
 _(00:04) Это уже почти традиция._  
  
 _(00:04) Я первым тебя поздравил?_  
  
 **(00:07) Не. Я лялякала по телефону с Мэттом минут двадцать.**  
  
 _(00:07) Черт._  
  
 **(00:07) Он сказал сказать ‘выкуси, Кит’.**  
  
 _(00:09) Твой брат такой ребенок._  
  
 **(00:10) Согласна.**  
  
 **(00:10) А щас представь меня хлопающую ресничками, гладящую котэ и спросившую:**  
  
 **(00:10) Что ты мне подаришь?????**  
  
 _(00:13) Хмм._  
  
 _(00:13) Не. Лучше подержу тебя на нервах чуть подольше._  
  
 **(00:15) КИТ НЕТ!!**  
  
 **(00:15) ЭТО МОЯ ДНЮХА.**  
  
 _(00:16) Знаешь, что-то очень спать захотелось…_  
  
 **(00:17) Не звезди.**  
  
 **(00:17) Нафига я с тобой сдружилась? Лучше бы подружилась с какой-нибудь соседкой.**  
  
 _(00:19) Разве ей не 80?_  
  
 **(00:20) Миссис Несбитт 70, и она восхитительна.**  
  
 **(00:20) Но идем дальше…**  
  
 **(00:21) Скажи.**  
  
 _(00:26) Ладно._  
  
 _(00:26) Глянь электронку секунд через тридцать._  
  
 **(00:27) Почту?**  
  
 _(00:27) Я пришлю подтверждение._  
  
 **(00:28) Подтверждение?**  
  
 **(00:29) КИИИИTИTТТ!!!! ЭТО <**  
  
 **(00:29) О БОЖЕ МОЙ.**  
  
 **(00:29) КИТ??????**  
  
 _(00:30) Всегда пожалуйста :)_  
  
 **(00:31) Даже не знаю что сказать, воу.**  
  
 **(00:31) Это потрясно?????**  
  
 **(00:32) Это на 10000% круче прошлогоднего.**  
  
 _(00:33) Когда ты прекратишь напоминать мне об этом?_  
  
 **(00:34) Честно говоря, никогда.**  
  
 **(00:34) В натуре, Кит, большое тебе спасибо.**  
  
 **(00:35) <3**  
  
 _(00:36) <3_  
  
  
  
 **(00:45)**  С Днем Рождения, Пидж!!!  
  
 **(00:45)**  Еще год позади, еще год к мудрости.  
  
 **(00:45)**  Надеюсь, он будет для тебя таким же особенным, как и прошлый.  
  
 **(00:46) Спасибо, Широ**  
  
 **(00:46) Штош.**  
  
 **(00:46) Что Мэтт хочет подарить мне?**  
  
 **(00:48)**  На моих устах печать молчания.  
  
Мне нужен был пафос, но если хотите, то читайте как "мой рот на замке". (прим. пер.)  
  
 **(00:49) УГХ.**  
  
  
  
 **(05:06)**  Кит.  
  
 **(05:06)**  Не спишь?  
  
 **(05:10)**  Кит??  
  
 **(05:15)**  Заранее извиняюсь за то, что сделаю.  
  
 **(05:15)**  Не ненавидь меня так сильно.  
  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
ПРОПУЩЕННЫЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
ПРОПУЩЕННЫЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
ПРОПУЩЕННЫЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
  
ПРИНЯТЬ ВХОДЯЩИЙ ВЫЗОВ ОТ ‘ШИРО’  
  
ДЛИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ВЫЗОВА: 00:15  
  
  
  
 _(05:36) чТОБ ТЕБЯ._  
  
 **(05:36)**  Я ИЗВИНИЛСЯ.  
  
 **(05:37)**  Прошу, открой дверь. Мы замерзли.  
  
 **(05:37)**  И потише, мама и папа еще спят.  
  
 _(05:38) Как и я????_  
  
 **(05:38)**  Сколько раз я еще должен извиняться?  
  
 _(05:39) Дам знать, когда хватит._  
  
 **(05:40)**  Угх.  
  
 **(05:40)**  Так ты впустишь или нет?  
  
 _(05:42) Я ищу штаны._  
  
 _(05:42) Или же ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл дверь тебе и твоей подружке в трусах?_  
  
 **(05:43)**  Рассудительно.  
  
 **(05:43)**  Кстати, Мэтт тоже с нами.  
  
 _(05:43) ЗОЧЕМ? Он живет по соседству._  
  
 **(05:44)**  Потерял ключи и еще не может разбудить Пидж.  
  
 _(05:45) Неудивительно._  
  
 _(05:45) Иду к вам._  
  
 **(05:46)**  Я твой должник.  
  
 _(05:46) Знаю._  
  
  
  
 _(07:19) Никогда в своей жизни так не уставал._  
  
 _(07:19) Держать глаза открытыми так больно?_  
  
(07:23) Что же это?  
  
(07:23) Кит ‘Я-Жаворонок’ МакМаллет жалуется на утро????  
  
(07:23) Я проснулся в другой реальности?  
  
 _(07:24) МакМаллет?_  
  
(07:25) Я не знаю твоей фамилии, так что придумал на ходу.  
  
 _(07:26) Но_  
  
 _(07:26) МакМаллет?_  
  
 _(07:28) Я думаю, звучит неплохо._  
  
(07:28) Конечно неплохо.  
  
(07:29) И да, почему ты так устал?  
  
(07:29) Что же случилось с нашей ранней пташкой?  
  
 _(07:30) Я жаворонок._  
  
 _(07:30) Когда мне не надо вставать в пять, чтобы впустить брата._  
  
(07:31) Так он уже приехал???  
  
(07:31) Почему так рано?  
  
 _(07:33) Комбо из дешевых билетов и желание порадовать Пидж до того, как она отправится в школу._  
  
 _(07:33) Но в большинстве из-за дешевых билетов._  
  
(07:34) Если честно, обоснуемо.  
  
(07:35) Почему просто дальше спать не лег?  
  
 _(07:36) Он знакомил меня со своей девушкой._  
  
(07:36) тОЧНО.  
  
(07:37) И как она??????  
  
 _(07:38) Выглядит неплохо._  
  
 _(07:38) Довольно круто._  
  
 _(07:38) Сначала было как-то стремно. Видя, что мой брат с кем-то встречается._  
  
(07:39) Оу. Им же не нравится постоянно чмокаться или типа того? Пушто это ж непристойно. Никому это нафиг не надо.  
  
 _(07:40) Нееет, нет, нет, ничего подобного._  
  
 _(07:40) Просто_  
  
 _(07:40) Они рядом друг с другом?_  
  
 _(07:41) Было несколько странно это видеть._  
  
(07:42) A. Кажется, я понял, о чем ты.  
  
 _(07:45) Mм._  
  
 _(07:45) Сейчас пойдем устраивать Пидж сюрприз и петь деньрожденную песню._  
  
 _(07:45) И он познакомит девушку с родителями._  
  
 _(07:45) Это должно быть... что-то с чем-то._  
  
(07:46) Oу воу. Прошу, держи меня в курсе.  
  
(07:46) И да, поздравь от меня Пидж.  
  
 _(07:47) Поздравлю._  
  
 _(07:47) Счастливого дня, Лэнс._  
  
(07:48) И тебе, детка.  
  
 _(07:49) Сейчас не лучший момент, чтобы вгонять меня в краску._  
  
(07:50) ;)  
  
  
  
 _ **(07:55) ПИДЖ, У ТЕБЯ ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ?**_  
  
 _ **(07:55) ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ СКАЗАЛА?**_  
  
 _ **(07:56) С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!!**_  
  
 _ **(07:56) Я принесу тортик в четверг, чтобы отметить.**_  
  
 **(07:57) Спасибо тебе, Ханк!!!**  
  
 **(07:57) Но, правда, не стоит.**  
  
 _ **(07:58) Поздно, я уже это запомнил.**_  
  
 _ **(07:59) И да, надеюсь, тебе понравился подарок Кита?**_  
  
 **(08:00) AХAХAХA**  
  
 **(08:00) Я ЗНАЛА, ЧТО ОН САМ БЫ НЕ ДОПЕДРИЛ.**  
  
 **(08:01) Спасибо, Ханк.**  
  
 _ **(08:01) :)**_  
  
 _ **(07:58) Повеселись.**_  
  
 **(07:59) Пасибки!!**  
  
  
  
 _(10:02) Ты сейчас, наверное, на уроке, но я все равно держу тебя в курсе._  
  
 _(10:02) Если тебя накажут, меня не винить._  
  
(10:03) Сказать не винить меня не остановит меня винить тебя.  
  
(10:03) И да, у нас тут лабораторка, так что отвечать буду медленно.  
  
 _(10:05) Все нормально._  
  
 _(10:05) Деньрожденный сюрприз для Пидж удался._  
  
 _(10:06) Праздничные колпаки напялены. Меня еще заставили надеть один._  
  
 _(10:07) И серпантин. Много серпантина._  
  
 _(10:07) Я только убрал весь из волос._  
  
(10:10) Стой, стой, ты не можешь сказать мне, что праздничные колпаки напялены, и не отправить фотодоказательство.  
  
 _(10:11) Смешно, а разве не это я сейчас сделал?_  
  
(10:12) В смысле.  
  
 _(10:15) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(10:15) Доволен?_  
  
(10:15) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(10:18) Очень-очень-очень доволен, спасибо.  
  
(10:18) Но я едва не сжег рукав горелкой Бунзена*, спасибо.  
  
* Горелка Бунзена применяется для пайки деталей, подогрева и плавления материалов и представляет собой длинную трубку, внизу зажигается и регулируется сила пламени, а вверху огонек. (прим. пер.)  
  
(10:18) Лан, оставлю мобилу ненадолго, пока Ханк не начал читать лекцию о безопасности в лабораториях..  
  
(10:19) пОЗДНО.  
  
 _(10:20) Смотри не помри, Лэнс._  
  
  
  
 _(17:08) Что ж, мой брат познакомил девушку с родителями, так?_  
  
(17:09) Дап.  
  
(17:09) Как все прошло?  
  
 _(17:11) Неплохо. Она им нравится. НО._  
  
(17:11) Oу, тут еще и но??  
  
 _(17:12) К сожалению._  
  
 _(17:12) Все из-за чего-то типа ‘мы очень рады с тобой познакомиться, конечно, ты можешь остаться, но мы же понимаем, что вы не можете спать в одной комнате, так?’_  
  
(17:14) О Боже мой.  
  
 _(17:16) Именно. Наверное, родители так верны подобным традициям?_  
  
 _(17:16) К тому же, я никогда не видел, как брат так быстро краснеет??? Жаль, что не заснял это._  
  
(17:17) Что она сказала?  
  
 _(17:19) Похоже, что засмущалась. Но выглядела сдержанно. Сказала, мол, ‘конечно, конечно’, словно это вообще неважно, и они вообще никогда не будут спать в одной комнате._  
  
(17:20) AХхaхaхaхaхaхaхaхaхaхa.  
  
 _(17:23) Рано смеешься, у истории нет хэппи-энда._  
  
(17:24) Oу?  
  
 _(17:25) Ага, мама типа ‘да-да, конечно, вы не будете спать в одной комнате’ и пОВЕРНУЛАСЬ КО МНЕ??_  
  
 _(17:26) И сказала ‘Кит, не против пожить с братом недельку?’_  
  
 _(17:26) Короче, подружка брата спит в его комнате, а мы с ним в моей ЦЕЛУЮ НЕДЕЛЮ._  
  
(17:30) Умираю.  
  
 _(17:30) Вот-вот._  
  
(17:31) Не, умираю от смеха.  
  
 _(17:32) Предатель._  
  
 _(17:32) О, кстати._  
  
 _(17:33) Помнишь Черныша?_  
  
(17:34) Ты хотел сказать Мортишу — младшую?  
  
 _(17:35) …_  
  
(17:35) Да.  
  
(17:36) Ну…  
  
 _(17:38) Мой брат решил, что оставит ее, и хочет назвать ‘Пирожком’._  
  
(17:40) Скажи своему брату, что я побью его.  
  
(17:40) Названия выпечки запрещены.  
  
 _(17:43) Он спросил, что насчет ‘Коржика’?_  
  
(17:45) Скажи, я уже за ним выехал.  
  
(17:45) 1 на 1.  
  
(17:45) Я уверен, что завалю его.  
  
 _(17:46) Он смеется._  
  
(17:47) Я обиделся.  
  
 _(17:49) Нет, это добрый смех. Ты ему нравишься._  
  
(17:51) Одобрен старшим братом, класс.  
  
(17:51) Добьюсь его от твоих родителей и могу приступать.  
  
 _(17:54) Приступать к чему?_  
  
(17:55) К ухаживаниям за тобой.  
  
(17:55) В смысле я уже почти на 75% тебя добился.  
  
 _(17:56) Добился?_  
  
(17:56) О, разумеется.  
  
(17:56) Но согласие родителей лишним не будет.  
  
 _(17:58) Не могу сказать, шутишь ты или нет._  
  
(17:58) По большей части шучу.  
  
(17:59) Наверное.  
  
 _(18:01) Наверное?_  
  
(18:02) В смысле  
  
(18:02) Было бы здорово познакомиться с твоей семьей. Как-нибудь.  
  
(18:02) Я разве многого прошу?  
  
(18:25) Штош, вообще-то многого, сделаем вид, что этого не было.  
  
 _(19:06) Извини, извини._  
  
 _(19:06) Мы только с праздничного ужина Пидж._  
  
 _(19:06) И я был между Пидж и ее братом в машине, и да._  
  
 _(19:07) Они любопытны._  
  
(19:10) О, прикол.  
  
(19:10) Я вообще не паниковал и ничего такого.  
  
(19:11) Вообще.  
  
 _(19:13) Убедительно._  
  
(19:14) Спасибо, я пытался.  
  
(19:14) Ты щас не в машине?  
  
 _(19:16) Да, мы в ресторане._  
  
 _(19:17) Пидж передает привет._  
  
 _(19:18) Так._  
  
 _(19:18) Сейчас все передают привет._  
  
 _(19:18) Я…_  
  
 _(19:19) Я отложу-ка телефон, пока чего страшного не случилось._  
  
(19:21) Страшного?  
  
 _(19:21) Привеееетикиииииииии незнакомец, свершивший невозможное и привлекший внимание Кита._  
  
 _(19:22) Это любоарвплврлфоропднрлввячпф_  
  
 _(19:23) Чего страшного вроде этого._  
  
(19:24) …  
  
(19:24) Кто это был?  
  
 _(19:25) Брат Пидж._  
  
 _(19:25) Я пришлось ткнуть его вилкой, чтобы он вернул мне телефон._  
  
(19:26) Неужели ты ранишь кого-то ради меня?  
  
(19:26) Мне упасть в обморок или экстремально сильно волноваться?  
  
 _(19:27) Я его не ранил._  
  
 _(19:27) Вилка была тупая._  
  
 _(19:27) Она едва ли сможет оставить даже синяк._  
  
(19:28) Но это не точно.  
  
 _(19:29) Я отключаюсь. Официант странно смотрит на меня, а взгляд подружки брата кажется слегка испуганным._  
  
 _(19:29) Или восхищенным? Я не могу сказать. В любом случае первое впечатление ужасно._  
  
 _(19:29) Даже если идеально._  
  
 _(19:29) У вас это норма?_  
  
 _(19:30) К сожалению._  
  
 _(19:30) Я напишу потом?_  
  
(19:31) Ладно, веселись!  
  
  
  
 **(22:24) Это самый лучший День Рождения, который у меня когда-либо был.**  
  
 **(22:24) Спасибо за все.**  
  
 _(22:25) Да я ничего такого и не делал, это Мэтт и Широ до этого додумались._  
  
 **(22:26) Да, но все равно спасибо.**  
  
 **(22:26) Было весело.**  
  
 _(22:27) Ага._  
  
 **(22:28) И да, Мэтт просил передать, что прощает тебя за то, что ты ранил его.**  
  
(22:30) Ранил?? Это был лишь тычок.  
  
(22:30) ТЫЧОК!  
  
 **(22:32) Тут не мне судить, я просто передаю.**  
  
 **(22:32) Итак, что ты думаешь об Аллуре?**  
  
 **(22:33) Мне она понравилась.**  
  
 **(22:33) Может и рановато, но я готова принять ее в наш Клуб.**  
  
 _(22:34) Клуб?_  
  
 **(22:35) Ага.**  
  
 **(22:35) Я, ты, Мэтт и Широ. Типа Клуб.**  
  
 **(22:35) За ужином Аллура показала, что достойна этого.**  
  
 **(22:36) Я почти на 100% уверена, что это она швырнула в Широ картофельное пюре, пока он не видел.**  
  
 _(22:37) Ох да, это точно была она._  
  
 _(22:37) Я увидела это, а она мне еще подмигнула и после притворилась, что ищет что-то в сумочке._  
  
 **(22:38) Поразительно.**  
  
 **(22:38) Берем безоговорочно.**  
  
 _(22:40) Да, она милашка._  
  
 _(22:40) Моим родителям она тоже нравится._  
  
 **(22:41) И Широ в нее влюблен.**  
  
 _(22:41) Не думаю, что это любовь. Они же не так долго встречаются._  
  
 **(22:42) Эх, может быть нет. Но что-то же есть.**  
  
 **(22:42) Но что бы это ни было, это мило.**  
  
 _(22:43) Наверное._  
  
 **(22:46) Но все же не так мило, как у вас с Лэнсом. Не парься, они вас не превзойдут.**  
  
 _(22:47) Заткнииииииииииссссь_  
  
 **(22:49) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
  
 _(22:51) Нет._  
  
  
  
 _(23:01) Хэй._  
  
 _(23:01) Не спишь?_  
  
(23:13) Практически да.  
  
(23:13) Как жизнь? Как ужин?  
  
 _(23:15) Супер. Закончился небольшой битвой едой._  
  
 _(23:15) Ничего нового._  
  
(23:16) Ох воу.  
  
 _(23:17) Что творил?_  
  
(23:18) Обжирались и смотрели Адскую Кухню* с Ханком.  
  
* В оригинальном тексте встречается название другого кулинарного шоу — 'Cutthroat Kitchen' (букв. 'Беспощадная Кухня'), где четырем поварам дают по $25,000 на покупку ингредиентов. Самое интересное, что повара также могут покупать на аукционе предметы для того, чтобы сбить темп соперников или ухудшить качество еды. Так что это не совсем Адская кухня, где дядя крикает на всех поваров и воротит кастрюли, а повара помогают друг другу из жалости. (прим. пер.)  
  
(23:18) Странно, но я проникся?? Это так странно, чел. Очень странно.  
  
 _(23:20) Никогда такое не смотрел._  
  
(23:20) Посмотри, тебе понравится. Наверное.  
  
 _(23:21) Обязательно._  
  
 _(23:21) Могу я кое-что сказать?_  
  
(23:22) Валяй.  
  
 _(23:24) Ладно, вернемся в прошлое?_  
  
 _(23:24) Когда ты сказал, что было бы здорово познакомиться с моей семьей._  
  
(23:25) А, понял.  
  
(23:25) И когда я практически не паниковал, ты не ответил.  
  
 _(23:27) Да._  
  
 _(23:27) Я не ответил._  
  
(23:28) Aвв, тебе не обязательно. Все нормально.  
  
(23:28) Представь, что я этого не говорил.  
  
 _(23:29) Нет, я хотел сказать_  
  
 _(23:29) Почему бы и нет?_  
  
(23:31) O.  
  
 _(23:31) Да. Ну типа, я хочу, чтоб ты им понравился._  
  
 _(23:31) Да?_  
  
(23:33) Ага.  
  
(23:33) Просто как бэ я всем родителям нравлюсь.  
  
(23:33) Практически через две минуты после знакомства с родителями Ханка они были готовы принять меня.  
  
(23:34) Я почетный член семьи Гарретт.  
  
 _(23:35) Буду знать._  
  
 _(23:36) Брат желает крепких снов своей девушке за стенкой._  
  
 _(23:36) Пойду-ка спать, или притворюсь, чтобы он не смог прочитать через плечо._  
  
(23:37) Воу-оу.  
  
(23:38) Спокушки, Кит.  
  
 _(23:39) Ночи, Лэнс._  
  
  
  
  
 **07/09/2016**  
  
 _ **(11:05) ЛЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭНС**_  
  
 _ **(11:05) ГДЕ**_  
  
 _ **(11:05) ТЫ**_  
  
 _ **(11:05) БРОДИШЬ?????**_  
  
(11:07) Только с англа, а что?  
  
(11:07) Еще один Драгонайт в учительской?  
  
(11:08) Я ведь уже говорил, что не собираюсь искать на попу приключений ради покемона хуже Мью.  
  
 _ **(11:10) Нет-нет-нет-нет.**_  
  
 _ **(11:10) Лучше.**_  
  
(11:13) Даже лучше Мью?  
  
 _ **(11:13) РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ ВЫВЕСИЛИ.**_  
  
(11:14) Ек-макарек.  
  
(11:14) Где ты??  
  
 _ **(11:16) В библиотеке.**_  
  
(11:16) Лан, дай пару минут.  
  
  
  
(11:45) Любишь загадки?  
  
 _(11:47) А?_  
  
 _(11:47) Может быть?_  
  
(11:48) Класс, попробуй разгадать одну.  
  
(11:48) Какой невероятный милашка сдал все экзамены и тычет на себя?  
  
 _(11:50) Ханк?_  
  
(11:50) КИТ.  
  
(11:50) Так, это относится и к Ханку, нО Я НЕ ЭТО ОТ ТЕБЯ ОЖИДАЛ.  
  
 _(11:51) Браво, Лэнс._  
  
(11:52) Спасибо!!!!  
  
(11:52) Я так рад, божечки!  
  
(11:53) Я сдал даже физику???  
  
(11:53) Ханк кнешн лидирует по баллам за физику, но в топе за весь год я пятый??  
  
(11:54) За 90% этого спасибо тебе.  
  
 _(11:55) А?_  
  
(11:56) Неужели ты так быстро забыл свою сэлфи-мотивацию.  
  
 _(11:57) Оу._  
  
 _(11:57) OУ._  
  
(11:58) Угу.  
  
(11:58) Так что спасибо тебе за это.  
  
 _(12:00) За это так странно благодарить._  
  
 _(12:00) А ты не станцуешь танец ‘а я же говорил’ перед тем паскудным преподом?_  
  
(12:03) ЕЩЕ КАК!  
  
(12:03) Увау, я же чуть не забыл.  
  
(12:03) Позвоню маме.  
  
(12:04) Я напишу позднее?  
  
 _(12:06) Да, конечно._  
  
 _(12:06) Еще раз поздравляю, я очень рад за тебя._  
  
(12:08) Пасиб, зай <3  
  
  
  
 _(16:29) Я поторопился с поддержкой Аллуры._  
  
 _(16:29) Она не сможет вступить в Клуб._  
  
 _(16:29) И меня бесит, когда ты зовешь нас так._  
  
 **(16:30) Что?**  
  
 _(16:32) Я на 99.9% уверен, что это она с утра съела мои Чириос._  
  
Чириос — готовый завтрак от Нестле на молоке (типа хлопьев) в виде медовых колечек. (прим. пер.)  
  
 **(16:33) Кит...**  
  
 **(16:33) Что?**  
  
 _(16:35) Мой тайный запас Чириос спален._  
  
 **(16:37) У тебя тайный запас Чириос…**  
  
 _(16:38) Сейчас не суть важно, Пидж._  
  
 _(16:38) Я выхожу из кризиса._  
  
 **(16:40) Откуда ты знаешь, что это не Широ?**  
  
 _(16:41) Потому что Широ, как язычник, любит нормальные Чириос._  
  
 _(16:41) У меня же только медовые Чириос с орешком._  
  
 **(16:43) Да-да.**  
  
 _(16:44) Я проигнорирую твой сарказм и приму это как согласие._  
  
 **(16:44) О нет.**  
  
 _(16:45) Поздно._  
  
 _(16:45) И все же она еще ела что-то, когда я ушел, а сейчас мой запас наполовину пустой????_  
  
 _(16:46) Совпадение?_  
  
 _(16:46) Не думаю._  
  
 **(16:47) Может это ты съел больше, чем думаешь?**  
  
 _(16:47) Если ты хочешь выглядеть смешно, то мне твоя помощь не нужна._  
  
 **(16:48) Ты что, только что назвал меня смешной?**  
  
 **(16:48) Как говорится, чья бы корова мычала.**  
  
 _(16:50) Жестоко._  
  
 **(16:51) Это хлопья, Кит.**  
  
 _(16:52) Это принципиальный вопрос._  
  
 **(16:54) Когда-нибудь я забуду, что ты старше.**  
  
 _(16:55) …_  
  
 _(16:55) Пока._  
  
  
  
 _(17:04) Где ты?_  
  
 **(17:10)**  Показываю Аллуре окрестности.  
  
 _(17:10) О, ладно._  
  
 _(17:11) Она ничего не говорила о любви к Чириос?_  
  
 _(17:12) К медовым Чириос с орешком, если быть точным._  
  
 **(17:20)**  Кит.  
  
 **(17:20)**  Ты о чем?  
  
 _(17:23) Забей._  
  
 **(17:28)**  А, эм...  
  
 **(17:28)**  Ты чем-нибудь занят сегодня?  
  
 _(17:30) Неть._  
  
 **(17:30)**  Хорошо.  
  
 **(17:30)**  Папа сказал, что ты закончил байк.  
  
 _(17:33) Да, но он не разрешает на нем ездить, пока сам не проверит._  
  
 **(17:35)**  Да, он говорил.  
  
 **(17:35)**  Я сказал, что пригляжу за тобой... если хочешь.  
  
 **(17:36)**  Может сегодня, лишь ты и я?  
  
 _(17:38) Стоп, что._  
  
 _(17:38) Правда?_  
  
 **(17:40)**  Да, будет весело.  
  
 _(17:41) А как же Аллура?_  
  
 **(17:43)**  Мама сказала что-то про семейный альбом после ужина, чтобы немного завлечь ее на вечер.  
  
 _(17:44) O нет._  
  
 **(17:45)**  Расслабься, Кит. Показ стремного фотоальбома — это как обряд посвящения.  
  
 **(17:45)**  Так что. Ты, я и байк?  
  
 **(17:45)**  Как в былые времена?  
  
 _(17:50) Звучит здорово._  
  
 _(17:50) Звучит вообще крутецки._  
  
  
  
(18:00) Предлагаю отметить наши охеренские результаты ночным киномарафоном.  
  
 _ **(18:02) У нас урок завтра с восьми, Лэнс.**_  
  
(18:03) Ну лан.  
  
(18:03) Марафоном 'просмотра киношек до 11'?  
  
 _ **(18:05) Идеально.**_  
  
 _ **(18:05) Зашел в комнату, а тебя нет...**_  
  
(18:07) Я за едой.  
  
(18:07) ...В магаз через дорогу.  
  
 _ **(18:09) Ты свалил???**_  
  
(18:10) Мы заслуживаем только лучшего попкорна.  
  
 _ **(18:12) Ты прав, не спорю.**_  
  
 _ **(18:12) Что хочешь посмотреть?**_  
  
(18:13) Мне пофиг, выбери сам.  
  
 _ **(18:14) Индиана Джонс или Властелин Колец?**_  
  
(18:14) Какого Макарыча выбор снова за мной.  
  
 _ **(18:15) Я злыдень, знаю.**_  
  
(18:15) ЛОТР слишком длинный, потому я за Индиану Джонс.  
  
 _ **(18:17) И молодого Харрисона Форда.**_  
  
(18:18) Так, это уже по умолчанию.  
  
 _ **(18:19) Несомненно.**_  
  
(18:19) Уже на обратном пути, буду минут через десять.  
  
 _ **(18:21) Замечательно, подготовлю одеялки.**_  
  
  
  
 _(22:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(22:06) Байк официально годен для использования._  
  
(22:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(22:10) Твою  
  
(22:10) Мать.  
  
(22:10) кИТ.  
  
(22:11) Обоже.  
  
 _(22:13) Лэнс?_  
  
(22:14) Ладно, ух, ты на байке это просто что-то.  
  
(22:14) Просто.  
  
 _(22:15) Что-то?_  
  
(22:16) ЧТО-ТО.  
  
 _(22:17) Хорошее что-то?_  
  
(22:19) Я бы сказал обалденнейшее что-то.  
  
 _(22:20) О Боже._  
  
 _(22:20) сТОП._  
  
 _(22:20) Я еще с братом._  
  
 _(22:21) Он спрашивает почему я краснею._  
  
 _(22:21) Надеюсь, ты счастлив._  
  
(22:22) Aхaхaх понимаю.  
  
(22:22) Ханк безостановочно стебет меня.  
  
(22:23) Ты официально испортил всю мою репутацию.  
  
 _(22:25) Здорово._  
  
(22:25) Стоп, Ханк сказал, что у нас с ним никогда и не было репутации.  
  
(22:25) Цитирую: ‘Ты всегда был лошком’.  
  
(22:26) Оспоримо. У меня бывали звездные часы.  
  
 _(22:27) Эй, а я согласен с Ханком._  
  
(22:28) Мы даже не виделись.  
  
 _(22:29) 10 дней._  
  
(22:31) AХ.  
  
(22:31) Кажется, будто мы так далеко и одновременно за углом.  
  
(22:31) Раз с байком все о'кей, то мы же прокатимся на нем?  
  
 _(22:33) Дап._  
  
 _(22:33) Ты хочешь?_  
  
(22:34) Очень-очень.  
  
 _(22:34) Тогда да, обязательно прокатимся._  
  
(22:36) Aвввввввв.  
  
(22:37) Я еще залипаю на фотку с байком.  
  
(22:37) Ты выглядишь радостным.  
  
 _(22:38) В последнее время да._  
  
(22:39) Хммм.  
  
 _(22:40) Ты умрешь, если я скажу, что ты являешься одной из причин этого?_  
  
(22:42) 100%.  
  
 _(22:43) O'кей, тогда не скажу._  
  
(22:44) Спасибо, ты такой добрый и понимающий.  
  
(22:44) Как там с брателей?  
  
 _(22:45) Думаю, неплохо._  
  
 _(22:45) Но сегодня было круто._  
  
(22:46) Вы разговаривали?  
  
 _(22:48) Типа того._  
  
 _(22:48) Я избегал кое-какие темы, но дела громче слов._  
  
 _(22:49) Я просто хотел провести с ним время, как раньше._  
  
 _(22:49) И все прошло отлично._  
  
(22:51) Aу, ясненько.  
  
(22:51) Рад за вас, ребят.  
  
 _(22:52) И я._  
  
(22:54) Как его девушка?  
  
 _(22:54) С ней все о'кей, но..._  
  
(22:55) Но? Оо, ты поймал уже поймал их в темном углу дома?  
  
 _(22:56) нЕТ????_  
  
 _(22:56) Мне была бы хана, если б такое случилось??_  
  
(22:57) Aхaхaхaх привыкай.  
  
(22:57) Я помню, как запалил брата с девушкой и полетел с лестницы.  
  
(22:58) Они даже не скрывались?!  
  
 _(23:01) Или ты просто преувеличиваешь?_  
  
(23:02) Может быть, только немного.  
  
(23:02) Так, ‘с ней все о'кей, но…’  
  
 _(23:04) Я до сих пор думаю, что она спалила мой тайный запас Чириос._  
  
(23:06) …  
  
(23:06) Откровенно говоря, это не то, что я ожидал.  
  
 _(23:09) Я серьезно._  
  
(23:10) Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, но знаю, что искренне.  
  
(23:10) Я начну встречаться... с невероятным чудаком.  
  
 _(23:13) Спасибо._  
  
(23:13) Обращайся :)  
  
(23:13) Но запалить твой тайный запас Чириос? Просто чудовищное преступление.  
  
 _(23:15) Чувствую здесь сарказм, но, пожалуй, лучше проигнорирую его._  
  
(23:16) Если уж тебе так лучше спится по ночам, детка.  
  
  
  
  
 **08/09/2016**  
  
 _(09:24) Плюсы и минусы брата в доме._  
  
 _(09:24) Плюсы: я скучал по нему._  
  
 _(09:24) Минусы: МАФФИН._  
  
(09:26) Какой-то короткий списочек.  
  
 _(09:28) Плюсы: я очень по нему скучал._  
  
 _(09:28) Минусы: МАФФИН. МАФФИН. МАФФИН._  
  
(09:30) Вот это расширение.  
  
(09:30) Зачем ты снова обижаешь мою племяшечку?  
  
(09:30) Она только после родов, Кит. Она недомогает, прояви милосердие.  
  
 _(09:33) Я точно уверен, что она демон._  
  
 _(09:33) Я проснулся, а она была в мОЕЙ КРОВАТИ._  
  
(09:34) Она просто грела тебя, что такого.  
  
 _(09:35) Нет-нет-нет. Она пришла только из-за моего брата._  
  
 _(09:35) И она ждала, когда он проснется._  
  
(09:36) Мило!  
  
 _(09:37) нЕ МИЛО._  
  
 _(09:37) Когда она его ждала, она решила, что неплохо было бы пожевать мой носок._  
  
 _(09:37) Опять._  
  
 _(09:38) И выхаркнуть на мое одеяло._  
  
 _(09:38) Опять._  
  
(09:40) Не знал, что коты едят носки.  
  
(09:40) Разве это причуда не собак?  
  
 _(09:42) Еще пруфов, почему Маффин демон????_  
  
 _(09:42) Все же мой брат проснулся, и Маффин прыгнула ему на руки и начала урчать._  
  
 _(09:43) И он типа ‘ой, не злись на нее, она же не сделала ничего плохо’ и расхаживал с ней на руках, как с дитяткой, понимаешь????_  
  
 _(09:43) Он точно любит ее больше меня._  
  
(09:45) Неужели ты ревнуешь к коту.  
  
 _(09:47) Я не ревную._  
  
 _(09:47) Я просто не понимаю, как люди не видят в ней зло._  
  
 _(09:48) Но меня хотя бы котятки любят._  
  
(09:49) Это потому, что ты еще не придавил им хвостики.  
  
 _(09:51) ЭТО БЫЛО СЛУЧАЙНО._  
  
(09:53) Так я и поверил…  
  
(09:53) Кстати о котятках, ты как-то притих с фото.  
  
(09:54) Как же мне решить какого взять, если я их никогда и не видел?  
  
 _(09:58) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(09:58) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(09:58) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
 _(09:58) Доволен?_  
  
(10:02) Очень.  
  
(10:02) Они так подросли???  
  
(10:02) Как думаешь, когда нам можно их забрать?  
  
 _(10:07) Думаю, через пару неделек._  
  
(10:08) Хорошо, значит, пора поворковать с мамой насчет того, чтобы взять котика.  
  
 _(10:09) Ты еще не спросил?_  
  
(10:10) Я сообщу ей на этой неделе.  
  
(10:11) Если я заставлю близнецов восхититься новым зверьком, то она не сможет отнекаться.  
  
 _(10:14) Это...на удивление коварно._  
  
(10:16) Так у нас появились морские свинки.  
  
 _(10:17) Я весьма впечатлен._  
  
(10:18) *пальцы-пистолеты*  
  
(10:18) Училка злобно косится на меня, уберу лучше мобилу, пока не спалили.  
  
(10:19) Напишу позже?  
  
 _(10:20) Угу. Хорошего дня, Лэнс._  
  
  
  
 **(16:25) Так, короче**  
  
 **(16:25) У меня скоро та наставническая херобовина, и со мной Мэтт и Широ.**  
  
 **(16:26) Они хотят поностальгировать о школьных временах и своей молодости.**  
  
 **(16:26) И Мэтт сказал что-то про защиту своего титула чемпиона по настольному теннису.**  
  
 **(16:26) Хочешь прийти?**  
  
 _(16:30) Наверное, я пас._  
  
 **(16:30) Уверен?**  
  
 _(16:33) Да, на все 100._  
  
 _(16:33) Я в норме._  
  
 _(16:34) Веселитесь._  
  
 _(16:55) Стоп._  
  
 _(16:55) Вы уже оттуда?_  
  
 **(16:57) Даа, где-то 10 минут как.**  
  
 **(16:57) А что?**  
  
 _(16:58) А Аллура с вами?_  
  
 **(17:00) Нет, она осталась.**  
  
 _(17:04) …_  
  
  
  
 _(17:05) Ты оставил меня наедине со своей подружкой????????_  
  
 _(17:05) Широ? За что???_  
  
 **(17:08)**  Кит, остынь.  
  
 _(17:08) Не могу я остыть._  
  
 _(17:08) За что ты так со мной?_  
  
 _(17:09) Это месть за то, что я назвал Маффин страшной сегодня за завтраком?_  
  
 **(17:11)**  …  
  
 **(17:11)**  Нет.  
  
 _(17:13) ДА._  
  
 **(17:17)**  Да нет же, вовсе нет.  
  
 **(17:17)**  Аллуре было плохо, и она осталась дома.  
  
 **(17:17)**  Ничего такого.  
  
 _(17:18) Кроме того, что родителей нет дома._  
  
 _(17:18) Только мы._  
  
 **(17:20)**  И?  
  
 **(17:20)**  Будто ты с ней ни разу не говорил.  
  
 _(17:23) Говорил, но вокруг были другие люди._  
  
 _(17:23) Что если она захочет поговорить со мной?_  
  
 _(17:23) И спросит о погоде???_  
  
 **(17:26)**  Я  
  
 **(17:26)**  Чего?  
  
 **(17:26)**  Зачем ей спрашивать тебя о погоде?  
  
 _(17:30) ШИРО, Я НЕ ЗНАЮ._  
  
 _(17:30) Это же не то клишешное начало неловкого разговора?_  
  
 _(17:30) ‘Какая хорошая погода, не так ли?’_  
  
 **(17:33)**  …  
  
 **(17:33)**  Аллура не спросит тебя о погоде, Кит.  
  
 **(17:34)**  Вероятнее всего, она даже не прицепится к тебе.  
  
 **(17:34)**  Не нервничай.  
  
 _(17:36) Да не могу я._  
  
  
  
 _(17:40) Что ж, я остался наедине с подружкой брата._  
  
(17:45) Что? В натуре?  
  
(17:45) Неловко.  
  
 _(17:47) Именно!_  
  
 _(17:47) Мой брат ушел с Пидж и ее братом посетить их бывшую школу, а она осталась._  
  
 _(17:47) Только мы._  
  
 _(17:48) Мне никогда не было так неловко, как сейчас._  
  
 _(17:48) О нет._  
  
 _(17:48) Она щас постучалась в дверь. Лэнс, че делать?_  
  
(17:50) Поговорить с ней?  
  
 _(17:52) О чем?_  
  
 _(17:52) Она постучалась снова, пмагити._  
  
(17:52) О чем угодно?  
  
(17:53) Ooo, спроси знает ли она Королеву.  
  
 _(17:53) ... Зачем?_  
  
(17:54) Ты же говорил, что она британка, так ведь?  
  
 _(17:55) Это не значит, что она знает Королеву…_  
  
(17:55) НО МОЖЕТ.  
  
(18:01) Чет пугает, что ты шесть минут не отвечаешь.  
  
(18:10) Kит?  
  
 _(18:25) Нет, она не знает Королеву._  
  
(18:27) Ты все-таки спросил???  
  
 _(18:28) Я нервничал._  
  
 _(18:28) Или это, или ‘какая хорошая погода, не так ли?’_  
  
(18:29) Ладно, отличный выбор.  
  
 _(18:30) Это было не так уж и стремно, как я думал._  
  
 _(18:30) Мы поели вместе._  
  
(18:31) Чегось????  
  
 _(18:33) Она спросила, хочу ли я пиццу, вот мы и едим ее._  
  
(18:34) Пиццу с ананасом…  
  
 _(18:35) Давай не будем к этому возвращаться._  
  
(18:38) Это значит да.  
  
(18:38) Гадость.  
  
 _(18:40) Без комментариев._  
  
(18:42) Так это все-таки она съела твои Чириос?  
  
 _(18:43) Она._  
  
 _(18:43) Но потом она разделила со мной неприязнь к обычным Чириос, и я ее простил._  
  
 _(18:43) Еще она рассказала пару историй о брате в универе._  
  
 _(18:43) Этот компромат просто прекрасен._  
  
(18:44) Прекрасен.  
  
 _(18:45) Mмм._  
  
 _(18:46) Я все же рассказал немного о тебе, и у нее есть хороший компромат, который можно сплавить брату._  
  
(18:47) Обо мне????  
  
(18:47) Что ты сказал?  
  
 _(18:50) Aхaхaхa. Нетушки._  
  
 _(18:50) Эта тайна умрет вместе со мной._  
  
(18:51) Kиииииииитттттттттттттттттт.  
  
 _(18:52) :)_  
  
(18:53) Мне больно.  
  
 _(18:54) Выживешь._  
  
(18:55) Вряд ли.  
  
(18:55) Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь хорошее.  
  
 _(18:56) :)_  
  
(18:57) Ты УЖАСЕН.  
  
(18:57) Влюбленность отменяется.  
  
 _(18:58) Пускай. Ты все равно не узнаешь, что я сказал._  
  
(18:59) …  
  
(18:59) УЖАСНЕЙШИЙ.  
  
  
  
 _ **(20:32) Отличная работа на сегодня, Пидж.**_  
  
 _ **(20:32) Думаю, ты можешь сдать вступительные экзы пораньше, если хочешь.**_  
  
 **(20:33) Да, один из учителей сказал мне…**  
  
 **(20:33) Еще думаю над этим.**  
  
 **(20:34) Спасибо за кексики!!**  
  
 _ **(20:35) Обращайся.**_  
  
 _ **(20:35) Так, а те ребята, что пришли с тобой…**_  
  
 **(20:37) Один из них мой брат - Мэтт.**  
  
 _ **(20:37) Да, я понял. Ваше семейное сходство так очевидно.**_  
  
 **(20:38) Да, мама иногда говорит, что считает нас близнецами с шестью годами разницы.**  
  
 **(20:39) А другой был братом Кита.**  
  
 _ **(20:41) ЭТО БЫЛ БРАТ КИТА?**_  
  
 **(20:42) Дап, это Широ.**  
  
 _ **(20:43) Oу-воу.**_  
  
 _ **(20:43) Зачем они пришли с тобой?**_  
  
 **(20:44) Они отучились шесть классов в Гарнизоне, как ты с Лэнсом.**  
  
 **(20:44) Наверное, хотели посмотреть на изменения и повидать бывших учителей.**  
  
 **(20:45) И в настольный теннис порубиться или что-то такое.**  
  
 _ **(20:46) Настольный...теннис?**_  
  
 **(20:48) Да, я как-то не заостряла внимание.**  
  
 _ **(20:49) Почему Кит не пришел?**_  
  
 **(20:50) A. Я звала его, но...**  
  
 **(20:50) У него свои причины.**  
  
 _ **(20:53) Вот как…**_  
  
 **(20:54) Прости, это немного сложно.**  
  
 _ **(20:55) Все хорошо, не волнуйся!!**_  
  
 _ **(20:55) Я слишком любопытный.**_  
  
 _ **(20:56) Пойду разыщу Лэнса. В последний раз он говорил что-то о своей ‘чести’.**_  
  
 _ **(20:57) И потом начал барагозить о том, что никогда не заканчивается хорошо.**_  
  
 **(20:58) Почему я чувствую, что он бы скорешился с моим братом…**  
  
  
  
(21:06) УГАДАЙ КТО БЫЛ НА ЧЕМПИОНАТЕ ПО НАСТОЛЬНОМУ ТЕННИСУ.  
  
 _(21:08) Ты разве соревнуешься ради конкуренции?_  
  
(21:08) Не. Но я что я могу поделать с тем, что я априори лучший в школе.  
  
 _(21:09) Скромности тебе не занимать._  
  
(21:11) Это ты мне?????  
  
(21:12) Короче, ребята, которые раньше здесь учились и пришли, были типа чемпионами по настольному теннису где-то миллиард лет назад.  
  
(21:12) Но сейчас чемпион я, и я честь отстоял, естественно.  
  
 _(21:14) Естественно._  
  
(21:15) И все же я надрал зад даже без помощи Ханка.  
  
 _(21:16) А он где был?_  
  
(21:17) На своей программе по четвергам, развивать мозги вундеркиндов или типа того.  
  
 _(21:20) Oу._  
  
 _(21:20) Так ты выиграл?_  
  
(21:21) ...Нет.  
  
 _(21:23) Так разве ты не ‘надрал зад’?_  
  
(21:23) НАДРАЛ.  
  
(21:24) Я только из-за техники проиграл.  
  
(21:24) И все же они были круты.  
  
(21:25) ЭЙ МНЕ ПРИСЛАЛИ ФОТО НАШЕЙ ИГРЫ.  
  
(21:25) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(21:25) На моем лице можно увидеть всю концентрацию на игре.  
  
 _(21:25) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(21:27) Что за йухня?_  
  
(21:28) Я что-то знаю? Мне кажется, что я никогда так не потел.  
  
(21:28) Пытался обнять Ханка, когда он нашел меня, но соскользнул с него. Ужс.  
  
 _(21:30) Не, в смысле_  
  
 _(21:30) Это мой брат._  
  
(21:31) Че?  
  
 _(21:31) На фото. Парень, против которого ты играешь._  
  
 _(21:31) Это мой брат._  
  
(21:34) ЧЕ?  
  
(21:34) Широ?  
  
 _(21:35) Ага._  
  
 _(21:35) Ты учишься в Гарнизоне?_  
  
(21:37) А??? Че за херь?  
  
(21:37) В натуре? Это твой братиш?  
  
 _(21:38) Угу._  
  
 _(21:38) Стой_  
  
 _(21:38) Пидж там на программе наставничества._  
  
(21:39) ...Значит Ханк…  
  
(21:39) Кого-то наставляет.  
  
(21:39) Твою мать.  
  
(21:40) Ща приду.  
  
 _(21:41) Угу._  
  
  
  
 _(21:45) Лэнс учится в Гарнизоне._  
  
 _(21:45) Он сегодня видел Широ????_  
  
 **(21:46) О Боже.**  
  
 _(21:48) Ты знал, да?_  
  
 **(21:48) У меня были подозрения.**  
  
 _(21:50) Пидж._  
  
 **(21:51) Лаааадно, да, видел.**  
  
 **(21:51) Ханк меня наставляет.**  
  
 _(21:55) ????_  
  
 _(21:55) И ты решила не говорить ничего об этом?_  
  
 **(21:56) Ну**  
  
 **(21:56) Ты бушуешь, когда речь заходит о Гарнизоне.**  
  
 **(21:56) И тебе так нравится общаться с Лэнсом, что я не хотела, чтобы ты...прекратил.**  
  
 _(21:58) Я не бушую из-за этого._  
  
 **(21:59) Ты немного бушуешь.**  
  
 **(21:59) И если бы ты узнал это раньше, ты бы точно перестал с ним общаться.**  
  
 **(22:05) Кит?**  
  
 **(22:16) Кит???**  
  
  
  
 **(22:17) С Китом все хорошо?**  
  
 **(22:18)**  Может.  
  
 **(22:18)**  А что, не должен?  
  
 **(22:19) Он злится на меня.**  
  
 **(22:19) Я думаю.**  
  
 **(22:21)**  ...Что случилось?  
  
 **(22:23) До того как все рассказать, просто знай, что я всей душой за интересы Кита, о'кей?**  
  
 **(22:24)**  Я не сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
 **(22:24) Спасибо.**  
  
 **(22:24) Что ж, ты знал, что сегодня видел Лэнса?**  
  
 **(22:26)**  Ыэ?  
  
 **(22:26)**  Что?  
  
 **(22:27)**  Так. Это был Лэнс?  
  
 **(22:27)**  То есть Лэнс с настольного тенниса — это Лэнс Кита?????  
  
 **(22:28) Если ты не встретил другого Лэнса, то дап. Это был Лэнс Кита.**  
  
 **(22:29)**  И он учится в Гарнизоне?  
  
 **(22:30) Дап.**  
  
 **(22:31)**  И...и ты знала и не сказала Киту?  
  
 **(22:31) Все верно, да.**    
  
 **(22:33)**  Пидж…  
  
 **(22:35) Простите ;_;**  
  
 **(22:35) Можешь просто**  
  
 **(22:35) Просто узнать, что с Китом? Он больше мне не отвечает.**  
  
 **(22:37)**  Конечно.  
  
 **(22:36)**  Все будет хорошо, Пидж.  
  
 **(22:37)**  Дай ему немного времени.  
  
 **(22:38) Да, хорошо.**  
  
  
  
(22:15) Ладно, после двадцати минут сидения на Ханке и щекотки, он все поведал.  
  
(22:15) Он так долго рассказывал, я удивлен.  
  
(22:16) И все же да. Он наставник Пидж и они оба разлагались от сцены ‘вертелись друг возле друга, словно идиоты’  
  
(22:16) Это Ханк сказал, не я.  
  
(22:17) Неужели они знакомы? Типа  
  
(22:17) У нас есть общие друзья????  
  
(22:17) Я видел твоего брата?????  
  
(22:18) МЫ МОГЛИ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ ВЕЧНОСТЬ НАЗАД ЧЕ ЗА ХЕРНЯ  
  
(22:18) Чувствую себя обманутым.  
  
(22:18) Пришел бы, когда Пидж снова пойдет в Гарнизон.  
  
(22:30) Или...нет?  
  
(23:04) Кит?  
  
(23:04) Ты сегодня рано лег?  
  
(23:04) Ночи, детка.  
  
  
  
 **09/09/2016**  
  
 **(10:04) Что-нибудь новое?**  
  
 **(10:07)**  Он не говорил со мной.  
  
 **(10:07)**  Притворился что спит, когда я к нему поднялся.  
  
 **(10:07)**  И этим утром ушел к отцу пораньше.  
  
 **(10:09) Грпарпалораполраопоа.**  
  
 **(10:09) Мне очень жаль, Широ.**  
  
 **(10:12)**  Ничего страшного.  
  
 **(10:12)**  Просто дай ему время, и все наладится.  
  
 **(10:14) Надеюсь.**  
  
  
  
 **(10:15) Хэй, Ханк.**  
  
 **(10:15) Странная просьба, можешь просто отказаться, но**  
  
 **(10:15) Можешь дать номер Лэнса?**  
  
 _ **(10:18) Не то чтобы я не доверял тебе, но могу я узнать зачем?**_  
  
 **(10:18) Лэнс знает о том, что мы знакомы?**  
  
 _ **(10:20) Да…**_  
  
 **(10:21) Так вот, Кит тоже, и...не суперски этому рад.**  
  
 **(10:21) я все запорола и пыталась исправить, и может Лэнс сможет помочь?**  
  
 _ **(10:23) Aгхххх, ладно, ладно. Хорошо, сейчас.**_  
  
 **(10:24) Спасибо тебе, Ханк!!! Буду должна!!!**  
  
  
  
 **(10:30) Привет, Лэнс, это Пидж.**  
  
 **(10:30) Подруга Кита.**  
  
 **(10:30) Прости, что строчу ни с того ни с сего — Ханк дал мне твой номер, — но это срочно.**  
  
(10:31) Что? Срочно?  
  
(10:31) С Китом все в порядке?  
  
 **(10:33) Ему не плохо и ничего такого, не волнуйся так.**  
  
(10:34) О'кей...так...что за срочность?  
  
(10:34) Это как-то связано с тем, что он мне не отвечал вчера вечером?  
  
 **(10:36) Да.**  
  
 **(10:36) Ам. Немного некрасиво говорить о чужих проблемах с кем-то, но**  
  
 **(10:36) Не мог бы ты поговорить с ним?**  
  
(10:37) Я не могу с ним говорить, если он не отвечает.  
  
 **(10:38) А позвонить?**  
  
(10:40) Аммммммм.  
  
(10:40) Мы особо не разговаривали по телефону.  
  
 **(10:41) Так попробуй?**  
  
(10:42) Можешь просто сказать что не так, а не играться в угадайки?  
  
 **(10:45) Если скажу, сделаю только хуже.**  
  
(10:45) Так объясни не так явно.  
  
 **(10:47) Хорошо.**  
  
 **(10:47) Ты же знаешь, что он отчислен, да?**  
  
(10:50) Да, он говорил об этом пару раз.  
  
 **(10:51) Но при этом не говорил, что учился в Гарнизоне?**  
  
(10:54) Че.  
  
(10:54) O'кей, нет. Этого он не упоминал.  
  
 **(10:55) Он не любит говорить об этом.**  
  
(10:56) За что его отчислили?  
  
 **(10:57) Может сам спросишь?**  
  
(10:58) Он ответит?  
  
 **(11:00) Наверное.**  
  
 **(11:00) Надеюсь, что да.**  
  
(11:03) Я попробую, но ничего не обещаю.  
  
(11:03) Может даже и не смогу позвонить ему сегодня. Это же ничего?  
  
 **(11:07) Да, ничего страшного.**  
  
 **(11:07) Спасибо, Лэнс!!**  
  
(11:07) И да, я счастлив, что вы двое заговорили.  
  
(11:07) Да?  
  
(11:08) Я тоже.  
  
  
  
 _ **(17:09) Чувак, ты где?**_  
  
 _ **(17:09) Нам надо успеть за две минуты, чтобы попасть на поезд.**_  
  
(17:09) Иду, иду.  
  
(17:10) Выдвигайся, я догоню.  
  
 _ **(17:11) Лан.**_  
  
 _ **(17:11) Но если просахатишь поезд, я уеду без тебя.**_  
  
(17:12) Неа, ты подержишь мне двери, а я эпично зайду.  
  
 _ **(17:12) С какой стати????**_  
  
(17:13) По Договору Лучшего Друга. Взгляни как-нибудь.  
  
 _ **(17:14) Да? Должно быть, пропустил этот раздел.**_  
  
 _ **(17:14) Прошу, шевелись.**_  
  
 _ **(17:14) И кстати, Пидж писала тебе?**_  
  
(17:16) Да, писала.  
  
 _ **(17:16) Все там хорошо?**_  
  
(17:18) Эмммммммммммм.  
  
(17:18) Расскажу подробней в поезде.  
  
 _ **(17:18) В поезде, который мы стопудово пропустим, если ты не побежишь?**_  
  
(17:19) Спокуха, мы не опоздаем на поезд.  
  


***

  
  
  
Они опаздывают на поезд.  
  
Ханк винит Лэнса (' _нахрена тебе такие ноги, если ты их даже не используешь?_ '), в то время как Лэнс винит Ханка (' _я разве не просил тебя подержать двери?_ '), но они все же добираются до дома - на три часа дольше, чем надо, но все лучше чем ничего.  
  
К тому времени Лэнс обнимает и расцеловывает родителей, получает люли за плохое питание в школе, его окружают близнецы и внезапно утаскивают играть в прятки, несмотря на то, что им давно пора спать, — он  _усталый_  поднимается к себе.  
  
Он, как сам думает, из-за усталости расстелился бы прямо на полу часов на десять.  
  
Он бросает на пол сумки только переступив порог комнаты, и плюхается прямо на кровать, блаженно вздыхает, проваливаясь в матрас и позволяя родному запаху дома окутать его с головой.  
  
Он чувствует, как веки начинают тяжелеть, и Лэнс думает о погружении в беспробудный сон, как чувствует, что его телефон нервно зудит в кармане. Лэнс достает его и тяжело вздыхает, хмурясь от внезапного света, который чуть не ослепил его, и, быстро введя пароль, видит имя Ханка на экране.  
  
  
  
 _ **(23:01) Ты нормально добрался до дома?**_  
  
(23:02) Да, нормально. Ты?   
  
 _ **(23:02) Да. Тоже.**_  
  
 _ **(23:03) Ты говорил с Китом?**_  
  
(23:04) ...Как я забыл.  
  
(23:04) Черт.  
  
 _ **(23:05) Лэнс...**_  
  
(23:05) Да я уже!!  
  
 _ **(23:06) Лан, скажешь как все прошло?**_  
  
(23:07) Скажу.  
  
  
  
 _Кит._  
  
Лэнс выпрямляется на кровати, а когда он возится с телефоном, все признаки усталости волшебным образом исчезают. Он закусывает нижнюю губу зубами и нервно пожевывает, уставившись на имя Кита на экране, палец завис над кнопкой ПОЗВОНИТЬ.  
  
Лэнс чувствует, как беспокойство почти до боли в узел скручивает его живот, и он кликает на кнопку, вслушиваясь в один гудок, второй, третий, четвертый, пя...  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Ам... — начинает Лэнс, чувствуя, как кзел слегка слабеет, и кутается в одеяла. — Кит?  
  
Пауза — она длится две секунды, но такое чувство, словно она растягивается в  _вечность_  — и затем удивленный и нерешительный ответ:  
  
— Лэнс?  
  
— Ага, — он вертит в руках край одеяла, скользит пальцами по вышитым узорам, стараясь не думать о тепле, расползающемся по груди и распутывающее неприятный узел. — Это я. Эм... Как ты?  
  
Он содрогается от своих же слов.  _Спокойнее, Лэнс. Гораздо спокойнее._  
  
Очередная пауза: достаточно длинная, чтобы Лэнс мог отстраниться от телефона и посмотреть, не развалился ли он.  
  
— Нахрена ты мне звонишь?  
  
—  _Жестоко_ , — хмыкает Лэнс, слегка посмеявшись над нерешительным бормотанием Кита слов извинения спустя полсекунды. — Ты же сам сказал, что я могу тебе позвонить.  
  
— Разве?  
  
— После нашего первого телефонного разговора, — спокойно отвечает Лэнс, улыбаясь от воспоминаний об их первом и самом провальном (и ужасно неловком) звонке. — Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения, так что... — Он смолкает, и его улыбка мгновенно исчезает. — С тобой все хорошо?  
  
Лэнс слышит, как Кит сглатывает, затем слышится шорох одеяла, быстрые шаги и быстрые хлопки дверьми.  
  
— Кит?  
  
— Погоди... — слегка запыхавшись бурчит Кит. — Погоди секунду, брат со мной в комнате.  
  
— А, — Лэнс откидывается на обратно на кровать и слушает как Кит шагает по своему дому, предположительно для того, чтобы найти тихое местечко для разговора.  
  
— Итак, — говорит он минуту спустя или около того без одышки, шагов и звуков хлопающей двери. — Привет.  
  
Лэнс хмурится.  
  
— Твой голос какой-то странный. Он как эхо.  
  
— Я в ванной. Не  _смейся_ , — добавляет он, когда Лэнс не может сдержать смешок и потом сразу же прикрывает его кашлем. — Это единственное место, где я могу уединиться.  
  
Лэнс хмыкает, вслушиваясь как плитки в ванной слегка искажают голос Кита, делая его громче обычного.  
  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
  
—  _А_... Я в порядке. — Его голос стихает, и Лэнс чувствует, как узел беспокойства вновь грозит стянуться.  
  
— Кит?  
  
— Извини, — бормочет Кит. — Я в порядке, честно.  
  
— Говоришь так, будто  _не_  в порядке.  
  
Кит вздыхаеттяжело и с явным раздражением, и Лэнс ловит себя на мысли, что пытается представить его таким.Он расхаживает по ванной, одной рукой нервно трепая волосы, а другой держит телефон? Или по-турецки сел, опираясь спиной на дверь и упрямо глядя в рандомнуюточку на стене?  
  
— Ты учишься в Гарнизоне, — внезапно говорит Кит, отрывая Лэнса от размышлений.  
  
— Ага... — медленно отвечает Лэнс. Вспоминая их с Пидж разговор, он хмурится. — Это... плохо?  
  
— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Кит, и Лэнс  _слышит_ раздражение в этом тоне. — Не плохо, просто... — Он снова смолкает,раздраженно выдавливая еще один вздох, словно его выбешивает то, что он не можетсформулировать свою мысль. — Это сложно.  
  
— Я разговаривал с Пидж, — говорит Лэнс, немного поколебавшись. — Она, э, она все чуток разъяснила?  
  
Он слышит шаркание на другом конце провода и представляет, как Кит расшагивает по комнате.  
  
— Что она сказала?  
  
Лэнс кучкует одеяло в руке, слегка сжимая от накрывающего его чувства беспокойства.  
  
— Что ты учился в Гарнизоне.  
  
— И все? — Кит кажется удивленным, словно ожидал большего. — Все, что сказала?  
  
— Она сказала... Она сказала,чтобы я расспросил тебя об этом, потому что она об этом сказать не может.  
  
Звук шагов, петляющих по комнате, внезапно обрывается.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага... — Лэнс ненадолго смолкает, еще сжимая скомканное в кулаке одеяло. — Но это необязательно. Ничего, если ты не отве...  
  
— Отвечу.  
  
— Ответишь?  
  
— Ага, — вздыхает Кит, и Лэнсу кажется, что он слышит, как он сползает по стене и садится на пол с приглушенным стуком. — Я учился бы там. Может, мы бы учились в одной параллели?  
  
Лэнс согласно хмыкает.  
  
— Но ты не учился?  
  
— Помнишь,каккогда-то давно я сказал, что никогда не любил школу?  
  
— Даже несмотря на то, что тыприрожденный гений?  
  
Кит фыркает в телефон, и Лэнс чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в легкую ухмылку.  
  
— И это тоже. Но мне она никогда не нравилась. Не так, как моему брату.  
  
—  _Оу_. — Лэнс думает о вчерашнем дне, когда он играл в настольный теннис с Мэттом и Широ.  
  
— Угу, — вздыхает Кит.— Дело в том, что  _он_  прирожденныйгений, а остальные, видимо, думают, что я весь в него.  
  
— Отстой.  
  
— Есть такое, — соглашается Кит, его голос тише чем был. — Этовообще не  _плохо_  или типа того, но со всеми всегда было типа 'Кит сделает то же, что и Широ, и сделает так же, как он'.  
  
— А ты этого не хотел?  
  
— Я вообще не  _знал_ , чего хотел, — выпаливает Кит. — И до сих пор не знаю. — Что-то в его голосе заставляет Лэнса вздрогнуть —скрытая боль, бурлящая внутри. — Но я знал, что не хотел продолжать то, что мне не по душе, потому чтовсе от меня чего-то _ожидали_.  
  
— Так тебя исключили?  
  
Повисает тишина, и Кит тихо бурчит "угу".  
  
— И... э, — нервно сглатывает Лэнс. — И как это все восприняли? Как Широ это воспринял?  
  
Кит тихо смеется.  
  
— Широ активней всех на свете верит в'делание любой херни, что тебя радует'. Он-то иубедил родителей, что я  _не_  'просирал жизнь'.  
  
Лэнс улыбается, услышав как к тону Кита приливает веселье.  
  
— И ты не жалеешь?  
  
— Ничуть, — мгновенно отвечает Кит, увреннее чем за весь их разговор. — Но...  
  
— Но? — дожимает Лэнс, когда паузы растягиваются мучительно долго.  
  
— Иногда... — начинает Кит. — Иногда это  _сложно_. Широ туда поступил. Мэтт туда поступил. Пидж практически однозначно поступит туда. И сейчас...  
  
— И сейчас я хожу туда.  
  
—  _Да_ , — вздыхает Кит. — Словно я не могу от этого бежать. Словно все во вселенной говорит мне идти туда, а я просто упрямо от этого отказываюсь.  
  
— Тогда, наверное, нахер эту вселенную, — говорит Лэнс и пожимает плечами, слегка улыбаясь от удивленного гогота Кита. — Ты сказал, что не жалеешь об этом, так и  _покажи_  это. Это твоя жизнь, и Широ прав: делай то, что доставляет тебе счастье. Даже если это не оправдывает чужие ожидания.  
  
— Это... — Кит замирает, и Лэнс уверен, что на его губах расплывается улыбка. — Это на удивление умно.  
  
— Я же умный мальчик, детка, привыкнешь.  
  
— Ты думал, что ананасы растут на деревьях.  
  
— ... Но  _вообще_  я умный.  
  
Кит смеется. Приглушенно, словно он накрывает рукой рот, но этот смех все равно оставляет в душе Лэнса теплоту и разливается по его венам.  
  
—  _Если бы_  я учился в Гарнизоне, — говорит Кит мгновения спустя задумчивым голосом. — Мы бы скорее встретились.  
  
— И то верно, — также задумчиво отвечает Лэнс, в мыслях плавают представления о тех годах, когда он проводил время в Гарнизоне не только с Ханком, но и с Китом. — Но мы могли вообще друг другу не понравится. Мы могли бы быть врагами или соперниками. Все ведь не просто так, верно?  
  
— Ага, — гудит Кит. — И... И я рад, что мы встретились.  
  
Ухмылка Лэнса становится мягкой улыбкой.   
  
— И я.  
  


***

  
  
  
 _(00:15) Не спишь?_  
  
 **(00:16) Я...  
  
(00:16) Кит, прости.  
  
(00:17) Нужно было сказать тебе о Лэнсе.**  
  
 _(00:19) Все хорошо, Пидж.  
  
(00:19) Честно, на 100%.  
  
(00:20) Прости, что объявил бойкот._  
  
 **(00:21)**  Так...мы договорились?  
  
 _(00:23) 100%_  
  
 **(00:25) <3**


	9. Chapter 9

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
 _(00:00) Кит_  
 **(00:00) Пидж**  
 ** _(00:00) Ханк_**  
 **(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
  
 **10/09/2016**  
  
(09:32) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(09:32) Как и обещал: фото с прошлогоднего Хэллоуина, чтоб ты посмеялся.  
  
 _(09:32) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(09:37) Я даже не знаю, как много краски вы потратили…_  
  
(09:38) ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО.  
  
(09:38) У меня ногти потом были синие месяца два.  
  
 _(09:40) Зато вы хорошо вышли._  
  
 _(09:40) Но у твоей племянницы (?) так много синего...в местах, в которых, я думаю, его не должно быть?_  
  
 _(09:41) Почему она выглядит так, словно окунула волосы в банку с синей краской???_  
  
(09:43) Да, на фотке мои племяннички.  
  
(09:43) эТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТАК И БЫЛО. В ПРЯМОМ СМЫСЛЕ.  
  
(09:43) Сказал им посидеть пару минуточек, пока открывал Ханку дверь, вернулся — и вот результат.  
  
(09:44) Я все ж не думаю, что моя сестра меня простила.  
  
 _(09:45) Бедное дитя._  
  
 _(09:45) Я сочувствую деточкам, которым нужно называть тебя ‘дядей’._  
  
(09:46) А может извинишься???  
  
(09:46) Я охрененный дядя. Если бы дядям давали медали, у меня бы было золото.  
  
 _(09:47) Сомневаюсь._  
  
(09:48) Воу, о'кей. Хочешь получить пруфы? Могу предоставить.  
  
 _(09:50) Стой. Что?_  
  
(09:52) Пять сек.  
  
 _(09:53) Че?_  
  
(10:02) Лан, моя сестра не одобряет подъем в 10 утра в субботу.  
  
 _(10:02) Кого-то это мне напоминает._  
  
(10:03) Хахаха, даа.  
  
(10:03) Но она разрешила мне по-быстрому поговорить с племяшкой, и у меня есть 100%-ный пруф того, что я лучший дядя в мире.  
  
(10:04) Наталия, 6 лет: "Дядя Лэнс самый лучший дядя, потому что он разрешает ложиться позже и иногда отдает еще один десерт. Он очень классный и очаровательный, а тому, кто с ним встречается, очень повезло" хо  
  
(10:05) Передал все слово в слово.  
  
 _(10:06) Слово в слово?_  
  
(10:06) Я немного приукрасил, ну немного, совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
 _(10:07) Да. Я вижу._  
  
 _(10:07) Это та племяшка, которая рыгнула на тебя на вашей последней встрече?_  
  
(10:09) …  
  
(10:09) Может быть...  
  
 _(10:10) Я начинаю понимать, как это произошло._  
  
(10:11) Говоришь прям как моя мама.  
  
(10:11) ‘Лэнс, тебе нельзя давать шестилетке четыре порции мороженого перед сном и не заметить, что бóльшая его часть у тебя на лице!!!!!!’  
  
 _(10:13) У тебя...на лице?_  
  
(10:14) Вышло...не очень.  
  
(10:14) И все же, главное, что я чудесный дядя — не считая того случая с рвотой из-за мороженого.  
  
(10:15) Так что выкуси.  
  
 _(10:16) Поверю, когда сам увижу._  
  
(10:18) Штош.  
  
(10:18) Увидишь, если пойдешь с нами на Хэллоуин.  
  
(10:18) Мама говорит, что близнецы вполне взрослые и могут идти в этом году с нами, а вот нам с Ханком нужны еще одни руки…  
  
 _(10:19) Не думаю, что окажусь полезен._  
  
(10:19) Да не, ты справишься.  
  
(10:20) Или, на крайняк, ты все накосячишь и дашь нам с Ханком посмеяться.  
  
 _(10:22) Почему-то это кажется мне более вероятным._  
  
(10:23) У меня есть гениальная идея.  
  
 _(10:24) O нет._  
  
(10:26) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(10:26) Лан, это я и Ханк на Хэллоуине пру лет назад.  
  
 _(10:26) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(10:27) Чтобы ты понимал, это, наоборот, переубеждает меня идти с вами._  
  
 _(10:27) Что...за прикид???_  
  
(10:28) Ты что, никогда не слышал о Телепузиках??????  
  
(10:28) кИТ.  
  
(10:29) У тебя что вообще за детство было?  
  
 _(10:29) Нет, конечно было._  
  
 _(10:30) Я не в том смысле. ‘Что за прикид?’ в смысле ‘нАХЕРА ТЫ ВЫРЯДИЛСЯ ТИНКИ-ВИНКИ?’_  
  
(10:31) Прошу, не притворяйся, что у мой Тинки-Винки не потрясный.  
  
(10:31) Той ночью у меня одарили кучей комплиментов.  
  
(10:31) И конфет.  
  
 _(10:33) Ты так и не ответил на вопрос._  
  
(10:34) Это было два года назад, когда близнецам было 3  
  
(10:34) А моим где-то племяшкам 4 и 5??  
  
(10:34) Так что да, Телепузики какое-то время захватили нашу семью.  
  
 _(10:35) И ты решил одеться ими на Хэллоуин…_  
  
 _(10:35) А Ханк оделся в Лялю, да?_  
  
(10:37) Именно.  
  
 _(10:38) Видимо, он очень терпеливый друг._  
  
(10:39) Прости, что?? Вообще-то так вырядиться была его идея.  
  
(10:40) И до меня дошло, что твои знания о Телепузиках очень даже впечатляющие. Ты даже имя Ляли правильно написал.  
  
(10:40) И у тебя нет мелких троглодитов в жизни…  
  
(10:41) Может ты...тайный фан?  
  
 _(10:42) С чего?????_  
  
(10:42) Все хорошо, детка. Твоя тайна умрет вместе со мной.  
  
 _(10:43) Тут какой-то секрет??_  
  
(10:46) ;)  
  
 _(10:48) …  
  
(10:48) В этом вообще был смысл?_  
  
(10:50) Еще какой!  
  
(10:50) Штош  
  
(10:51) Если вы и Пидж пойдете с нами в этом году, мы можем нарядиться Телепузиками!!  
  
(10:51) ТЫ БЫЛ БЫ ПО.  
  
 _(10:53) ...Я даже отвечать на это не буду._  
  
(10:54) Это же не…  
  
 _(10:55) Нет._  
  
(10:56) У. Бякушка.  
  
 _(10:57) Простите?_  
  
(10:58) Все в порядке.  
  
(10:58) Тебе повезло, что ты милый.  
  
 _(10:59) Ум._  
  
(11:00) Сочти за комплимент, Кит.  
  
 _(11:01) Иногда даже не знаю, разыгрываешь ли ты меня._  
  
(11:03) Когда я сказал, что ты милый?  
  
 _(11:04) Ага._  
  
(11:05) Кит, как давно ты смотрел на себя в зеркало?  
  
 _(11:06) Хватиттттттттттт._  
  
 _(11:06) Я завтракаю. Мама сидит прямо напротив меня._  
  
 _(11:07) Она спрашивает, почему я красный. Думаю, ты доволен._  
  
(11:08) В восторге.  
  
(11:08) Что ты ей сказал?  
  
 _(11:10) Что подавился хлопьями._  
  
(11:12) Гений.  
  
(11:12) Тебя так легко вогнать в краску, однако?  
  
 _(11:14) Видимо да._  
  
 _(11:14) Никогда это не осознавал._  
  
(11:15) Хмм.  
  
(11:15) Это важная информация, которая на следующей неделе мне пригодится.  
  
 _(11:17) О нет._  
  
(11:18) ‘Вогнать Кита в Краску’ в самом верху списка дел на субботу.  
  
 _(11:20) Не думаю, что это будет сложно._  
  
 _(11:20) Широ и Аллура только что спустились. Передают привет._  
  
(11:22) Передай, пожалуйста, своему брату, что я хочу реванш.  
  
(11:22) В тот раз было нечестно, со мной не было Ханка.  
  
 _(11:24) Он фыркнул в кофе._  
  
(11:25) ГРУБИЯН.  
  
(11:25) Сильно ли ты разозлишься, если я сделаю твоего брателю в теннисе? Мне интересно, как это повлияет на наши отношения.  
  
 _(11:27) Никак._  
  
(11:28) Тогда скажи, что ему ХАНА.  
  
(11:28) Скажи лишь время и место.  
  
 _(11:30) Он сейчас смеется._  
  
 _(11:30) А Аллура в тебя верит._  
  
(11:31) Аллура мне уже нравится.  
  
 _(11:32) Стоп, он сказал, что в следующий раз, когда он будет дома, возьмет реванш у тебя._  
  
(11:34) Класс. Уделит мне время на пару новых приемов.  
  
 _(11:35) Еще не верю, что мой брат увидел тебя раньше меня._  
  
 _(11:35) Странно ли, что я спрашиваю его о тебе?_  
  
(11:37) Не, я бы делал точно так же.  
  
(11:37) нО  
  
(11:37) Что он сказал?  
  
(11:38) Чертовски красивый? Очаровашка? Сверхразум? Величайший Теннисист Из Всех, Кого Он Видел?  
  
 _(11:40) Громкий._  
  
(11:41) В смысле, типа…  
  
(11:41) И все?  
  
 _(11:42) И ты кажешься хорошим._  
  
 _(11:42) И еще то, о чем я не скажу._  
  
(11:45) УГХ.  
  
 _(11:45) :)_  
  
(11:47) Я бы допросил тебя, но близнецы используют мою кровать как батут, потому мне, наверное, пора вставать.  
  
 _(11:48) Ты еще в кровати????_  
  
(11:50) СУББОТА ЖЕ.  
  
(11:50) Не осуждай меня.  
  
 _(11:51) Осуждаю._  
  
(11:51) Переживу.  
  
(11:52) Близнецы пробуют делать сальто назад. Надо бы вмешаться, пока кто-нибудь не пострадалшщоквпрлгевар  
  
 _(11:53) Лэнс…_  
  
(11:56) Апдейт: я один пострадал.  
  
 _(11:56) Не верится._  
  
(11:56) Лукас приземлился на мою голову.  
  
(11:56) Я злился, но это впечатляюще! Эти детки должны заняться акробатикой или чем-то таким.  
  
(11:57) Оке, время направить эту энергию туда где я не пострадаю. Думаю, родители возьмут меня с собой в парк или еще куда-нибудь.  
  
 _(11:58) Здорово._  
  
 _(11:58) Я тоже ненадолго отойду._  
  
(11:59) А ты куда?  
  
 _(12:02) На выставку робототехники отмечать днюшку Пидж._  
  
(12:04) тОЧНЯК!!  
  
(12:04) Расскажешь как там? Ханк тоже хочет туда как-нибудь.  
  
 _(12:05) Да, да._  
  
 _(12:05) Хорошего дня, Лэнс._  
  
(12:07) И тебе, детка.  
  
  
  
 _(12:30) Ты уже готова идти?_  
  
 **(12:34) Дай мне десять минут.**  
  
 **(12:34) Я начала играть тем вечером в игру и скooooро пройду уровень.**  
  
 _(12:36) Круть._  
  
 _(12:36) Вопрос: что скажешь насчет того, чтобы надеть костюм Телепузиков на Хэллоуин?_  
  
 **(12:40) Думаю, ты рад: из-за тебя я просрала на уровне, который через сЕКУНДУ ПРОШЛА БЫ.**  
  
 **(12:40) ...Телепузиков?**  
  
 _(12:42) Не. Забудь, что я спросил._  
  
 _(12:42) Уже стучусь к тебе._  
  
 **(12:43) Это задумка Лэнса?**  
  
 **(12:43) Лэнса, да?**  
  
 _(12:44) Я сказал забыть, что я сказал!!!_  
  
 **(12:45) Да, это точно его задумка.**  
  
 _(12:46) Нет._  
  
 **(12:46) Да.**  
  
 _(12:46) Нет._  
  
 _(12:46) Кстати, я уже вышел._  
  
 **(12:47) Да.**  
  
 **(12:47) Отлично, я уже иду.**  
  
 _(12:48) Нет._  
  
  
  
(13:16) Не перерадуйся, ибо мы, возможно, на этот Хэллоуин мы снова нарядимся Телепузиками.  
  
 _ **(13:19) И как мне не радоваться этому?**_  
  
 _ **(13:20) Кстати, почему?**_  
  
(13:23) Я пытаюсь убедить Кита пойти с нами.  
  
(13:23) И, разумеется, он придет с Пидж.  
  
 _ **(13:25) И как, получается?**_  
  
(13:26) Чем дальше, тем страшнее.  
  
(13:26) Но он не сможет долго сдерживаться перед моей лестью.  
  
(13:27) Так что начинай вытаскивать костюмы.  
  
 _ **(13:28) Ты разозлишься, если я скажу, что нисколько не верю в то, что ты сможешь его убедить?**_  
  
(13:29) ДАП.  
  
 _ **(13:30) Тогда мой рот на замке xo**_  
  
 _ **(13:30) Чем занят сегодня?**_  
  
(13:32) Прогуляюсь с близнецами в парке и все, наверное, а что?  
  
 _ **(13:33) Мама спрашивает, хочешь ли ты заглянуть на ужин.**_  
  
 _ **(13:33) Скучает по своему ‘второму сыну’.**_  
  
 _ **(13:33) Если, конечно, у тебя нет никаких планов с семьей.**_  
  
 _ **(13:34) И передай всем от меня приветики!!!!**_  
  
(13:35) Сейчас спрошу у мамы, но не думаю, что есть какие-то планы.  
  
 _ **(13:36) Оки, приходи как догуляешь с близнецами.**_  
  
  
  
 **(17:47) сЕГОДНЯ БЫЛ ЛУЧШИЙ ПОДАРОК НА ДНЮХУ.**  
  
 **(17:47) А как еще я бы мог превзойти твой?**  
  
 **(17:48) Вот ты и бякушка, Кит. Ты ведь и не думал об этом, да?**  
  
 _(17:53) :)_  
  
 _(17:53) У тебя еще девять месяцев, я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь._  
  
 _(17:53) Но рад, что тебе понравилось._  
  
 **(17:56) Очень.**  
  
 **(17:56) Тебе достается Ачивка Лучшего Друга Года.**  
  
 **(17:56) <3**  
  
 _(18:00) <3_  
  
  
  
 _(18:26) Ты знал, что в Научном музее будет космическая выставка?_  
  
(18:35) Что? В натуре?  
  
 _(18:39) Ага. Видел кучу рекламы, когда сегодня были там._  
  
 _(18:39) Может...хочешь туда сходить?_  
  
(18:41) Конечно. 100%.  
  
 _(18:43) В смысле, со мной._  
  
(18:45) Ну да. Это ж и так ясно.  
  
 _(18:47) Да, я просто_  
  
 _(18:47) Просто хотел убедиться, правильно ли мы друг друга поняли._  
  
(18:53) Естественно поняли.  
  
(18:53) Когда открытие?  
  
 _(18:55) Где-то через пару месяцев._  
  
(19:04) Офигеть, свидание.  
  
 _(19:05) Как мы можем планировать второе свидание, если у нас даже не было первого?_  
  
(19:08) Ну, не буду врать, но  
  
(19:08) Космовыставка на пару месяцев не откроется, так?  
  
 _(19:09) Угу._  
  
(19:11) И вот, если наше первое свидание пройдет хорошо, наше свидание там будет даже не вторым, смекаешь?  
  
(19:11) Оно может быть третьим, или четвертым, или двадцатым.  
  
 _(19:14) Двадцатым?_  
  
(19:15) Я очень оптимист.  
  
 _(19:17) Хм._  
  
 _(19:17) Надеюсь, в субботу все пройдет хорошо._  
  
(19:20) И я.  
  
(19:20) Я очень нерничаю aхaхa.  
  
(19:20) Если мои руки запотеют, когда буду держать твои, обещай не высказываться об этом.  
  
 _(19:22) Не гарантирую._  
  
(19:23) кИТ.  
  
 _(19:25) :)_  
  
 _(19:25) Так_  
  
 _(19:25) Насчет Хэллоуина..._  
  
(19:30) Да...  
  
 _(19:32) Пидж готова._  
  
 _(19:32) Приоденемся с вами за компашку._  
  
(19:35) Так ты придешь?????  
  
(19:35) Воу, я думал, что придется уговаривать тебя немного дольше.  
  
(19:35) У меня аж целая речь запланирована.  
  
 _(19:36) А теперь я хочу ее услышать._  
  
(19:40) Ладно, может это была и не речь, и я бы поприсылал свои сэлфи, где я миленько надувшись смотрю в камеру, пока ты бы не согласился.  
  
(19:40) У меня убийственно милые щенячьи глазки, чтоб ты знал.  
  
 _(19:43) Ты еще можешь прислать свои сэлфи._  
  
 _(19:43) Я еще не на 100% убежден._  
  
(19:48) Хитро, Кит. Очень хитро.  
  
(19:48) Но я щас у Ханка, всираю в Монополии.  
  
(19:48) Напомнишь позднее?  
  
 _(19:50) О, хорошо._  
  
 _(19:50) Хэй, Ханк._  
  
 _(19:50) Он тебя обижает?_  
  
(19:52) Он говорит хэй.  
  
(19:52) Да в смысле, его дедуля так просто нас уделывает????  
  
(19:53) И я читерил три раунда, так что мне как-то немного стыдно.  
  
 _(19:55) Очень._  
  
(19:57) Ханк банкир, и даже он проигрывает, так что я еще неплох.  
  
 _(20:00) Маленькая победа._  
  
 _(20:00) Широ и Аллура хотят посмотреть со мной фильм и разрешили мне выбрать._  
  
 _(20:03) Мне выбрать что-то годное, чтобы впечатлить Аллуру или то, что смотрю обычно?_  
  
(20:06) Что смотришь обычно.  
  
(20:06) И выбери что-нибудь максимально не романтичное.  
  
 _(20:10) Почему?_  
  
(20:11) Хочешь увидеть десятисекундную сцену поцелуя, а повернувшись увидеть, как они сюси-пусиются???????  
  
 _(20:13) Сюси-пусиются..._  
  
(20:16) Ну знаешь когда люди смотрят друг на друга так, словно видят в глазах человека напротив вселенную?  
  
 _(20:18) На удивление поэтично._  
  
(20:19) Я романтик внутри.  
  
 _(20:21) Тогда подойдет Человек-комар._  
  
(20:25) ...Человек-комар...  
  
(20:25) Стоит ли мне знать, что это?  
  
 _(20:28) Добавлю это в список фильмов для нашего просмотра._  
  
(20:29) Неееееет.  
  
 _(20:33) :)_  
  
 _(20:34) Ладно, я фильм смотреть. Напишу позднее?_  
  
(20:37) Угу. Удачно тебе поглазеть на жутких научнофантастических гибридов.  
  
 _(20:38) Конечно._  
  
 _(20:38) Удачно тебе проиграть в монополии._  
  
(20:40) Удар. Ниже пояса.  
  
  
  
(23:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(23:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(23:06) Чудесные сэлфи тебе, и ты захочешь пойти с нами на Хэллоуин.  
  
 _(23:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(23:06) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
 _(23:13) Воу._  
  
 _(23:13) Так ты не шутил, когда говорил, что у тебя убийственно милые щенячьи глазки._  
  
 _(23:13) Нечестно._  
  
(23:16) ;)  
  
(23:16) И ты пойдешь с нами на Хэллоуин?  
  
(23:16) и тЫ нарядишься?  
  
(23:16) Как Телепузик? Точнее, По?  
  
 _(23:19) Да, да._  
  
(23:21) ЕСССССССССССССС!!!  
  
(23:21) Клянусь, тебе понравится.  
  
 _(23:24) Mм. Я б поспорил._  
  
(23:26) Неть, не поспорил.  
  
(23:26) Нереально провести со мной Хэллоуин и не полюбить его.  
  
(23:26) В принципе нереально.  
  
 _(23:28) Посмотрим._  
  
(23:28) ПОСМОТРИМ.  
  
(23:28) Как ночь кино с Широ и Аллурой?  
  
 _(23:30) Мне запретили самому выбирать фильмы._  
  
 _(23:30) Цитирую Широ после титров: 'Кит, что это за фигня?'_  
  
 _(23:31) А Аллура была в замешательстве. Она все спрашивала, фэнтези это или нет._  
  
(23:34) Ов.  
  
(23:34) Не расстраивайся, зай, ты можешь посмотреть свои дерьмовые фильмишки со мной.  
  
 _(23:36) Спасибо._  
  
 _(23:36) Как прошла монополия?_  
  
(23:39) Доска мистическим образом перевернулась, когда я стал банкротом.  
  
(23:39) Могу лишь добавить, что это не моя вина.  
  
 _(23:41) И почему мне в это плохо верится?_  
  
(23:44) ;)  
  
(23:45) Пойду-ка спать. У нас с Ханком поезд с раннего утра.  
  
(23:45) Ночки, детка <3  
  
 _(23:47) Ночи, Лэнс <3_  
  
(23:50) ВООУУВТЫТВРСЫРАПАВПАИТЧСМТВЫА  
  
 _(23:51) Ась?_  
  
(23:53) Ты впервые отправил мне '<3'.  
  
(23:53) Я заскриню это, распечатаю и поставлю в рамочку.  
  
 _(23:54) Нет._  
  
 _(23:54) Или да?_  
  
(23:55) Да, без вариантов.  
  
 _(23:56) Oу._  
  
 _(23:56) Эм._  
  
 _(23:57) Ночи <3_  
  
(23:59) <3 <3  
  
  
  
 **11/09/2016**  
  
 _(11:23) Вы успели на поезд?_  
  
 **(11:28)**  Да, только сели.  
  
 **(11:28)**  Мэтт уже минут десять пытается восстановить дыхание.  
  
 **(11:29)**  Девушка, сидящая напротив выглядит так, словно пять секунд назад вызвала ему скорую.  
  
 _(11:31) Хaх._  
  
 _(11:31) Спасибо, что на этой неделе приехал домой. Был очень-очень рад снова увидеть тебя._  
  
 _(11:31) И Аллуру._  
  
 _(11:32) Хоть она и воришка Чириос, она очнь милая. Мне она нравится._  
  
 _(11:32) Как и маме с папой. Очень нравится._  
  
 _(11:33) Они говорят о ней уже 20 минут._  
  
 **(11:34)**  Да?  
  
 **(11:34)**  Я знал, что им она понравится, но знаешь, я очень волновался, что вы не поладите.  
  
 _(11:37) Стоп, что? Серьезно?_  
  
 **(11:40)**  Угу. Так что, признаю, я попросил Аллуру остаться дома тогда специально.  
  
 **(11:40)**  Чтобы вы могли немного поговорить.  
  
 _(11:42) Я ЗНАЛ._  
  
 _(11:42) В тбе нет ни капли подлости._  
  
 **(11:45)**  Но ведь это сработало?  
  
 _(11:47) …_  
  
 _(11:47) Возможно._  
  
 **(11:50)**  Как я и думал :)  
  
 **(11:50)**  Ничего, если она добавится к тебе в Фэйсбуке?  
  
 _(11:53) Да, конечно._  
  
 **(11:55)**  еще она сказала, что ты говорил с ней о Лэнсе.  
  
 _(11:57) Что бы она ни говорила, ложь._  
  
 _(11:57) Ей нельзя верить. Она воришка Чириос._  
  
 **(11:59)**  Лаааадно.  
  
 _(12:02) Не надо._  
  
 **(12:02)**  Не надо что?  
  
 _(12:05) Не надо говорить ‘лаааадно’, будо ты знаешь, что я вру._  
  
 **(12:06)**  Но я знаю, что ты врешь.  
  
 _(12:07) ТОГДА ПОСМЕЙСЯ НАДО МНОЙ._  
  
 **(12:12)**  Мне не смешно.  
  
 _(12:14) Ты ужасен._  
  
 **(12:16)**  если тебе станет легче, то Аллура просит меня перестать над тобой подтрунивать.  
  
 _(12:17) Она все больше и больше мне нравится._  
  
 **(12:19)**  Даже после того, как ты назвал ее не заслуживающей доверия воришкой Чириос?  
  
 _(12:20) Ты это не докажешь._  
  
 **(12:20)**  Кит…  
  
 _(12:21) Я даже пролистну…_  
  
 _(12:23) Фотошоп чистой воды._  
  
 **(12:26)**  Да-да.  
  
 **(12:26)**  Чистой воды.  
  
 **(12:26)**  Но если серьезно, я рад, что ты общаешься с Лэнсом.  
  
 **(12:27)**  Он очень хороший мальчик.  
  
 _(12:31) Опять ты своим ‘очень хороший мальчик’ выглядишь. как будто тебе 50 или около того._  
  
 _(12:31) Тебе 21, Широ._  
  
 **(12:35)**  Будь проще. Ты же понял, что я хотел сказать.  
  
 **(12:35)**  Просто я надеюсь, что у вас все получится.  
  
 _(12:37) Да, я тоже._  
  
  
  
(14:23) Угадай, кто уговорил родителей взять котика...?  
  
 _(14:26) Они сказали да?_  
  
(14:28) Ну  
  
(14:28) Они пару раз сказали нет, но потом я как-то невзначай сказал близнецам, что один мой хороший друг может отдать нам одного...  
  
(14:29) И потом случайно показал им одну или десять фото.  
  
(14:29) Тогда они так умилились и загорелись идеей о котике в доме, и короче...  
  
(14:30) ОНИ РАЗРЕШИЛИ ВЗЯТЬ КОТИКА!!!!!!  
  
 _(14:33) Неужели ты использовал своих брата и сестру для этого._  
  
(14:34) Этот мир безжалостен, Кит.  
  
(14:34) И да, родители Ханка тоже не против взять котеночка.  
  
(14:35) Как думаешь, когда их можно забрать?  
  
 _(14:38) Может, через пару недель._  
  
 _(14:38) Они растут очень большими и очень быстро, но, думаю, им лучше еще ненадолго побыть с Маффин._  
  
(14:40) Кстати, как там моя котоплемяшечка?  
  
 _(14:44) Хуже чем обычно._  
  
(14:45) Бздишь.  
  
 _(14:47) Нет, я серьезно._  
  
 _(14:47) После утреннего отъезда Широ она еще сидела на подоконнике, шипя на всех прохожих._  
  
 _(14:48) Даже на маму, а она вторая после Шир любимица Маффин._  
  
(14:50) Не язви.  
  
(14:50) Она просто скучает по папе.  
  
 _(14:52) Невозможно. Маффин демон и у нее нет чувств._  
  
 _(14:52) Помимо 'Ненавижу Кита' и 'Хочу Жрать'_  
  
(14:54) И после этого я еще и драматизирую...  
  
 _(14:56) Вот увидишь ее — поймешь._  
  
(14:59) Хмммм.  
  
(14:59) А Аллуре она понравилась?  
  
 _(15:01) ..._  
  
 _(15:01) Без комментариев._  
  
(15:04) Да, я так и думал.  
  
 _(15:07) ...Заткнись._  
  
 _(15:07) Вы уже в школе?_  
  
(15:10) Нет.  
  
(15:10) Все еще в поезде.  
  
 _(15:14) Я думал ты приедешь раньше._  
  
(15:15) Кое-кто проспал...  
  
 _(15:15) И это был ты, да?_  
  
(15:17) Не буду ни спорить, ни отрицать.  
  
(15:17) Но мне придется стирать белье Ханка всю неделю в качестве извинения...  
  
 _(15:19) Хaх._  
  
(15:23) Угу, эм  
  
(15:23) Может, я б проснулся вовремя, если бы кое-кто (кхеКиткхе) не приставал ко мне всю ночь.  
  
 _(15:25) Я разве приставал???_  
  
 _(15:25) Мы достаточно рано закончили болтать._  
  
 _(15:25) Ну. Вроде бы._  
  
(15:28) Mм.  
  
(15:28) И я не мог уснуть.  
  
 _(15:30) Почему?_  
  
(15:35) Нееееееть.  
  
(15:35) Ты будешь смеяться.  
  
 _(15:37) Не буду._  
  
 _(15:37) Наверное._  
  
 _(15:37) Ну, может, чуть-чуть._  
  
 _(15:37) Но ТОЛЬКО чуть-чуть._  
  
(15:40) Благодарю тебя за честность.  
  
 _(15:41) Я не буду над тобой смеяться, Лэнс._  
  
(15:43) О'кей.  
  
(15:43) Штош  
  
(15:43) Ничего такого серьезного, но  
  
(15:43) Я был счастлив, когда ты отправил мне сердечко в ответ.  
  
(15:44) Ты очень нравишься мне, Кит.  
  
(15:44) Очень.  
  
(15:44) И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, когда краснеешь: хАНК НЕ ПРЕКРАЩАЕТ РЖАТЬ НАДО МНОЙ  
  
(15:45) ОН ФОТАЕТ  
  
(15:45) Мне нужен новый лучший друг, знаешь подходящую кандидатуру???  
  
 _(15:49) Это_  
  
(15:49) НЕ СМЕЙСЯ.  
  
 _(15:49) Очень мило, я, похоже, умираю._  
  
(15:49) Oу.  
  
 _(15:50) С чего бы мне смеяться?_  
  
(15:51) Хэзэ.  
  
(15:51) Например, потому, что я очень нетерпеливый?  
  
 _(15:55) Лэнс._  
  
(15:56) А?  
  
 _(15:57) Ты не нетерпеливый._  
  
 _(15:57) Ты мне тоже очень нравишься._  
  
 _(15:58) И если бы мы вели счет, кто дольше не спит из-за сказанного другим._  
  
 _(15:58) Я бы точно победил._  
  
(16:00) AУ.  
  
(16:00) Правда?  
  
 _(16:03) Угу._  
  
(16:05) Это уже слишком, мое сердце не выдержит.  
  
 _(16:05) И мое._  
  
(16:09) Новая тема:  
  
(19:09) Ты знал, что большинство муравьев самки????  
  
 _(16:10) Лэнс..._  
  
 _(16:10) Что за херь?_  
  
  
  
 **(20:26) Штош**  
  
 **(20:26) Я тут подумала.**  
  
 _(20:28) Не к добру это..._  
  
 **(20:29) Смеюсь.**  
  
 **(20:29) Но да, я тут подумала**  
  
 **(20:30) Раз ты знаешь, что Лэнс учится в Гарнизоне и всякое такое...**  
  
 **(20:31) Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной в четверг?**  
  
 **(20:31) Вы с Лэнсом будете мимимишкаться до тошноты где-нибудь в углу библиотеки или где-нибудь еще, пока мы с Ханком работать.**  
  
 _(20:33) Во-первых: мимимишкаться до тошноты????_  
  
 **(20:34) А что, нет?**  
  
 _(20:35) Абсолютно._  
  
 _(20:35) Во-вторых: не думаю._  
  
 **(20:37) Почемyyyy?**  
  
 **(20:37) Ты не хочешь с ним встретиться?**  
  
 **(20:37) Нервничаешь?**  
  
 **(20:38) Ведь если да, то не надо. Ханк говорит о нем все время и кажется еще бóльшим занудой, чем ты.**  
  
 _(20:39) 'Зануда'..._  
  
 _(20:39) И это от тебя????_  
  
 **(20:40) Дап.**  
  
 _(20:41) Я не нервничаю._  
  
 _(20:41) Ну как: нервничаю, просто_  
  
 _(20:42) Мы уже договорились о встрече._  
  
 **(20:45) чЕГО???**  
  
 **(20:45) И когда ты думал мне это сказать?**  
  
 _(20:47) ...А разве я говорю тебе сейчас?_  
  
 **(20:47) Только потому, что я подняла эту тему.**  
  
 _(20:48) Я рано или поздно сам бы сказал._  
  
 _(20:48) Наверное._  
  
 **(20:50) Ухч.**  
  
 **(20:50) И где вы встретитесь?**  
  
 **(20:50) Обож, это свидание?**  
  
 _(20:51) В субботу._  
  
 _(20:52) И... да._  
  
 **(20:56) В СУББОТУ?**  
  
 **(20:56) Это через шесть дней????**  
  
 _(20:59) Да._  
  
 **(21:03) Мне больно и обидно, что ты так долго ждал, чтобы это сказать.**  
  
 _(21:06) Прости?_  
  
 **(21:06) И что вы планируете?**  
  
 _(21:10) Я...еще не знаю?_  
  
 _(21:10) Мы ничего такого не планировали, кроме того, что я прокачу его на байке._  
  
 _(21:11) Cтоп._  
  
 _(21:11) А мне нужно было что-то планировать?_  
  
 _(21:12) И что же тогда?_  
  
 **(21:14) Ну большинство моих знаний о свиданках основаны на тупых романтических комедиях и Мэтте**  
  
 **(21:14) Так что я не такой надежный помощник в этом...**  
  
 **(21:14) Но ты точно должен что-то спланировать.**  
  
 _(21:16) Черт._  
  
 **(21:17) Без паники.**  
  
 _(21:17) Без нее мне никуда._  
  
 **(21:19) Хочешь я у Мэтта спрошу?**  
  
 _(21:21) Даже не думай._  
  
 **(21:22) Aхaхaхaa.**  
  
 **(21:22) Но он мог бы помочь.**  
  
 _(21:24) Ты же знаешь, что как раз-таки нет._  
  
 _(21:24) Я тут погуглил, и, черт, почему все слишком банальное или дорогое?????_  
  
 **(21:25) Ты погуглил идеи для первого свидания?**  
  
 **(21:25) Воу, нужели ты такой романтик. Лэнсу таааак с тобой повезло.**  
  
 _(21:26) Заткнись и помоги лучше подумать над идеей._  
  
 **(21:27) С чего бы мне помогать?**  
  
 _(21:29) Потому что ты виновата._  
  
 **(21:31) И в чем я виновата, если ты абсолютно неготов?**  
  
 _(21:33) Потому что ты напомнила мне, что я абсолютно неготов._  
  
 **(21:34) Нечестно...**  
  
 _(21:35) :)_  
  
 **(21:36) УХЧ.**  
  
 _(21:37) :)_  
  
  
  
 **(22:46) Ханк...**  
  
 **(22:46) Что любит Лэнс?**  
  
 _ **(22:48) А?**_  
  
 _ **(22:48) Чегось?**_  
  
 **(22:50) Что Лэнсу нравится/нравится делать?**  
  
 _ **(22:53) Ну, сейчас он оЧЕНЬ ГРОМКО ХРАПИТ.**_  
  
 _ **(22:53) Прости, не знаю, почему пишу тебе скрытые гадости. Он меня не слышит.**_  
  
 **(22:54) Кинь в него подушку.**  
  
 _ **(22:56) Я уже закидал его ВСЕМИ своими подушками.**_  
  
 _ **(22:56) Не пойму, он просто нестерпимо громкий храпун, или это его четко проработанный план по присвоению всех моих подушечек?**_  
  
 _ **(22:56) В любом случае он преуспевает.**_  
  
 _ **(22:57) Да, немного оффтопика.**_  
  
 **(22:58) Немножечко.**  
  
 _ **(22:59) Он любит...много чего?**_  
  
 _ **(22:59) Тебе лучше быть более конкретной.**_  
  
 **(23:01) В...плане...свиданий.**  
  
 _ **(23:03) ОХЧ.**_  
  
 _ **(23:03) Кит?**_  
  
 **(23:05) Я поклялась хранить молчание.**  
  
 **(23:05) (Да, он в панике).**  
  
 _ **(23:06) Лэнса, если честно, очень легко порадовать.**_  
  
 _ **(23:06) Киту не нужно пониковать.**_  
  
 _ **(23:07) Лэнс бы посвятил ему жизнь, если бы они вместе просто просидели в кафе весь вечер.**_  
  
 **(23:09) Оке, пять сек.**  
  
  
  
 **(23:10) Ханк говорит, чтобы ты не паниковал.**  
  
 **(23:10) Что бы ты ни решил, все будет хорошо.**  
  
 _(23:11) Это самый бесполезный совет в моей жизни._  
  
 _(23:11) Как я мог подумать, что Ханк такой умный?_  
  
 **(23:13) -_-**  
  
  
  
 **(23:14) Апдейт: он еще в панике.**  
  
 _ **(23:16) УХХХЧ.**_  
  
  
  
 **12/09/2016**  
  
(10:00) С ДОБРЫМ УТРОМ, ЗВЕЗДОЧКА.  
  
(10:00) ЗЕМЛЯ ПРИВЕТСТВУЕТ.  
  
 _(10:04) Кто-то в хорошем настроении._  
  
(10:05) Ага, первый урок отменили!  
  
(10:05) А еще я, похоже, выспался?  
  
(10:05) Проснулся с кучей подушек и затем почему-то снова уснул.  
  
(10:05) О, мне в голову пришла идея.  
  
 _(10:05) Это будет очередная идея насчет 'костюма Телепузиков'?  
  
(10:06) Потому что если да, то я тебя тут же заблочу._  
  
(10:07) Не о Телепузиках.  
  
(10:07) Хотя мы могли бы начать мастерить костюмы вместе.  
  
 _(10:08) O Господи._  
  
(10:10) А, да  
  
(10:10) Мне нужно надеть какую-то специальную экипировку, чтобы покататься с тобой на байке?  
  
(10:10) Кожаную куртку? Штанцы? Перчатки без пальцев????  
  
 _(10:13) Чего?_  
  
 _(10:13) Кожаные...штаны?_  
  
(10:15) Да или нет?  
  
 _(10:16) Кожаные штаны тебе точно ненужны._  
  
(10:18) О'кей, а что насчет куртки?  
  
 _(10:19) Скажи на милость, откуда такие тупые стереотипы о байкерах?_  
  
 _(10:19) Ты можешь нормально одеться и не париться._  
  
(10:20) Хммм.  
  
(10:20) Кажется, что меня щас пытаются высмеять...но ладно.  
  
(10:21) А как же шлем?  
  
 _(10:24) У меня есть один старый, который я больше не ношу — можешь надеть его._  
  
(10:26) Ooo, неплохо.  
  
(10:26) Он же в порядке, да?  
  
(10:26) Ну типа...там есть ремни безопасности или что-нибудь такое, чтобы я не вылетел?  
  
 _(10:28) 1. Я хороший байкер_  
  
 _(10:28) 2. Тебе стоит держаться._  
  
(10:30) Держаться за что?  
  
 _(10:33) За меня._  
  
(10:35) оУ.  
  
(10:35) А, круто. Здорово.  
  
(10:35) Типа...обхватить тебя за талию?  
  
 _(10:37) Как делают многие люди, да._  
  
(10:38) А ты катался с кем-нибудь до этого?  
  
 _(10:40) Только с Широ и Пидж._  
  
 _(10:40) Но Пидж больше нельзя._  
  
(10:44) Почему?  
  
 _(10:44) Ее мама считает это слишком опасным._  
  
(10:45) И все???  
  
 _(10:47) Лэнс._  
  
 _(10:47) Остынь._  
  
 _(10:47) Мои родичи вообще не позволят мне кататься, если я покалечу себя._  
  
 _(10:48) Или еще кого-то._  
  
(10:50) Уверен?  
  
 _(10:55) Ты..._  
  
 _(10:55) Боишься?_  
  
(10:56) нЕТ.  
  
 _(10:58) ..._  
  
(11:00) Не боюсь.  
  
(11:00) Просто немного волнуюсь.  
  
 _(11:04) Нам необязательно ехать, если ты не хочешь._  
  
(11:04) Хочу.  
  
(11:04) Просто  
  
(11:05) Мне для начала нужно просто настроиться.  
  
(11:05) И еще, обещай, что если я буду кричать, ты об этом не расскажешь.  
  
 _(11:07) Ну даже не знаю._  
  
(11:07) KИТ.  
  
 _(11:09) Обещаю, что если ты будешь кричать, я об этом никому не расскажу_  
  
(11:09) Спасибо.  
  
 _(11:09) Кроме Пидж._  
  
 _(11:09) Ну и может Широ._  
  
 _(11:09) А Пидж, возможно, скажет Ханку, так что..._  
  
(11:10) Я буду это отрицать.  
  
(11:10) Это  
  
(11:10) ПОДЛО.  
  
 _(11:13) :)_  
  
  
  
 _(16:04) Каждый раз когда я думаю, что я Маффин однозначно Хуже Всех, она становится до неприличия милой, и это подвергает моему сомнению все, что я знаю._  
  
(16:06) Как и должно быть.  
  
(16:06) А что она делала?  
  
 _(16:08) [ВИДЕО ОТПРАВЛЕНО]*_  
  
 _(16:08) ОНА УЧИТ КОТЯТ ЛАКАТЬ ИЗ МИСКИ._  
  
 _(16:09) Нечестно._  
  
 _(16:09) У нас взаимная ненависть. Она не должна быть милой, даже на минутку._  
  
(16:11) Это лучшее из всего, что ты мне присылал.  
  
(16:11) Прости, но это превосходит все твои сэлфи.  
  
 _(16:13) Ты прав на 100%._  
  
(16:14) Это же Смурфетта, да?  
  
 _(16:15) ..._  
  
 _(16:15) Синя._  
  
(16:17) Нееееетнеееет, я думал мы договорились не называть котят по цветам.  
  
 _(16:19) Так мы также и не договаривались называть ее Смурфеттой._  
  
(16:20) Поздно, в моих душе и сердце она уже Смурфетта.  
  
(16:20) Она такая лапушка, я чувствую нашу связь.  
  
(16:20) Я возьму ее?  
  
 _(16:22) Дап, конечно._  
  
 _(16:22) Широ вроде хотел оставить Пирожка._  
  
(16:23) Мортишу — младшую.  
  
 _(16:25) Он был с ней целую неделю и уже назвал ее Пирожком._  
  
 _(16:25) Я больше чем уверен, что она откликается только на это._  
  
(16:27) Я разочарован.  
  
(16:27) Только что показал Ханку видео — никогда не видел у него такой широкой улыбки.  
  
(16:27) Цитирую: 'Это та Маффин, которая якобы из самого Ада? Это явно ложь'  
  
 _(16:29) Это несправделивое представление истинной сущности Маффин._  
  
 _(16:29) Ага, ты еще не видел ее рога._  
  
(16:30) Кит, вся эта клевета становится смешной.  
  
(16:30) Попытайся сделать это правдоподобней.  
  
 _(16:34) Жду не дождусь вашей встречи, когда она рыгнет тебе на колени._  
  
(16:35) Такого не будет.  
  
(16:35) Прошу не забывай, что говоришь с Укротителем Котов.  
  
 _(16:37) Ах да._  
  
 _(16:37) Я забыл._  
  
 _(16:37) Словно это было так давно._  
  
(16:40) Да? Я как раз думал, разве мы не общаемся вечность?  
  
(16:40) И общаемся не просто долго.  
  
(16:41) Это странно?  
  
 _(16:43) Ничуть._  
  
 _(16:43) Я тоже так думаю._  
  
 _(16:43) Вообще возможно так просто вошел в мою жизнь?_  
  
 _(16:44) Словно всегда в ней был??_  
  
 _(16:44) Это странно, да?_  
  
(16:50) Кит.  
  
 _(16:57) Чего..._  
  
(16:57) Это Ханк.  
  
 _(16:57) Э. Хэй, Ханк?_  
  
 _(16:58) С Лэнсом все хорошо?_  
  
(17:00) Уверен, что ты его сломал.  
  
 _(17:01) Я????_  
  
 _(17:01) И что ж я сделал?_  
  
(17:03) Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и лежит так уже минут десять.  
  
(17:03) И он очень, очень красный.  
  
(17:03) очень волнуюст.  
  
 _(17:05) Обож._  
  
(17:06) Еще он твердиешпаолраплраопшгпропоарыврывртгы  
  
(17:08) Пожалуйста, не обращай внимания на Ханка и его слова.  
  
 _(17:09) Хмммм._  
  
 _(17:09) Нe._  
  
 _(17:09) Что он такого сказал?_  
  
(17:10) Ничего!!!!!!  
  
 _(17:11) Расскажешь?_  
  
(17:13) Помнишь как я спрашивал тебя, что Аллура сказала обо мне, а ты ответил, что эта тайна умрет вместе с тобой?  
  
 _(17:15) Не припоминаю такого..._  
  
(17:16) так вот, это месть :)  
  
 _(17:18) ..._  
  
 _(17:18) Тушé._  
  
  
  
(22:21) Тебе больше нравится: обниматься или быть обнятым?  
  
 _(22:23) Че?_  
  
(22:24) Кит, обниматься или быть обнятым? Это ж легко.  
  
 _(22:25) Эм._  
  
 _(22:25) Зачем это тебе?_  
  
(22:27) Ханк сказал, что меня не очень обнимать, и выпнул меня с кровати в середине новой серии Адской Кухни, что ужасно грубо.  
  
(22:27) А да, еще он назвал меня худощавым.  
  
 _(22:28) Понятно._  
  
 _(22:28) Э. Я не знаю наверняка._  
  
(22:30) Ты не любитель обнимашек?  
  
 _(22:32) Не ярый._  
  
 _(22:32) Смотря кого обнимать._  
  
 _(22:32) Например, тебя?_  
  
(22:35) Aхахa, как ты догадался?  
  
 _(22:35) Ты, похоже, любишь обниматься._  
  
(22:38) Mм, есть такое.  
  
(22:38) Я ведь говорил, что очень привязываюсь к симпатичным мне людям, да?  
  
 _(22:40) Угу._  
  
(22:41) Так что да, для меня это привычное дело.  
  
(22:41) Да и если вырастешь в маленьком доме с большой семьей, то понятие личного пространства отлично от большинства людей.  
  
(22:42) Ханк уже привык: мы с ним давно дружим, но не все так же привыкают...  
  
 _(22:43) Это твой способ спросить меня, не против ли я...объятий?_  
  
(22:45) Черт. Я думал, что супер беспалевный.  
  
 _(22:46) Не совсем уж._  
  
 _(22:46) И да, я не против._  
  
(22:47) А что насчет...  
  
(22:47) ...Чего-то другого?  
  
 _(22:49) Ась?_  
  
 _(22:49) Чего, например?_  
  
(22:50) Ты так хочешь заставить меня сказать это тебе?  
  
 _(22:51) Да._  
  
(22:52) Например, не знаю  
  
(22:52) Если я наклонюсь поцеловать тебя, ты оттолкнешь меня?  
  
 _(22:53) Oу._  
  
 _(22:53) Ты хочешь меня поцеловать?_  
  
(22:55) Может...  
  
 _(22:56) Вау._  
  
(22:56) Ничего страшного, если ты против  
  
(22:57) Просто чтобы ты понимал, если ты 'оттолкнешь меня' или типа того, то это сильно скажется на моей самооценке.  
  
 _(22:58) ...Такое уже было?_  
  
(23:00) Без комментариев.  
  
 _(23:01) Думаю, я не оттолкну тебя, если мы с тобой..._  
  
 _(23:01) Ну ты понял._  
  
(23:03) Поцелуемся?  
  
 _(23:04) Да, именно._  
  
(23:05) Отлично, отлично, отлично.  
  
 _(23:06) Отлично._  
  
(23:07) Замечательно.  
  
(23:07) Превосходно.  
  
  
  
 **13/09/2016**  
  
(13:07) Свершилось величайшее событие.  
  
(13:07) Визжу.  
  
(13:07) Меня выперли из библиотеки, но я визжу.  
  
 _ **(13:10) О, так вот что я слышу.**_  
  
 _ **(13:10) Я уж думал, что кот снова в трубах застрял.**_  
  
(13:10) Проигнорю это.  
  
(13:11) Итак, я щас в Фэйсбуке.  
  
 _ **(13:12) Разве ты не должен работать над проектом по внглийскому?**_  
  
(13:14) Ханк, как мне сосредоточиться на повести 'О мышах и людях', если СВЕРШИЛОСЬ ВЕЛИЧАЙШЕЕ СОБЫТИЕ?  
  
 _ **(13:15) Ну, раз так...**_  
  
 _ **(13:15) Что случилось?**_  
  
(13:16) Я в Фэйсбуке и угадай, кто попался мне в списке 'Возможных Друзей'?  
  
(13:16) ШИРО.  
  
(13:16) КОТОРЫЙ ШИРО КОТОРЫЙ БРАТ КИТА.  
  
 _ **(13:17) Который Широ Надравший Тебе Зад в Настольном Теннисе?**_  
  
(13:18) Мы же договаривались не упоминать об этом.  
  
(13:18) Но да, это он.  
  
(13:18) Я кликнул на его профиль — у него нет скрытых друзей, — и уГАДАЙ, КТО ЖЕ ПЕРВЫЙ В ЕГО СПИСКЕ ДРУЗЕЙ??  
  
 _ **(13:19) Kит?**_  
  
(13:19) КИТ!!!!!  
  
(13:19) ХАНК У НЕГО НА АВЕ ВСЕ-ТАКИ БАЙК.  
  
(13:20) Я ДУМАЛ ОН ШУТИТ.  
  
(13:20) ОН ДАЖЕ НА НЕМ НЕ СИДИТ. ЭТО ПРОСТО БАЙК.  
  
(13:21) Меня это не должно восхищать, но почему-то восхищает!  
  
(13:21) Какого? Что за херь со мной творится.  
  
 _ **(13:23) Ах, первая любовь.**_  
  
(13:25) Что-то такое.  
  
 _ **(13:25) Обож.**_  
  
(13:25) Нет.  
  
(13:26) Не делай из мухи слона.  
  
 _ **(13:26) НО ТЫ ЖЕ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО СКАЗАЛ**_  
  
(13:27) Неееет.  
  
(13:27) Я сказал 'что-то такое'.  
  
(13:27) Есть разница.  
  
 _ **(13:28) Вообще-то нет.**_  
  
(13:29) Может будешь подкалывать позже?  
  
(13:29) Меня бесят Китовские настройки.  
  
(13:30) Ничего не могу посмотреть, кроме его фото байка.  
  
(13:30) Где все стремные фото переходного возраста?  
  
 _ **(13:31) Так ты его добавишь?**_  
  
(13:33) Серьезно?  
  
(13:33) Думаешь стоит?  
  
 _ **(13:34) Не пойму, почему нет.**_  
  
 _ **(13:34) Давай.**_  
  
(13:36) Ладно.  
  
(13:36) Отправил заявку в друзья.  
  
(13:36) И снова завизжал, и меня выпнули.  
  
(13:37) Ты где?  
  
 _ **(13:38) В лабе. Работаю над проектом.**_  
  
 _ **(13:38) Составишь компашку?**_  
  
(13:40) Уже в пути!!!!  
  
  
  
 **(14:05) НАСТУПИТ КОНЕЦ СВЕТА?**  
  
 _(14:10) Че?_  
  
 **(14:10) ТЕБЯ ПОХИТИЛИ МАРСИАНЕ И ПРОМЫЛИ МОЗГИ?**  
  
 _(14:12) Еще раз._  
  
 _(14:12) Че?_  
  
 **(14:14) 13 СЕНТЯБРЯ 2016 ГОДА, 14 ЧАСОВ**  
  
 **(14:14) ДЕНЬ, КОГДА КИТ ВСЕ-ТАКИ СМЕНИЛ СВОЮ АВУ В ФЭЙСБУКЕ НА ФОТО СЕБЯ.**  
  
 **(14:15) Я уже перестала верить в то, что это случится.**  
  
 **(14:15) Я слегка потрясена.**  
  
 _(14:17) Почему_  
  
 _(14:17) Что в этом такого?_  
  
 **(14:18) Потому что за все четыре года, что ты в Фэйсбуке, у тебя в профиле было три фото.**  
  
 **(14:18) И два из них — байки.**  
  
 **(14:19) И я до сих пор не пойму в чем дело.**  
  
 **(14:19) А одна еще была мащиной.**  
  
 **(14:19) А сейчас твое лицо.**  
  
 **(14:19) Совсем неожиданно от тебя.**  
  
 _(14:20) Я все еще не пойму в чем дело._  
  
 **(14:22) Ни в чем.**  
  
 **(14:22) Просто великое событие.**  
  
 **(14:22) Оповещу Мэтта, чтобы он прислал голосовое со своим воплем.**  
  
 _(14:24) Буду знать, что драматичность у вас наследственное._  
  
 **(14:25) Да-да.**  
  
 **(14:25) Так почему ты сменил?**  
  
 _(14:27) Разве ты не должна быть в школе?_  
  
 _(14:27) Почему ты сидишь в Фэйсбуке?_  
  
 **(14:28) Тебе честно сказать?**  
  
 **(14:28) Это самый глупый вопрос из всех, что я слышала.**  
  
 **(14:29) Ответь мне!!!!**  
  
 _(14:32) Просто подумал что-то поменять._  
  
 **(14:33) Бздишь.**  
  
 _(14:34) ..._  
  
 _(14:34) У меня заявка в друзья от Лэнса._  
  
 **(14:37) Неужели**  
  
 **(14:37) Ты сменил аву**  
  
 **(14:37) Чтобы впечатлить любимого.**  
  
 _(14:39) Молчииииииииииииии._  
  
 **(14:40) НИ ЗА ЧТО.**  
  
  
  
(18:25) Перейду к делу и скажу, что я очень, очень расстроен, что у тебя в профиле в Фэйсбуке нет стремных фото переходного возраста.  
  
(18:25) Прям экстремально расстроен.  
  
 _(18:30) Да, прости._  
  
 _(18:30) Я не так часто зависаю в Фэйсбуке._  
  
(18:32) Я вижу.  
  
(18:32) У тебя даже нет тупых постов, над какими можно поржать.  
  
 _(18:34) Зато у тебя их больше сотни._  
  
(18:35) O Господи.  
  
 _(18:37) Мой самый любимый: 'ну вот ма заставила меня удалить инфу о тренере покемонов из резюме ;('_  
  
(18:38) Боже, на что ты идешь ради меня.  
  
 _(18:40) 'ники минаж. на следующей неделе. дайте воздуха. держите меня кто-нибудь.'_  
  
(18:42) Я об этом даже не жалею.  
  
 _(18:43) 'за эдварда <3'_  
  
(18:44) Oб лпгшрашппар нЕТ  
  
 _(18:45) Не верю, что ты смотрел Сумерек и был не за Джейкоба._  
  
(18:47) зАТКНИСЬ.  
  
(18:47) Прошу хватит.  
  
 _(18:48) Погоди, еще одну._  
  
 _(18:49) 'будь ты василиском, я был бы не прочь умереть от взгляда на твои глаза [пикапы из гарри поттера рулят!!!!!!!]_  
  
(18:50) Неужели это так сильно мне аукнулось.  
  
(18:50) И это все еще обалденский пикап, и ты упадешь в обморок, когда я его на тебе применю.  
  
 _(18:51) Спорно._  
  
(18:51) Ты уже закончил меня стыдить?  
  
 _(18:52) Ну...тут есть фотоальбом 'моя 14-ая днююююшка!!!! xoxo', и я очень хочу на него кликнуть..._  
  
(18:54) O БОЖЕ НЕЕТ.  
  
(18:54) Это мой период очков Канье.  
  
Очки Канье Уэста — прикольные очки-решеточки, которые рэперы часто носят :^) (прим. пер.)  
  
 _(18:55) Тогда оставлю его на другой раз :)_  
  
(18:56) Если я тебе действительно нравлюсь, ты бы никогда не упомянул об этом и позволил бы мне это все удалить.  
  
 _(18:58) Ты мне действительно нравишься._  
  
 _(18:58) Но нет._  
  
(19:00) Угх.  
  
(19:01) Погодь.  
  
(19:01) У Широ есть твои фоточки на Фэйсбуке?  
  
 _(19:04) Я не буду давать ответ на этот вопрос._  
  
(19:06) ЗНАЧИТ ДА!!!!!  
  
(19:06) :)  
  
  
  
 _(19:15) Если Лэнс кинет тебе заявку в Фэйбуке, прошу не принимай ее._  
  
 **(19:16)**  Как раз поэтому и хотел написать.  
  
 **(19:16)**  Лэнс добавил меня в Фэйсбуке.  
  
 _(19:17) Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты принял заявку._  
  
 **(19:18)**  Хорошо.  
  
 **(19:18)**  Тогда не скажу.  
  
 _(19:19) АГХХХХХХ._  
  
  
  
(19:23) ТЫ РЕАЛЬНО НОСИЛ БРЭКЕТЫ???  
  
 _(19:25) Твою мать._  
  
  
  
 **14/09/2016**  
  
 _(13:02) Тут Аллура свой джемпер оставила._  
  
 _(13:02) Мама спрашивает как лучше: оставить нам его у себя или отправить вам по почте?_  
  
 **(13:05)**  А да, она как раз его искала.  
  
 **(13:05)**  Можете тогда отправить, пожалуйста?  
  
 _(13:06) Да, конечно._  
  
 _(13:06) Как универ?_  
  
 **(13:08)**  Кажется где-то 80% моего кровотока это Ред Булл.  
  
 **(13:08)**  Я сплю ночью в среднем часа три.  
  
 **(13:08)**  И бойлер сломался, а арендодатель не может починить его до следующей недели.  
  
 **(13:09)**  В общем, все как обычно.  
  
 _(13:10) Рад знать._  
  
 **(13:11)**  Как дома?  
  
 **(13:11)**  Как Маффин с котятками?  
  
 _(13:14) Дома все в норме. Так же, как и всегда._  
  
 _(13:14) Маффин — Сатана в кошачьей версии, а котятки чудные._  
  
 **(13:15)**  К твоему сведению, животные чувствуют негативность.  
  
 **(13:15)**  Может, если ты будешь с ней ласковее, она будет ласковее к тебе.  
  
 _(13:16) Или, может, просто достанет меня._  
  
 **(13:17)**  Нет...моя теория вероятнее.  
  
 **(13:17)**  Как там Лэнс?  
  
 **(13:18)**  У меня от него где-то 100 уведомлений за минуту того вечера.  
  
 _(13:19) Мне бы твои проблемы._  
  
 _(13:19) С ним все о'кей._  
  
 **(13:20)**  И...  
  
 _(13:23) Ты, кажется, хотел что-то узнать._  
  
 **(13:24)**  Я тут слышал, что вы хотите встретиться.  
  
 _(13:26) Пидж с Мэттом рассказали?_  
  
 **(13:27)**  Может быть.  
  
 _(13:27) Надо брать с нее подпись соглашения о нераспространении, прежде чем ей что-то говорить._  
  
 _(13:28) Но да._  
  
 _(13:28) Хотели._  
  
 _(13:28) В субботу._  
  
 **(13:30)**  Какие у вас планы?  
  
 _(13:31) Еще не знаю._  
  
 _(13:31) В моих планах не сопротивляться ему и надеяться, что он отлично проведет время._  
  
 _(13:31) И покатать его где-нибудь на байке._  
  
 **(13:33)**  Не забудь надеть шлем.  
  
 _(13:34) Хорошо, пап._  
  
 **(13:36)**  Кстати, а мама с папой знают?  
  
 _(13:36) Что?_  
  
 **(13:37)**  Что ты хочешь с ним встретиться.  
  
 _(13:37) Нет._  
  
 **(13:39)**  А сказать им об этом планируешь?  
  
 _(13:40) Нет...пока что._  
  
 _(13:40) Помнишь как ты ждал прежде чем рассказать об Аллуре?_  
  
 **(13:41)**  Ага.  
  
 _(13:42) Вот это то же самое._  
  
 **(13:44)**  Справедливо.  
  
 **(13:44)**  Ты радуешься?  
  
 _(13:46) Нам обязательно говорить об этом?_  
  
 _(13:46) Но знаешь, я радуюсь._  
  
 _(13:47) И нервничаю._  
  
 _(13:47) Очень нервничаю._  
  
 _(13:48) Что если я ему не нравлюсь?_  
  
 **(13:49)**  Чего?  
  
 **(13:49)**  Я уверен, что ты ему нравишься, Кит.  
  
 **(13:50)**  Он прошерстил все фотоальбомы в Фэйсбуке и оценил каждое фото с тобой.  
  
 **(13:50)**  Даже самые отстойные.  
  
 **(13:50)**  Ты нравишься ему. Очень нравишься.  
  
 _(13:51) Нет, в смысле_  
  
 _(13:51) Мы никогда не виделись, вдруг ему понравится Текстовый Кит_  
  
 _(13:52) А не Кит Реальный?_  
  
 **(13:54)**  Это же один человек.  
  
 **(13:54)**  Ты.  
  
 _(13:56) Ты понял, что я хотел сказать._  
  
 **(14:00)**  Но я правда не вижу причин для беспокойства.  
  
 _(14:03) Легко сказать._  
  
 _(14:03) Я просто_  
  
 _(14:03) Не хочу это прекращать._  
  
 **(14:05)**  Если тебе станет легче от того, что я о нем знаю: он не похож на тех людей, которые так просто прекратят общаться с тобой.  
  
 **(14:05)**  Помнишь что я говорил, когда вы только начали общаться?  
  
 _(14:06) Ага._  
  
 _(14:06) Не губи хорошее из-за боязни довериться своей интуиции._  
  
 **(14:08)**  Именно.  
  
 **(14:08)**  Потому перестань так об этом беспокоиться.  
  
 **(14:08)**  Ты же молод!!!!  
  
 _(14:09) Широ, ты всего на четыре года старше меня._  
  
 **(14:10)**  Так молод и мал...  
  
 _(14:11) ..._  
  
 _(14:11) Пока._  
  
  
  
(20:34) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]  
  
(20:34) Твои перчи почти готовы.  
  
 _(20:34) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]_  
  
(20:35) Надеюсь, будут как раз.  
  
(20:35) Я мерил на свою руку, так что должны.  
  
(20:35) Но посмотрим.  
  
 _(20:40) Я уже едва не забыл, что ты вяжешь._  
  
 _(20:40) И они отлично смотрятся._  
  
(20:41) Это самые теплые и комфортные перчатки их всех, что ты носил.  
  
(20:41) Гарантия Лэнса МакКлейна.  
  
(20:42) Я еще начал кое-что вязать.  
  
(20:42) Но это сюрприз.  
  
 _(20:45) Что?????_  
  
(20:45) Это значит, что я тебе не скажу, что это.  
  
 _(20:48) ...Я знаю что такое сюрприз._  
  
 _(20:48) Я спросил зачем????_  
  
 _(20:48) Перчаток достаточно, Лэнс, правда._  
  
(20:50) Кит, это подарок.  
  
 _(20:52) Я не знал, что мы делаем друг другу подарки._  
  
(20:54) Ну да.  
  
(20:54) Я делаю тебе подарок, потому что сам хочу.  
  
(20:54) Тебе не нужно ничего в ответ.  
  
 _(20:58) Ясно._  
  
 _(20:58) Да, конечно._  
  
(21:00) Я серьезно, Кит.  
  
(21:00) Тебе необязательно дарить что-то в ответ.  
  
 _(21:01) Да._  
  
 _(21:01) Я просто_  
  
(21:01) Что?  
  
 _(21:04) Я волнуюсь._  
  
(21:05) Волнуешься из-за чего?  
  
 _(21:06) Что не оправдаю твоих ожиданий о хорошем свидании._  
  
 _(21:06) Не знаю, догадался ли ты или нет, но у меня никогда не было подобного, и_  
  
 _(21:07) Я всю неделю думал, что нам поделать в субботу, но так ничего не придумал_  
  
 _(21:07) И не знаю._  
  
 _(21:08) Я просто не хочу, чтобы это свидание было худшее из всех, что у тебя были._  
  
(21:10) Во-первых, худшее свидание было, когда мне было четыре, и мы с Дженни Хьюджер сидели в песочнице и держались за руки, а потом она кинула мне в лицо песок и убежала.  
  
 _(21:12) Это плохо, что я сейчас смеюсь?_  
  
(21:13) Нет.  
  
(21:13) Во-вторых, может, расслабишься???????  
  
 _(21:15) Я не могу._  
  
(21:16) О'кей, хочешь знать мои представления об отличном свидании, чтобы мы могли сделать все в точности так же, и ты не нервничал?  
  
 _(21:18) ДА._  
  
(21:20) Хорошо, вот Гайд по Отличным Свиданиям от Лэнса МакКлейна  
  
(21:20) Шаг первый: ты придешь на встречу.  
  
 _(21:21) Думаю, с этим я справлюсь._  
  
(21:21) Шаг второй: мы хорошо потусим как друзья и отлично проведем время.  
  
(21:22) И на этом весь гайд окончен, спасибо за внимание!  
  
 _(21:23) Лэнс..._  
  
(21:24) Чтоооооо?  
  
(21:24) Я серьезно.  
  
 _(21:26) Так_  
  
 _(21:26) Значит если я скажу, что хочу провести с тобой весь день за просмотром убогих фильмов в своей комнате, тебя это устроит?_  
  
(21:27) Точнее, если мы сможем также посмотреть пару хороших фильмов.  
  
(21:27) Но вообще да.  
  
(21:27) Звучит отлично!  
  
 _(21:29) Правда?_  
  
(21:30) Ага.  
  
(21:30) Я просто хочу потусить с тобой. И все.  
  
 _(21:33) O._  
  
 _(21:33) O'кей._  
  
 _(21:33) Теперь мне, кажется, легче._  
  
 _(21:34) Я думал, что ты хотел бы ужин при свечах или что-то такое._  
  
(21:35) На первом же свидании?? Это ж смешно.  
  
(21:35) Но на втором точно устроим.  
  
 _(21:37) Стоп, что?_  
  
(21:39) Я шучу, детка.  
  
(21:39) Почти.  
  
 _(21:40) чТО?_  
  
(21:42) ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Обозначения:  
(00:00) Лэнс  
_(00:00) Кит_  
**(00:00) Пидж**  
**_(00:00) Ханк_**  
**(00:00)**  Широ  
  
  
  
(16/09/2016)  
  
(22:03) О ЗАВТРА  
  
(22:03) О ЗАВТРА  
  
_(22:03) Ты цитируешь Энни?_  
  
(22:03) ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ  
  
(22:04) О ЗАВТРА  
  
_(22:04) И вправду цитируешь._  
  
(22:04) ТЫ ВЕЧНО  
  
(22:04) НА ШАГ  
  
(22:05) ВПЕРЕДИ  
  
_(22:05) Высказался?_  
  
(22:06) Хочешь спою на бис?  
  
_(22:07) Пожалуйста, нет._  
  
(22:09) Прекрасно, потому что ребзи из соседней комнаты начинают жаловаться на шум.  
  
(22:09) Не думаю, что они вытерпят еще.  
  
_(22:10) Какая досада._  
  
(22:11) Угум. Так что да  
  
(22:11) О завтра...  
  
_(22:12) О завтра._  
  
(22:14) Насколько ты нервничаешь по шкале от одного до десяти?  
  
_(22:15) 11._  
  
(22:16) Aaхaхaхa, я тоже.  
  
(22:16) Или 12.  
  
(22:16) Или 20.  
  
_(22:18) Хотя бы не я один как на иголках._  
  
(22:19) Определенно нет.  
  
(22:19) Чем-нибудь займемся завтра или как получится?  
  
_(22:21) Думаю что вообще как получится?_  
  
_(22:21) Ух._  
  
_(22:21) Но я хочу тебя кое-куда сводить._  
  
(22:24) Чегось?  
  
(22:24) Куда???  
  
_(22:27) Секрет._  
  
(22:27) Kииииииииттттттт.  
  
_(22:28) :)_  
  
(22:29) Дай подсказку.  
  
_(22:31) Неа._  
  
_(22:31) Не скажу._  
  
(22:33) Воу. Жестко.  
  
(22:33) Плоховато мне от этих твоих секретов.  
  
_(22:34) Переживешь._  
  
(22:35) Точно нет.  
  
(22:35) Буду ворочаться в кровати всю ночь, думая над этим  
  
(22:35) И вообще не засну, и буду завтра выглядеть суперхерово.  
  
(22:36) Ты этого добиваешься, Кит?  
  
(22:36) ЭТОГО?  
  
_(22:38) Не думаю, что ты будешь 'выглядеть суперхерово'_  
  
_(22:38) Но я думаю, что с этим смирюсь._  
  
(22:40) Даже определить не могу, есть ли здесь скрытый комплимент или нет...  
  
_(22:42) Oу._  
  
_(22:42) Не специально, но есть._  
  
(22:44) Хм :)  
  
(22:44) Скажи куда хочешь меня сводить.  
  
_(22:46) Неть._  
  
(22:46) НУ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.  
  
_(22:48) Ладно._  
  
(22:48) Правда?  
  
_(22:49) Нет._  
  
(22:51) Ты ужасен.  
  
(22:51) Тебе кто-нибудь говорил это?  
  
_(22:54) Пару раз._  
  
(22:55) Можешь дать мне мулипусенькую подсказочку?  
  
_(22:56) Нет._  
  
(22:57) KИTTTT.  
  
_(22:58) Иди спать, Лэнс._  
  
(23:01) И как я должен уснуть  
  
(23:01) Если это не выходит из моей головы?  
  
_(23:03) Просто закрой глаза..._  
  
_(23:03) И спи._  
  
_(23:03) Я думал, все просто._  
  
(23:04) ВСЕ  
  
(23:04) ПЛОХО.  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
— Синюю? — спрашивает Лэнс, держа перед грудью слегка помятую футболку. — Или... — Он бросает первую футболку и вытаскивает из-за спины другую, почти похожую на ту перед собой. — Или чуть-более-темную синюю?  
  
— Лэнс, — Ханк тяжело вздыхает, перекладывая предплечье на зажмуренные глаза и вслепую натягивая одеяло свободной рукой. — Это сейчас  _так_  важно?  
  
— Да-да, ты прав, — кивает Лэнс,  _исподтишка_  стягивая одеяло, заставляя Ханка вертикально сесть и неудачно попытаться дернуть одеялко на себя и снова им укрыться. — Я зря трачу на этом синем время. Может мне вместо этого надо надеть что-то красное. Это его  _любимый_  цвет, и я уверен, что  _где-то_  у меня была такая футболка...  
  
Он затихает, задумчиво что-то бормоча и вертясь на месте, и возвращается к горе одежды, возвышающейся на кровати, чтобы найти ту самую красную футболку, которая  _точно_  должна у него быть.  
  
—  _Лэнс_ , — снова взывает Ханк, в его голосе слышатся нотки раздражения, и Лэнсу не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы столкнуться с яростным взглядом, сверлящим его сейчас. — Ты время видел? — спрашивает Ханк, слегка зевая и убеждаясь в том, что Лэнс все еще разбирается с беспорядком на кровати.  
  
Лэнс чувствует укол совести и берет себе на заметку загладить перед Ханком вину.  
  
— Уже семь?  
  
—  _В субботу_ , — отвечает Ханк и кротко кивает, еще глядя на Лэнса прищуренными глазами. Хотя, если быть честным, на Лэнсе бзики Ханка в духе  _'Я Сейчас На Тебя Очень Зол, Бойся Меня!'_  работают  _не очень_ , когда на нем старая пижама с Пикачу и такие же тапочки — но Лэнс поощряет его и принимает таким, какой он есть, и  _надеется_ , что его взгляд раскаяния и легкая улыбка на него подействуют. — Семь утра в субботу, — продолжает Ханк, осуждающе глядя на Лэнса. — И ты решил, что... Что ты делаешь? — Настороженно нахмурившись, он переводит взгляд на постепенно растущую кучу одежды на кровати Лэнса. — Генеральную уборку?  
  
—  _Не-а_ , — фыркает Лэнс, комкая старый жилет и кидая его в кучу неподходящих вещей. Однако постепенно нарастающая куча одежды как раз-таки наводит его на мысль о проведении генеральной уборки. Он откладывает эту мысль на потом — на время, когда его не будут касаться насущные проблемы — и обращает внимание на Ханка. — Я просто ищу что-нибудь надеть.  
  
Взгляд Ханка оценивающе скользит по горе тряпья и затем встретился со взглядом Лэнса. Его бровь вскинута в немом вопросе: 'что?'  
  
— Что-нибудь  _отпадное_ , — уточняет Лэнс, слегка нахмурившись и достав розовую футболку с надписью  _'Мои Родители Были во Франции и Привезли Мне Эту Сраную Футболку'_ , напечатанной на груди разноцветными буквами. Насколько он знает, его родители никогда и не бывали во Франции, так что он в абсолютном неведении, откуда она у него (или кто ее каким-то волшебным образом ему положил) — но это только больше наводит на мысль об однозначном и скором проведении генеральной уборки.  
  
— Что-нибудь отпадное? — повторяет Ханк. —  _Оо_. — Его глаза слегка расширяются, а полный раздражения взгляд становится чуть более лукавым. — Сегодня же  _суббота_.  
  
— Разве мы об этом не обговорили? — бурчит Лэнс, держа заляпанные (быть может, в кетчупе) черные джинсы. Он оглядывает их и, вздохнув, отбрасывает к куче неподходящего, отмечая про себя, что вместе с генеральной уборкой нужно провести и обязательную стирку.  
  
— Суббота — это  _День Кита_ , — продолжает Ханк, акцентируя внимание на имени  _Кита_. — У тебя свидание. И  _знаешь_ , — Ханк подпирает подбородок ладонью и с мягкой улыбкой придвигается ближе к Лэнсу,— я никогда не видел, чтобы ты прикладывал к этому столько усилий.  
  
Лэнс показывает ему язык и упрямо игнорирует тепло расходящееся по шее.  
  
— Я  _всегда_  прикладываю к своим свиданиям усилия, — фыркает Лэнс, пытаясь не думать о том, что Ханк может —  _может_  — быть прав. — Ты особо не обращал внимания. И еще зовешься моим лучшим другом?  
  
—  _Хмммм_. — Ханк делает вид, что обдумывает его слова, а потом пожимает плечами и мотает головой. — Не. Не помню, чтобы ты когда-то вставал в се...  _Хэй_! — взвизгивает Ханк, едва успев увернуться от подушки, прилетевшая в него от Лэнса. — Давай  _без обид_ , — задумчиво отвечает он, швыряя подушку обратно Лэнсу и хохотнув, когда она прилетела ему прямо в грудь и заставила немного оступиться. Он показывает на груду одежды на кровати Лэнса. — Все-таки ты прикладываешь  _очень_  большие усилия.  
  
И Лэнс не может с ним не согласиться. Не когда на часах семь утра,  _суббота_ , а он уже не спит (и не спит уже около часа — Ханку лучше об этом не знать, и не знать  _никогда_ ), а больше половины его одежды свалено на кровать, чтобы более досконально порыться и найти что-то  _относительно_  приличное.  
  
Он громко взвывает и пройдя через всю комнату демонстративно плюхается на кровать Ханка, зарываясь в простыни и ощущая мягкую ткань. Ханк смеется и сочувственно хлопает его по голове.  
  
— Думаю, я  _и вправду_  никогда не видел тебя настолько втюренным.  
  
Лэнс снова взвывает, потому Ханк снова  _прав_. Вот в чем проблема долгого времяпрепровождения со своим лучшим другом: у вас нет секретов.  
  
— Я не хочу ничего закосячить, — бормочет Лэнс, через некоторое время переворачиваясь на спину и глядя в потолок. Ему не нужно было уточнять причину беспокойства — это  _Невероятная История Любви Кита и Лэнса_. Он почти всю ночь прокручивал в голове наихудшие сценарии, пока от мысли о том, что он  _действительно_  встретится с Китом, живот не начало крутить от волнения. И вот еще одна фишка долгого времяпрепровождения с лучшим другом: проходит какое-то время, и он знает тебя лучше, чем ты знаешь себя сам. И для Лэнса этот друг он,  _Ханк_.  
  
— Ты ничего не закосячишь, — вздыхает Ханк, слегка сдвигаясь, и плюхаясь на кровать легонько тыкает Лэнса в бок. — Прекрати об этом слишком активно думать.  
  
— А что если... — начинает Лэнс, но Ханк почти сразу обрывает его, тыкая в бок еще раз.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но…  
  
Еще тычок.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но, просто выслушай...  
  
Два тычка подряд.  
  
— Хватит, — говорит Ханк, сурово глядя на Лэнса — или, точнее, так сурово, как позволяют волосы, а ля взрыв на макаронной фабрике, пижама с Пикачу и такими же тапочками. — Ты  _ничего_  не закосячишь. Просто расслабься.  
  
— Я  _пытаюсь_ , — взвывает Лэнс, глядя на Ханка. — Просто... — Он роняет расфокусированный взгляд на одеялко. — Он мне очень нравится, бро.  
  
—  _В натуре_? — смеется Ханк, смотря на Лэнса сердито на первый взгляд. — Я об этом даже и не  _догадывался_. Я думал, он тебя бесит.  
  
— Помолчи, — ворчит Лэнс, пиная Ханка в бедро, ибо подушки, которую можно кинуть, под рукой не оказалось. — Что, если выйдет нелепо?  
  
— О, а это однозначно выйдет нелепо, — с веселым видом говорит Ханк, зарабатывая еще один пинок. — Но ведь это не предусматривает 'первое свидание', верно?  
  
— Наверное, — неохотно признает Лэнс, слегка прищурившись, и вспоминает о своих (далеко не масштабных) знакомствах. Полные смущения и неуклюжества объятия и натянутые разговоры ему и вправду хорошо помнятся, но… — Я не хочу, чтобы ему было не комфортно со мной, — с упрямством в тоне отвечает Лэнс, кидая взгляд на Ханка, который неожиданно выпрямляется. — Я хочу быстро с ним поладить, и… — Он смолкает и машет руками. — Ну ты _понял_.  
  
— Вообще-то нет. — Губы Ханка расплываются в ухмылке, и Лэнс понимает, что  _именно_  это значит.  
  
— Не заставляй меня говорить это.  
  
— Говорить что?  
  
—  _Это_.  
  
— Лэнс, — говорит Ханк, не скрывая своей ухмылки. — Я не пойму о  _чем_  ты. Я не телепат.  
  
Как раз-таки наоборот — Лэнс в этом уверен. Иначе с чего бы он так ухмылялся?  
  
— Я хочу быстро с ним поладить и  _может быть_  прогуляться… — Он смолкает и задирает воротник пижамы, скрывая красноту. — Ну, не _просто_ как друзья.  
  
— Как  _пара_? — полагает Ханк, все еще ухмыляясь, а Лэнс с писком закрывает лицо руками. — Почему не сказал об этом сразу?  
  
— Тебе нравится наблюдать за моими мучениями?— спрашивает Лэнс, смотря на Ханка сквозь пальцы хмурым взглядом.  
  
— Очень, — хмыкает Ханк. — Это весело.  
  
Несмотря на нервы, от которых Лэнса крутит с момента пробуждения, он не может не улыбнуться из-за перспективы скорой встречи с Китом.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается он. — Это весело. А  _сейчас_ … — говорит он с интригой — Ханк снова дразнит его, — встав, подходит к своей кровати, копошится в куче белья и вновь встает напротив Ханка. —  _Синюю_ , —Лэнс держит футболку, которую брал ранее, и делает вид, что не слышит его воя. — Или... — Он бросает первую футболку и вытаскивает из-за спины другую. — Или чуть-более-темную синюю?  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
(11:58) Итак  
  
(11:58) Я ток вышел  
  
(11:58) Типа  
  
(11:59) Я на пути к станции сейчас.  
  
_(12:01) О, воу._  
  
_(12:01) Неплохо._  
  
_(12:02) Свершилось._  
  
(12:04) Дап.  
  
(12:04) Мой поезд будет через десять минут. Думаю, на твоей станции я буду через полчаса.  
  
_(12:06) Отлично. Напиши минут за десять, чтобы я тебя встретил._  
  
(12:07) Хорошо.  
  
_(12:08) Хорошoooo._  
  
(12:09) Ты нервничаешь.  
  
_(12:10) Э, да_  
  
_(12:10) Как и ты._  
  
(12:12) Ага.  
  
(12:12) И радуюсь.  
  
_(12:13) Я тоже._  
  
_(12:13) Тому, что ты понял, что Маффин такая же страшная, как я тебе рассказывал._  
  
(12:14) Я вообще-то радуюсь тому, что тебя увижу, но лАДНО  
  
_(12:14) Да, это тоже._  
  
(12:15) :)  
  
(12:15) Лан, я на поезд. Напишу, как подъезжать буду.  
  
_(12:16) Отлично._  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Кит не грыз ногти пять лет. От этой привычки он избавился благодаря маме, которая на его двенадцатый День Рождения намазала ему ногти чем-то мерзким, оставляющим на языке на долгое время ощущение вязкости. Это ужасный метод: Киту приходилось пить воду литрами, чтобы избавиться от этого ужасного послевкусия. Однако это  _работает_.  
  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Он хмурится своему отражению в окне, тут же убирая руку ото рта, пытаясь не думать о том, как не справится с собой и  _сгрызет_  пять ногтей меньше, чем за минуту.  _Волнение_ , думает Кит, пряча руки в карманы куртки, чтобы не сверлить ногти взглядом.  _И сейчас волнение — это мягко сказано._  
  
Он не знает,  _как_  назвать чувство, заполонившее его, но это нечто большее, чем просто волнение. Просто это не кажется  _реальным_ : знать, что через минуту-другую  _Лэнс_  выйдет из вокзала и прекратит ожидания, растянувшиеся на вечность — хотя, на самом деле, всего меньше чем двум месяцам, — на удивление легкими разговорами, и заигрываниями, и… И  _дружбы_ , которая для Кита никогда бы не могла перетечь из-за сообщения, когда-то присланного не на тот номер.  
  
Его хмурый взгляд слегка смягчается, чувство больше-обычных-нервов постепенно рассеивается и порождает чувство, которое он вполне может бы назвать странным  _спокойствием_. Он все еще ощущает раннюю тревогу и нарастающее беспокойство, осевшие где-то осадком и готовые в любой момент поглотить его с головой, будь их воля, но мысль о  _встрече_  с Лэнсом подавляет их и облегчает состояние.  
  
_'Тебе он так нравится, да?'_  
  
Кит заливается краской, когда в голове вновь всплывает телефонный разговор с Широ. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, кажется, что в панике звонить Широ за советом было  _не лучшей_  идеей, потому что в итоге он минут пять слушал, как Широ и Мэтт сражаются за телефон — Широ побеждает, но Мэтт весь разговор орет (бес)полезные советы, и Кит едва сдерживается, чтобы не бросить трубку.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — говорил Широ немного напряженно (Кит  _уверен_ , что Широ пришлось сесть на Мэтта, чтобы тот не мешал разговору), когда Мэтт орал что-то насчет правильного  _лосьона_. — Он давно не был на свидании.  
  
И тут же слышится возмущенный писк:  
  
—  _Только потому, что помогал со свиданками твоему..._  — и Широ его прерывает.  
  
— Просто будь собой, — сказал он Киту. — Ты ему уже нравишься, тебе не нужно об этом волноваться.  
  
И  _да_ , точно, Широ прав. Киту не нужно волноваться о том, взаимны ли чувства Лэнса, потому что он  _знает_ , что они взаимны, но в отношениях между двумя людьми и их  _притворством_  есть весомая разница.  
  
По телефону Кит спокойно шутит и делает Лэнсу комплименты — а вживую? 'Быть собой' перед кем-то не так просто, когда ты не знаешь, какой ты для него 'сам'. Потому что Лэнс не Широ, не Пидж, даже не  _Мэтт_ : он новый человек в его жизни, и Кит понятия не имеет, чего от него ждать.  
  
Телефон внезапно бзыкает в кармане, и Кит чувствует накапливающийся в горле ком. Он понимает, что его ладони все в поту после того, как он дважды чуть не уронил телефон в попытках его вытащить, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Лэнса, высветившееся на экране.  _Он здесь_. Кит быстро печатает ответ, где встретит его, после чего убирает телефон обратно в карман, стараясь вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
_Твою мать, он здесь._  
  
Он считает от десяти до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Старается ни о чем не думать и утешиться тем, что это  _вовсе_  не причина для беспокойства. Они просто друзья, которые решили потусить сегодня весь день. Легко и просто. Они с Пидж  _всегда_  так делают, и Кит никогда не заморачивался об этом, поэтому —  _логично_  — сейчас такого тоже не должно быть. Он сможет. Это несложно.  
  
Если бы только это было так.  
  
Это очень, очень трудно, и с каждой секундой Кит отступает назад, продвигаясь к своему байку. Может, если он поедет достаточно быстро, то успеет свалить домой и притвориться, что этого никогда не было. Конечно, ему придется сменить номер и как-то убедить Пидж больше никогда не ходить в Гарнизон. А потом жить с чувством вины за то, что потерял того, кто для Кита ближе всех  _в жизни_ , но…  
  
Двери вокзала открываются, и Кит видит огромную группу людей, выходящих оттуда. Лэнса в этой толпе он замечает меньше, чем за десять секунд.  
  
Он выше, чем помнит Кит: его видно среди большинства, и за ним довольно легко проследить от лестницы до автостоянки. Боясь к нему выйти, Кит следит за ним, прячась за большой машиной, когда Лэнс, на пару секунд показавшись перед ним, прислоняется к стенке и глубоко вздыхает.  
  
Даже с небольшого расстояния, разделяющего их, Кит замечает слабый розовый румянец на его щеках, и мысль о том, что Лэнс тоже волнуется, немного утешает.  
  
_Хорошо_. Уже немного легче. Конечно, не  _гораздо_  (хотя сейчас механизм Кита 'бей или беги' на положении  _'беги'_  , но достаточно, чтобы сделать хоть шаг из своего укрытия и подойти к Лэнсу.  
  
Сердце в груди  _бьется_  громко и практически болезненно, когда он подходит ближе, и сейчас он даже не  _думает_  о своих потных ладонях. Единственное, на чем он сосредоточен, это Лэнс — Лэнс, стоящий в паре метров от него,  _Лэнс_ , с которым он переписывался каждый день на протяжении двух месяцев,  _Лэнс_ , который стал ему ближе, чем кто-либо другой, даже ближе Пидж. Просто...  _Лэнс_.  
  
Он кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание и надеясь, что голосовые связки его не подведут.  
  
— Привет, — хрипит он, чувствуя, как его голос  _ломается_ , разбивая слово на две части.  _Чтоб вас, сраные голосовые связки._  
  
Лэнс отрывается от телефона, и его глаза слегка округляются, когда он мельком осматривает Кита с ног до головы. Кит, готовый удрать в любую минуту, видит, как губы Лэнса растягиваются в робкой улыбке. Он отталкивается от стены и делает к нему шаг.  
  
— Хэй.  
  
— Ам... — сглатывает Кит. — Привет? —  _Спокойно, Кит, супер спокойно._  
  
Нечто между фырканьем и смешком проскальзывает на губах Лэнса. Он делает еще шаг навстречу.  
  
— Будем также ходить вокруг да около или…  
  
— Да. Нет. Ну в смысле… — Кит снова сглатывает, надеясь убрать формирующийся в горле ком. — Просто… Эм... Не хочешь ты… — Он поворачивается и указывает на автостоянку, кивая в угол, где припарковал свой байк. — Хочешь свалить отсюда?  
  
Это происходит так быстро, что Кит думает, так ли это он себе представлял, но он абсолютно уверен, что уголки губ Лэнса опускались в легком разочаровании, которое скрывается за очередной робкой улыбкой.  
  
— Конечно. Показывай дорогу.  
  
От не покидающего его чувства, что с Лэнсом что-то  _не_  так, Кит немного колеблется и мог бы еще так долго об этом размышлять, но Лэнс делает к нему еще шаг, легонько касаясь его плеча своим.  
  
— И где там твой байк? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда они виляют вдоль машин на парковке.  
  
Он либо совершенно не осознает о том, как он дорог ему, либо ему не _важно_ , что они идут достаточно близко, чтобы тыльные стороны их ладоней задевали друг друга. На пару мгновений Киту приходит идея нащупать руку Лэнса и переплести его пальцы со своими. Было бы это так  _легко_ , так просто, так обыденно — но он едва шевелится.  
  
— Чуть дальше, — бурчит Кит, пытаясь идти чуть быстрее, при этом увеличив между ними расстояние.  
  
Досадно, но Лэнс не отстает от него и идет с ним вровень, легко подстроившись под его темп.   
  
—  _Круто_ , — хмыкает Лэнс, и Кит чувствует в его словах нотки подавляемой зависти. Как это ему дается? Почему он не заикается? Почему две минуты не боролся со своим желанием взять Кита за руку? Почему это не  _действует_  на него? — И ты его собрал?  
  
Kит смаргивает:  
  
— Чегось?  
  
—  _Мотоцикл_. — Лэнс говорит медленно, обернувшись на Кита. Их взгляды встречаются на пару мгновений, и Лэнс тут же отворачивается: кончики его ушей становятся более розовыми, чем ранее. — Ну типа, я никогда не мог понять, что ты под этим подразумевал.  
  
— Под чем подразумевал?  
  
— Ну знаешь. — Лэнс показывает на место, где Кит припарковал мотоцикл. — Как это работает? Ты типа взял и сделал или это типа, не знаю там, какой нибудь Сделай-Байк-Сам* или что-то такое?  
  
Кит хмурится.  
  
— Билд... Сделай-Байк-Сам?  
  
Лэнс оборачивается к нему — лучезарная улыбка расплывается по его лицу до самых щек.  
  
— Как Сделай-Мишку-Сам*, только для байков.  
  
  
Кит на это усмехается. Он чувствует, как беспокойство и нервозность сменяются чувством непринужденности, и благодарно улыбается Лэнсу. Тема байков хороша —  _безопасна_ , — и Кит может говорить об этом часами без страха наскучить или довести разговор до неловкого молчания.  
  
Киту остается только гадать, случайно ли Лэнс заговорил об этом и вывел разговор на эту тему, разрядив обстановку, или за этим стоит нечто  _бóльшее_ , что он специально это ляпнул, потому как знал, что Киту легко об этом беседовать. Он искоса смотрит на Лэнса и почти спотыкается о свои же ноги, почувствовав  _ответный взгляд_.  
  
— Эм... — начинает Кит, резко отворачиваясь, потому как сейчас не время для размышлений над тем, как сейчас прекрасна улыбка Лэнса или как эта улыбка, расплывающаяся по щекам, красит его лицо. Нет, вот только не сейчас. — Тут нет ничего, связанного со 'Сделай-Байк-Сам'.  
  
— Просто ты о нем не знаешь.  
  
Кит ощущает, как приподнимаются уголки губ.  
  
— Просто  _я_  о нем не знаю, — примиряется он, улыбаясь шире, когда Лэнс негромко хохочет. — Бóльшую часть деталей я заказывал по интернету. В разных магазинах, — поспешно добавляет он, уже предчувствуя дальнейшие вопросы. — Некоторые детали найти было сложнее, потому я его так долго собирал.  
  
—  _А, вот как_ , — говорит Лэнс, все еще пялясь на него. — Но мне интересно, типа, как ты его собирал? Ты пользовался руководством или как?  
  
— В интернете руководства слишком сложные, и все делалось путем проб и ошибок, ибо начинать пришлось с нуля. А, — он смолкает и резко останавливается. — Э, ну вот, мы и пришли.  
  
Лэнс тихо присвистывает, и Кит не может скрыть нахлынувшую волной гордость, которая разливается по его венам от его  _жадного_ взгляда на байк.  
  
— Так ты сделал его? — cпрашивает Лэнс, подходя к байку чуть ближе. — Типа,  _с нуля_? Своими ручками? И не покупая его в магазине?  
  
Кит хоть и не из хвастливых, но, черт, он  _доволен_  своим мотоциклом. Это результат целых месяцев его упорной работы и шарения в интернете ради редких деталей, торга и пререканий с дурачьем с еБея и часов возни в саду до тех пор, пока на джинсах не оставались масляные пятна, а на руках мозоли и порезы. Так что он позволяет себе самодовольно ухмыльнуться на вопросы восхищенного Лэнса.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
—  _Чел_ , — выдыхает Лэнс и, отрывая взгляд от мотоцикла, уставляется на Кита. — Это обалдительно. Это вообще реально? За сколько ты управился?  
  
Кит не уверен, из-за похвалы или из-за похвалы  _Лэнса_  он чувствует, как его щеки теплеют с каждой секундой.  
  
— За пару месяцев, — бормочет он, отворачиваясь и незаметно проводя рукой по лицу, чтобы убедиться, такой ли он красный, как думает (такой). — Не так уж много: с первым я возился дольше.  
  
— Так этот у тебя не первый? — В словах Лэнса слышится недоверие, будто уверен, что Кит тянет время, и кто-нибудь не выскочит из какой-нибудь припаркованной машины со свитой телевизионщиков. — Серьезно?  
  
Кит кивает, не доверяя своему голосу, и подходит ближе к байку.  
  
— Он первый прошел папин тест 'Катаясь На Нем Кит Не Умрет'.  
  
— О, — улыбка восхищения на лице Лэнса сменяется чем-то более настороженным. — Значит… Значит, он надежный, да?  
  
— Ну я ведь еще живой? — спрашивает Кит, хватая оба шлема с руля, и садится на мотоцикл. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Лэнса, когда натягивает шлем на голову. — Ты со мной или нет?  
  
— А ты  _уверен_ …  
  
— Лэнс, — говорит терпеливо Кит, поднимая щиток, чтобы встретиться с Лэнсом взглядами. — Он надежный. Клянусь.  
  
Лэнс колеблется секунду или две, прежде чем кивнуть и подойти чуть ближе.  
  
— Ладно, но если я умру…  
  
Кит закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты не умрешь, Лэнс.  
  
—  _Если умру_ , — продолжает Лэнс, демонстративно повышая голос, — помни, что Ханк  _отомстит_  за меня.  
  
— Отомстит… за тебя?  
  
Лэнс смахивает рукой, словно новость о лучшем друге, который отомстит за твою (маловероятную) и несвоевременной смерти — вполне обычное дело.  
  
— У нас уговор.  
  
— … Хочу ли я знать?  
  
Лэнс что-то мычит пару секунд, словно все-таки думает над этим вопросом, и ухмыляется Киту — и Кит тут же узнает, что усмешки Лэнса  _смертоносны_  в самом лучшем из всех смыслов.  
  
— Это длинная история.  
  
— Естественно, — говорит Кит с безразличием на лице и кивает на сидение за собой. — Поехали?  
  
— Эм. — Лэнс шумно сглатывает — Кит замечает, как дергается его кадык, и отводит взгляд: щеки яростно пылают. — Мне… Мне просто…  
  
— Просто держись, — говорит Кит, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы бросить Лэнсу запасной шлем.  
  
Лэнс кивает, вертя шлем, делает шаг вперед и, перекидывая ногу через мотоцикл, зажимает шлем между бедер.  
  
— Вот так?  
  
У Кита перехватывает дыхание, когда рука Лэнса касается бока и аккуратно обхватывает за талию. Он держится некрепко: пальцы едва касаются куртки, но уже от этого сердце начинает бешено стучать.  
  
— Эм… — откашливается он, рассеянно перебирая в руке ключи и пытаясь отвлечься от расходящегося по телу тепла. — Крепче, — выдавливает он. — Тебе… Тебе лучше держаться крепче.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Кит затаивает дыхание, когда Лэнс придвигается ближе, сильнее обхватывая талию руками так, что он грудью прижимается к спине Кита.  
  
— Так?..  
  
— Да, — бросает Кит, неожиданно для себя радостный тому, что они сидят не лицом друг к другу. — Отлично.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Лэнс, и Кит старается не думать о том, как его дыхание щекочет затылок.  
  
— Надень шлем, и мы поедем.  
  
Обнимающие за талию руки исчезают, и Кит глубоко вздыхает. Сейчас в его голове миллион и одна мысль. От него пахнет? Достаточно дезодоранта? Когда он в последний раз стирал эту куртку? Сильно ли он потный? И…  
  
Руки снова обхватывают талию, на этот раз сжимая немного увереннее. На плече появляется подбородок, и Кит беззвучно радуется, что на них шлемы, потому что в противном случае он бы вряд ли выдержал дыхание Лэнса, сильнее опаляющее его шею с каждым выдохом.  
  
— Готов?  
  
— С тобой ведь ничего не случится?  
  
Кит улыбается и отвечает, заводя мотор:  
  
— Просто держись.  
  
Дело в том, что Киту нравится скорость: он  _любит_  ее, по правде говоря. Он любит прилив адреналина от поездки по пустой дороге, ветер, бьющий в лицо и вихрящийся вокруг тела при ускорении, но в то же время он не теряет бдительности. Он понимает, что большинству людей  _не_  нравится лететь по дороге, словно ракета, на почти законной скорости, и он научился (после пятиминутных криков Широ после одной особо быстрой поездки) сдерживать свои порывы, когда едет не один.  
  
(— Это просто  _вежливость_ , — будучи гораздо бледнее обычного, сказал тогда Широ, когда слезал с мотоцикла и прислонился к ближайшему стволу дерева. — Ты же на байке едешь, а не на американских горках.)  
  
— Ки…  
  
Что бы там не пытался сказать Лэнс, его голос растворяется в пронзительном  _визге_ , когда Кит (довольно медленно, как  _он_  думает) начинает выезжать со стоянки на главную дорогу. Руки, уже достаточно крепко держащие Кита, сжимаются еще крепче, практически стискивая талию и вплотную прижимаясь к его спине.  
  
—  _Расслабься_ , — говорит Кит: громче, чем обычно, чтобы Лэнс смог расслышать сквозь ропот двигателя. — Все нормально.  
  
—  _Это_ … — вскрикивает Лэнс, пряча голову в шее Кита и цепляясь пальцами за его джемпер. — Это не  _нормально_! Это… — Он снова прерывается,резко визжа, когда Кит поворачивает за угол и начинает набирать обороты. —  _Кит_ , — скулит Лэнс, и Кит внезапно осознает, что если бы не шлемы, то Лэнс бы сейчас дышал ему в шею.  
  
_Оу._  
  
Он снижает скорость — скорость все еще  _гораздо_  медленнее обычного — при повороте за другой угол и начинает медленно лавировать между машинами, чтобы не торчать в пробке.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Лэнс нервно смеется, все еще цепляясь за талию Кита, словно это единственное, что удерживает его на байке.  
  
— Кажется, мое сердце остановилось где-то два поворота назад. А еще, — он немного ерзает на сиденье, крепче прижимаясь к спине Кита, — я не чувствую ног.  
  
— Да уж, — смеется Кит, неосознанно откидываясь на крепкие объятья Лэнса. — Это нормально. Привыкнешь. — Светофор мигает желтым, и Кит готовится вновь помчаться. — Готов?  
  
Кит чувствует, как Лэнс кивает как раз тогда, когда загорается зеленый.  
  
Когда они дальше мчатся вперед, он, кажется немного притихает. Кит еще чувствует напряжение в теле из-за со всей силы схватившегося за него Лэнса (но Кит не жалуется), но он не визжит и не кричит, как ранее. Пару раз Кит слышит странные всхлипы, когда они резко поворачивают или когда дорога становится немного неровной, но так Лэнс на удивление молчалив.  
  
— Ты точно в порядке? — перекрикивает Кит рев мотора, немного хмурясь оттого, что не слышал от Лэнса ни писка  _минимум_  секунд тридцать. Он быстро опускает взгляд, проверяя, на месте ли руки Лэнса, и не выбросило ли его с мотоцикла.  
  
— Впрядке, — отзывается Лэнс. — Все… Все хорошо.  
  
Кит хмыкает. За рулем нет времени для болтовни: шум мотор и ветер, бьющий по лицу, постоянно препятствуют этому, — но Кит  _полагает_ , что в тоне Лэнса слышны какие-то изменения. Он звучит менее испуганным и словно более  _довольным_. Кит ненамного увеличивает скорость, привыкнув к обстановке. Он внимательно слушает, завизжит ли Лэнс еще раз, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого он, кажется, слышит смех — Лэнс  _ойкает_  каждые несколько секунд, и этого Кит сам смеется.  
  
—  _Чел_ , — смеется Лэнс, и с его губ срывается очередное  _'ой'_. — Это… Это потрясано!  
  
Что-то теплое издает трепет в груди Кита, когда он слышит смех позади сидящего Лэнса.  _Ему нравится_ , думает Кит, сворачивая на пустую дорогу.  _Ему весело_.  
  
Они едут еще десять минут. Кит специально выбирает самый живописный путь, пытаясь растянуть мгновения их близости — Лэнс обнимает его за талию, смеется и радостно визжит в ухо. Вскоре они останавливаются, паркуя мотоцикл возле знакомой череды магазинов.  
  
— Эм, — тихо говорит Кит, опуская взгляд на руки Лэнса, все еще обвивающие его талию. — Мы на месте.  
  
Лэнс льнет к нему немного дольше и только потом разжимает руки и поспешно слезает с мотоцикла.  
  
— Как тебе? — спрашивает Кит, спрыгивая с сиденья, и, сняв шлем, встряхивает волосами. — Норм… — Слова застревают в горле, когда он видит выражение лица Лэнса, снявшего свой шлем.  
  
Его волосы а-ля взрыв на макаронной фабрике торчат во все стороны, лицо красное, глаза расширены, а… А улыбка такая  _яркая_ , что Кит думает, почему она еще не освещает ночное небо.  
  
Сердце в груди почти болезненно  _стучит_.  
  
Слышна одышка Лэнса.  
  
— Это было  _потрясно_.  
  
Кит усмехается, забирая у него шлем, чтобы повесить на руль мотоцикла.  
  
— Весело?  
  
—  _Очень_ , — отвечает Лэнс, все еще улыбаясь. — Но вообще сначала я был  _уверен_ , что ты хочешь грохнуть меня, и мне бы пришлось посмертно тебя преследовать…  
  
—  _Че_?  
  
— Но потом я привык, — продолжает Лэнс, либо игнорируя то, что Кит его перебил, либо ему просто все равно. — И это было типа  _вуууууух_. Понимаешь?  
  
И несмотря на то, что его слова  _ничуть_  не логичны (что это, блин, за  _вуууууух_  вообще?), Кит согласно кивает, потому что понимает эти чувства. Он помнит свою первую поездку на мотоцикле, помнит чувство свободы, которое захлестнуло его, ноги, как желе, помнит, как  _подсел_  на это с самого начала.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Кит. — Понимаю.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Лэнс, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Что делать будем?  
  
— Помнишь, я говорил, что хотел отвести тебя кое-куда? — спрашивает Кит, указывая Лэнсу следовать за ним. Лэнс догоняет его за считанные секунды и нарушает его границы личного пространства, поэтому их тыльные стороны ладоней снова слегка соприкасаются. Кит опять преодолевает желание взять Лэнса за руку. Он откашливается и возвращается к тому, о чем начал говорить. — Ты поел?  
  
Лэнс качает головой, и в его глазах загораются огоньки любопытства.  
  
— Я завтракал недавно, но готов поесть еще.  
  
— Круто, — говорит Кит с усмешкой и указывает Лэнсу, что им нужно зайти в ресторан, напротив которого они стоят. — Тогда тебе понравится.  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Из всех первых свиданий, это, как нравится думать Лэнсу, одно из лучших. Не то чтобы ему было, с чем сравнивать (считается ли вообще девушка в пять лет?), но,  _похоже_ , что все идет хорошо.  
  
Поначалу немного неловко, хотя Лэнс и не думал о том, что это неизбежно, и его тонкие намеки на то, что он,  _возможно_ , хочет взять Кита за руку, остаются незамеченными — чтобы вы понимали, Лэнса это немного раздражает, потому что сколько раз нужно 'случайно' коснуться руки Кита своей, чтобы он понял? Но они еще доберутся до этого.  
  
Его сердце все еще бешено колотится после поездки на мотоцикле, но он не очень-то уверен, что это только из-за прилива адреналина. Не тогда, когда он последние пятнадцать минут крепко обнимал Кита за талию, их тела плотно прижимались друг к другу, пока Кит мчался вперед. Это… Это точно  _что-то_. Лэнс слегка краснеет, вспоминая, как держал Кита в своих объятиях, и это так тепло, нежно и  _уместно_ , будто держать его руку — самое обыденное из того, что есть в мире.  
  
После поездки Кит ведет себя иначе. В его улыбке появляется уверенность, которой не было, когда они впервые встретились, и он глядит на Лэнса  _дольше_ , чем половину секунды, прежде чем отвернуться с подозрительным румянцем на щеках.  
  
Так что да, это не такое уж плохое первое свидание. Они прошли стадию 'неловкой первой встречи' и теперь двигаются дальше, к чему-то бóльшему и лучшему. Тогда почему —  _почему_  — Кит это все  _рушит_ , когда отводит его  _сюда_?  
  
— Нет, — решительно говорит Лэнс, складывая руки на груди и глядя в меню перед собой. — Нет, ну уж нет уж.  
  
Кит не может спрятать усмешку, а Лэнс пытается не думать о том, как это мило, в самом неприятном смысле.  
  
— Что не так, Лэнс?  
  
— Вот давайте только без невинного  _'что не так, Лэнс'_ , — фыркает Лэнс, хватая вилку и направляя ее на Кита. — Ты  _сам_  знаешь, что не так.  
  
Кит хмыкает и, поставив локоть на стол, подпирает подбородок рукой.  
  
— Знаю?  
  
И,  _угх_... Лэнс хочет одарить его хмурым взглядом, но в глазах Кита пляшут искры задора, и от этого сердце Лэнса трепещет.  _Несправедливо, ужасно несправедливо._  
  
— Я не ем это.  
  
— Не ешь что?  
  
—  _Это_ , — шипит Лэнс, тыкая вилкой на строку в меню:  _'пицца с ананасами'_. — Я знаю, что ты задумал, и мой ответ —  _нет_.  
  
Кит в открытую смеется на это, и с такого близкого расстояния Лэнс наконец-то может хорошо его разглядеть. Он внезапно осознает, что у Кита красивая улыбка —  _по-чудачески_  красивая улыбка, — он не может не думать о том, как  _несправедливо_  красива эта улыбка. Из-за нее в уголках глаз образуются в морщинки, как и на носу, а на щеках проявляются маленькие ямочки.  
  
Его улыбка легко расслабляется, и Кит смотрит на Лэнса, невинно склонив голову набок.  
  
— Вообще это ты просил меня взять тебя сюда однажды, помнишь?  
  
— О, — бормочет Лэнс, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской, и опускает взгляд. — Не думал, что ты вспомнишь. — Он снова смотрит на Кита и не очень удивляется, когда видит лицо, такое же красное, как и его собственное.  
  
— Я… — начинает Кит, избегая встречи со взглядом Лэнса и упрямо смотря в меню в руках. — Э… Это странно?  
  
Лэнс качает головой, чуть сползая со стула и коснувшись своим коленом колена Кита, и привлекает его внимание. Это срабатывает, и Лэнс внезапно осознает, что смотрит Киту прямо в глаза.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он медленно, уголки его губ приподнимаются в теплой улыбке. — Это… Это мило.  
  
— Мило? — повторяет Кит, словно проверяя, как это будет звучать из его уст.  
  
— Угуу, — мычит Лэнс, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как с каждой секундой все краснее становятся щеки Кита. —  _Очень_.  
  
— Эм, — сглатывает Кит, вновь опуская взгляд в меню. — Я…  
  
— Я тебя смущаю? — спрашивает Лэнс с ухмылкой, откидываясь назад. Кит выглядит так, будто вот-вот провалится сквозь землю.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он, решительно глядя Лэнсу в глаза. Он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу с видом  _почти_  обиженного, и Лэнс едва не падает со стула, потому что  _нет_. Слишком мило. Непозволительно. Запредельно.  
  
— Черт. Значит, я недостаточно стараюсь.  
  
Кит приподнимает бровь и немного теряется.  
  
— Ты  _хочешь_  смутить меня?  
  
— Напомню, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, — ‘Вогнать Кита в Краску’ в самом верху списка дел на сегодня.  
  
— Оу, что ж, — фыркает Кит, и его замешательство исчезает, сменяясь той улыбкой, от которых сердце Лэнса готово вырваться из груди. — Ты это уже сделал.  
  
— Да-да, — соглашается Лэнс, краем глаза замечая приближающегося к их столику официанта. — Но я не сказал, сколько раз хочу это сделать.  
  
Кит закатывает глаза, но его попытку что-то ответить Лэнсу прерывает официант, стоящий рядом с блокнотом в руках и чересчур яркой улыбкой на лице. Лэнс краем уха слышит привычные официантские фразы ('Как ваши дела? Вам принести напитки? Готовы ли сделать заказ? Бла, бла,  _бла_?'), но вместо ответа на них сосредотачивает все свое внимание на Ките, ничуть не беспокоясь, что его взгляд заметят.  
  
Лэнс наблюдает за тем, как брови Кита сходятся у переносицы, когда он говорит что-то официанту, выпячивая нижнюю губу, и от этого сердце Лэнса вновь бьется чаще. Странное чувство — быть настолько увлеченным кем-то, но Лэнс думает, что в нем нет ничего неприятного. Странное, да, но и весьма хорошее. Приятно осознавать, что улыбка Кита вызывает у него такие чувства, и, если он не сильно —  _сильно_  — ошибается, то такие же чувства ощущает и Кит. Лэнс ловит его быстрый взгляд на себе не единожды, и его щеки краснеют в осознании, что Лэнс тоже на него смотрит. Кит чувствует робкие взгляды и как лицо от них резко меняется от смущения, когда он отводит взгляд, и точно так же выглядит Лэнс.  
  
Кит вежливо смеется над чем-то, что говорит официант, прежде чем взглянуть на Лэнса снова.  
  
— Итак, насчет пиццы…  
  
Лэнс кривится.  
  
— А это обязательно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мне даже проголосовать нельзя?  
  
Кит качает головой, выглядя до раздражения самодовольным, забирает у Лэнса меню и отдает его официанту.  
  
— Две пиццы с ананасами, пожалуйста.  
  
Официант озадаченно смотрит на них, возможно от недоумения из-за сдавленного Лэнсова писка, затем кивает и уходит на кухню, чтобы передать их заказ.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты хочешь испортить идеальнейшее свидание, заставив меня блевануть, — ворчит Лэнс и плюхается вперед, чтобы одарить Кита лучшим своим взглядом — получается лишь частично в связи с обстоятельствами.  
  
Кит повторяет движение Лэнса и наклоняется вперед, все еще непринужденно подпирая подбородок ладонью.  
  
— Думаешь, что не справишься?  
  
—  _Нет_ , — фыркает Лэнс, притворяясь обиженным на предположение о том, что не сможет доесть пиццу. — Я съем ее, она мне просто не понравится.  
  
— Понравится, — уверенно заявляет Кит. — Но, эм, — он отводит взгляд в сторону на секунду, а потом снова переводит его на Лэнса, который тонет в его темно-голубых глазах. — Ты только что… — Он снова замолкает, будто пытаясь подобрать слова. — Только что ты сказал, что я порчу идеальнейше свидание…  
  
— Я пошутил насчет этого, Кит, — поспешно отвечает Лэнс, лишь полагая, показались ли ему искры неуверенности в глазах Кита. — Ты не пор…  
  
— Оно  _хорошее_? — спрашивает Кит, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. — Ну, свидание? Т… Тебе не скучно?  
  
_Оу._  
  
Лэнс сглатывает, нервно почесывая шею.  
  
— Допустим… Нет? — Он видит на лице Кита облегчение и немного расслабляется. — Весело же, так ведь?  
  
— Так, — соглашается Кит, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Мне весело. Я просто… просто  _беспокоился_.  
  
— Беспокоился?  
  
Кит кивает, и Лэнс лишь полагает, не показалось ли, что он придвинулся чуть ближе — расстояние между ними кажется  _меньше_ , чем в самом начале разговора.  
  
— Что тебе надоедает? Или что тебе не понравилось, или… — Кит смолкает и смотрит на поверхность стола.  
  
Догадки Лэнса подтвердились: расстояние между ними действительно  _меньше_ , чем было. Они сейчас настолько близко, что их руки лежат друг напротив друга в серединке стола, и ладонь Кита чуть-чуть накрывает ладонь Лэнса.  
  
—  _Прости_ , — поспешно выдает Кит, отдергивая руку и отскакивая назад. — Я…  
  
—  _Кит_ , — твердо говорит Лэнс, сильнее подаваясь вперед, чтобы схватить Кита за руку и опустить ее на стол. Он немного колеблется, прежде чем переплести их пальцы вместе и слегка сжать. — Это… Это не плохо, — он поднимает глаза на Кита и ослабляет хватку. — Все ведь хорошо, да?  
  
Кит кивает, шумно сглатывая, и повторяет движение Лэнса, сжимая его руку в ответ.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Здорово.  
  
— Ага, — повторяет Кит, все еще глядя на переплетенные вместе пальцы. — Очень здорово.  
  
Рука Кита прекрасно чувствуется в его руке: такая теплая и слегка мозолистая, и Лэнс осознает, что ни за что не захочет отпустить ее. Он не знает, как долго они сидят так, держась за руки за столом; оба робко смеются и отворачиваются каждый раз, когда встречаются взглядами, но это приятно —  _очень_  приятно. Настолько приятно, что Лэнс немного ворчит, когда приносят заказ и они убирают руки, чтобы освободить место на столе.  
  
Лэнс с опаской глядит, как официант ставит перед ними две пиццы, две пиццы  _с ананасами_.  
  
— Я внезапно обо всем пожалел, — говорит он, глядя на желтые кусочки, которые на самом деле аппетитно выглядят. — Можно их просто убрать?  
  
Кит с полным безразличием глядит на него, уже подаваясь вперед, чтобы взять себе кусок.  
  
— Тебе нужно съесть все.  
  
—  _Все_? — пищит Лэнс. — Она больше моей головы. Больше, чем  _две_  мои головы.  
  
Кит пожимает плечами: рот набит пиццей. Лэнс наблюдает за тем, как он разжевывает ее и тихо мычит от удовольствия и как подрагивает его кадык, после того, как он в считанные секунды съел первый кусочек.  
  
— Оч вкусно, — говорит он, широко улыбаясь, когда видит на лице Лэнса легкое отвращение. — Ешь.  
  
— Но ведь  _ананасы_ , — подвывает Лэнс, смотря на злосчастный фрукт на своей пицце, будто он виноват во всех в мире смертных грехах, от затонувшего Титаника до исчезновения пчел. — Здесь нет даже ветчины, чтобы сбить привкус, лишь…  _Ананасы_.  
  
Кит пинает Лэнса коленом под столом, сохраняя на лице невозмутимость.  
  
— Это вкусно.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я покормил тебя?  
  
Это невинный вопрос, подразумевающий с собой подтрунивание со стороны Кита, заставляет Лэнса подавиться словами.  
  
— Я… Ты…  _Что_?  
  
Кит вскидывает бровь, похоже, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как его слова действуют на Лэнса.  
  
— Если ты не можешь есть сам, я могу покормить тебя, если хочешь?  
  
— Не… Заткн _ись_ , — выпаливает Лэнс и тянется за куском, чтобы более не привлекать внимание к ярому румянцу, идущий шеи к лицу. Потому что сейчас, по правде говоря, он не может не думать о том, как было бы  _здорово_ , если бы Кит его покормил. Не пиццей, конечно — она слишком убогая и жирная, и уж тем более  _с ананасами_ , потому что  _фу_ , — а чем-нибудь более романтичным.  
  
Лэнс внезапно представляет, как он лежит с Китом на роскошной кровати, и тот кормит его с рук виноградом и клубникой, и… Точно,  _нет_. Он мотает головой, как можно быстрее отгоняя от себя эту мысль, и снова смотрит на кусок пиццы в руке.  
  
— Лучше ей быть повкуснее.  
  
— Просто съешь ее, Лэнс, — говорит Кит большее задорно нежели раздраженно, когда Лэнс откусывает немного на пробу. — Распробуй  _как следует_.  
  
Лэнс показывает ему язык, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как глаза Кита слегка округляются, и уже по-нормальному откусывает от куска пиццы. Он неторопливо разжевывает какое-то время, привыкая к незнакомому вкусу на языке.  
  
— Ну, — торопит Кит, наблюдая, как Лэнс кусает во второй раз, а потом третий и четвертый, пока не остается только корка. — Тебе понравилось, да?  
  
Лэнс кривится и тянется за вторым куском, потому что,  _черт_ , это вкусно. И где всю его жизнь была пицца с ананасами? Почему он так упорно был против нее? Знает ли  _Ханк_ , насколько она вкусная? Он мысленно отмечает, что надо бы написать пицце с ананасами оду и зачитать ее Ханку по возвращении в школу.  
  
— Неплохо, — говорит Лэнс, небрежно пожимая плечами и уминая второй кусок. — Мне нечего сказать.  
  
Кит усмехается.  
  
— Ты улыбаешься.  
  
_Твою мать._  
  
— Уже улыбаться нельзя? — спрашивает Лэнс, чувствуя, как ухмылка растягивает губы, когда он тянется за  _третьим_  куском.  
  
— Ну, — бормочет Кит, задумчиво склоняя голову на бок, словно действительно об этом задумывается над чем-то. — Было бы неплохо и предупредить.  
  
— Я… Что?  
  
Кит краснеет и опускает взгляд, а потом вновь ее поднимает и тепло улыбается Лэнсу.  
  
— Когда так улыбаешься. Ты мог бы предупредить меня.  
  
—  _Зачем_?  
  
Кит снова вскидывает бровь, будто Лэнс специально разыгрывает дурачка. Отвечает он не сразу, тянется за другим куском пиццы, откусив от него пару раз, и вновь обращает внимание на Лэнса.  
  
— У тебя очень красивая улыбка, — произносит он тихо, словно не может поверить, что говорит это вслух, и избегает встречи глазами. — Типа,  _очень_  красивая.  
  
Лэнс дважды легонько подталкивает колени Кита под столом, пока тот не поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Такое, — громко заявляет он, небрежно размахивая своим куском пиццы перед лицом Кита. — Такое очень забавно слышать  _от тебя_.  
  
— Что  _это_  вообще значит?  
  
С наполненным пиццей ртом, Лэнс фыркает, поражая в Кита очередным невозмутимым взглядом.  
  
— Вот только не начинай, мистер 'Моя Улыбка Затмит Даже Солнце'.  
  
— Я… — Кит внезапно обрывается, рефлексивно зажимая ладонями рот, чтобы скрыть расползающуюся по губам ухмылку. —  _Никогда_ такого в свой адрес не слышал.  
  
— А, вот как, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, потянувшись за очередным куском (у него на тарелке осталось всего два, но это никоим образом не мешает ему свистнуть еще с тарелки Кита, пока он находится в трансе). — Это да. Тебе стоит ходить со знаком типа: 'внимание: слишком ослепительная улыбка, находясь рядом рекомендуется надевать очки'.  
  
—  _Прекрати_ , — полувоет-полусмеется Кит, прикрывая лицо рукой и глядя на Лэнса сквозь пальцы. — Пожалуйста, хватит.  
  
Лэнс усмехается, отодвигая свою (теперь уже абсолютно пустую) тарелку в сторону и чуть пододвигается вперед.  
  
— А я и забыл, что ты странно реагируешь на комплименты.  
  
— Не  _странно_ , — выдавливает Кит с нотками обиды. — Я просто…  
  
— Не привык к ним? — полагает Лэнс, вспоминая их недавний разговор. —  _Ну что ж_ , — говорит он с фальшивой слащавостью, и Кит неохотно кивает в знак согласия. — Я постараюсь умерить свой пыл для тебя, но…  
  
— Но что? — спрашивает Кит, настороженно глядя на Лэнса.  
  
— Ты милый, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, игнорируя бешеный стук сердца в груди после сказанных слов, и пытается выглядеть максимально спокойно.  
  
Кит пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, подыскивая нужные слова.  
  
— Ты… Ты тоже милый.  
  
Какой-то придушенный звук срывается с губ Лэнса после этого комплимента.  
  
— Я…  
  
—  _Видишь_ , — самодовольно говорит Кит. Розоватый оттенок кончика его носа заметно выделятся на фоне всего лица. — Ты тоже на это странно реагируешь.  
  
— Нет, нет, — выпаливает Лэнс, не готовый отступать. — Умею. Я просто… Ты просто застал меня врасплох, вот и все.  
  
—  _Да конечно_ , — протягивает Кит и берет в руки один из двух оставшихся кусков пиццы со своей тарелки. — Почему бы нам немного не отдохнуть от комплиментов, пока…  
  
— Пока один из нас не покраснел настолько, что взорвется?  
  
— Ну, я хотел сказать немного другое, — смеется Кит с набитым ртом — и  _это_ , по мнению Лэнса,  _это_  тот момент, когда Лэнс понимает, что они с этим парнем зашли продвинулись весьма далеко, потому что никого, как правило, не привлекает смех с набитый ртом... — Но конечно, — продолжает Кит, прожевывая. — Что думаешь?  
  
— Да, — улыбается ему Лэнс. — Звучит отлично.  
  
Они сидят в ресторане еще минут сорок — Лэнс отмечает, что Кит ест ужасно медленно, — и с каждой секундой чувство, что они встретились впервые, сменяется на то, что они дружили годами и есть вместе пиццу вполне нормально для них. Их разговор легкий и непринужденный — они говорят обо всем, от странных рецептов пиццы, о которых они когда-либо слышали (Кит питает странную страсть к пицце с майонезом), до масштабного обсуждения имен котят ('я не позволю Широ называть ее Пирожком, Кит, я против!!!') — и молчание в этом разговоре совсем не неловкое. Вместо того чтобы стараться заполнить эту тишину словами, они оба, кажется, наслаждаясь одним своим присутствием рядом, словно старые друзья.  
  
К тому времени, как они наконец-то покидают ресторан; Лэнс чувствует себя достаточно уверенно и берет Кита за руку, когда они встают и идут к мотоциклу. Кит немного тормозит, когда пальцы Лэнса переплетаются с его собственными, но всего на долю секунды, как только Кит уже немного расслабляется — уголки его губ приподнимаются.  
  
— Что теперь? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда они идут по улице, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Он не хочет делать поспешные выводы, но это  _однозначно_  лучшее свидание в его жизни, и он понятия не имеет, что может сделать его еще лучше. Они доходят до мотоцикла Кита и останавливаются возле него недолго, а затем отпускают руки.  
  
— Я тут подумал... — медленно говорит Кит, пытаясь не смотреть на Лэнса, пока возится с замком на шлеме. — Подумал, может поедем ко мне?  
  
—  _Оу_ , — выдавливает Лэнс, оступаясь назад, когда Кит кидает ему шлем. — К тебе… домой?  
  
— Да. Ну. Увидеть с котят? И, если хочешь, э, посмотреть фильм?  
  
Лэнс кивает и делает то же, что Кит, который надевает шлем на голову.  
  
— Звучит неплохо. Отлично.  
  
Он садится на мотоцикл, надевает шлем, и вновь обхватывает Кита за талию,  _возможно_ , немного крепче.  
  
Повисает пауза — никто из них ничего не говорит, и тут Кит аккуратно касается своей рукой рук Лэнса, покоящиеся на его животе. Это длится секунды три, прежде чем он убирает руку и вежливо кашляет.  
  
— Готов?  
  
Лэнс зажимает его в объятьях немного крепче, придвигаясь ближе и кладя подбородок ему на плечо.  
  
— Да, поехали, детка.  
  
—  _Лэнс_ , — цедит сквозь зубы Кит, и Лэнс уверен, что под шлемом его лицо сейчас горит, как пожар*. — Сейчас  _вообще_  не время для… Для  _этого_.  
  
Лэнс смеется, еще крепче обнимая Кита, когда мотор ревет и они срываются с места.  _Это бесспорно лучшее свидание за всю жизнь._  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
До дома они добираются без происшествий. Лэнс лишь вскрикивал пару раз, когда Кит резко тормозил, и когда он был  _уверен_ , что Кит собирался (но он не собирался) сбить кошку, все еще сидящую прямо посреди дороги.  
  
— Итак, — спрашивает Лэнс, слезая с мотоцикла и следуя за Китом к дому. — Родаки дома?  
  
Кит хмурится, оглядываясь назад, и видит, как Лэнс нервно потирает шею.  _Он что, волнуется?_  
  
— Их не будет весь день, — проговаривает Кит, наблюдая, как на лице Лэнса проявляется облегчение. — Так что, э, остаемся только мы.  
  
— И Маффин, — добавляет Лэнс, зловеще улыбаясь: уверенность снова возвращается к нему, усиленная в десять раз, так как теперь он знает, что его не ждет неловкое знакомство с родителями. — Не забывай про нее.  
  
Кит закатывает глаза, запуская руку в карман джинс, и нащупывает там ключ от дома.  
  
— Как можно ее забыть?  
  
Он вытаскивает его, вставляет в замочную скважину, и замирает, когда замечает что-то краем глаза. Он слегка прищуривается, когда видит, что занавески в гостиной дома Пидж внезапно  _шевелятся_.  
  
— Проходи, — бросает Кит, толкая Лэнса к двери и предлагая пройти внутрь.  
  
Занавески снова шевелятся, и Кит думает поговорить с Пидж о шпионаже или, на крайний случай, о том, что перед этим нужно побольше практиковаться. Как только Лэнс заходит в дом, Кит и, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, в последний раз кидает взгляд на дом Холтов, мысленно желая, чтобы Пидж в ближайшее время скрылась.  
  
— О  _Кит_ , — басисто хохочет Лэнс, указывая на череду фотографий, висящих на в прихожей. —  _Кит_ , ты был пухлячком.  
  
_О нет_. Кит бросается вперед, драматично подталкивая Лэнса в сторону гостиной подальше,  _как можно_  дальше от бесчисленных детских фотографий.  
  
—  _Стой_ , — скулит Лэнс, изворачиваясь от рук Кита, чтобы получше разглядеть одну из фотографий. — Ты что, одет тут в  _платье_?  
  
— Это крестильная рубашка*, — объясняет Кит, в последний раз подталкивая Лэнса. — Это традиция.  
  
Лэнс снова смеется и расслабляется в хватке Кита, позволяя вести его в гостиную, где стремных детских фото гораздо меньше. На каминной полке несколько страшненьких школьных фотографий, и одна из них сделана пару лет назад на каникулах: Кит с визгом цепляется за грудь Широ в бассейне, но в целом никто не пострадал. И…  
  
—  _Маффин_? — воркует Лэнс, глядя на нечто похожее на  _кучу_  шерсти, пристроившееся в кресле в дальнем углу комнаты. Лэнс оборачивается к Киту и указывает на кучку. —  _Это_  ведь Маффин, да?  
  
Кит смотрит на этот комок, дожидаясь, пока он не поднимется и упадет, давая понять, что эта кучка  _все же_  Маффин, а не кучка одежды, сложенная в кресле.  
  
— Да, это она.  
  
Глаза Лэнса тотчас загораются, и он подкрадывается к другой части комнаты, щелкая пальцами и издавая странные чмокающие звуки по пути.  
  
—  _Маффин_ , — пропевает он. —  _Маффин, подойди к дядюшке Лэнсу_.  
  
— Я должен заснять это, — говорит Кит, заваливаясь на диван, чтобы понаблюдать за неизбежной бойней. — Чтобы ты потом ничего не отрицал.  
  
— Кит, я тебя умоляю, — усмехается Лэнс, останавливаясь, глядит на него и закатывает глаза. — Ты забыл, кто я такой?  
  
—  _Укротитель котов_?  
  
— Именно, — говорит Лэнс, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Маффин, аккуратно протягивая руку, чтобы погладить ее по спине. Кит наблюдает с не сдерживаемым предвкушением, когда Маффин распахнет глаза, поймет, что кто-то, кто не Широ, дотрагивается до ее, а дальше либо а) угрожающе зашипит, либо б) сорвется и попытается оторвать Лэнсу руку.  
  
—  _Маффин_ , — вновь воркует Лэнс, и приседает, чтобы сравняться с уровнем ее глаз. — Это твой любимый дядя.  
  
Кит задерживает дыхание, когда Маффин внезапно вздрагивает, встает, выгибая спину, и осматривается. Темно-зеленые глаза останавливаются на Лэнсе, и на пару секунд Кит  _уверен_ , что она размышляет, стоит ли ей распцарапать Лэнсу в лицо. Но затем Лэнс проводит рукой по ее спине чуть дальше, и все идет к черту.  
  
Потому что Маффин не шипит на него, не старается укусить за пальцы или даже лениво оттолкнуть своей толстой лапой, вместо этого…  _Вместо_  этого она  _мурлычет_.  
  
Громко. Она  _мурлычет_  и подается на прикосновения Лэнса, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— Че. За.  _Херь_ , — шипит Кит, вскакивая места и пересекая комнату за пару больших шагов. — Что ты сделал?  
  
— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Лэнс с глупым довольным собой видом. — Просто кошки любят меня.  
  
Кит хмурится, наклоняясь к Лэнсу, чтобы самому взглянуть на Маффин. Здесь явно что-то не так, потому что Маффин просто не  _мурлычет_  незнакомцам. Она у них уже семь лет, а к матери Кита только-только начала терпимо относится.  
  
— Дай-ка попробовать, — бормочет Кит, осторожно убирая руку Лэнса, чтобы можно было погладить Маффина по спине, но… —  _Какого хрена_? — Кит отскакивает, отдергивая руку, когда Маффин пытается  _укусить его за палец_. — Не смейся, — ворчит он, метнув на Лэнса нерешительный взгляд, и вновь смотрит на Маффин, которая пялится на  _него_.  
  
— Этот злыдня пытался ранить тебя? — спокойно произносит Лэнс, подаваясь вперед, чтобы посадить Маффин на колени.  
  
— Я пытался  _погладить_  ее, — оправдывается Кит, наблюдая как Маффин устраивается на коленях Лэнса так, как обычно делает с Широ. — Как бы я ее ранил?  
  
— Так видно же: она чувствует твою злостность, — говорит Лэнс, едва сумев подавить смех.  
  
— Ты, — бормочет Кит, вставая и отряхивая джинсы. — Ты так же ужасен, как и Широ.  
  
— Завидуй молча, Кит. Мы не виноваты в том, что ты не можешь ее коснуться. Куда ты? — добавляет Лэнс, чуть хмурясь, когда видит, что Кит идет к двери.  
  
— За котом, который меня  _не_  поранит, — говорит ему Кит, прежде чем скрыться за дверью в кухню. Он доходит до Кошачьей Зоны — угла, заполненного неиспользованными игрушками, кроваточками и небезопасно большим количеством ниток, — садится на корточки и чувствует, как отступает напряжение, когда он видит спящих в обнимку котят на большой лежанке.  
  
— И откуда вы взялись у  _нее_? — бормочет Кит себе под нос, подтягивает ее к себе, поднимает ее, стараясь не трясти и не разбудить тем самым котят, и возвращается в гостиную.  
  
Когда он заходит, перед ним картина в тысячу раз хуже, чем была здесь до этого. Лэнс лежит на полу с Маффин, его футболка задирается самую малость, но открывает вид на его живот и резинку боксеров — Кит забывает, как правильно дышать.  
  
—  _Кит_ , — зовет Лэнс, немного повернувшись у нему, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Похоже я ей нравлюсь.  
  
— Невозможно, — бормочет Кит, подходя чуть ближе, чтобы поставить лежанку с котятами у его головы. — У Маффин нет чувств.  
  
—  _Кит_ , — говорит Лэнс, закрывая Маффин уши руками, и внезапно садится прямо. — Она же может  _услышать_  тебя, ты знаешь?  
  
— Отлично, — фыркает Кит, садясь на пол рядом с Лэнсом. Он смотрит на Маффина, все еще прокручивая в голове, как несколько минут назад она чуть не откромсала его палец. — Я хочу, чтобы она слышала. — Он игнорирует разочарованный вздох Лэнса и тянется к кроватке, чтобы взять одного из котят. — Знакомься, это Краснь.  
  
Выражение лица Лэнса смягчается еще больше, когда он глядит на крошечного котенка в руках Кита, извивающегося, тихо мяукающего и с любопытством озирающегося по сторонам.  
  
— Можно я…  
  
Кит кивает, и Лэнс аккуратно убирает Маффин с колен и тянется за Краснем. Он издает звук между смехом и ' _aвввв_ ', когда Краснь касается носом его груди и принюхивается.  
  
— Она  _прелесть_.  
  
— Они все прелесть, — говорит Кит, перенося остальных котят на пол, и они разбредаются по комнате.  
  
— И ее зовут  _Хайнц_ , — нажимает Лэнс, поднимая котенка на уровень глаз. — Не  _Рэд_.  
  
— Лэнс, нет.  
  
— Лэнс, да.  
  
—  _Никогда_.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — беспечно говорит Лэнс, аккуратно тычась кончиком носа в макушку Рэд (Хайнц?). — Тебе ведь нравится имя  _Хайнц_ , девочка моя?  
  
И то, что добивает Кита окончательно: Краснь (Хайнц?)  _мяукает_  в знак согласия.  
  
Лэнс поворачивается к нему и ухмыляется.  
  
—  _Видишь_?  
  
— Как ты  _так_  делаешь? — в недоумении спрашивает Кит, машинально почесывая одного из котят за ушком.  
  
— Укротитель Котов, забыл? — говорит Лэнс, откидываясь назад, к креслу. — Котики любят меня. Я просто в их вкусе.  
  
Кит соврал бы, если бы не признал, что он немного, совсем  _чуть-чуть_ , но завидует. Особенно когда Маффин, сидя перед ним, то влюбленно глядит Лэнса, то злобно шипит на Кита каждые несколько секунд.  
  
Кит не знает точно, как долго они сидят так, играя с котятами — в случае Лэнса — с Маффин, — и он понимает, что совсем ничего не имеет против. Они проводят время, придвинувшись друг к другу, спинами опираясь на кресло, и смотрят, как котята играют перед ними и дерутся. Лэнс быстро привязывается к Сине (' _Смурфетте_ ', поправляет Лэнс каждый раз, когда Кит называет ее 'Синя') и заявляет, что заберет ее себе, а все оставшееся время они фотографируют котят для Ханка.  
  
К великому облегчению Кита разговор протекает легко и непринужденно, как было в ресторане, и ему все это время не нужно судорожно подыскивать слова и сидеть в неловкой тишине. Это  _здорово_. Это кажется таким обыденным, словно он говорит сейчас с Широ или Пидж, а не с кем-то, кто справедливо должен казаться совершенно незнакомым человеком.  
  
Они сидят настолько близко друг другу, что Киту не нужно далеко тянуться, чтобы взять Лэнса за руку, поэтому он так и делает. Лэнс на короткое время перестает играть с котенком и смотрит на их руки, и встречается взглядом с Китом. Пару секунд Китом овладевает нерациональная его сторона, и он  _уверен_ , что Лэнс оттолкнет его, но ухмылка Лэнса становится шире, а сам он придвигается ближе к Киту, так что между ними нет и  _дюйма_  расстояния. Кит чувствует, как волнение махом исчезает.  
  
— Итак, — тихо говорит Лэнс после пары минут приятной тишины, во время которой они наблюдали, как котята перед ними раскатывают клубок ниток. — Ты говорил что-то о фильме, помнишь?  
  
Кит кивает, мысленно вспоминая все фильмы, которые закачал на ноутбук пару дней назад специально на такой случай.  
  
— Я не знал, захочешь ли ты посмотреть пару…  
  
Раздается звонок в дверь: два звонка, три, четыре, пять, шесть…  
  
— Они просто держат кнопку звонка? — спрашивает Лэнс, немного хмурясь, и вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть в окно.  
  
— Наверное, — отвечает Кит. Ему хочется не обращать на это внимание, хочется остаться здесь, с Лэнсом, в этой волнительной обстановке, держаться за руки, глупо шутить и просто  _радоваться_  друг другу, однако трезвон становится все настойчивее и настойчивее. — Пойду открою.  
  
Лэнс вздыхает и неохотно отпускает руку Кита.  
  
— Угу, иди.  
  
— Эм, я сейчас, — говорит ему Кит, вставая на ноги, и идет к входной двери. Он понятия не имеет, кто это может быть. Родители вернутся нескоро, а Широ ничего не говорил о своем приезде.  _Может курьер_ , рассуждает он, и открывает дверь, хотя родители не говорили о каких-нибудь посылках, а сам он давно ничего не заказывает.  
  
Все еще хмурясь, он распахивает дверь и тут же смеряет  _сердитым_  взглядом некто перед собой.  
  
— Пидж.  
  
—  _Хэй_ , Кит, — весело приветствует его Пидж, видимо, не обращая внимания на буравящий ее взгляд Кита — или просто  _абсолютно_  не волнуясь из-за этого. — Как дела?  
  
Кит складывает руки на груди и вскидывает бровь.  
  
— Что ты здесь забыла?  
  
Пидж фыркает, словно вопрос Кита ее оскорбляет, и трясет миской перед его лицом.  
  
— Мама нашла одну из ваших мисок в шкафу и попросила вернуть ее вам.  
  
— Оу, эм…  
  
Пидж с явной силой втюхивает миску Киту и шагает вперед, с первого раза успешно оттолкнув Кита с дороги, и перешагивает порог дома.  
  
— Дап, я просто выполняю свой долг как хорошей соседки.  
  
— Я вижу… — отвечает Кит и видит, как Пидж проходит дальше, оглядываясь так, словно что-то ищет. — Спасибо за миску, я скажу маме, что ты ее при…  
  
—  _Кииииииииттттттт_ , — раздается по дому восхищенный визг Лэнса, нарушая тишину. — Кит! Смурфетта спит на мне! Скорее иди сюда и сфотай это.  
  
_О Боже._  
  
На лице Пидж вырисовывается хитрая улыбка, и Кит видит ее, когда она поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Оу,  _Кит_ , — шепчет Пидж слащавым голосом, так театрально и  _поддельно_ , как Кит никогда за все общение с ней и не слышал. — Не знала, что у тебя гости. Я вам мешаю?  
  
—  _Да_ , — шикает Кит и возвращается к двери. — Так что не могла бы ты прос...  
  
—  _Kиииииииииит_! — вновь взывает Лэнс, на этот раз более отчаянно. —  _Кит, ты все пропустишь_.  
  
Пидж делает шаг в сторону гостиной.  
  
— Может мне лучше зайти и поздороваться, чтобы не казаться грубой?  
  
— Нет, не лучше, — шипит Кит, проводя пальцем по горлу — Пидж это игнорирует и полная воодушевления заходит в гостиную, громко хихикая. Кит следует за ней — куча слов извинений уже готовы в любой момент сорваться с его языка. Что-то вроде 'прости, моя лучшая подруга жутко любопытная и не может вовремя прекратить, пожалуйста, не обижайся на меня из-за этого'.  
  
— Кит, взгляни на… Оу, — запинается Лэнс, хмуря брови, когда Пидж и Кит врываются в гостиную. Он все еще там, где Кит его оставил: с Маффин, свернувшейся у ног, и с Блу ( _Смурфеттой_?), лежащей на груди. — Ам. Привет?  
  
—  _Хэй_ , — широко улыбается Пидж, проходя дальше и садясь на пол рядом с ним. — Ты, должно быть,  _Лэнс_.  
  
Кит тяжело вздыхает и проходит за Пидж в комнату, не решаясь сесть к Лэнсу так же близко, как сидел ранее.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Лэнс, немного в шоке от случившегося. — А  _ты_ , должно быть, Пидж, да? Девчуля, которая загребает себе моего лучшего друга по четвергам?  
  
— Во-первых, — фыркает Пидж, поправляя очки, соскользнувшие с переносицы, — я возмущена термином 'девчуля' в свой адрес. А во-вторых, да, это я. Рада наконец-то встретиться с тобой. От Ханка и этого вот, — она кивает в сторону сидящего позади нее Кита, абсолютно не обращая внимания на пожирающего ее спину взгляд, — чувствую, словно знаю тебя  _вечность_.  
  
—  _Оу_ , — слегка приподнимает брови Лэнс, переводя взгляд то на Кита, то снова на Пидж. — Они говорят обо мне?  
  
—  _О Боже_. — Пидж закатывает глаза. — Постоянно. Кит не…  
  
— Ты что-то  _хотела_ , Пидж? — Кит подает голос и обрывает ее на полуслове.  
  
— Не, — пожимает плечами Пидж, выглядя максимально непринужденно. — Просто захотела тут немного поторчать.  
  
Кит решает, что в конце этого дня проведет  _недельный_  марафон всех любимых сериалов Пидж, чтобы потом проспойлерить ей абсолютно все.  
  
— Вы же не против?  
  
—  _Против_ , — шипит Кит.  
  
— Не, все о'кей, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, открыто смеясь над выражением ужаса, застывшим на лице Кита. — Ты ведь младшая сестра Мэтта, верно?  
  
— Единственная и неповторимая.  
  
Лэнс наклоняется к ней, понижая голос до заговорщицкого шепота.  
  
— Расскажи мне о его главной слабости. Мне нужно сделать его в настольном теннисе при следующей встрече.  
  
Кит с недоумением наблюдает, как быстро они погружаются в тему обо всех возможных слабостях, на которые сможет надавить Лэнс в следующий раз, когда они с Мэттом и Широ будут играть в настольный теннис.  
  
Вскоре он перестает мысленно перестает быть против их резкой дружбы (хотя все равно планирует спойлерить все любимые сериалы Пидж как минимум  _месяц_ ) и наблюдает за их общением. Он не уверен, что именно, но что-то все-таки есть в том, чтобы смотреть, как Лэнс смеется над сказанным Пидж, или видеть Пидж, с присущим ей драматизмом рассказывающую истории о странностях, которые случались с Мэттом, когда они были детьми.  
  
Хорошо иметь возможность понаблюдать, как твоя лучшая подруга и твой… Кит хмурится, переводя взгляд на Лэнса. Кто ему  _он_? После внезапного дерганья он осознает, что подумал о нем как о  _парне_ , но не совсем уверен, что может называть его так.  
  
Отчего-то сердце дергается, и от очередного неприятного дерганья он осознает, что  _хочет_  называть Лэнса так.  
  
_Ох._  
  
— Кит?  
  
Кит поднимает взгляд, тихо взвизгнув, когда Лэнс внезапно оказывается не возле кресла, а сидит на коленях напротив него, слегка хмурясь.  
  
— У тебя все хорошо?  
  
Кит чувствует, как щеки заливаются румянцем. Он намеренно отводит взгляд и сверлит им полную самоуверенности Пидж. Он бросает на нее очередной сердитый взгляд и с неохотой отвечает Лэнсу:  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Уверен? — Он выглядит неподдельно обеспокоенным, будто в любой момент готов кинуться к нему и приложить тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, чтобы проверить температуру. — Ты выглядишь как-то… странно.  
  
—  _Странно_? — переспрашивает Кит, внезапно чувствуя себя максимально неловко, чем когда-либо. Потому что это  _как раз_  то, что каждый ожидает услышать от человека, который им нравится: ты выглядишь  _странно_.  
  
— Не в плохом смысле, — поспешно добавляет Лэнс, вероятно, понимая двусмысленность своих слов. — В смысле, что твое выражение лица странное. Словно ты лимон съел или еще что.  
  
— Это он так задумывается, — с задором подает голос Пидж, вставая с места и подходя к ним. — Оно у него становится таким, когда он  _очень_  хорошо над чем-то думает.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты замечательная подруга? — ворчит Кит.  
  
— И не раз.  
  
— Так вот, я врал.  
  
—  _Ты ужасен_.  
  
Лэнс с недоумением наблюдает за их перепалкой и затем пихает Кита коленом, привлекая к себе его внимание.  
  
— Ты уверен, что в порядке?  
  
— Да, я в порядке, — вздыхает Кит. — Я просто… просто над кое-чем задумался.  
  
_Задумался над тем, как лучше спросить, хочешь ли ты встречаться со мной_ , если быть точным.  
  
— Вот видишь, — говорит Пидж с усмешкой, положив руку Киту на макушку. — Я тебя хорошо знаю. Не сомневаюсь, что и догадаться смогу, о чем ты думал.  
  
И в том-то и дело, что Кит знает: она вполне может.  
  
— Тебя там мама еще не потеряла? — торопливо спрашивает Кит, прежде чем Пидж озвучивает свои неплохие (и, скорее всего, верные) предположения. — Тебя нет дома уже час, а ты хотела только миску занести.  
  
Пидж открывает рот, хотев, вероятно, возразить, но тут же его закрывает и начинает что-то бормотать. Она оглядывает то Кита, то Лэнса, и губы ее рассекает хитрая улыбка.  
  
— Ты прав. Лучше ей не звонить в полицию с заявлением о моей пропаже… опять.  
  
—  _Опять_? — спрашивает Лэнс, не веря своим ушам.  
  
— Игра в прятки зашла слишком далеко, — отвечает Пидж, пожимая плечами. — Кит прав, мне пора домой.  
  
—  _Спасибо_ , — бормочет Кит себе под нос так, чтобы только Пидж услышала его.  
  
— Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Лэнс, — говорит она, и Кит не так уж скрытно подталкивает ее к входной двери. — Наверное, теперь мы будем видеться чаще?  
  
— Ага, — мурлычет Лэнс, и на его губах снова проскакивает та застенчивая улыбка. — Надеюсь.  
  
Кит старается не думать над этим ' _надеюсь_ ', когда провожает Пидж по коридору и с ней за дверь.  
  
— Итак, — как бы про между прочим говорит Пидж, останавливаясь на крыльце. — Он славный. Очень ми…  
  
— Нет, — взвывает Кит, проводя по лицу рукой. —  _Нет_. Просто иди домой, и  _хватит_  следить за нами сквозь занавески.  
  
— Ты видел? — хмурится Пидж, выглядя откровенно разочарованной своим палевом. — Я думала ты не заметишь.  
  
— Но я заметил, — невозмутимо отвечает Кит, и глядит на Пидж, которая спрыгивает с крыльца и идет к забору, разделяющий два двора.  
  
— Приму к сведению, — отзывается Пидж, перекидывая ногу через забор. — Запомню это на будущее.  
  
—  _На будущее_?  
  
— Удачи с Лэнсом, — кричит она, перекидывая другую ногу, и и кидает на Кита злобную ухмылку. — Не твори ничего, о чем бы и я не додумалась.  
  
—  _Но тебе пятнадцать_.  
  
— Именно!  
  
Он ждет, когда Пидж зайдет в дом, прежде чем закрыть входную дверь, и возвращается в гостиную.  
  
— Прости за это, — бормочет Кит, заходя в комнату.  
  
Лэнс все так же сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, со всеми пятью котятами на коленях. Он поднимает взгляд, когда Кит приближается к нему, и, к счастью, выглядит более-менее довольным. На губах до сих пор легкая улыбка, и он совершенно не выглядит так, словно жалеет о своем решении прийти сюда в результате из-за странной (но все-таки в хорошем смысле, как неохотно признает Кит) лучшей подруги Кита.  
  
— Мне нравится Пидж, — говорит Лэнс, слегка пожимая плечами. — Она славная. А еще, — тихо хихикает он, — она дала мне парочку  _отличных_  советов, как надрать Мэтту задницу в следующий раз.  
  
— Это не было… — Кит замолкает и садится рядом с Лэнсом так же близко, как они и сидели до прихода Пидж. — Это не было странно или как-то так?  
  
— Не, Ханк наверняка поступил бы точно так же. Черт, и  _я_  бы тоже так поступил со свиданием Ханка.  
  
— Здорово, — протягивает Кит, сомневаясь, можно ли снова взять Лэнса за руку, или момент упущен. — Ты… Не хочешь еще что-нибудь посмотреть?  
  
Лэнс бодро кивает.  
  
— Было бы здорово.  
  
— Здорово, — Кит начинает чувствовать себя попугаем. — Тогда я отнесу котят обратно на кухню, и мы пойдем.  
  
Лэнс наклоняет голову набок и слегка хмурится.  
  
— Мы куда-то идем?  
  
— Ну… да. В мою комнату.  
  
— В твою  _комнату?_  
  
Возможно, Киту показалось, но голос Лэнса на слове 'комната' внезапно стал немного  _тоньше_.  
  
— Да, я скачал все на ноут, но у меня нет кабеля, чтобы посмотреть фильмы по ящику. Ты ведь не против?  
  
Лэнс кивает, выглядя на подозрение еще более красным, чем был.  
  
— Э… — он сглатывает — Кит видит, как дергается его кадык. — Да, это отлично.  


* * *

 

  
  
  
Комната Кита именно такая, какой Лэнс и ожидал ее увидеть.  
  
Здесь не так захламлено, как в комнате Лэнса: нет огромных плюшевых медведей и других животных, распиханных по углам, на стенах нет прилепленных на клей убогих рисунков и картинок из начальной школы (мама Лэнса  _все еще_  недовольна этим), нет гор одежды, сваленных на стул рядом с рабочим столом, — но это точно комната  _Кита_. Здесь не так уж и  _чисто_ , скорее, больше похоже на творческий беспорядок с толстенными пособиями, составленными у стен, и коробками из-под обуви под кроватью.  
  
На раме зеркала прикреплено несколько фотографий. Есть парочка с Китом и Широ, сделанные в разные периоды детства: та, где Кит и Широ одеты в одинаковые стремные свитеры и улыбаются в камеру, как думает Лэнс, явно сделана в прошлое или позапрошлое Рождество. На другой — Кит и двое взрослых, которых Лэнс принимает за родителей Кита, который выглядит немного младше и стоит, зажатый между ними, в слишком большом для него костюме (возможно, это один из старых костюмов Широ?). Есть еще и пара фото с Пидж. Лэнс всматривается в одну, думая, что это, пожалуй, самая старая фотография из всех прикрепленных к зеркалу. Она более выцветшая, чем другие, и загибается по краям, а на ней маленький Кит и еще более маленькая Пидж плескаются в надувном бассейне в саду. Кит улыбается в камеру, показывая два отсутствующих передних зуба, а Пидж стоит позади него, вот-вот готовая разрыдаться.  
  
— Пидж ненавидит эту фотку, — говорит Кит с тихим смешком, замечая на ней взгляд Лэнса.  
  
— Почему она такая грустная?  
  
— Вроде мама не купила ей мороженое.  
  
Лэнс хмыкает, пробегаясь взглядом по остальным фотографиям на зеркале, а после вновь осматривает комнату Кита. Он замечает несколько плакатов на стене — три из тех, что он  _видит_ , с винтажными мотоциклами, а один повешен на дверцу шкафа, видимо, постер какого-то фильма.  
  
— Ужас озера Лох-Несс... — с любопытством спрашивает Лэнс, бросая рюкзак на стул возле рабочего стола и тыча на постер. — Это… фильм?  
  
Кит охотно кивает. Лэнс замечает огонек в его глазах.  
  
— Он очень хороший.  
  
— 'Очень хороший' для тебя или  _вообще_  очень хороший?  
  
Кит на это фыркает.  
  
—  _Вообще_  хороший.  
  
— Кит.  
  
Повисает пауза, после которой Кит вздыхает и неохотно выдает:  
  
— Думаю, по рейтингу IMDb* около двух.  
  
— А, — понимающе кивает Лэнс, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы слегка пихнуть своим плечом плечо Кита. — Выходит, он 'очень хороший'  _для тебя_?  
  
— Наверное, — смеется Кит. Он плюхается на кровать, шарится под простынями какое-то время и вытаскивает ноутбук. — Хочешь его посмотреть?  
  
Лэнс долго колеблется, а потом проходит к Киту и со смущенным видом располагается рядом с ним на кровати. Мягкие простыни пахнут Китом, и Лэнс чувствует знакомый  _стук_  сердца.  
  
— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь с рейтингом больше двух на IMDb?  
  
— Что ж, ты упускаешь шанс узреть прекрасное, — говорит Кит и вводит пароль сразу же после того, как включается ноутбук. — Ну да ладно.  
  
Он откидывается на спинку кровати, и Лэнс делает то же самое, прекрасно понимая, как они сейчас друг к другу близко. Это другая близость, не та, что была между ними в гостиной, какая-то более  _тесная_. Кровать достаточная широкая, чтобы два человека удобно расположились по разным краям, однако они сидят, прижимаясь друг к другу от бедер и до самых ног. Было бы так легко, осознает Лэнс с поразительной ясностью,  _так легко_  просто слегка повернуться и закинуть ногу на колени Кита, а руки нежно положить ему на талию.  
  
_Так легко._  
  
— … посмотрим?  
  
Лэнс смаргивает, запоздало понимая, что Кит с ним говорит.  
  
— Оу, прости, ты о чем?  
  
Он чувствует тепло на лице, и ему остается только молиться, чтобы его щеки не казались заметно порозовевшими.  
  
— Что ты хочешь посмотреть? — снова спрашивает Кит, кивком головы указывая на открытую папку с фильмами.  
  
— Э... — Лэнс переключается на экран ноутбука, радуясь внезапной возможности отвлечься на что-то другое. Значит, ему не нужно думать о том, как  _тепло_  ему рядом с Китом, или как плотно он прижимается к нему. — Вот этот, — тычет он наугад. — Этот вроде ничего.  
  
Кит хмурится.  
  
— Лэйк-Плэсид?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Лэнс, все еще думая над тем, что нога Кита  _закинута_  на его ногу. — Звучит неплохо.  
  
— Это о старушке, которая случайно вырастила в озере огромного крокодила.  
  
—  _Оу_. Э, да, — пожимает плечами Лэнс, стараясь улыбаться как можно уверенней. — Звучит круто.  
  
Кит искоса смотрит на него пару секунд, а затем пожимает плечами и утыкается в ноут, потыкав на клавиатуре пару раз — экран потемнел,   
и появляются начальные титры.  
  
Фильм начинается, и оба машинально устраиваются поудобнее. Поначалу все не так уж плохо. Лэнс позволяет себе забыться в ужасных спецэффектах и актерской игре и даже как-то привыкнуть к весьма простому сюжету, но быть заинтересованным в ужастике про монстров (который, возможно, а возможно и  _нет_ , можно расценить как комедию — Лэнс не может сказать наверняка) можно только притворяться, даже рядом с тем, кто тебе нравится и кто прижимается к тебе так плотно и долго, что начинаешь терять рассудок.  
  
Кит полностью погружен в атмосферу фильма — Лэнса бесит очаровательный вид Кита, когда он во все глаза смотрит на погоню актера за огромным кровожадным крокодилом в каком-то лесу.  
  
_Сейчас_ , не без сухой иронии думает Лэнс, подскочив на месте, когда Кит смеется над чем-то происходящим на экране.  _Сейчас кто-то должен сделать первый шаг_. Если бы они были в одной из тех стремных романтических комедий, что Лэнс просто  _обожает_ , то это был бы момент, когда главный герой делает вид, что зевает, и опускает руку на плечо своей второй половинки, удачно притянув к себе и внезапно поцеловав.  
  
Пальцы Лэнса судорожно дергаются от одной мысли об этом. Все это просто избитые шаблоны или действующие планы? Кит просто посмеется над ним или…  
  
— Ты  _видел_  это? — вдруг говорит Кит, возвращая Лэнса в реальность. Кит кидает на него взгляд и чувствует, как губы растягиваются в радостной улыбке от выражения  _неподдельного_  интереса на лице Лэнса. — Почему они не убежали?  
  
— Ага, — активно кивает Лэнс, покосившись на экран, чтобы попытаться понять, что тут было. Он быстро считает персонажей и хмурится. Он более чем уверен, что раньше их было  _пятеро_. А теперь их только трое. Двое умерли?  
  
— Это максимально неправдоподобно, — продолжает Кит, видимо, не замечая, что Лэнс практически не ориентируется в действиях в фильме.  
  
— О да, — соглашается Лэнс. — Сам фильм о громадном кровожадном крокодиле неправдоподобный.  
  
—  _Да, я знаю_ , — говорит Кит, и то, что он понял сарказм Лэнса, ясно лишь по легкому тычку локтем по ребрам.  
  
_Сейчас_ , думает Лэнс, внимательно наблюдая, как глаза Кита слегка расширяются, когда огромный крокодил на экране вразвалку гонится за кричащей блондинкой. Сейчас самое время Делать Первый Шаг. Он не притворяется, что зевает — он не  _настолько_ неоригинальный, и какая разница, что Ханк говорит об этом, — вместо этого он притворяется, что потягивается. Он наигрывает томность во вздохе, вытягивает руку вперед, а затем быстро поднимает ее высоко над головой. Краем глаза он видит, что Кит с интересом смотрит на него, но игнорирует, отведя руку вправо и слегка отклонив назад, чтобы она оказалась прямо за спиной Кита. Достаточно (притворно) потянувшись, Лэнс пытается незаметно сменить нынешнее свое положение и, оставив руку за спиной Кита, нежно кладет ее ему на плечо.  
  
_Успех._  
  
— Хэй, ты только что… Применил этот  _Шаг_  на мне? — спрашивает Кит, и это звучит так, будто он не может решить, быть ему очень, очень удивленным или впасть в ужас от явной неоригинальности Лэнса.  
  
— Нет, — слету врет Лэнс, тут же перекладывая руку себе на колено. — Я… Я  _потягивался_. Просто судорога.  
  
Кит выгибает бровь, состроив выражение явного недоверия.  
  
— Ты только что пытался применить на мне этот  _Шаг_.  
  
— Хватит звать это так! — жалобно восклицает Лэнс, несильно стукая Кита по плечу. — Не пытался я. Просто потягивался.  _Потягивался_ , Кит.  
  
— Да-да, — Кит все еще явно не убежден, но все равно пожимает плечами. — Однако очень жаль.  
  
— Да, реально жа… Стоп, что?  
  
Кит краснеет и специально отворачивается от него, упрямо выпятив нижнюю губу и через силу глядя на экран ноутбука.  
  
— Я просто хотел… Ну. Я  _не возражал бы_ , если бы ты это и сделал...  
  
Оу.  
  
_Оу._  
  
Лэнс откашливается и опускает руку на плечо Кита, в этот раз не прибегая к театральщине.  
  
— Тебе… приятно?  
  
Кит на долю секунды каменеет от его прикосновения.  
  
— Очень приятно.  
  
—  _Отлично_ , эм. — Лэнс несильно барабанит пальцами по плечу Кита, отвлекая его внимание от фильма. — Могу я…  
  
На пару секунд повисает пауза, и Лэнс  _уверен_ , что Кит отдернет плечо и, возможно, столкнет с кровати. Но он кивает — он  _кивает_ , — чуть приподнимая голову вверх. Лэнс придвигается ближе, стараясь не слушать  _бешеный_  стук своего сердца, и мягко нажимает на губы Кита своими.  
  
Как это бывает с первыми поцелуями, здесь нечем восторгаться и нечего обсуждать. Это невинное, мягкое  _прикосновение_  губ продолжительностью максимум секунды три. Они отстраняются друг от друга: у обоих на щеках румянец, а дыхание тяжелее, чем было.  
  
— Это… — начинает Кит, проводя пальцами по губам. — Было для тебя приятным?  
  
Лэнс согласно хмыкает и, сместив руку с плеча Кита на его талию, обнимает за ту и сжимает в руках ткань куртки.  
  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы немного попрактикуемся.  
  
— Оу, — Кит склоняет голову ниже, в его глазах мелькает какая-то искра, когда он сдвигается, чтобы удобнее взяться за футболку Лэнса. — А ты хочешь?  
  
— Хочу чего?  
  
—  _Попрактиковаться_?  
  
Лэнс как можно более сдержанно кивает, выражая свое искреннее согласие, и Кит вытягивает шею, чтобы сорвать с губ Лэнса еще один поцелуй. Этот поцелуй отличается от первого. Он тоже пробный и слегка нерешительный — оба парня только начинают узнавать друг друга, — но есть в нем что-то, что заставило Лэнса затаить дыхание.  
  
Он такой же не идеальный; они все равно сталкиваются носами, пока Лэнс не пододвигается назад, неосознанно усаживая Кита себе на колени, а когда один из них открывает рот в первый раз, переводя обыкновенные  _касания_  губ на нечто  _бóльшее_ , их зубы стукаются друг о друга не единожды. Но Лэнс думает, что это нормально для первых поцелуев, да и они с Китом не собираются останавливаться.  
  
Когда Кит слегка отстраняется, Лэнс осознает, что тянется за ним, давая секунду на пару вдохов, а потом снова прижимается губами к его губам, и они двигаются подходящем  _для обоих_  такте. Кит обвивает руками шею Лэнса, прижимаясь ближе и ближе, и зарывается пальцами в его волосы.  
  
Постепенно второй поцелуй превращается в третий, затем в четвертый, и дальше Лэнс сбивается, сколько раз они целуются. Когда они наконец-то отрываются друг от друга, он осознает, что они сейчас в другой позе. Кит вообще лежит под ним, их ноги спутаны, волосы растрепаны, щеки розовые, а на губах играет застенчивая улыбка.  
  
— А  _это_  было приятно?  
  
— Ты будешь спрашивать так каждый раз после поцелуя?  
  
— Возможно, — отвечает Кит и снова тянется вперед, прильнув к губам Лэнса. Этот поцелуй больше напоминает их первый: с закрытым ртом, нежный и неторопливый, но когда Кит берет лицо Лэнса в ладони, слегка углубляя поцелуй, Лэнс чувствует его даже кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает он, отстраняясь от Кита и прижимаясь к его лбу своим. Кит смотрит на Лэнса, и тот замечает его полный трепета взгляд. — Приятно.  
  
_Более, чем приятно_ , думает Лэнс, когда глаза снова закрываются, а их губы прижимаются друг к другу, двигаясь в привычном для обоих темпе.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
К тому времени, как будильник Лэнса (Britney Spears - Toxic) беспрерывно трезвонит, что пора выходить, чтобы успеть на поезд до Гарнизона, Кит понимает, что целовать Лэнса, наверное, теперь его новое любимое хобби.  
  
От лежания с Лэнсом на одной кровати и разговорами ни о чем, которые прерывались поцелуями, чувствуется облегчение. Кит многое узнает о нем. Например, что Лэнс  _до жути_  боится щекотки, что выясняется, когда футболка Лэнса случайно задирается, и Кит скользит рукой по полоске теплой обнаженной кожи. Он едва его касается, а Лэнс уже полусмеется-полу _визжит_ , обхватывая себя руками и с осуждением глядя на Кита, словно он специально его щекотал.  
  
Когда они понимают, что больше не могут игнорировать будильник Лэнса — хотя Лэнс, кажется, наслаждается им, громко (и ужасно) подпевая на припеве, — Кит тут же лишается тепла тела Лэнса под боком и уже задумывается о том, когда они снова смогут так же провести время. Он, конечно, не телепат, но считает, что их свидание прошло весьма неплохо, и это сеет надежду о дальнейших их встречах, но Кит также осознает, что Лэнс ничего не упоминал об этом.  
  
_Как, впрочем, и ты_ , говорит ему голос — бесящий голос  _разума_ , — когда они с Лэнсом выходят из спальни и спускаются вниз.  
  
Лэнс настаивает на том, чтобы обнять и поцеловать всех котиков перед уходом, оправдываясь чем-то вроде 'ибо  _кое-кто_  не делает это за меня'. Он берет Маффин на руки и звонко целует в макушку. К Китову сожалению, Маффин не пытается вырвать его язык мощным ударом лапы, и вместо этого она, кажется, прижимается к нему чуть крепче.  
  
— У тебя при себе кошачья еда, да? — спрашивает Кит после того, как Лэнс прощается с котятами, обещая Сине ( _Смурфетте_ ), что еще вернется за ней. — Вот почему ты ей так нравишься? У тебя точно полные карманы кошачьих лакомств или мяты, или еще  _чего-то_  кошачьего.  
  
— Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я  _подсыпал что-то_  твоей кошке? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда они с Китом идут к мотоциклу. — Кит, я оскорблен.  
  
Кит пожимает плечами, взяв шлемы и кидая один из них Лэнсу, и забирается на мотоцикл.  
  
— Кажется, это единственное логичное объяснение.  
  
— Да? — фыркает Лэнс, легко повторяя движения Кита, и садится позади него, словно он всю жизнь катался с ним на байке и сам не был в ужасе от мысли прокатиться всего несколько часов назад. — Звучит так, будто кое-кто ревнует, — говорит Лэнс, обвивая руками талию Кита. — Все хорошо, детка. Мне не нравится Маффин в  _этом_  плане, тебе не нужно ревновать.  
  
— Ты… — хмыкает Кит, заводя мотор и наслаждаясь удивленным вскриком Лэнса, когда мотоцикл внезапно срывается с места. — Ты идиот.  
  
— Ну, ты провел час, целуясь с идиотом,  _так чтоооо_ … — смеется Лэнс, и даже сквозь шлем Киту кажется, что он чувствует его дыхание на своей шее — или он просто выдает желаемое за действительное? — О чем тебе это говорит?  
  
Кит на пару секунд притворяется, что задумывается.  
  
— Что я очень, очень терпеливый человек?  
  
—  _Ки_ …  
  
Кит смеется над тем, как возмущенный ответ Лэнса превращается в крик удивления, когда Кит ускоряется.  
  
—  _Злодей_ , — вопит Лэнс, перекрикивая рев мотора и хватаясь за Кита крепче, словно в подтверждение своих слов.  
  
Они добираются до вокзала всего за пятнадцать минут, экономя при этом время. Машин сегодня меньше, чем было, и Кит спокойно паркуется недалеко от входа.  
  
Лэнс на подозрение тихий: передает Киту свой шлем и хлопает себя по джинсам, проверяя, не выпало ли что-нибудь из карманов. Кит внимательно наблюдает за ним, думая, избегает ли Лэнс зрительного контакта после этой проверки карманов.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Кит, сведя брови к переносице и пытаясь вспомнить, сделал ли он что-то, что могло так сильно повлиять на смену настроения Лэнса. Он немного превысил скорость на пути, но Лэнс не кричал с протестами, поэтому он подумал, что все в порядке. — Я ехал слишком быстро?  
  
— Нет-нет, — поспешно отвечает Лэнс. Он вздыхает и делает шаг вперед, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Поездка была шикарной. Было здорово.  
  
— Тогда…  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — выпаливает Лэнс, нервно комкая подол футболки. — Ты мне  _очень_  нравишься. И… Я уверен, что тоже нравлюсь тебе.  
  
С губ Кита слетает нервный смешок, потому что он не знает даже, куда зайдет этот разговор.  
  
— Правда? Почему ты так подумал?  
  
— Ну, для начала, — ухмыляется ему Лэнс, наклоняясь немного ближе, — из-за этого засоса прямо здесь, — он оттягивает воротник футболки и касается пальцем своей ключицы.  
  
— Я… Я не хотел… — запинается Кит, с каждой секундой краснея все больше. — Я не хотел эт… — Он замолкает и прищуривается, наклоняясь ближе к Лэнсу. —  _Да_  нет у тебя засоса, Лэнс.  
  
— И разве это не обидно? — смеется Лэнс, и Кит смеется вместе с ним, ведь это, может быть, действительно обидно.  
  
— И ты хотел мне это сказать?  
  
— Да, — Лэнс встречается с ним взглядами, и его ухмылка смягчается. — Ты очень нравишься мне, Кит. И... И я хочу попробовать... — Он указывает то на себя, то на него, делая шаг вперед, пока не переходит границу личного пространства Кита. — Так, может быть, ты тоже хочешь попробовать?  
  
— Что попробовать? — хрипит Кит. В горле внезапно пересыхает.  
  
— Быть моим парнем.  
  
— Я... Что?  
  
На лице Лэнса мелькает скорбь, и он оступается.  
  
— В смысле, тебе не  _нужно_  отвечать пря...  
  
Кит хватает его за руку, вновь притянув к себе.  
  
— Прости, не так прозвучало.  
  
— Думаешь? — фыркает Лэнс, хотя выглядит не до конца убедившимся.  
  
Кит откашливается и притягивает Лэнса ближе.  
  
— Да.  
  
—  _Да_?  
  
— Ты нравишься мне, Лэнс. Очень. — Кончики ушей Лэнса заливаются краской — Кит думает, что его уши выглядят не лучше. — Я хочу... Я хочу попытаться это сделать. — Он машет руками: точно так же, как Лэнс секундами ранее. — Хочу. Да, хочу.  
  
— Здорово, — выдыхает Лэнс, даже не предупредив Кита о том, чего хочет, и склоняет голову, прижавшись губами к губам Кита — крепко, сознательно и слишком, слишком  _быстро_  — и отстранившись с самодовольной улыбкой до ушей.   
  
— Ага, — только и может прохрипеть Кит, будучи еще потрясенным поцелуем. — Да.  
  
— Думаю, мне пора, — бормочет Лэнс, с прищуром глядя на часы над входом в вокзал. — Мой поезд будет через пару минут.  
  
Кит всеми силами скрывает разочарование, но, видимо, получается у него не очень, так как Лэнс тихо смеется и склоняет голову, чтобы коснуться его губ своими и тут же отстраниться.  
  
— Еще увидимся?  
  
— Да, увидимся.  
  
Лэнс в последний раз одаряет его своей ослепительной улыбкой и мчится по лестнице на вокзал. Кит глядит ему вслед и, когда он скрывается из виду, возвращается к байку.  
  
—  _Кит_.  
  
Он хмурится, оборачиваясь к Лэнсу, который мчится к нему по лестнице, копошась в сумке на ходу.  
  
— Лэнс? — спрашивает Кит в замешательстве. — А как же поезд? Ты его не пропус... — Он оступается, когда Лэнс швыряет ему неаккуратно завернутый пакет и после бежит обратно.  
  
— Твой подарок! — кричит Лэнс, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. — Забыл отдать, когда мы были у тебя! Просто… Ах, скажи потом, как тебе! — затем он скрывается за дверями вокзала и, возможно, спешит к нужной платформе, чтобы успеть на поезд.  
  
Кит сжимает пакет руками, поставив его на мотоцикл, и слегка медлит, прежде чем разорвать бумагу ( _газету_ , фыркнув, подмечает Кит) и вытащить оттуда пару перчаток и носков. Ярко-красные перчатки, с черным по краям, а внутри каждой, у запястий, вышиты маленькие белые буквы «К». Но не из-за перчаток Кит сейчас посреди автостоянки, скрывая широкую улыбку, а из-за  _носков_.  
  
Кит смеется про себя, когда вытаскивает из пакета толстые шерстяные носки и держит их перед своим лицом. Они полностью красные, за исключением черных нашивок на обоих носках, которые,  _думает_  Кит, должно быть, пухлая кошка. Он может разглядеть уши, нос и хмурую перекошенную морду, уставившуюся на него. Все еще смеясь, Кит достает из кармана телефон и быстро заходит в переписку с Лэнсом, чтобы написать новое сообщение.  
  
  
_(19:30) На носках должна была получится Маффин?_  
  
(19:30) аВВВ ТЫ УЖЕ ОТКРЫЛ ЕГО?  
  
(19:30) И да, это авторское впечатление о моей дорогой племяшечке.  
  
(19:30) Это так ужасно, да?  
  
_(19:31) Это не похоже на нее._  
  
_(19:31) Мне нравится._  
  
_(19:31) Как и перчатки._  
  
(19:32) :3c  
  
_(19:32) Нет._  
  
(19:32)  </3  
  
_(19:32) <3_  


* * *

 

  
  
  
_**(19:35) Лэээээнс.**_  
  
_**(19:35) Ты где?**_  
  
_**(19:36) Ты пропустил ужин, Айверсон рвал и метал.**_  
  
(19:40) Я на поезде.  
  
(19:40) Буду через полчасика!!  
  
(19:40) Скажи ему, что я...траванулся или типа того.  
  
_**(19:42) Я сказал ему, что у тебя понос.**_  
  
(19:43) хаНК??????  
  
_**(19:44) МНЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО ЧТО-ТО ПРАВДОПОДОБНОЕ, ЧТОБЫ НЕ БЫЛО ВОПРОСОВ, ТАК ЧТО ЗАТКНИСЬ.**_  
  
_**(19:44) Мне плохо, когда на меня давят.**_  
  
(19:47) Твою дивизию...  
  
_**(19:48) Да, да, с меня должок.**_  
  
_**(19:48) Но перейдем к более значимым событиям...**_  
  
_**(19:48) Как там Кит?**_  
  
(19:50) O  
  
(19:50) НУ КАК БЫ СКАЗАТЬ.  
  
(19:51) Мне нужно много что тебе сказать.  
  
_**(19:53) В хорошем плане или...**_  
  
(19:56) :)  
  
(19:56) В очень хорошем плане.  
  
_**(19:57) Oбож.**_  
  
_**(19:57) Вы встречаетесь, да? Прям точно-точно???**_  
  
_**(19:57) Официально??**_  
  
(20:00) :)  
  
_**(20:01) ЛЭНС.**_  
  
(20:01) :)  
  
_**(20:03) Воу, правда?**_  
  
(20:03) Я все расскажу, когда вернусь, а так да  
  
(20:03) ~Официально~  
  
_**(20:04) AВВВВВВВВ.**_  
  
(20:04) ТАК???????  
  
_**(20:05) Божечки-кошечки, у тебя есть парень.**_  
  
(20:06) :)  
  
  
  
**(19:49) Это твой байк я только что слышала?**  
  
**(19:49) Или вас обворовала банда/шайка (уточним) байкеров?**  
  
_(20:01) Это был я._  
  
**(20:02) Фух.**  
  
**(20:02) Итак...Лэнс...**  
  
_(20:04) Ты серьезно спросишь это?_  
  
**(20:05) ДА.**  
  
**(20:05) КАК ВСЕ ПРОШЛО?**  
  
_(20:07) Нормально._  
  
**(20:08) Kииииитттттттт.**  
  
**(20:08) Тебе нужно больше мне рассказать. У меня не очень с жизненным опытом этих романтических отношениях, понимаешь?**  
  
_(20:10) Вполне нормально._  
  
**(20:12) Боже, не тяни.**  
  
_(20:13) Мы встречаемся._  
  
**(20:15) Типа**  
  
**(20:15) Типа вы пойдете скоро в ресторан, или...**  
  
**(20:16) Типа встречаетесь, и он теперь твой парень?**  
  
_(20:18) Второй вариант._  
  
**(20:19) СЕРЬЕЗНО?**  
  
_(20:20) Да._  
  
**(20:21) Oбож.**  
  
**(20:21) Ты же знаешь, что тебе нужно менять свое сп в Фэйсбуке?**  
  
_(20:23) ..._  
  
_(20:23) Нет._  
  
**(20:25) Ех. Тогда сделаю это за тебя.**  
  
_(20:26) Ты не знаешь моего пароля._  
  
**(20:28) Это ты так думаешь.**  
  
**(20:28) Кстати, помнишь я приносила миску?**  
  
_(20:30) Ага..._  
  
**(20:31) Не хочешь вернуть? Просто она не твоя.**  
  
**(20:31) Мне просто нужна причина заглянуть к тебе.**  
  
_(20:33) Чe за херь, Пидж????_  
  
**(20:34) :)**  
  
  
  
**(20:37)**  Итак, слышал, мои поздравления не помешают?  
  
_(20:39) Чего?_  
  
**(20:40)**  Мэтт только что сказал нам.  
  
**(20:40)**  Про тебя и Лэнса?  
  
_(20:41) Как так?_  
  
_(20:41) Я говорил с Пидж ровно 10 минут назад._  
  
_(20:41) Они коллективно мыслят или как это работает???_  
  
**(20:43)**  Сам не понимаю.  
  
**(20:44)**  Так что, поздравляшки?  
  
_(20:46) Спасибо, Широ._  
  
**(20:46)**  :)  
  
**(20:47)**  Знаешь...  
  
**(20:47)**  Раз уж ты с кем-то...когда мы с Аллурой будем в городе...может...  
  
_(20:48) У нас не будет двойного свидания, Широ._  
  
**(20:48)**  НО БУДЕТ ВЕСЕЛО.  
  
_(20:49) Нет._  
  
**(20:51)**  Тогда я спрошу Лэнса.  
  
_(20:54) Не спрашивай, он может ответить 'да'._  
  
**(20:54)**  И поэтому я спрошу его.  
  
_(20:55) Ну уж нетушки. Ты забанен за общение с моим парнем без моего ведома._  
  
**(20:55)**  Поздно ты, я уже написал ему в Фейсбуке.  
  
_(20:58) О НЕТ._  
  
**(20:59)**  И он ответил.  
  
_(20:59) Что он пишет?_  
  
**(21:00)**  Куча эмоджи, потом 'черт да, звучит крутецки!!!!!' и еще куча эмоджи.  
  
_(21:02) Меня в один день предали брат и парень._  
  
_(21:02) Обалдительно._  
  
**(21:03)**  Aвв.  
  
_(21:04) Широ нет._  
  
**(21:06)**  Но это мило!  
  
_(21:07) Не мило._  
  
**(21:10)**  Дай я скажу еще одно 'aв', чтобы больше не называть Лэнса милым.  
  
_(21:11) Мы оба знаем, что ты бздишь._  
  
**(21:12)**  O'кей, не спорю.  
  
**(21:12)**  Но я все равно это сделаю.  
  
**(21:13)**  AВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВВ.  
  
_(21:14) ..._  
  
_(21:14) Скажи мне на милость, что Аллура нашла в тебе?_  
  
**(21:18)**  Она говорит, что ей нравится мой стиль.  
  
**(21:18)**  И что я готовлю кофе по утрам.  
  
_(21:20) Ну да, в этом соглашусь._  
  
_(21:20) С первым, не вторым._  
  
**(21:23)**  Когда ты стал таким бякой?  
  
_(21:23) Где-то между твоими первым и вторым 'ав'_  
  
**(21:25)**  ...  
  
**(21:25)**  Понятно.  
  
  
(22:01) Приветик :)  
  
_(22:01) Привет :)_  
  
(22:02) Если верить Ханку, я не прекращаю улыбаться после того, как вернулся.  
  
(22:02) Так что да.  
  
(22:02) Все из-за тебя.  
  
_(22:04) Хорошо, признаю свою вину._  
  
_(22:04) Мне_  
  
_(22:05) Мне сегодня было весело._  
  
_(22:05) Очень._  
  
(22:06) И мне.  
  
(22:06) :)  
  
_(22:07) :)_  
  
_(22:07) Кстати, носки мне как раз._  
  
(22:08) ПРАВДА?  
  
_(22:09) Ага._  
  
_(22:09) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ОТПРАВЛЕНО]_  
  
(22:09) [ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ ПОЛУЧЕНО]  
  
(22:10) И ты их надел?????  
  
_(22:11) Ну да. В них и вправду тепло._  
  
_(22:11) А еще они пахнут тобой, и Маффин с подозрением нюхает мои ступни._  
  
_(22:12) Думаю, она еще не решила, любит меня или ненавидит._  
  
(22:15) Авв, какой ангелок.  
  
_(22:16) Демоны есть павшие ангелы, так что согласен._  
  
(22:18) Я уже увидел ее и теперь не позволю тебе больше оскорблять Маффин.  
  
_(22:19) Ты вообще видел, как она на меня шипела????_  
  
(22:20) У нее просто травма.  
  
_(22:20) После чего?????_  
  
(22:21) После того, как ты наступил ей на хвост.  
  
_(22:23) ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ НАЗАД._  
  
(22:24) Выходит...это твои аргументы против нее.  
  
_(22:25) Дожили_  
  
_(22:25) Мой парень заступается за кота, а не за меня._  
  
(22:27) Aвввввввв.  
  
(22:27) Ты назвал меня своим парнем.  
  
_(22:28) Лэнс._  
  
_(22:28) Ты мой парень._  
  
(22:29) ДАП!!!!  
  
(22:29) А ты — мой.  
  
_(22:30) Ага._  
  
(22:31) Воу.  
  
_(22:32) Угу._  
  
(22:34)  <3  
  
_(22:35) <3_  
  
(22:36) Я никогда не смогу привыкнуть.  
  
_(22:36) Привыкнуть к чему?_  
  
(22:38) Что ты мой парень.  
  
(22:38) Я могу держать тебя за руку.  
  
(22:38) Целовать тебя...  
  
_(22:30) Oу..._  
  
_(22:30) И я._  
  
(22:34) Это же нормально, да?  
  
_(22:35) Ага._  
  
_(22:35) Вполне нормально._  
  
(22:36) Мы можем это как-нибудь повторить?  
  
_(22:36) Было бы неплохо._  
  
(22:37) Отлично.  
  
(22:37) Оотлично.  
  
(22:39) Кит?  
  
_(22:40) Да?_  
  
(22:41) Ты очень мне нравишься.  
  
_(22:42) И ты мне очень нравишься._  
  
(22:45)  <3  
  
_(22:46) <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys DON'T COPY/ REPOST THIS TEXT.


End file.
